


New Paths Volume 4

by megamatt09



Series: New Paths [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Dark Character, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Oliver Queen as Ra's al Ghul, Parent/Child Incest, Polygamy, Rule 63, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 105,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: With the last few threats to Oliver’s power base being dealt with, Oliver and his wives set their sights to more ambitious goals. Part Four of a Five Part Series.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Oliver Queen, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Oliver Queen, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Helena Bertinelli/Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, McKenna Hall/Oliver Queen, Moira Queen/Oliver Queen, Nyssa al Ghul/Oliver Queen, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Caitlin Snow, Oliver Queen/Isabel Rochev, Oliver Queen/Kara Zor-El, Oliver Queen/Rose Wilson, Oliver Queen/Shado, Oliver Queen/Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Talia al Ghul/Oliver Queen
Series: New Paths [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355179
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1(5/5/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on May 5th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 1:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Quiet, too quiet on this night at Star City. Artemis Crock, codenamed Tigress, and Helena Bertinelli, codenamed Huntress, joined each other on patrol in the city. Tonight had been a very dull night, other than the occasional petty thief or small time drug dealer.  
  
Really just small potatoes compared to the usual fare. Artemis would have rather been in for tonight, but unfortunately, she knew her role in helping keep this city clean. She turned towards Huntress and could sense the similar amount of frustration on her face.  
  
“Not the most exciting night for trouble?” Artemis asked.  
  
Helena shook her head. No, not the most exciting night. It was both fortunate and unfortunate at the same time there was a lack of trouble this evening. She wanted excitement and she felt herself casually drifting off as she leaned over the side of her perch point.  
  
“The Canaries will be switching off in about twenty minutes,” Helena said. “You just got to….”  
  
A sound of an alarm in the distance stopped Helena in her tracks. Finally, something, and Huntress motioned Tigress to follow her. There was a bit more of a spring in Tigress’s step as she scrambled off into the opposite direction along with Tigress.  
  
A small rumbling echoed as someone had broken into a high security facility. Well, supposed to be high security at the very least. Tigress bit down on her lip and loaded her arrow. She dropped down from her perch point and Huntress followed. The two women drew their weapons. Huntress favored a crossbow while Tigress favored the bow and arrow.  
  
The woman in a file cabinet rifled through a file cabinet and looked a bit miffed in the process of doing so.  
  
“It’s not here!” she mumbled angrily. “Why isn’t it here?”  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an arrow fire at her. The woman in black dodged the arrow, did a flip, and landed her feet to face Tigress and Huntress. The two vigilantes jumped back and had been surprised with the woman they faced off against. Tigress, she thought, spoke for both women.  
  
“No fucking way,” Tigress murmured underneath her breath.  
  
The woman looked like she could be a dead ringer for Laurel, the Black Canary. This surprising revelation hit both of them, stopped them dead in their tracks even, just before the mysterious woman jumped into the air and disarmed Tigress with a skilled attack. Huntress turned around and went for a back spin punch.  
  
The Laurel doppelganger dodged the attack and smashed Huntress down onto the ground.  
  
“You must be Star City’s resident heroes,” she said. “Green Arrow you aren’t.”  
  
Huntress fired a crossbow bolt at the woman in black who flipped herself up into the air and stuck the landing. The two women circled around each other. Huntress went for another kick. The woman dodged the attack and deflected another couple of punches and a couple of kicks as well which stunned her adversary. The mysterious blonde woman whirled around and impacted Huntress with an uppercut to the chest which sent her sliding back several feet.  
  
Black Siren thought these two were good, but they were not going to stop her. Not tonight, not when she was so close. She eyed some chemicals off to the side and took an intense breath before she bombarded the chemicals with a scream.  
  
“GET DOWN!”  
  
Tigress had been yanked to the side by Huntress. The chemicals set off a chain reaction and several explosions. They threw themselves out of the window which made them avoid the brunt of the chemical explosion.  
  
They turned around and their target was gone.

* * *

  
Overall, the meeting with Emiko had been promising. At the very least, the two of them would be meeting again. Oliver walked down the hallways of one of the facilities the League owned in Star City, alongside Talia, Nyssa, and Sara. The four of them were in deep conversation.  
  
“Diaz and Cain continue to move forward, but we had them on the run after last night,” Sara said. “It won’t be too long before we….”  
  
Sara had been cut off by mid sentence by the return of Artemis and Helena. Both of them looked a bit miffed at something and Oliver could only guess what it was.  
  
“What happened?” Nyssa asked. “Did you run into trouble? Diaz? Cain? Anyone else?”  
  
“No,” Tigress said. “It was...well she looked like….”  
  
“She looked like Laurel,” Huntress commented.  
  
Oliver regarded Helena and Artemis for a good few seconds and went into a deep thought. Oh, the person they fought, looked like Laurel. Oliver had been prepared by the fact someone caught Laurel and maybe ended up controlling her somehow. Unlikely, given how capable Laurel was, but Oliver had to explore all possibilities and ensure they covered all of the angles.  
  
He moved off to the other direction and dialed up.  
  
“Oracle?” Oliver asked  
  
“May I help you?” Oracle asked.  
  
“Black Canary is still with you, right?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Yes, why?” Oracle asked.  
  
“Because, Huntress and Tigress had run into someone who looks just like her,” Oliver said. “I figured it wasn’t her, but I had to check.”  
  
“I know,” Barbara agreed. “So, what are you figuring it out to be? A shapeshifter or a clone or something else entirely?”  
  
Oliver ruled out clone already. He knew of no one who had even close to the capabilities to clone someone or how they would get the DNA to do so. Not after Cadmus labs had been shut down all of those years ago. So clone, yeah, that was off of the table as far as Oliver was concerned.  
  
Shapeshifter, yes possible. But Oliver did not feel very strong about that.  
  
“She had a cry just like hers,” Huntress explained to Talia, Nyssa, and Sara.  
  
Oliver frowned, it would be very difficult for a shapeshifter to master Laurel’s Canary Cry. They mastered looks, voices, but not powers, in general unless they were dealing with some new player on the market. Oliver kept tabs on a lot of the shapeshifters. One of the most notorious, Basil Karlo, or Clayface, had been nestled safely in Arkham Asylum for quite some time.  
  
“Somethings up, it’s not a shapeshifter or a clone or….could it be?” Oliver asked.  
  
It had been a theory, albeit one which had been unverified. Oliver prepared to suit up.  
  
“We’ll send some scouts,” Talia said. “Ensure she does not leave the city, whoever she is.”  
  
“Follow, but do not engage,” Oliver said. “I’m going to be the one who is going to talk to you.”  
  
“As you wish,” Talia said.  
  
“Continue with what we were doing earlier,” Oliver said to Nyssa and Sara. “I shouldn’t be long.”  
  
Sara looked a few seconds away from protesting. If there was some criminal running around and wearing her sister’s face, well Sara had to know about it. Still Nyssa’s comforting hand upon her shoulder steered Sara back into reality and showed her what needed to be done.

* * *

  
Dinah Laurel Lance shed that moniker a long time ago. Ever since the night she got her powers, she was only the Black Siren. And made a series of bad choices which got her here. In Black Siren’s mind, she went over every instance of that night, shaken and shivering with each second.  
  
They went too far. All of them went too far. The JSA closed in on them, and Black Siren betrayed them before she left. Zoom’s eyes, the horror which Black Siren saw, she did not want to go back to face that monster.  
  
She could have landed on any Earth. Any place. She accessed the Internet to get a good view. Oliver, alive, and very successful, and also married to her Earth-One doppleganger and her sister. Something which Black Siren did not have on her Earth.  
  
Father alive and well, good for other Laurel. Black Siren did not have the luxury of having a father whom was alive, but that was really just the problem.  
  
A crackle of something behind Black Siren caused the hairs to stand up on the back of her neck. She saw a flicker out of the corner of her eye. Threats closed in and Black Siren realized the two women who she engaged tonight, had been the beginning.  
  
Shadows, they existed on Black Siren’s earth, although she never encountered them. Only heard stories about them and their cruelty. Black Siren tried to dodge and maneuver around them.  
  
Shaking them off sounded like a sound plan. Unfortunately, Black Siren realized they had been at least two or three steps ahead of her, always taunting her every move.  
  
She would have to wait. The thing about shadows was they did not function well in sunlight. Black Siren breathed in heavily. She did not want to draw any more attention.  
  
The stunt with the chemical fire drew plenty.

* * *

  
Black Siren hoped she could lie low at this location. It had been an abandoned building, which someone had made into a makeshift homeless shelter. No one was here, which made Black Siren curious about that. Surely even the homeless in this world needed a place to sleep.  
  
“It’s not needed as much these days. But, it’s ready in case there are those who aren’t quite back on their feet yet.”  
  
Black Siren turned around, only to have her first attack deflected. A steel device clamped onto her neck and prevented Black Siren from screaming out to attack this adversary. Three attempts before Black Siren revealed this device prevented her from using her powers as a weapon.  
  
“You’re good,” Black Siren said.  
  
“You’re running for someone,” he said. ‘And not from me. And that means there’s something that scares you more than the League of Shadows.”  
  
The tall and imposing force in front of her sent chills down Black Siren’s spine. He could only be one man, one man alone. Ra’s al Ghul, the man who ruled the League with an iron fist.  
  
“Just trying to survive,” Black Siren said. “It’s kill or be killed out there, and I’ve hurt enough people, so staying one step ahead.”  
  
Black Siren thought it might have been good that he did not kill her. The skill of which he snapped the device of Black Siren’s neck.  
  
“Come with me,” he said. “I have a use for you.”  
  
“And to think, we just met,” Black Siren said.  
  
“If things are the same on your Earth….”  
  
“So, you’ve figured out that I’m from a different Earth?” Black Siren asked. “Sorry, just shocked, although I shouldn’t be because you’re the all powerful….Ollie?”  
  
The man slipped off his mask to reveal that of Oliver Queen. Black Siren had been surprised, shocked, stunned, and aroused at the same time. He looked better than ever, although Black Siren reprimanded herself with a reminder that this was not her Oliver.  
  
Older and much more mature, and also kind of drool-worthy to be honest.  
  
“As I was saying, if things were the same, we knew each other for a long time,” Oliver said.  
  
Black Siren wordlessly nodded. She had to know and the only way to know, the only way to get answers, it was to come with Oliver.  
X-X-X  
Things were a bit different on Laurel’s Earth, then there were back here. She was back at a Clocktower.  
  
“So, I’ve been with many women, most, all of them extremely skilled at what they do,” Oliver said. “And I knew there would be other versions of them out there, although I did not anticipate one just dropping on my lap this soon.”  
  
“Not literally, unfortunately,” Black Siren said. “Guess, I’m going to have to learn to share my toys.”  
  
Without a moment’s pause, Black Siren wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck and pulled him into a lengthy kiss. Oliver responded very well and took her on a journey to pleasure. His hands moved in all of the right places and made Laurel-2 shiver.  
  
“You died back home, Robert came back as a vengeful nutjob, and Moira...she was far worse,” Laurel said. “Little Speedy….Thea, she got caught in the middle. I lost all of my friends, years before that I lost my father to a drunk driver of all things, and that was before the accident that got my powers. And I made some bad decisions.”  
  
Oliver pulled her in close and for the first time, Black Siren felt a bit secure. The cynical part in her mind wondered what cruel act of fate would rip Oliver away from her this time. But, Laurel-2 vowed to enjoy the moment while it lasted.  
  
“We all did,” Oliver commented. “But, for all of the bad decisions we made, we can start making the right ones now.”  
  
“Yes, I will.”  
  
Another kiss followed, and Laurel-2 moaned into Oliver’s kiss. The meta and the assassin made out with each other with Oliver’s fingers dipping all over her body. Black Siren reached her hand down and placed it over Oliver’s crotch.  
  
“I missed this,” she said with brimming excitement.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2(5/5/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted On May 5th, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 2:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Finally, Black Siren had Oliver completely out of his clothes. The two kissed madly and Black Siren leaned it to casually stroke Oliver’s throbbing meat in her hand. She thought it looked promising to feel the lengthy prick grow in the palm of her hand.  
  
“Looks like someone wants to play,” Black Siren hungrily stated.  
  
The woman dropped to her knees to plant a long kiss to Oliver’s cock. Black Siren sucked Oliver’s cock like it was her job and moved in to fondle his balls. Oliver pressed down into her face and looked down in her eyes. With a cock in her mouth, Black Siren looked gorgeous. She made a hell of a sound with each long suck.  
  
Finally, Oliver pulled all the way out of her mouth and stripped Black Siren out of her clothes. Two large, round breasts, pierced, greated Oliver, along with her flat stomach, and nice shapely hips. She had a pierced clit as well with Oliver ran his finger down and made Black Siren moan.  
  
“At least I’ll be able to tell the difference between you two naked.”  
  
Oliver spun Black Siren down and kissed her down the back. Her hot pussy beckoned for Oliver’s tongue. Oliver rammed his tongue in deep and licked away. Black Siren clutched her nails into the bed.  
  
“Good thing you snapped that device around my neck,” she mewled. “I don’t think I can hold it that well.”  
  
Oliver just smiled and worked his tongue deep into her pussy. He pulled all the way out after she came. Oliver slid his length against Black Siren’s thighs and felt their silky firmness rub up and down against his cock. Oliver edged a bit closer and allowed his cock head to touch Black Siren’s warm slit. She moaned the quicker Oliver pushed into her. A bit deeper and Oliver would be inside of her.  
  
“Do it,” Black Siren said.  
  
Oliver cupped Laurel-2’s fine breasts and teased them with several delightful squeezes Her bountiful chest pushed into the palms of Oliver’s hands while he eased into her body from behind. Prime meat pushed into her.  
  
“I know you can hit the target,” Laurel-2 breathed.  
  
“Always make my shot,” Oliver said.  
  
A happy sigh followed the second Oliver slid into Laurel-2. The Black Siren caressed the cock of the skilled assassin with her wet walls. So hot, so moist, and so lovely, Oliver could hardly hold back with the feeling of her insides just massaging him all over. Oliver pressed down and rocked her body with another couple of thrusts. He pulled back on Black Siren’s hair and pushed a little bit deeper.  
  
Oh, Black Siren found it very fortunate Oliver stopped her scream. His fingers ghosted down her body and hit all of the angles which made Black Siren hungry for his massive prick. Oliver pushed in a little bit deeper and slapped his balls against her thighs. A loud echo resounded against the room the faster Oliver drove himself into the golden-haired goddess as she rocked on the bed.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Oliver said. “Aren’t you glad that I found you?”  
  
Oh, yes, and for so many reasons. Black Siren dug her nails into the bed and screamed as loud as a woman could normally. Oliver played with her breasts, her ass, and just rocked her. Oliver’s fingers kneaded her ass and made Black Siren breathed in. He paid a lot of attention to that particular part of her body.  
  
A dreamy smile popped over Black Siren’s face. No matter what the universe some things never changed. Oliver’s wet finger slid into her tight backside.  
  
“You know you want it,” Laurel-2 begged of him. “And I want to be your anal whore again. Please don’t tease me and not deliver.”  
  
Her walls clamped down onto his cock and gushed all over the archer’s tool. The natural lubrication Black Siren sprayed out soaked Oliver’s cock. He extracted it from her pussy and turned Black Siren’s face towards the nearest mirror. He wanted to see the look on Black Siren’s face when he drove himself into her ass from behind.  
  
The tip of Oliver’s cock in her ass made Black Siren just cry out. Oh, he was going to stretch her out and she was going to love every minute of it. Oliver pressed down and made her cry out some more as he slammed all the way into her ass from above.  
  
“YES!” Black Siren screamed out loud.  
  
No more words, a solid yes punctuated what Black Siren needed as well. Oliver’s fingers dug into her pussy and rode out another orgasm The shaking body of one Black Siren erupted into lustful feelings and made her just spray all over the place to soak Oliver’s fingers.  
  
“Keep cumming,” Oliver said. “I’m not going to stop unless you tell me to.”  
  
Oh, Black Siren did not want him to stop. So, she kept her mouth shut. Other than a few moans from the cock which buried deep into Black Siren’s ass and made her scream even louder. The pleasure through her body only erupted a little bit more as Oliver bottomed out in her ass.  
  
Oh, Black Siren could enjoy this. She could get used to this and grow very addicted to this. Oliver’s massive prick pushed as deep into her ass as it could go and stretched her out completely. Oh, it felt very good and Black Siren clutched her nails down onto the bed to allow a very intense moan to follow. Oliver pulled back almost all the way and pushed deep into Black Siren to bottom out in her ass.  
  
Almost there and Oliver experienced a tension in his balls. He wanted to enjoy this ass for everything it was worth, but all good things came to an end. He spanked Black Siren’s ass and she let out a shriek of delight when he did so. Oliver spanked it again and again as he drove his thick cock all the way inside of her ass and bottomed out with his balls just about ready to explode.  
  
Finally, Oliver broke and came deep into Black Siren’s ass. He pushed all the way in and spurted to send blast after blast of warm and savory. Deep in her guts when he came, Oliver unloaded inside of her.  
  
Oliver marveled at his handiwork. The sight of Laurel-2 with cum draining out of her ass enticed Oliver. And also, the fact they were not alone.

* * *

  
Helena Bertinelli marched into the room, dressed in lacy purple and black corset, thigh high stockings, and thong. Helena’s fingers just brushed against Oliver’s length and she pumped her fingers around it to make Oliver just grow and swell in her hand.  
  
“You were planning this tonight,” Oliver said.  
  
Helena stuck out her tongue and began to lick Oliver’s cock clean. The gorgeous dark-haired mob princess dropped to a knee before Oliver to worship him. The point of her tongue zig-zagged all about Oliver’s length. Oliver pressed her face down onto his crotch and Helena entered his mouth, with a loud pop which resounded throughout the room. Oliver leaned into her and pumped his cock deep into her mouth.  
  
Black Siren recovered very quickly to help Helena out with her worship. Huntress and Black Siren joined forces with a tandem assault on Oliver’s cock. Oliver pressed his hand all the way down onto Huntress’s head and guided him. Black Siren did a magnificent job in sucking his balls as well.  
  
Oliver decided to not hold back and give Helena a mouthful of cum to share with Laurel-2. Oliver bottomed out in Helena’s mouth and spurted all the way into her.  
  
Helena tilted her head back and enjoyed the heavy bursts of cum which filled her mouth. She moaned intensely from what Oliver did as he bottomed out inside of her throat. In and out until he finally filled Helena’s mouth up with his savory and sticky seed.  
  
“Delicious,” Helena said with a small pop of her lips.  
  
With a large grin, Helena licked his cock clean and practically drooled all over his manhood. Helena danced her tongue up and down Oliver’s length and sucked him very hard. Oliver’s prick disappeared into Helena’s mouth and it hardened again. She slurped the remaining cum from him.  
  
Black Siren and Huntress joined each other with a heavenly kiss which they shared cum with each other. Oliver slid deep into their pussies. Those fingers edged deep into Huntress and Black Siren. They moaned the faster their man’s fingers went back and forth into each other. Intensifying with each push into the other.  
  
“Oooh,” Black Siren moaned. “So good.”  
  
Oliver pulled out of them and pulled Helena onto his lap. As much as he wanted to be inside of Black Siren again, Huntress did not have a chance to get her pussy pleasured tonight. Fair was fair and Oliver lined up his thick prick to Huntress’s entrance and she pushed down onto his thick cock.  
  
“Finally,” Huntress moaned out.  
  
Oh, Oliver would have to agree. The pleasant cradle of her pussy around his cock felt as good as being home again. Oliver pushed all the way into Huntress. He slipped Helena’s breasts out of her corset and managed to pleasure them. Helena’s mouth hung open as she bounced up and down on Oliver’s prick.  
  
Black Siren watched as Oliver drove himself into Huntress. The brunette looked like such a natural whore bouncing up and down on Oliver’s length that it made Black Siren’s pierced nipples stiffen. Oliver reached over and cupped Black Siren’s breasts to tease her and make her moan.  
  
The touches happened every moment or so, but Black Siren longed for them. She collapsed back on the bed, legs spread and longing for more.  
  
In response to Black Siren’s brazen action, Oliver positioned Helena so she hovered in front of her pussy. Laurel-2’s inner lips received a good stroking from Huntress’s tongue and she bucked up to send juices flying all over the place.  
  
Black Siren played with herself as Huntress ate her out. The throbbing long cock, which Black Siren would want nothing better than to be inside of her one more time ,edged all the way into Huntress’s tight pussy and speared her full of so much meat it was almost obscene.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Oliver stuffed Helena’s hole with his meat and pushed all the way into her tight body. Every inch of Helena’s prime and athletic body just sang out to be touched and to be grabbed. Oliver leaned in a bit deeper and rocked her body completely. The silken walls gobbled up Oliver’s length as he pressed all the way into her.  
  
The fast blur of Oliver’s hips stunned Huntress. Oliver knew all of the right spots to touch and drive her completely mad with pleasure. Oliver knew it, and knew every single way to drive Helena completely to the brink with multiple waves of pleasure.  
  
Black Siren cried. As much as she wanted Oliver’s cock back into her, she would settle for the Huntress to eat her out. Every loud slurp echoed.  
  
To be honest, Black Siren really did regret the necessity of almost blowing up Huntress earlier. Water under the bridge now, she guessed, or something along those lines. The loud slurps echoed even more as Huntress devoured her. Black Siren dug her nails all the way in and moaned.  
  
Oliver pushed one more time and stuffed Huntress’s pussy full. Her clamping walls released some juices all over her. Now, it was Oliver’s turn. Oliver felt the snug heat of the Huntress pull him in. There would be no recourse now. Oliver had to cum. He needed to cum. He would have to cum.  
  
Oliver bottomed out inside of Huntress and released his cum all the way into her waiting body. Each push and each slam into her released more and more of his bounty into her.  
  
The soft sigh of release followed and Black Siren crawled on her heads and knees. She pressed her chest against Oliver’s and ground up against his body. The feeling of his hard cock against her body brought a big smile to Black Siren’s face.  
  
“Let’s get you good and ready again for more fun,” Black Siren said.  
  
Black Siren popped Oliver’s cock between her breasts and pleasured him. Oh, yes, Oliver thought this would end very well. Black Siren gave Oliver a very aggressive and very amazing tit-fuck which made Oliver come several strokes away from bursting.  
  
She knew how to edge a man though and Black Siren pulled away. She kissed Oliver’s twitching cock until Oliver grabbed her hips and pinned her down onto the bed.  
  
Laurel-2 sighed happily. Oh, that was her man and that was what she wanted. Oliver took the plunge and buried his massive cock all the way into Laurel-2’s tight body and stretched her out completely!”  
  
Helena laid at the end of the bed in recovery from getting her brains pounded out earlier. The visual of Oliver fucking another woman always put the Huntress’s mind into overdrive. Oliver slammed all the way into her from behind.  
  
“You’re mine,” Oliver said.  
  
“Now, forever, and always,” Laurel-2 moaned.  
  
The heat filled Laurel-2’s body and made her happy. Oliver leaned into her and thrust a bit deeper. The weight of his balls cracked against her warm thighs and made Black Siren’s hips buck back and forth as more of Oliver slid into her tight pussy from above.  
  
“Always,” Oliver agreed. “Now, forever, and always.”  
  
Oliver bottomed out inside of Laurel-2 and stretched her out until the point where she just tapped a gusher. The stretching of Laurel-2’s pussy around him made this feel good.  
  
Several thrusts and at least two more orgams for the Black Siren later, Oliver finally broke and buried his cum all the way into Laurel’s tight cunt from above. He thrust into her and filled up her snug little pussy with as much cum as his balls could store.  
  
The heat which erupted through Laurel-2’s body only increased when she collapsed down on the bed. A heavy and deep breathing followed after Oliver finished up inside of her.  
  
Huntress dove in to devour the meal which Oliver left between Black Siren’s legs. Only just a matter of time before Oliver’s superhuman stamina would allow him to recover. Then, he would take Huntress as well.

  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter**   
**  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren(NEW)**


	3. Chapter 3(5/5/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on May 5th, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**  
** **Chapter 3:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Oliver opened his eyes to the familiar sight of Laurel between his legs and taking Oliver deep into her mouth. His Earth’s native Laurel, given Laurel-2 had crashed out and snuggled into his right side. A few feet away, on the floor, Huntress laid, crashed on some blankets.  
  
“Welcome back,” Oliver breathed in the ear Laurel’s ear.  
  
Black Canary smiled and popped her lips around Oliver’s tool and slid it deeper into her mouth. She throated Oliver with added hunger and came all the way up to him. She planted numerous kisses down Oliver’s head and shaft before she spoke.  
  
“Heard about what happened, figured I’d come back to check it out,” Laurel said. “Although, you had most of the fun with my double, didn’t you?”  
  
Oliver responded with a clear nod. Black Canary’s warm kisses continued to pleasure every single last inch of his pole. She slid it a bit deeper into her mouth and loudly sucked on it, making some impressive noises as she worked all the way down his cock from the tip all the way down to the base.  
  
“Mmm, it’s nice to see my double is here.”  
  
Black Siren woke up and eyed Black Canary. Despite being through several intense rounds with Oliver, she was ready for more. Laurel of one Earth locked eyes with the Laurel of the other Earth. The two leaned in to kiss each other and enjoy the feeling of their warm lips down upon each other. The soft cry of pleasure echoed throughout the room when the two lovely ladies enjoyed an intense kiss with each other.  
  
They turned their attention to Oliver’s length. Licks and kisses covered Oliver. The tandem blowjob began with both versions of Laurel working over Oliver’s cock.  
  
Oh, not the first time Oliver had some fun with twins so to speak. However, their faces were more indetical than than the average twin with the looks of lust just burning through their eyes. So soft, so warm, their lips caressed pretty much every inch of Oliver’s mighty rod as they worked him over. They took turns licking his length and making it throb against the point of their mouths.  
  
“I can’t….oooh!”  
  
The familiar suck of Black Canary set Oliver off and made him cum in her mouth. She tilted back and happily slurped every last drop of cum from his balls as he pumped into her mouth. Black Siren rubbed said balls and made sure every last drop of cum just spurted into the mouth of her doppleganger.  
  
The moment Oliver finished gushing, the two versions of Laurel met in a steamy little kiss and swapped Oliver’s cum. This sight offered the necessary fuel to get Oliver hard and ready one more time. Black Siren wrapped her fingers around Oliver’s pole and stroked it a little bit more.  
  
“Lay back,” Black Canary said.  
  
Laurel-2 bit on her lip and nodded. She laid back onto the bed and Laurel climbed onto her. The two identical women exchanged a very intense and very heavenly makeout session. Their lips pressed up against each other with a hungry kiss shared between the two of them escalating even more.  
  
Oh, yes, Oliver pressed against the entrances of both of these gorgeous women. He had the pick of them both. All he would have to do was slide forward into their entrances and they would be his. Oliver rocked back a little bit and put the tip of his cock against their warm bodies.  
  
A small shudder rocked through their bodies the second Oliver slid up against Black Canary. Only fair to give his Laurel some love, as she had not gotten any tonight, and he pounded Black Siren quite vigorously. And he did so with and without Helena.  
  
Laurel bit down on the nipple of her doppleganger and cried out in pleasure. Oh, the length of Oliver speared into her from behind and filled up her body in all of the right places. Those two balls swung back and forth and slapped down onto her.  
  
The moans of the Black Siren intensified. This Earth’s version of her bit Black Siren’s neck and made her just cry out in pleasure. Those soft and skilled hands manipulated down every inch of her body. They spread down Black Siren’s thighs and made her just throw her hips up.  
  
Oliver rode Black Canary from behind. He ran a hand down her body and planted kisses to every square inch of her body he could reach. Black Canary clutched Oliver’s mighty tool from behind as he slid all the way into her tight cavern. A couple more pumps and she would be squirting all over the place.  
  
One more shove and she came hard. The moans into Black Siren’s chest set off that particular version of Laurel as well. Her hips bucked up and down the very second Oliver rocked into her body. The size of his testicles swelled at the thought of pressing into them.  
  
He switched to Black Siren to give Black Canary a rest. The skilled assassin manipulated every square inch of the woman which he rocked into. Her tightness caressed his length and Oliver rocked into her. His hips moved with very fluid moments the faster her rode into her.  
  
“You just can’t resist me, can you?” Oliver asked.  
  
The state of Black Siren answered Oliver’s question better than anything. No, this woman could not resist him and this was something which Oliver craved about her. The slickness of her walls just pressed down onto his cock and she squeezed him hard with each pumping thrust.  
  
“NOOO!”  
  
Both versions of Laurel screamed in unison. Oliver switched from one to another. His manhood twitched inside of them, but no matter how much Oliver desired to cum, he wanted to put them to the breaking point.  
  
Oh, another version of her, so many possibilities. The Black Canary clamped down on Oliver in desire. The thought of exerting her dominance over another version of herself just made Black Canary moan.  
  
Never did Black Siren get topped so hard by anyone. Yet, Oliver did it, and her counterpart did it as well.  
  
“You’re ours now,” Black Canary whispered excitedly. “Our toy to do anything we wish to you. Including but not limited to fucking you all night and every night.”  
  
The tightening clench of Black Canary’s wet pussy just grabbed onto Oliver. Oliver could tell that she had been excited by topping Black Siren.  
  
One more push and Oliver’s muscles tightened. Laurel earned the load quite nicely. Her pussy filled up with Oliver’s seed as he spurted it down into her warm and slick cavern. Every thrust brought Oliver further and further to the end as he sprayed his seed into her.  
  
“Yes,” Black Canary cried happily. “But, don’t worry, you’re not going home hungry.”  
  
Positions switched and Black Canary forced Black Siren’s face between her thighs to suck Oliver’s seed out of her pussy. This also put her in the perfect position to be fucked and hard.  
X-X-X  
Black Siren now had been put to bed, and Helena returned to join Laurel. The two women sat on each side of Oliver with their warm lips dancing down every inch of his body. They caressed and kissed Oliver’s body while his cock came back to life for about the eighth time tonight.  
  
“My turn,” Helena said.  
  
Laurel only responded with bending Helena over and spreading her legs. Her tight warm hole had been prepared for Oliver and his throbbing hard cock. Oliver guided his cock into her tight and snug hole before he pushed all the way inside to fill Helena up one more time.  
  
Helena bit down on her lip. She had missed Oliver inside of her. Every move, every twitch, every thrust of Oliver just brought enjoyment into her body. This made her cry out in pleasure the second Oliver pushed all the way into her and rode her pussy out to an intense orgasm.  
  
“Doesn’t take much,” Laurel teased.  
  
Even Laurel’s taunting could not bring Helena’s buzz down. Oliver pressed down into her and thrusted away as good and hard as possible. The weight of his balls smacked Helena in all of the perfect places and stung her thighs with intense motions. Oliver grabbed onto her with tightening thrusts as the weight of his balls hit her.  
  
“No, it doesn’t, but she’s good for it.”  
  
Helena showed just how good she was with several warm and milking motions with her wet walls wrapped around Oliver. She wanted to pleasure Oliver and make him just lose everything he had inside of her. It felt amazing to feel Oliver’s thick cock smashing all the way into her body.  
  
“Very good for it,” Oliver agreed as he slid a bit deeper into Helena.  
  
Helena moaned with Oliver’s tense fingers wrapped around her ass as he plunged all the way inside of her. He had her bent over and fucked her hard and deep. Helena’s mouth hung open and she practically drooled every time Oliver entered her. She would lose it again.  
  
Actually, scratch the future tense. Helena already lost it. She spurted all over Oliver’s tool and released her warm juices all over it.  
  
Laurel watched as Oliver’s cock slid it out Helena’s warm pussy. She took it into her mouth and deep-throated it good and hard. A soft and warm sensation of Laurel’s lips all the way around Oliver just brought an extremely pleasant sensation about him as she swallowed his tool. Every last inch of his length rammed down into her throat as she sucked Oliver good and hard.  
  
“Let’s see you put that cock where it counts now.”  
  
As if Helena had any doubt where Laurel wanted Oliver to put his cock, those doubts faded the second Laurel tongue-jobbed Helena’s ass. Helena spread her cheeks good and far and moaned from the sensation of Laurel going deep into her.  
  
“Yes,” Helena managed with one of the most intense moans possible. “YES!”  
  
Oliver parted Helena’s ass cheeks and now he pushed into her. He loved being in her tight ass and Helena’s moans ensured she loved him in it as well. Oliver rocked her back and forth. Laurel grabbed Helena’s chest and sucked her breasts as well to add to the pleasure.  
  
The couple made Helena Bertinelli their personal toy and she could not be happier. Laurel’s skilled hands maneuvered all the way down her body and spread Helena’s thighs for Laurel to go down on her. Laurel pushed her tongue all the way down into the woman and caused her to lose it completely.  
  
Oliver rammed his cock into Helena’s tight back entrance while Laurel went down on her. An old classic the two had gotten down to a science. The loud and intense licking only increased the faster Oliver pushed into her and rocked into the tight body of the woman next to them.  
  
“I swear, this is just too much,” Helena moaned out loud.  
  
Oliver guided his hands down Helena’s body and made her cry out in increased pleasure. The skilled assassin trained Helena’s body to cum for him and cum into Laurel’s mouth. Laurel sucked it down and made some sounds which resulted in Oliver’s balls twitching like mad the faster he drove into her from behind.  
  
“No, just enough.”  
  
Laurel breathed on Helena’s clit to really make her lose it. Helena tightened the grip around the back of Laurel’s head and rocked forward a little bit. Laurel’s tongue drove a few more thrusts deep into Helena’s pussy from this particular position. Oh, yes, she just had lost it completely and spurted all over the place. Laurel thought her body would have tapered off from this one.  
  
“Just enough,” Oliver repeated.  
  
More kisses down Helena’s back and she lost it completely. Oliver slid his prick as deep into her body as humanly possible and rode, rode her hard cock first into her ass. Helena stretched her anus around Oliver’s tool and pressed down all the way onto him.  
  
“Yes,” Helena breathed. “Take my ass. Fuck it like you own it.”  
  
Oliver slid his hand down her body and rocked a bit deeper inside of her. He slapped his balls down against Helena’s thighs and made her squirm in the most intense lust possible. Oliver got closer and closer to breaking inside of her ass.  
  
Laurel sucked on Oliver’s balls to give him that little bit extra fuel for the road and the desire only increased. He dug his skilled fingers into Helena’s ass from behind. Oliver buried himself into her and rode a bit harder. A bit harder with multiple thrusts driving Oliver’s balls against her ass.  
  
“So close,” Laurel breathed very hardly. “Make her break.”  
  
Helena went off like a fountain thanks to Oliver’s constant pounding of her ass. Oliver pushed all the way down and worked her to a fruitful orgasm. He stretched the inside of her asshole. Helena’s tightness milked him until Oliver joined her in a blissful orgasm.  
  
Oliver slammed deep into Helena and drained every last drop of his cum into her tight asshole from underneath. Helena clutched and released Oliver to ensure he finished good and hard inside of her ass. The large cream pie which had been left behind would be savory.  
  
Laurel’s mouth watered as she closed in. Her lips pressed down onto Helena’s tight ass and she sucked very hard and very loud. Every bit of Oliver’s load she could get, Laurel ate out of Helena’s mouth.  
  
The Black Canary turned from the panting Huntress and turned to Oliver. The look on her face indicated she wanted more. She cupped Oliver’s balls with a greedy smile etched upon her face and leaned in. Laurel’s breasts brushed against Oliver’s chest as she dragged a wet finger down across his cock. While another wet finger slid against her ass.  
  
Oh, Oliver got the hint alright. Black Siren and Huntress laid on the floor and now it was time for Laurel and Oliver to pick up a dance they practiced well.  
The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set on May 12th, 2020.  
  
 **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren**


	4. Chapter 4(5/12/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on May 12th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 4:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Oliver returned to Queen Industries to get his morning coffee. Lexi, Shado, Aresia, and Sara walked side by side with him as he moved down. He was going to meet his mother for the early morning business meeting, to get a few deals done. And they would be some deals which would move some of Oliver’s other plans forward.  
  
“Everything is ready to go,” Shado commented. “Diaz is going to make a move soon.”  
  
“And when he makes that move, we’ll be ready to stomp him down,” Oliver said.  
  
“Good, he deserves it for going against you,” Aresia said.  
  
Aresia’s eyes traveled down the hallway. Oliver’s bodyguard took her job seriously, almost too seriously. There were times where Oliver thought he would have to protect some people from Aresia. The elevator door opened and Isabel popped out of the elevator. She made a beeline towards Oliver.  
  
“Problem?” Oliver asked.  
  
“It’s all over the news,” Isabel said. “Last night, there was an accident with the Particle Accelerator in Central City.”  
  
Given they had business dealings with Star Labs, this piqued Oliver’s interest. Sara, Lexi, Aresia, Shado, and Oliver joined Isabel as they made a beeline towards a conference room where the television was on. Several Queen Industries Executives gathered around to view the scene.  
  
“The casualties have not been reported, but the fallout is wide spread through Central City. Star Labs founder Tess Morgan-Wells was taken to an undisclosed location for medical treatment, and while some question the severity of her injuries, other reports state they have been in shape. Several employees from Star Labs have been missing and presumed dead in the Particle Accelerator blast.”  
  
“Damn,” Lexi breathed.  
  
Oliver knew he had contacts within the League that were stationed near Central City. He hoped there would be some news to them soon. As if on cue, Oliver’s phone went off.  
  
“I’ll take that,” Oliver said.  
  
Oliver turned around and walked down the hallway.  
  
“The fallout released some kind of dark matter into the air. And your friend, Ms. Allen, herself and Iris West were caught in the blast and they were found unconscious. They were hauled off to the hospital for some kind of medical treatment.”  
  
“How is the transport in and out of Central City?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Everyone is in a state of panic. We might be able to get you into the city, although it’s going to take a couple of days for everything to settle.”  
  
“I believe Oliver Queen can find a way into the city,” Oliver said.  
  
There were times where his statues as an heir to the Queen legacy could move Oliver into places that even Ra’s al Ghul might find a challenge to navigate in at times. Besides, he could open some doors. Money had it’s tendency to make certain individuals temporarily blind.  
  
“We will study the dark matter further.”  
  
“Right,” Oliver agreed. “Get ahead of the problem. Prepare for any unforeseen circumstances. I understand.”  
  
Oliver deeply breathed. Oh, he understood alright. He had hoped Brianna and Iris were not badly injured. Although all of the reports on casualties meant there were some people who were caught up in the blast. Unfortunate for them.  
  
“What’s the plan?” Sara asked the second Oliver got off the phone.  
  
“Brianna and Iris were hit,” Oliver said. “I’m going to get into Central City for a couple of days.”  
  
“Right,” Sara said. “That’s a hell of an accident though, and very public. A lot of people are going to be affected.”  
  
One thing Oliver believed deep down was this was no accident. The means and the motives, Oliver could not quite figure it out, but he was certain this little incident was no accident.  
  
“I want to access all communication coming in and out of Star Labs,” Oliver said. “Get, Barbara in on it, because if anyone can circumvent that network, it will be her.”  
  
Sara could not disagree with Oliver’s plan. She could tell by the look on his face he thought something was rotten and she could not really spend too much time disagreeing.

* * *

  
Five days later, Oliver popped up at Star Labs. He heard that Iris and Brianna been moved here for treatment. It took him so long to get to the city, with the transportation being hard to come by.  
  
He entered the lab to see Tess Morgan-Wells in her chair. The blonde doctor’s eyes narrowed when she looked out. Was their regret in her eyes? Sorrow? Perhaps calculation? Oliver could not quite meet her eyes, which set off alarm bells in her.  
  
“I knew you would be here soon,” Tess said. “It’s regrettable Ms. Allen and Ms. West had to be both like this. And it’s regrettable I lost so many people.”  
  
And honestly, Tess regretted it. The same mistakes she made before came back to life once again. History had a nasty habit of repeating itself over and over again.  
  
“And there they are, stuck, prisoners of their own minds,” Tess said.  
  
“Can you bring them out?” Oliver asked.  
  
“No, unfortunately,” Tess said. “With time they may wake up. The high levels of dark matter concentration around them are concerning. Especially when certain reflex actions happen.”  
  
Oliver wondered what Tess meant. Brianna and Iris laid side by side in the bed. Unmoving and just shallowly breathing. They had been hooked up to machines. Some of them were life support systems. Some of them had been measuring something.  
  
In the bed, Brianna’s fingers twitched and her hand touched Iris for a second. The scanners went off the chart and a loud hum echoed through the lab. Energy pulsed and almost shocked Oliver before he could jump back.  
  
“See,” Tess said. “When they touch, the few times they do, that happens. It can’t be controlled, because it’s their subconscious.”  
  
Oliver stepped into the room and Tess wheeled in behind them. He placed a hand on Brianna’s head and closed his eyes.  
  
“I have an idea,” Oliver said. “You’re going to have to trust me.”  
  
“I know you have your secrets, Mr. Queen, and I respect you will do what’s best for Ms. West and Ms. Allen,” Tess said. “As I don’t have many options at this moment, anything that you do, it can’t hurt.”  
  
Tess looked out at the window. Oliver wondered how much of her sorrow had been genuine. He had been used to picking out deceit, but he wondered how much he did.  
  
“My vision is a failure. It didn’t work. It should have, but it didn’t. I hoped that it would end differently. But, as long as their future is brighter, it will be worth it. I know, the road to hell.”

* * *

  
Some time later, Oliver and Shado sat between the bodies of Brianna and Iris. At the very least, they would not touch and disrupt any process now.  
  
“We should step into Brianna’s mindscape,” Shado said. “Given, you have connected to her in the past.”  
  
Oliver responded with a nod. Hopefully Brianna would open the path to Iris as well. Oliver put his hands down on the head of the unconscious brunette CSI and made her just shudder in the darkness. Oliver deeply breathed and Shado made sure to anchor him to the physical world.  
  
“What do you see?” Shado asked.  
  
“Anger, frustration, angst,” Oliver said. “We all wear masks, and hers is very good. She’s frustrated, years of hard work, and she can’t solve this crime. She’s solved many crimes and put many dangerous people away with her, but the one personal one, the one that got away. And she’s upset that she can’t move on and be happy because it’s eating away. I can feel it, her anger is almost drowning.”  
  
Despite the fact Oliver entered her mind.  
  
“And it’s her loathing self doubt which is keeping her awake,” Oliver said. “I can push, but it’s hard. Brianna, if you can hear me you need to listen to me?”  
  
“OLIVER!”  
  
A voice practically screamed in Oliver’s head. He could see Shado flickered. Brianna cowered in the corner of the mindscape, with a large imposing figure dressed in yellow who practically trapped her. The more Brianna squirmed in fear, the more this figure loomed larger and more powerful.  
  
The demon in her mind clawed away at her brain.

* * *

  
Oliver had to fight through the mindscape. Brianna screamed even louder as the demonic figure in yellow approached her. It turned towards Oliver and it’s red eyes burned bright.  
  
Suddenly, the ground beneath Brianna shifted. It liquified and Brianna sank deeper underneath it. She could not pull herself out of the drowning pit the demon in her mind created.  
  
“Brianna, you have to move past it to get out!” Oliver yelled.  
  
“How can I move past this thing?” Brianna asked. “It’s stalked me my entire life.”  
  
“You have to live your life despite it always looming over you!” Oliver yelled. “You’re going to drown.”  
  
“Maybe I deserve to drown!” Brianna yelled.  
  
Oh, not on Oliver’s watch. Oliver dove past the figure in yellow and grabbed Brianna’s hands. The thing rattled near Oliver and it’s hand turned into a blur. It threatened and loomed over Oliver.  
  
“You’re giving it power,” Oliver said.  
  
“No,” Brianna said. “It’s going to crush you! You have to let me go!”  
  
“You’re giving it power!” Oliver repeated. “Just take my hand and we can get you out of here.”  
  
The figure grabbed Oliver by the neck and yanked him up. Oliver took in a deep breath as the figure’s vibrating hand moved closer and closer to Oliver’s chest.  
  
“NO!”  
  
Brianna Allen sprung up and stopped the monster’s hand from vibrating through Oliver’s chest. She knocked it back and skidded back with a jolt of light.  
  
“Focus!” Oliver yelled.  
  
Brianna sent a bolt of lighting at the monster and deflected it back. True bravery was fighting against something you were terrified of. And Brianna had to stand up and fight this monster in yellow. Soulless red eyes burned into her.  
  
Of course, the monster in yellow was only a manifestation of Brianna’s worst insecurities. Real memories burned to life.  
  
The broken body of Nora Allen appeared in the mindscape. Off to the side, Brianna’s father, Henry, he had been cuffed and sent away. Brianna screamed as the monster in yellow rose up even higher. The burst of adrenaline faded away. Brianna’s nerve failed her.  
  
“Brianna help me!”  
  
Brianna winced at Iris’s voice. This distraction allowed the demon of her mind to grab Oliver and almost drive a hand right through his heart.  
  
Oliver’s grip slipped from the world as Shado pulled him back out. Just in time, although Oliver got a good enough view of the mindscape to know what he needed to do.  
  
Brianna’s eyes popped open in the real world and she screamed bloody murder. She was awake but Oliver could see the same demon from the mindscape reflected in her eye.  
  
Now Iris and Brianna both screamed. Alternating screams of “Iris!” and “Brie, help me!” echoed throughout the room. They chilled even the hardened assassin to the bone.  
  
“Sorry, but your heart stopped for a second,” Shado said. “I panicked.”  
  
“I came close to dying in there,” Oliver said.  
  
Closer than anything since the Gambit, Oliver figured. He looked down at Brianna’s wide eyed expression as she screamed bloody murder. Iris just screamed out loud as well and thrashed on the bed.  
  
“Just let me catch my breath,” Oliver said. “Iris is still holding Brianna to her mindscape. There’s a connection there. And I just about found the door.”  
  
“What are you going to do?” Shado asked.  
  
“I’m going to shock their bodies awake,” Oliver said.  
  
Oliver closed his eyes and managed to breath in deeply. Shado looked down at Oliver as he pulled himself.  
  
“You’re going to need to jumpstart them both at once,” Shado said. “Tantric energy, of course, it would be potent enough to wake them up.”  
  
“Sex really is the answer to everything.”  
  
With that murmur, Oliver slipped underneath.  
  
From the outside, Tess watched. She had a feeling Oliver would pull something like this. Sex might not have been the answer to everything, but at the same time, it was the answer to many things. And the answer to the plight which Tess’s guest down in the basement had been. Just barely kept anchored to reality, always one wrong move away from being erased.  
  
All she had to do was wait.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5(5/12/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on May 12th, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut:**   
**Chapter 5:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Brianna found herself dragged to a more pleasant area of her psyche, almost forcefully from Oliver. Oliver hurled Brianna down onto the bed and very aggressively made out with her. Brianna moaned and enjoyed the intense kiss which Oliver offered her. There were several loud smacks of lips across lips as Oliver ran his fingers down her body.  
  
“I...I….”  
  
“Shhh,” Oliver breathed.  
  
Shado joined them and ran her hand down Oliver’s cock to get it good and hard. The organ pressed against Shado’s lips as she sucked it. Several loud sucks later and Shado switched her attention to Brianna’s warm pussy. She licked the gorgeous brunette’s warm lips and made her hips buck up into the swirl of her tongue.  
  
The skilled woman made Brianna’s hips jump up and down to meet the tongue as it entered her. Brianna realized every inch of her body had been stimulated and it felt beyond amazing. Shado knew all of the right spots to hit and more importantly all of the areas to drive her completely nuts.  
  
“Want to return the favor,” a breathy Brianna stated.  
  
“One moment.”  
  
Shado rolled over onto her back and spread her legs. Brianna scrambled between them, excitement brimming through her body. She began to lick Shado’s warm pussy and suck the juices from it. Shado grabbed the back of Brianna’s head and guided her tongue.  
  
Behind, Oliver spread Brianna’s legs and aimed his thick prick against her warm opening. He lined up properly and slid inside of her. Brianna’s walls clutched Oliver eagerly as he pushed into the delightfully tight brunette from behind and made her moan out loud the second it pushed deep inside of her body.  
  
The lovely tightness hugged Oliver’s throbbing hard cock. He pushed in and out and rocked Brianna’s snug little canal for everything it was worth. Oliver clutched her ass and buried all the way inside of her. Two balls, thick and juicy, slapped down on Brianna’s warm thighs which made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“That’s it,” Oliver grunted. “Just relax, and let this happen.”  
  
Oh, Brianna allowed this to happen. Her tightness tugged on Oliver and milked his organ with each push into her warm and snug little cunt. Oliver’s hips moved like a blur the faster he moved into her. This might have been her mind, but Oliver shaped it and shaped her insides to make Brianna cry out.  
  
Brianna buried her face into Shado’s warm pussy and kept sucking away to get a good taste of the savory juices. She grew louder and more vigorous with her tongue play. Shado pushed Brianna face down and continued the eating out process.  
  
“There you go,” Shado breathed. “You must be close, aren’t you?”  
  
In this case, Shado spoke to Oliver. Oliver pushed down and rocked himself deep into Brianna’s tightening and wet cunt. He dragged his fingers down her back and pushed a little bit deeper into her. The tightening of his balls signified an approaching release. All Oliver had to do was blast the inside of Brianna’s walls with his seed. He pushed a bit further and finally, finally, he lost it, he lost everything.  
  
Oliver busted a nut deep inside of Brianna and flooded her pussy. His balls clenched and released to spill their bounty deep inside of the woman on the bed. Oliver smacked down on her ass and rode her all the way to the finish.  
  
A shuddering sigh passed through Brianna the second Oliver finished inside of her. The cum drained from her pussy and got her shaken. Shado pulled herself away and joined Oliver on her knees. She cupped his cock and balls and shoved it all the way into her mouth and sucked it very loudly. Shado’s warm mouth descended down on Oliver’s cock and got it very hard again  
  
Brianna dove in, without any restraint at all. She grabbed Oliver’s balls and sucked them hard. The loud sounds echoed throughout the room and Oliver just pressed her face against them.  
  
“Ready for more, are we?”  
  
Brianna smiled and pulled away. Was she that transparent? Oliver dragged Brianna onto his lap. His roaming hands stimulated every last inch of her body. Oliver cupped Brianna’s firm chest and squeezed it. She exploded when her pussy slid all the way down Oliver’s pole and engulfed him into her body.  
  
Oliver made sure Shado was not left out of the fun. His three fingers slid deep into the skilled woman and manipulated her tight insides. He dragged his fingers deep into her and stimulated Shado’s hot honey pot as juices just pumped out of her with excitement.  
  
Moments later, Oliver dragged his fingers out of Shado and pushed them deep into Brianna’s waiting mouth who sucked them very hungrily. Oh, Brianna enjoyed every last drop of the juices Olivier fed her. Oliver slid deep into Brianna and stretched her tight pussy out completely and made her moan quite vigorously.  
  
Brianna lost her mind completely and without any pause, left riding away at Oliver. Her wet thighs slapped down onto him. She could feel control of her mind being established. Of course, maybe not her own, but rather Oliver’s. Oliver dragged her away from the looming demons in her mind.  
  
“Release yourself.”  
  
Oliver sucked on Brianna’s nipples and made her cum once more. Oh, the inside of Brianna Allen went off like a faucet and exploded all over Oliver’s thick cock. Each rise, each fall, slapped down and made Brianna shake all over. Oliver bottomed her out down onto him and stretched out her body to make her bounce harder and faster, and more vigorously than ever before.  
  
“Oooh,” Brianna moaned. “You need...you need to get Iris, don’t you?”  
  
“In one moment,” Oliver groaned. “Let us finish.”  
  
Brianna pressed her fingers deep against Oliver. No longer terrified of the demons in her mind, Brianna rode Oliver closer to that moment of conclusion for the both of them.  
  
Oliver bent over Brianna and pushed her into the edge of the bed to pound her silly. He did the same thing with Shado with his fingers. The two women lip-locked each other as Oliver rocked into their bodies.  
  
Closer, and Oliver wanted to ensure Brianna’s body and mind were flooded with pleasure so when Oliver made the jump, things would be okay. He rammed into her, his balls aching, and finally, finally, Oliver had enough moment to open the door and slip completely on the other side.  
  
Not before a parting gift and one final thrust allowed Oliver to blast Brianna with his seed. He held her down into the bed and rocked her as hard as humanly possible.  
  
Brianna collapsed in a fit of endless pleasure. Her walls clutched and released, with Oliver just making her ooze. She sighed and collapsed down onto the bed.  
  
Oliver planted a light kiss down onto Brianna’s shoulders. He moved up and kissed down her neck several times.  
  
“Stay put, and I’ll get your sister.”

* * *

  
Iris West found herself in a heavy breath. The door opened and Oliver walked into her. Needless to say, Iris was not in a good state.  
  
“Oliver?” Iris asked. “Oh, what’s happening? I’m a prisoner of my own mind and I’m thinking about how Brianna’s beaten me at everything. I mean, I’m not jealous, but she has her life together and I have no real defined purpose of what I want to do, even though I say that I have it together and….”  
  
Oliver interrupted Iris with a kiss and the dark-skinned woman breathed. She wore a bathrobe in the dream scape now. Oliver’s hands roamed over Iris’s body. Breasts, legs, ass, stomach, face, and then Oliver removed the bath robe to explore Iris’s lingerie clad body.  
  
Irs realized she had Oliver’s manhood into her hands. This better not be a dream. Because, it would be the weirdest one Iris ever had for starters.  
  
“She beat me to you,” Iris said. “I can’t believe it. I can’t believe how hard I’m slipping.”  
  
“Let’s make up for lost time and not worry about the past,” Oliver told her. “Worry about you and not what others have done.”  
  
“Right, future, got it,” Iris said. “I want you so bad.”  
  
Iris stroked Oliver’s length as the two of them kissed. Iris’s insides heated up, with intense need. Oliver knew how to touch her in all of the right ways. Almost as if he had been pulling everything out of her mind.  
  
Was this just a manifestation of her mind which would be cruelly pulled away when it was just getting good? Iris had no idea whatsoever. All Iris knew would she enjoy the moment and enjoy Oliver’s fingers brushing down her thighs. He moved down and went between her legs.  
  
It made sense that someone like Oliver Queen would know his way around a pussy. And he knew his way around hers. Iris locked her hands against the back of Oliver’s head when his skilled tongue maneuvered in so many excellent ways and drove her beyond delirious with pleasure. Oh, yes, the tongue did it for her very nicely.  
  
Oliver came up all of the way and his cock hardened. He wanted nothing more to spread Iris’s legs and take her.  
  
“I’m here for as long as you want me to be here,” Oliver said.  
  
“Please, forever,” Iris breathed in his ear.  
  
Oliver just smiled and they would talk about that. With Shado guarding Brianna back in her mindscape, Oliver focused his attention on Iris. The two leaned into each other and Oliver put the tip of his cock against Iris’s warm pussy. Iris rose her hips up and allowed Oliver to enter her completely.  
  
Iris enjoyed inch by inch as it entered her from above. The very throbbing length pressed down into her and dazzled Iris in every way possible. Iris clutched onto Oliver’s cock and allowed it to enter her body. She moaned and breathed heavily with every pump.  
  
They would do this for real in the outside world eventually. Still, if Iris was as snug as she was out there as opposed to in her mind, Oliver thought this would be a thrill and a half. He rocked up and down into her body.  
  
“Don’t you dare hold back on me,” Iris gasped in his ear.  
  
Oliver pinned down Iris by the hips and went to town on her. Her dark breasts jiggled in Oliver’s line of sight. He reached up and grabbed them to make Iris just groan. Oliver sucked on Iris’s breasts loud and hard. She clutched Oliver’s hard cock and she milked him.  
  
Not holding back, not holding back at all. Oliver enjoyed all of the fruits of this beautiful woman below him. Iris’s hair went into disarray and a look of constant lust plastered on her face. These were all signs Oliver was doing well at fucking her hard. He moved into her harder and faster, hips moved with a constant blur. Iris pulled him down and enjoyed the tip of his cock buried inside of her body.  
  
“Faster,” Iris breathed. “Faster!”  
  
Oh, Oliver would give Iris everything she asked for and so much more. His hips moved and constantly stuffed her tight body.  
  
The warmth spread through Iris and she found herself on the edge of pure bliss. Oliver hit all of the right spots inside of her body and left her wanting even more. Oliver slapped his balls down onto her and this brought a very blissful cry out of Iris as Oliver bounced up and down to drive a little bit deeper inside of her body.  
  
Oliver switched position and balanced Iris so she rose and fell onto his lap. The gorgeous woman rode his cock and made a show out of it. Oliver clutched her breasts and made her moan.  
  
The skilled stud’s attention switched to Iris’s ass. Very thick and very fuckable, the type of ass which Oliver could spend hours just exploring and training for his very whims. However, that ass was not on the table, but rather it went into Oliver’s hand and made him just tease Iris. He explored her anal ring with a pumping motion and made her want even more.  
  
Oh, Iris could feel the finger inside of her. The deep, cravings which came from Iris only made her just moan even louder. Oliver planted his thick pole all the way into her body and made her cum all over the place. Iris soaked his cock with her warm and sticky juices with each pump.  
  
“You’re something else,” Iris groaned. “I feel so full because of you. I can’t...I can barely even think right now.”  
  
“You’re going to cum right now actually,” Oliver said. “Get ready.”  
  
Iris bounced up and down with energy. She wanted to do more than cum. She wanted Oliver’s seed to swim around inside of her body. Or rather her mindscape avatar, well Iris did not really want to think about it. It just felt so good. She dragged Oliver’s face into her breasts as he sucked them hard.  
  
Closer, Oliver could feel his orgasm creeping in, alongside Iris's. She milked his cock with her warm walls and got closer to the breaking point. She bit down on her lip and looked damn sexy in doing so. One more push and finally, Oliver would unload inside of her tight body from this position.  
  
The two came together. Oliver filled Iris with his warm batter and Iris tightened all the way down into her. She could feel her stomach swelling.  
  
Thankfully, Iris could not be impregnated with astral sex. Because, that would be absurd.  
  
Right?  
  
Oliver rocked Iris and finished filling up her sexy body with his batter. Iris wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck and gave him one last kiss. Oliver pulled away and kissed and sucked Iris’s neck before he appeared by her ear.  
  
“Time to bring your sister to give us a little boost.”  
  
The door opened and Iris’s vision turned to the figure who approached her.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West(NEW)**


	6. Chapter 6(5/12/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on May 12th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 6:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The visuals of Oliver pounding Iris had been too much for Brianna Allen to overcome. Brianna dove in and kissed Iris on the lips with a very intense and tender action. Oh, yes, this had been long overdue. Iris grabbed Brianna’s head and they exchanged a very unsisterly kiss.  
  
Then again, given how Sara and Laurel kissed, or Shado and Mei or Nyssa and Talia or himself and Thea, Oliver was more than used to displays of affection like this between siblings. The two gorgeous brunettes pulled away from each other with a smile.  
  
“We have this nice piece of meat which we’re neglecting,” Iris commented. “Seems unfair, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Yes, it does,” Brianna said.  
  
The two playfully pushed Oliver down onto the bed. They kissed him quite vigorously and utilized their warm and succulent lips to pleasure every single inch of Oliver’s body. They ended with a double kiss which sealed his cock.  
  
Iris and Brianna took turns with their lips dancing down Oliver’s length to further pleasure their man. The glorious war of sisterly rivalry was at hand, as they tried to top what they were doing. Their lips parted across from each other and edged closer to the apex. Oliver’s length slid between their warm and succulent lips as they pleasured Oliver immensely. They sucked his cock and his balls which throbbed in their mouths and their skilled, clutching hands.  
  
“Mmm, so good,” Iris breathed all over Oliver’s cock. “Have to have it in my mouth.”  
  
With another big smile, Iris pushed her lips down onto Oliver’s length and buried him all the way down into her throat. She popped her lips around Oliver and sucked him good and hard. The pleasure of his length growing in her mouth excited Iris to no small degree as she edged closer down onto him. Her face pressed up against Oliver’s crotch with each hungry suck.  
  
Brianna refused to be outdone. She took Oliver’s bloated balls into her mouth and sucked them hard as well. Oliver placed his hands on the back of their gorgeous heads and allowed them to tandem his cock.  
  
Oliver grabbed onto Iris’s head to stuff his cock all the way down her throat. Several loud sounds popped as Oliver buried his cock down Iris’s hot and willing throat.  
  
“She has such a good mouth,” Oliver remarked with another shove into her.  
  
“Yes,” Brianna agreed. “And it’s about time she put it to a more constructive use.”  
  
Iris’s attempts to protest fell about as flat as possible. She did not care, all she wanted was Oliver to shove his prick all the way down her throat. Brianna stroked Oliver’s balls and made him lunge forward to smack his testicles all against Iris’s chin. Iris tilted her head back and moaned.  
  
“Cum in my sister’s mouth,” Brianna said. “That would be so hot.”  
  
Iris used her fingers to pump into Brianna’s pussy. Oliver grabbed onto the back of Iris’s head and slammed all the way down her throat. Oooh, it feels so good, and she wanted to taste every last drop of Oliver’s delicious seed. She looked into his eyes and begged him, begged him for the explosion.  
  
Oliver launched off and spilled his seed all the way down Iris’s throat. He rolled his hips against her mouth and emptied drop after drop of seed down into her mouth until Iris threw her head back and moaned excitedly.  
  
The second Oliver pulled out of her mouth, Brianna pounced onto it with a very intense kiss. The two sisters entered a very steamy liplock with the cum Oliver fired into Iris’s mouth being shared between the two of them. They locked eyes onto Oliver with a steamy gaze.  
  
Oliver bent them both over, and they could each feel a push against their bodies. Oliver teased them and made them inflamed with lust.  
  
Oh, Brianna could just explode in excitement. Oliver was taking advantage of the mindscape and manipulating things so he could fuck them both at once. She wondered what the limits were. Her scientific and slightly perverted mind ran wild with numerous possibilities. One of them was getting gang-banged by multiple versions of Oliver, her holes being stuffed completely.  
  
The tight wet holes of both Iris and Brianna clutched down onto Oliver at the same time. His hands stretched beyond what they would in the real world as he rocked all the way inside of their bodies. Oh, yes, it felt good, good to be inside of them both.  
  
“We’re getting closer to you waking up,” Oliver said.  
  
“Oh, take your time,” Brianna breathed.  
  
A small part of her wondered what this would look like to people on the outside world. Would Oliver and Shado be standing there in some kind of trance or something? She had no idea. Brianna honestly did not want to know. Her mind shut off to anything other than the pleasure which cascaded through her body.  
  
Oliver filled up both of these women with more cock than they could ever stand in their entire life. The double the pleasure and the double fun of both of them just caressing him made Oliver want to unload on both of them. He must show restraint though and hold back through the entire encounter.  
  
Iris found Oliver’s fingers on her ass one more time.  
  
“Soon,” Oliver said.  
  
Iris leaked all over the place at the promise of Oliver fucking her ass, but good. Oh, yes, she lost all sense of her mind and Oliver refused to relent. He just hammered the hell out of Iris and bent her down on the bed. The loud sounds of balls against Iris’s thighs resounded even more.  
  
Both Brianna and Iris joined each other in an orgasm. Oliver focused most of his attention on Brianna. She was the closest to being completely charged with the energy which would bring them both out of their catatonic state. Oh, this felt very good, to feel her wet pussy hugging around him and pumping his cock in every way.  
  
Brianna rocked back and forth onto the bed. Oliver’s balls tantalized her as they slapped down onto her thighs. More slaps echoed throughout the room.  
  
“I’m going to lose it,” Brianna breathed. “I’m so close. And I mean that in more ways than one.”  
  
“I’ll see you on the other side, then,” Iris said with a steamy wink.  
  
The two sister’s exchanged a steamy kiss as Oliver rammed Brianna from behind. Iris switched positions and grabbed Oliver’s hips to help him fuck her sister. Not that Oliver needed any help to fuck a woman, but still, it was the thought that counted and Iris thought she was doing her civic duty in helping Oliver pound that delicious cunt.  
  
Brianna’s slick warmness pumped Oliver. So close, so close he could feel it. So close he wanted to explode inside of her pleasantly tight body. Oliver stretched Brianna out.  
  
A few more pumps and Oliver would have it. He allowed Brianna to have the most intense orgasm in her life, before he really lost it. He pushed down and pumped her pussy full of his cum. His balls erupted and sent a flood rushing into her body from all sides.  
  
Oliver pulled all the way out of Brianna’s body and made her just collapse down onto the bed. He kissed Brianna’s neck and shoulders to drive her completely and blissfully mad with pleasure.  
  
The orgasm boosted Brianna’s levels where she would wake up. And she could see how odd what was happening might look to an outside observer.

* * *

  
Brianna left, but Iris remained anchored to this location. And Shado rejoined them from the other side of the mindscape. To give Oliver that added boost to send Iris back on her way.  
  
“I’m with you to the end,” Oliver said. “A couple more rounds will do it. And there’s one thing that I know will get you excited.”  
  
Oliver bent Iris over at the edge of the bed. He spread her cheeks and Shado dove in to lick Iris’s warm asshole. Her soft wet hand stroked Oliver to full hardness at the moment.  
  
Iris bit her lip, finally. She wondered if this counted as losing her anal virginity, given it was in the mindscape.  
  
“Depends on whether or not you consider virginity to be a state of the mind or a physical state,” Oliver told Iris. “But, I’m certain we’ll make sure on both accounts.”  
  
Yes, Iris was looking forward to it alright. Shado’s skilled tongue maneuvered all around her most taboo hole. Oh, yes, Iris was going to get it, get this cock in all of the right ways in her ass. She could hardly wait for what was going to happen. Oliver was going to take her.  
  
Oliver fed his cock to Iris. The taste of Brianna was fresh so Iris had an extra incentive to suck his cock. And she sucked it very well. Her lips, tongue, and throat worked to pleasantly work Oliver to full hardness. If Iris West took a cock in her ass, she wanted it to be as hard as possible, to drive her completely nuts.  
  
“Mmmph!” Iris moaned around Oliver’s prick.  
  
Shado smiled and leaned in. She planted kisses down their body. She squeezed Oliver’s balls.  
  
“She’s in for a treat,” Shado responded with a soft smile. “If she will let you out of her mouth that is.”  
  
Iris released Oliver’s manhood with a very lewd sound. Her gorgeous eyes peered up at Oliver with lust. She leaned in and kissed Oliver’s head as a parting goodbye.  
  
“Go ahead, big boy,” Iris said. “Put that cock where it counts.”  
  
Oliver pressed his thick cock against Iris’s warm opening. Iris closed her eyes and rocked all the way down onto her ass. Oh, yes, it felt very good to feel Oliver press up against her warm anal ring. Oliver pushed in deep inside of her and made her cry out in sheer blissful harmony.  
  
Finally, Oliver entered Iris’s ass and took it. It felt so good. It was right, and Iris did not care about anyone who would dare tell her it was wrong.  
  
“Oooh god!” Iris moaned out.  
  
Oliver smiled and pressed his fingers against Iris’s nipples. He played with them before a free hand moved in to cup Iris’s meaty cheeks. He explored his favorite hole one inch at a time. Iris’s tight rear clutched him and just by rotating around inside of her did Iris cum.  
  
“That’s a mess,” Shado commented.  
  
Shado collected the juices onto the tips of her fingers and stuck them into her mouth one at a time. She sucked them dry and locked her eyes onto Oliver with one of the most calculating grins one could imagine. She licked his balls while he entered Iris.  
  
“I think she could use a hand,” Oliver said. “But, a mouth works just fine.”  
  
Iris could not agree more. Namely, Shado’s mouth which pressed all over Iris’s warm pussy. Oh, yes, it felt very good to have Shado whirl her tongue around and touch all of the spots to make Iris just shake with pleasure. Oh, yes, she lost it completely and utterly from what just happened.  
  
Oliver did not get taken out of the conversation for too long. He pinched Iris’s breasts and molded them with his own hands. Iris rocked back a little bit and took more of Oliver into her back passageway. The tight clench felt amazing as Oliver manipulated his way inside of her asshole. Oh, yes, it felt like a treat the faster Oliver buried himself into her tight body from underneath.  
  
“Keep it up,” Iris breathed heavily.  
  
“I’m not going to stop, don’t worry,” Oliver answered. “But, I wonder how many times you’re going to cum.”  
  
Loads, Iris hoped, loads. She spurted into Shado’s mouth who slurped up the juices.  
  
Shado rose up, beautiful as always, with Iris’s juices dripping down her face. She leaned in and kissed Oliver on the lips with a mouthful of Iris’s juices. Those lips just were made for kissing and other things. Iris wanted them back onto her nether region to suck her dry.  
  
Once again, Shado dove down and pleasured Iris’s warm nethers with her tongue. Oh, it felt very good to feel the inside of this brilliant woman’s pussy. The next few minutes had been in pure bliss.  
  
Oliver bottomed out in Iris’s ass with each push. Oh, Iris rocked back and forth and cranked Oliver’s cock deep into her ass. She wanted this so bad and Oliver wanted to give it to her. Oliver’s balls grew heavy with the desire to finish and finish very hard inside of her.  
  
One more push, and Oliver might have lost it completely. He pulled Iris in and grabbed her. He decided to go all in on this ass, to give one more boost.  
  
Oh, Iris just screamed out in pleasure. Just when she thought Oliver fucked her as hard as possible, Oliver pulled something new out. And Iris’s ass cheeks spread to be fed Oliver’s throbbing hard cock. Oh, yes, it felt very good to get a long cock all the way up in her ass. Beyond amazing, as a matter of fact.  
  
“So close,” Oliver said.  
  
Oh, Iris knew, knew Oliver was so close. Her body tingled with excitement. Her toes curled as Oliver put everything possible into thrusting deep into her ass. Iris’s cheeks bounced back and forth as Oliver enjoyed her.  
  
The tight hole would be the downfall of anyone, and Oliver enjoyed it much. The ass man rammed deep into Iris and grabbed her thick cheeks to pleasure her. He bent her over. The sight of Iris West’s tantalizing rear end jiggling brought Oliver closer and closer to the breaking point. He needed one more push before he would lose it. One more push before the cum in his balls, stored up, would finally give out. He leaned into Iris and smashed her perfect ass.  
  
Finally, Iris clutched Oliver and milked his prick with her ass cheeks. She came all over Shado’s face and Oliver responded with one more grunt before he finally bottomed out inside of her ass.  
  
Oliver’s balls tightened and the orgasm had finally been here. He emptied them into Iris’s perfect ass and spilled every single last drop into her tight ass from behind. Oliver leaned into her all the way and drained every single drop of cum into her ass.  
  
Shado slipped out to lick Oliver’s seed from Iris. Iris bent over with Shado’s tongue inside of her ass recharged Oliver in a couple of ways.  
  
“Almost there,” Oliver said.  
  
The final push occurred when Iris and Shado joined forces in cleaning Oliver’s cock up. The sight of these two brilliant beauties using their tongues to clean Oliver was too short lived. A bombardment of energy hit Iris and she returned to the real world.  
  
Shado and Oliver snapped back to life shortly thereafter as well.  
 **The Plot Resumes Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(7, 8, and 9) on May 19th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West**


	7. Chapter 7(5/19/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on May 19th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 7:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Many had been missing after the Particle Accelerator explosion rocked Star Labs. One Doctor Caitlin Snow slipped into her own mind and disappeared into the basement in the weeks after the explosion. The terror which rocked through her eyes blinded the woman and she took in a deep rattling breath as she rocked back and forth within the basement. A hand running through her eyes.  
  
A side of Caitlin slowly manifested through her mind. A side which she had mentally locked away for a long time. A side which itched to get out and play one more time. Caitlin tugged on the side of her head and breathed. Something deep into her mind.  
  
“You can’t keep me out forever.”  
  
Oh, Caitlin closed her eyes. It was just, just stress. Stress and nothing more. She took out a notepad and a pen and sketched some calculations. The amount of dark matter which flowed out of the Particle Accelerator, it hit her hard. Mentally, it caused her some great distress.  
  
“You’re just denying the inevitable. Let it go.”  
  
Caitlin bit down on her lip. The cool air in the basement got even colder. The pipes, slightly damaged from the fallout, iced up. Caitlin took a couple of deep and rattling breaths, and mentally counted to ten. No way, no way any of this could be real, could it. No, there wasn’t a way at all. She was losing it mentally and completely.  
  
“You know I’ve been real. And I’m who you truly are.”  
  
The walls of the basement iced over completely. Caitlin took a moment to take a deep breath before her brown hair turned blonde and her eyes shifted over blue. Her skin grew completely pale.  
  
“How quaint? Were you trying to hide down into the basement for the rest of your life?”  
  
Deep within the fractured psyche of Doctor Caitlin Snow rose Killer Frost. Frost held the sketchpad of Snow’s scribblings and frowned when she looked down onto it. Yes. Something about it seemed a bit intriguing, to her at least. She studied every single last calculation and figured out what was amiss.  
  
“It was Wells,” Frost commented. “Wells was responsible for this. Wells caused all of this.”  
  
One more chilling comment from Snow echoed throughout the chamber. She took a deep breath and came to one alarming conclusion which only grew more intense with each passing second.  
  
“Wells must die.”

* * *

  
“For the record, it was kind of weird on the outside.”  
  
Iris and Brianna sat outside, with Oliver and Shado. Sara and Rose slipped in to meet them, having found their way into Central City.  
  
“We better tell Dad the good news,” Iris said. “Although, we should really just pass it off as a miracle and leave some of the seedier details out.”  
  
Brianna responded with a laugh. For the sake of Joe’s heart, yes, she did agree with Iris. She had a large stack of pancakes in front of her, the third in less than an hour. For some reason, Brianna’s stomach shifted into a bottomless pit where she kept shoving as much food as her mouth could hold into it.  
  
“We’ve got so many questions,” Oliver said. “And we’ll answer them all.”  
  
Yes, and Brianna had questions for Doctor Morgan-Wells, although she had slipped off to her office for some reason. Maybe she was the one who made the call to Joe West, to tell them that the girls were fine. She would have to ask. Right now, pancakes beckoned.  
  
“Well, dark matter increases your appetite,” Rose lightly commented. “Who knew.”  
  
“Well, I’m not sure it’s the dark matter,” Sara said. “It’s more likely that their powers. There’s just so much more we’ll find out about them.”  
  
“And that’s what we endeavour to do at Star Labs.”  
  
Tess rolled down the hallway. Shado, who was nearest to the door, pulled it open a second later, and allowed Wells to roll in herself. She surveyed both Brianna and Iris and had been rather pleased with their recovery, at least so it seemed. Things would work out much better than they had before at the very least.  
  
“We’ll do it together at Star Labs,” Wells said. “I’m responsible for this after all.”  
  
“Oh, you’re actually taking responsibility for your own mistakes. That would be a change of pace?”  
  
The room iced up at these words and Oliver, in particular, tensed up ever so slightly. He whipped his head off to the side and a blast of ice flew into the room. He dodged it, as did Sara and Rose. Rose grabbed Brianna and Sara grabbed Iris and pulled them out of harm’s way. Shado took Wells and rolled her off to the other exit of the infirmary.  
  
Oliver turned to face a woman who he had met once before. The one and only Caitlin Snow, a devoted employee and doctor of Star Labs. Only something about her.  
  
“Look, cutie, I don’t want to mangle your face,” she said. “But, if you don’t move and let me make Wells pay for what he did, you’re going to get the worst case of Frostbite ever.”  
  
Oliver dove out of the room and knocked her down to the ground. The two tousled for a minute. Oliver slid back on the ice and landed at the end of the hallway.  
  
“Doctor Snow, what’s gotten into you?”  
  
“You better keep up on current events. I’m Killer Frost. Caitlin’s not in the driver seat any more.”  
  
Another blast of ice and Oliver avoided it. Caitlin, Killer Frost, whoever, seemed more miffed about Oliver. Her target had been Tess and Tess alone.

* * *

  
“You should go and do your job to protect him,” Tess told Shado. “I’ll be fine.”  
  
Shado raised her eyebrow, but the sounds of battle from outside indicated she would go. She managed to leave and a second later, Tess Morgan-Wells locked the door behind them.  
  
“This should hold you,” Tess Morgan-Wells said. “Gideon, we have a situation.”  
  
“I understand, we have a case of premature Frost.”  
  
Yes, that was a problem. And she had not been too happy with Tess at the moment. If she learned what Tess had to do to make sure the timeline remained stable, she would be even more happy. Hell, Tess was not too pleased with herself with the extent and the measures she had to take. But, what was done was done, and she could hardly do much of anything to change that.  
  
“I do have some encouraging news despite Caitlin Snow going all Killer Frost earlier than expected,” Gideon said.  
  
Good news was good.  
  
“Tell me, Gideon,” Tess said.  
  
“Your guest’s position in the timeline is slowly stabilizing, although she’s not completely cemented,” Gideon said. “And if Oliver Queen dies in his attempt to stop Killer Frost, then I’m afraid we’re back to square one and all of your plans are for nothing.”  
  
“He’s the Demon, he has resources, death is only a minor inconvenience for him,” Tess said. “Granted, it’s one that I would rather not have to deal with. But, I’m confident that he will win the day.”  
  
The panic room’s security should hold. Tess could feel the chill coming from the building. She rubbed her hands together and created a tiny bit of friction. Brianna and Iris tapping into the speed force restored a modicum of her power, but not enough.  
  
Tess spent years studying how to not slip further into madness. However, madness always lingered a half of a step away.

* * *

  
“You really are persistent. The two of you aren’t sleeping together, are you?”  
  
The blinding arrow sent Killer Frost flying down the hallway. She knew there was more to Oliver Queen than met the eye. You did not spend five years away on a deserted island without picking up some kind of survival instinct. Still despite knowing, this, Killer Frost had been taken off guard.  
  
“There’s a darkness inside of you that wanted an excuse to get out,” Oliver said. “I understand it. But, I can help you channel it.”  
  
“You can help me channel it?” Killer Frost asked. “Is this the part where you tell me that I’m better than this?”  
  
“No, this is the part where I distract you while my wife knocks you out.”  
  
As if on cue, a Canary Cry from Sara sent Killer Frost smacking down against the wall. She smashed down hard into the wall from the impact. Killer Frost struggled, and Oliver jumped into the air and curb stomped her into the ground. He slapped a device on her neck and caused Caitlin to shudder as she passed out.  
  
“She’s going to be a bit miffed when she wakes up,” Sara said.  
  
“It had to be done,” Oliver said. “She’s not wrong to be angry. But Tess needs to be alive, until we figure out why and more importantly, who she really is?”  
  
This question caused Sara’s eyebrow to raise. She caught on quickly and responded with a nod. Well things were about ready to get more interesting.  
  
“Rose and Shado have Brianna and Iris secure,” Sara said.  
  
“Help me get Caitlin down to a safe place.”

* * *

  
Caitlin Snow woke up, as Caitlin Snow. She saw Oliver Queen standing over her and she just smiled.  
  
“Killer Frost, I thought I had her locked away for a long time,” Caitlin said. “But, I guess that’s such a huge part of me that I can’t keep her locked away for very long. Even this device that you put on my neck, that will only keep her at bay for a little while.”  
  
“It’s more to give her a chance to cool down more than anything,” Oliver said.  
  
Caitlin rose up to her feet and sighed. She took the device Oliver put on her neck off and would gain control.  
  
“The trauma of that night, the trauma made her break out and lash out,” Caitlin said. “I’m not happy with Doctor Morgan-Wells, she ignored the advice of others that there was a chance. I only worked with her because I thought that I could help mitigate the damage. Several left, and I lost….I lost a lot of friends because I was stubborn.”  
  
“That happens to the best of us,” Oliver said to her. “There’s potential in you and potential in Frost.”  
  
Caitlin snorted. She did not see the potential. Perhaps she could be a bit biased on the subject of Frost though. It showed there was a darkness in Caitlin which she could not fully embrace.  
  
“When you pushed her away, you made Frost hostile,” Oliver said. “Which is a huge problem. The darkness is something which should be embraced, if you want to function in life. Otherwise it will consume you.”  
  
“That’s a lesson you learned,” Caitlin said. “Five years away. You must have learned a lot of lessons.”  
  
A smile crossed Oliver’s face as Caitlin rose up.  
  
“More than you can know, Doctor Snow.”  
  
Caitlin leaned in and nibbled on her lip. She cupped Oliver’s cheek and edged a bit closer.  
  
“Call me, Caitlin,” she said. “We’re going to be on a more personal basis after all.”  
  
With that, Caitlin dove in and aggressively kissed Oliver on the lips. She went all in, because after tonight, Caitlin needed to seize the moment. Caitlin grabbed Oliver’s head and pushed her tongue down his throat. Her hands worked and maneuvered down his body.  
  
The first few buttons came undone and Caitlin traced a line down Oliver’s muscular abs. She leaned in and peppered him with a few more kisses.  
  
“Oh, and for the record, this is one thing Frost and I agree on,” Caitlin said.  
  
“Well, if you come to a common ground on me, perhaps you can come to terms overall.”  
  
Perhaps, but for now, Caitlin wrapped her legs around Oliver and practically jumped into his arms as they kissed. Oliver set Caitlin down on the bed and prepared to take her in every way possible. A pleasant warmth erupted through Caitlin’s body as Oliver climbed on top of her.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8(5/19/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on May 19th, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**  
** **Chapter 8:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Caitlin straddled Oliver’s lap while naked and planted numerous warm, savory kisses all over his lips. Oliver pulled Caitlin in closer and ran a hand up her leg to make Caitlin shudder in pleasure. Oh, the feel of his hand against her thigh was amazing and Caitlin could hardly wait to feel Oliver drag her in closer.  
  
“I want this now,” Caitlin breathed.  
  
Oliver wrapped his arms tighter around her and ran a finger down her leg. Caitlin’s hot opening rubbed against Oliver’s cock. Her pupils delighted with a happy sigh at the size poking into her wet pussy. Caitlin edged a little bit further and made sure she ground up against Oliver.  
  
Her desire came true when Oliver entered her. Oliver pushed Caitlin down onto him and she rocked back and forth down onto his cock. Every inch drove Caitlin completely mad with pleasure. Oliver clutched her chest and squeezed her breasts to make her feel good.  
  
So good, and Caitlin really did hope that Oliver would never stop. She kept riding him with added aggression. Her thighs smacked down onto Oliver’s balls when he rose up. They felt so full and so full of promise. Caitlin enjoyed the feeling of him rubbing her insides with his length.  
  
Oliver pushed Caitlin down onto her back and never once broke his moment. He mounted Caitlin and pushed into her. His hands reached in and he touched her breasts. The two lovers entered a very intense kiss with each other. Oliver’s tongue pushed all the way down into Caitlin’s mouth and she moaned very intensely with Oliver’s makeout session only increasing.  
  
“Mmmph!” Caitlin moaned. “Mmmph!”  
  
Those moans only increased the faster Oliver drove down into Caitlin’s wet pussy from above. Oliver slapped his balls down onto Caitlin and made her cry out. He really worked into her and Caitlin wrapped her legs around him to pull him in tighter.  
  
The warmth spread through Caitlin’s body and made her just explode in lust. She came hard and Oliver impacted his cock into her body. His balls slapped down onto Caitlin as she looked up at him with passion and desire.  
  
“I want you to fuck me from behind,” Caitlin pleaded with him.  
  
Oliver pulled out of Caitlin and allowed the beautiful brunette to get on her hands and knees. Oliver traced his hands all over her body and made her tingle with desire. Oliver spread her pussy lips and rubbed up against Caitlin to tease her. He sent her on a pleasure ride as Oliver pushed three fingers into succession to rile her up a little bit more.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Oliver said.  
  
Oh the heat in Caitlin’s cheeks began to increase. Any response had been lost when Oliver once again entered her. Something about him felt so much bigger when he entered her from behind. Perhaps it was Caitlin’s imagination though. But, she just felt every last inch of Oliver’s manhood slipping inside of her body and driving her completely mad with pleasure.  
  
“YES!”  
  
That scream of lust from Caitlin echoed throughout the room. Oliver grabbed onto her hips and pushed down into her from behind.  
  
Caitlin tightened around Oliver and milked his pole with her tight body. Oh, yes, Oliver went all the way inside of her. Reshaped her insides, so only his cock could feel good inside of her. The power of this brilliant young man stunned and dazzled Caitlin’s mind.  
  
“You feel the pleasure heat up in your body,” Oliver said. “You feel it build up. You’re almost there. So close. You feel so much pleasure, don’t you?”  
  
“All the pleasure!” Caitlin cried out. “OOOH, THIS IS AMAZING!”  
  
Oliver bottomed out inside of Caitlin and stretched her out. Her tight walls clamped around Oliver and released him with several fluid pumps. Oh, yes, Oliver edged closer and closer to the breaking point. He was almost there, all he had to do was push Caitlin a little bit further. He slapped his balls down onto her wet thighs and made her cum all over his cock as he bottomed out inside of her.  
  
“And you must be getting close as well,” Caitlin breathed.  
  
Those huge balls swung and hit Caitlin in just the right spots. Oliver touched her everywhere which drove Caitlin completely and blissfully mad with pleasure. She hoped this would be a beneficial relationship between the two of them. Oliver touched Caitlin in all of the right spots and plowed into her tight body. She clutched onto the side of the bed.  
  
It was a sight and a real treat to see Caitlin Snow bent over as Oliver fucked the daylights out of the brilliant scientist. His balls slapped down onto Caitlin’s thighs from behind as he pushed into her.  
  
“A little bit further,” Oliver said. “Let me blow your mind.”  
  
Already blown, a mind shattered Caitlin thought. Oliver bottomed out inside of her body and pushed a little bit further. She could feel his length, edging a bit closer to the breaking point. Oh, yes, yes, it felt good, amazing in fact. Caitlin cried out lustfully as Oliver just pushed deep into her and slapped his balls down against her wet thighs to let everything go in an intense wave of pleasure.  
  
The next push, and Caitlin would ensure Oliver would cum with her. Oliver cradled her in his arms, and fucked her from this position. Damn, he was a machine, just relentless in bringing a woman pleasure. Caitlin screamed out in pleasure as Oliver pushed into her.  
  
As much as Oliver wanted to explore the fruits of Caitlin’s body, and he did for a fair bit, the tension in his loins began to rise. His balls tightened and Oliver knew, despite his best efforts, he could not hold it back even longer.  
  
Caitlin opened up wide for Oliver to cum inside of her. She could not stop the inevitable if she wanted to and Caitlin did not want him to hold back. Oliver released himself into Caitlin and bottomed out into her. The thrusts grew deeper the faster Oliver drove down into her snug little body and took her on a joy ride.  
  
“Oooh!” Caitlin breathed. “So perfect.”  
  
Oliver kissed Caitlin atop the head and leaned into her. He cradled the gorgeous woman in his arms and sent a chill down her spine, in more ways than one.

* * *

  
They drifted off, but not for long. Cool air blew over Oliver’s cock the second he woke up. Killer Frost woke up in Caitlin’s psyche and she now sucked Oliver’s cock, good and hard. Oliver grabbed onto the back of the head of the meta-human and slid deep into Frost’s mouth.  
  
Killer Frost released Oliver’s cock from the confines of her mouth with a loud pop. She smacked her lips together and looked down upon him with a sultry grin.  
  
“You melted Snow,” Frost commented. “Let’s see what you can do with Frost.”  
  
“Still the same body,” Oliver said. “You might be a bit tender.”  
  
Oliver ran his hand down Frost’s leg and made her shiver. His fingers stuffed Killer Frost’s pussy, still with cum packed into it from the session with Snow. She still felt the relentless fucking.  
  
“Point, but I know what a dirty boy like you really wants,” Killer Frost said. “Let’s see if we can’t get some syrup on top of this ice cream.”  
  
Killer Frost crawled back and slipped Oliver’s cock between her breasts. They seemed to have grown a bit when she tapped into her Killer Frost personality, or maybe Frost was more shameless in flaunting the girls. Regardless, Killer Frost rocked back and gave Oliver a tit fuck.  
  
“I would like to thank you for knocking some sense into me,” Killer Frost said with several long strokes. “Sometimes, a little tough love is all that a girl needs to really make sense out of things. And sometimes, she needs a good ass kicking.”  
  
The feeling around Oliver’s cock was intense. The healing factor of the Mirukuru replenished the body heat which Oliver lost instantly. It felt amazing that Frost sucked his body heat from Oliver when she gave him this tit fuck. He imagined glazing her creamy tits.  
  
“Amazing,” Killer Frost said. “You’re the gift that keeps on giving. I was going to pull back, but you’re not the least bit cold, are you?”  
  
Killer Frost slid her lovely breasts down Oliver’s pole. Oliver grabbed her breasts and pushed forward to give her an insane tit-fucking. Killer Frost let out a hard moan as Oliver pounded down into her chest. Oh, yes, this was what she wanted, all together.  
  
“Not the least bit cold,” Oliver remarked. “And I’m going to warm you up in a minute.”  
  
Killer Frost stuck out her tongue and Oliver unloaded his cum onto her body. The warm fluids splashed all over Frost’s face and tits to make her sigh as Oliver rained down his thick cum onto her body.  
  
A big smile came over Frost’s face as she froze Oliver’s cum and devoured it slowly like a cone of ice cream. This made Oliver’s cock stand straight up at attention. Killer Frost broke out into a small smile and she edged her finger against her asshole and pushed it in.  
  
“Snow’s too much of a girl scout to give this up for you. Even though she wants it. Me, I’ll dress up as a girl scout while you crame my pussy full over the box of cookies.”  
  
Killer Frost spread her ass cheeks and Oliver needed no further incentive. Oliver’s cock pressed up against Frost’s virgin ass, although no longer a virgin ass by the time he was done with it. The tip of Oliver’s throbbing cock edged against Killer Frost’s anus.  
  
“Go ahead, and show me what a true man you are by ramming it,” Killer Frost. “Drive your cock balls deep into my ass and really make me feel it! Pound my ass like it owes you money! I’m just a slut for your cock and I need it in my ass!”  
  
Oliver grabbed Killer Frost and rammed down onto her ass. Frost had been very blatant on what she wanted. Oliver squeezed down onto Frost’s cheeks and bent her over to pound her aggressively into the bed. He could feel the surprising warmth around his cock of her tight ass.  
  
“OOOH, IT’S ALMOST TOO BIG! DEEPER!”  
  
The warm cradle sent Oliver’s mind into the stratosphere of pleasure. Oh, every inch just pushed Oliver a bit deeper into her. He grabbed Frost’s tight rear end and plowed her from behind. Twelve inches of mighty cock just slammed deep into her waiting and gripping ass. It felt good, beyond good, to have her ass just suck him in and make him feel very good. Oliver pressed down onto her with each thrust.  
  
“YES!” Frost yelled.  
  
Oliver finally gave in and relentlessly pounded Killer Frost.  
  
“Your ass was made for taking cocks.”  
  
“Mmm, hmm, and we’re going to put it to it’s true purpose, big boy!”  
  
Oliver slammed all the way into her from behind. He took his cock all the way into Frost’s ass from behind and rocked her into the bed. Oh, yes it felt good, beyond good to feel this cock all the way into her ass. Oliver slapped Frost’s ass and pulled all the way out before he fucked her deeper.  
  
“Yes, yes” Frost panted in delight. “Use that cock, break me! Slam it into my ass!”  
  
Oliver drove his fingers into Frost and rode out her orgasm. Her sexy, orgasming body, drew even more heat out of Oliver. And her tightening ass intended to draw the cum in addition to her body heat as well. Oliver pushed into her body.  
  
Killer Frost found herself losing all control. No matter how much heat she sucked out of Oliver, he just kept coming with a force of a machine. It stunned her and made Killer Frost just lose her mind completely. Oliver rocked her back and slammed deep into her body from above.  
  
“Closer,” Oliver said.  
  
“Yes, dump that cum into my rear hole!” Frost moaned. “Keep it up! Don’t you dare stop, you well-hung bastard! Fuck my ass up and drill me until I can barely remember my own name!”  
  
Oliver yanked Frost up by the hair to show her face, screwed up with pleasure, in the mirror. Each thrust drove Oliver a little bit deeper into the woman and made her cry out louder as Oliver took her ass. His balls, so full, were about to be emptied yet again.  
  
Frost had no qualms about draining his balls. Someone like Oliver Queen would just fill them up again to dump into her holes one more time. This final thought entered her mind before the orgasm to end all orgasms hit Caitlin Snow and flooded her mind with an endless amount of pleasure.  
  
Her anus tightened around and squeezed Oliver. Oliver rode her intensely into the bed, with his balls slapping down onto Frost’s hot cheeks. He enjoyed her ass before bottoming out inside.  
  
Oliver erupted and glazed the inside of Killer Frost’s ass. She collapsed down onto the bed, breathing hard after the anal fucking of a life time.  
  
“I can’t believe you did that.”  
  
“Oh, shut up, you know you thought about him fucking you in the ass,” Killer Frost moaned to herself. “Don’t talk back to me...you’re me!”  
  
Oliver raised his eyebrow, but ran his hands down Killer Frost’s body and smiled.  
  
The handsome warrior pulled out to admire his handiwork. As had the two guests who slipped into the room and watched the last few minutes of his session with Frost.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow(NEW)**


	9. Chapter 9(5/19/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on May 19th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 9:**  
 ****  
 **  
**“I wondered when you two were going to join us.”  
  
Sara stripped naked and crawled over onto the bed to join Oliver and Caitlin. She wasted no time and kissed Oliver’s body. Rose joined Sara, Caitlin, and Oliver, equally naked. Her warm lips moved into position and planted numerous kisses down Oliver’s body from his chest down onto his rock hard abs. She smiled and worked a bit closer down to the tip of his manhood.  
  
Without a single word, Rose and Sara dove down all the way onto Oliver’s cock. The two planted kisses down Oliver’s shaft and licked the length. They came up to the head, their succulent lips planted many kisses down Oliver’s manhood. Oliver groaned as the two gorgeous bombshells got to work and pleasured him.  
  
“Tastes like Mint Ice Cream,” Sara managed.  
  
Sara deep throated Oliver good and hard while Rose sucked on his balls. Both of the gorgeous blondes worked over Oliver and got him nice and hard. His cock throbbed in Sara’s throat from her very familiar and quite welcomed ministrations. Oh, their mouths were just too much, very joyous as they moved about to pleasure him in pretty much every single way possible. Oliver locked his hands about the back of Sara’s head and edged his throbbing hard prick down her throat with a couple of pumps to make her moan.  
  
“Very good,” Oliver groaned from Sara’s constant mouth bobbing down onto him.  
  
Sara smiled through the very warm and savory blowjob. Her nose buried into his abs.  
  
Caitlin rolled over and opened Sara’s lovely thighs. She held no ill-feelings from Sara launching her into the wall with a Canary Cry. She did what had to be done. Besides, with a pussy this tasty, Sara could get away with a lot. Caitlin worked her tongue into Sara.  
  
Sara had been dragged away from Oliver and Caitlin crawled on top of her. Caitlin worshipped Sara’s body with constant kisses.  
  
“Looks like it’s just you, me, and this big cock,” Rose said.  
  
Rose straddled Oliver’s legs and pumped the young man’s length with her toes. Oh, those soft, warm feet just rubbed Oliver up and down to make Oliver’s manhood throb between her feet. Rose worked it, and as much as she would like nothing more than to feel Oliver explode all over her feet, Rose had other ideas.  
  
So did Oliver. He spun Rose around and bent her over closer to Caitlin and Sara. Both of these lovely women found themselves into a sixty-nine position.  
  
Oliver hovered against Rose’s warm opening and slid his thick cock into her warm and tight little hole. Oh, the first few inches stretched her, and then Oliver grabbed her hips. He pushed all in and made Rose moan and clench. The tightness of her toned and athletic body just squeezed Oliver.  
  
“Deeper!” Rose cried out in pleasure.  
  
Oliver grabbed onto Rose’s hips and speared her tight pussy. Rose bent over and moaned from Oliver working into her body. Her tight walls clamped down and released her full blast of fluids down onto Oliver.  
  
The second Oliver slid into Rose, Sara worked her tongue into Caitlin. Caitlin returned the favor and the two women made some loud and hungry sounds when they devoured each other’s pussies with vigor. They worked and whirled their tongues back and forth into their cunts.  
  
Caitlin hungered for the glorious juices which dripped down Sara’s thighs. She moved in and buried her tongue all the way into Sara, sucking down every last drop of honey which raced out of her with vigor. Oh, yes, it felt good to devour Sara in such a fantastic and hot way. Her juices pumped out and Caitlin sucked them down to taste the glorious honey which kept flooding out of Sara.  
  
They made some very loud sounds as they sucked each other’s honey pots with vigor. Sara and Caitlin maneuvered back and forth. Tongues clashed together as they slid deeper and deeper into each other’s bodies. Sara and Caitlin felt dizzied from the impression their tongues made at the same time as they drove into each other’s warm and savory bodies.  
  
Finally, Caitlin pulled out. She created a sex toy with her own juices. A cock made completely of ice.  
  
“Do it,” Sara breathed. “I’ll make you melt.”  
  
A challenge, Caitlin thought with a smile. Caitlin gently put the tip of her ice cock against Sara’s warm pussy and found it hard to maintain. It would take a lot of practice, even as Caitlin slipped into Killer Frost mode. She looked down at Sara’s eyes.  
  
“Oh, you aren’t afraid, are you?” Killer Frost asked. “That makes you pretty hot.”  
  
Hot in more ways than one as Killer Frost rammed deep into Sara’s warm pussy. Sara’s legs wrapped around Killer Frost. The fingers dragged down Sara’s legs. Gorgeous legs and an ass and body to die for, both Frost and Snow could come to agreement Sara was the entire package. She pushed deeper into Sara and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
The moans of pleasure increased as Oliver rammed deep into Rose as he bent her over at the end of the bed. Those huge, thick balls slapped Rose in all of the right places and made her cry out in sheer bliss.  
  
“You can’t hold back,” Oliver said. “I want you to give me everything.”  
  
“Careful what you wish for.”  
  
Despite Rose’s obvious bravado, her pussy had been enslaved to Oliver’s mighty cock. He speared her body on a constant basis and worked her to an orgasm. Rose tightened around his prick and Oliver speared her deeply until her juices came out of her.  
  
Oliver left Rose a dripping and horny mess after her orgasm. He pulled out and walked over to Caitlin, or rather Killer Frost, and Sara. Sara bounced up and down on Frost’s ice cock. Every inch of it speared into Sara’s body. And it got smaller every time Killer Frost pulled out, until she could reapply the ice and slide it a little bit deeper into Sara with another couple of pushes.  
  
“Let’s see if we can fill those holes a bit more.”  
  
Once again, Oliver zeroed in on Sara’s ass. Sara loved how Oliver fucked her ass like he had been in it hundreds of times. More likely, because he had been. Oliver zeroed in on all of the hot spots and worked and manipulated Sara’s warm cheeks.  
  
Frost shifted so Oliver could slide in. The two prepared to stuff the holes of the same woman. Oliver clamped his hand on Sara’s mouth to prevent her from releasing a cry which would break everything in the lab. Right as Oliver plunged balls deep into Sara’s ass.  
  
Sara Lance lost all sense of herself. The only thing which mattered to Sara was the two cocks which speared her on both ends. Frost and Oliver filled her holes and also ran their hands over her body. They touched Sara in all of the places which made her horny and delirious with pleasure.  
  
Yes, Oliver picked up the pace and drove himself balls deep into Sara from her ass. He slapped her ass cheeks and allowed a small moan to come out as he reshaped Sara’s ass with multiple hard thrusts which rocked her body. Good, hard, and fast, Oliver’s manhood moved at a sudden blur as he pushed a bit deeper into Sara from behind. Sara cried out with Oliver’s escalating thrusts burying deeper into her from behind.  
  
The silent begging for Oliver to keep it up and don’t stop, continued. Oliver pressed himself down onto Sara’s back and speared her tight asshole with multiple thrusts.  
  
Killer Frost pushed back into Sara. She had to reapply a new ice cock every minute. Sara’s pussy squeezed and released all of the pleasant heat. It was a temptation for Killer Frost not to suck Sara dry of all of her heat. Those breasts pushed into Killer Frost’s face and she sucked them good and hard. She made a hell of a racket as Oliver and Frost pressed Sara on either side.  
  
Oh, Oliver just pushed Sara to her brink now. He bottomed out in her ass. Sara tried to squeeze all of the cum out of his balls and allow it to splash into her ass. A noble effort as Oliver grabbed Sara’s meaty cheeks and speared her tight back hole. Sara moaned into Oliver’s hand and the pleasant vibrations erupted through his body the faster Oliver drove into her from behind.  
  
She collapsed with one more thrust. Killer Frost bottomed out in Sara and came vigorously in the gorgeous blonde. Sara clasped the side of Caitlin’s face and moaned when she finished up with her. The two joined each other and pumped the other side by side with juices flooding all over the place.  
  
“Looks like it’s just me and you now, handsome,” Killer Frost said.  
  
They gently put Sara and Rose, who had faded into a blissful state next to each other. Killer Frost grabbed Oliver’s cock with both of her hands and rubbed it. She blew on it which made Oliver twitch.  
  
“You know where I want this.”  
  
Oh, Killer Frost did not have to specify even more. Oliver knew precisely where she wanted it. And she pushed Oliver down onto the bed. He would allow it, for now. Mainly because this gave Oliver a hell of a view of her ass pushing down onto Oliver’s manhood. She teased it with her cheeks for a moment before Frost took the plunge and drove down onto Oliver reverse cowgirl style.  
  
Every bounce and every ripple of her ass enticed Oliver. Oliver showcased his strong leg muscles when he moved his cock into her ass with each thrust. The bouncing of Killer Frost’s perfect ass on him was enticing.  
  
Oliver’s stamina was more than impressive. Snow most certainly wanted to run more tests to see the limits of it, and Frost agreed. The harmony Oliver’s endowment brought these two women were second to none. She bounced a little bit harder and took Oliver’s lengthy prick deep into her body for all to see.  
  
“I can fuck your ass all day.”  
  
Killer Frost just smiled. She squeezed Oliver’s balls and pumped them while she sucked his heat from them. It felt very good to feel those balls just swell even more in her hand as Killer Frost took Oliver deep into her anus.  
  
Oh, now Killer Frost leaned down with each bounce and with two icy toys, one in each hand, she plunged them into the warm and waiting twats of Sara and Rose. The two women pushed their hips up off of the bed. Their cries only fueled Oliver on.  
  
The very second Killer Frost bent over, Oliver grabbed her ass and went to town on her from behind. Oh, yes, it felt good to feel Oliver just drive into her ass with intensity like this. Killer Frost clutched her nails into the bed and screamed like a banshee in heat. Oliver rammed her hard in her tightest.  
  
Anal, Killer Frost had no idea how she went without it.  
  
“Oh, I think you’re about to make your shot,” Killer Frost said. “Better make it count.”  
  
“I always make it count,” Oliver said.  
  
Killer Frost edged both of Sara and Rose on the bed. Their lovely body thrashed up and down to meet Killer Frost’s skilled hands. They cried out in passion as they came all over the place.  
  
The cream pie of Killer Frost’s dreams released into her anal passageway. Oliver released into her most taboo passage and came like she had just tapped a well. And the well had some thick, juicy cream in it, more valuable to Killer Frost than oil.  
  
Oliver rode the bodacious booty of Killer Frost all the way to the end. He had been pushed a bit far tonight, with her heat sucking powers testing his stamina. It was very educating to say the very least. The sweet sensation of release brought Oliver to the end very suddenly.  
  
“I knew her ass tasted like ice cream.”  
  
Those words came from Rose as her tongue replaced Oliver’s manhood. Rose made a production of her cum eating out of Caitlin’s ass. Sara made sure Oliver’s manhood was not unattended for too long. Her perfect cock sucking lips worked their magic and brought Oliver to his full throbbing length.  
  
One more round, each, Oliver thought would be just what the doctor ordered.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(10, 11, and 12) on May 26th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow**


	10. Chapter 10(5/26/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut Between this Chapter and the next featuring Oliver, Earth-2 Laurel, and Nora Darhk.**  
 **  
** **Part One of a Three Chapter Set First Posted on May 26th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 10:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Caitlin calmed down just enough after her sessions with Oliver and joined Iris and Brianna. They had a few tests run over them.  
  
“So, Star Labs used to be a lot more active,” Brianna said.  
  
“It’s not what it used to be,” Caitlin responded. “I guess that’s what happens when an accident like this happened. And on that night there was a skeleton crew of a handful of people. Most of them either vanished in the explosion or were hospitalized because of what happened.”  
  
Iris leaned back a little bit. She had these fantastic powers, but she wondered if anyone else other than those three had powers. She had not been as fine-tuned with science as Brianna.  
  
“The scope of the explosion,” Brianna responded. “More than a few people must have gotten those powers.”  
  
“And that’s something we’re going to have to work with.”  
  
Tess rolled into the room.  
  
“You are all free to go whenever you want,” Tess said. “Although, I would like you to come back in a couple of days for more testing. Even you Caitlin.”  
  
“Even after I wanted to kill you?” Caitlin asked.  
  
Tess offered a wry smile to Caitlin.  
  
“You weren’t yourself,” Tess responded. “Well, you were, but you were confused. I have a feeling you won’t be the first person who would want to kill me over it.”  
  
Tess just hoped at the end of the day, they would understand. Deep down, she regretted the necessity. If it was not for her guest in the basement, Tess might not have gone through with it. But, it was the only way. All of the paradoxes, all of the shifts, all of the world changes, all she just wanted a stabilized timeline. Easier said than done she supposed, but she had to try.  
  
“Isabel and Ruve will be in touch soon enough,” Oliver said. “I believe despite the accident, Star Labs is a worthwhile investment. And it can be built again to be better than ever.”  
  
“You’re in the minority opinion, I fear,” Tess said. “So, I’ll be seeing you soon, Mr. Queen.”  
  
“Yes, call me if you need anything,” Oliver said. “The same thing goes for all of you.”  
  
The paths out of Central City had gotten slightly better. At the very least, there were not as many difficulties coming in and out of the city as there was when the Particle Accelerator came off.  
  
Tess watched Oliver leave. Oh, he was certainly something. Iris and Brianna would have been in those comas for nine months had he not intervened. One step closer to achieving her goals. The end might just justify the means.  
  
“You certainly are something, Mr. Queen,” Tess mused.  
  
Brianna and Iris would be back, as would Caitlin. Maybe not today, but in a few hours. This allowed the scientist to roll down and run some studies. To see the full damage of the Fallout in Central City and what they had to deal with. Not to mention attempting to test the full scope of her powers.  
  
One step at a time, Tess mused, one step at a time. It was a sprint not a marathon after all.

* * *

  
Oliver stepped onto the shores of Amazons, joined by Black Siren and Nora Darhk. Nora wanted to learn more about her mystical abilities and when Donna mentioned the libraries on this island, Nora had no choice but to step in and see what was going on.  
  
She had been spell bound by the beauty. Nora whistled.  
  
“So, this is what it looks like,” Black Siren said.  
  
“Does it exist in your world?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Only as a militant misandrist dictatorship,” Black Siren darkly replied. “Who hate men, and also any woman who lives among men. They are considered a gender traitor.”  
  
Still, the Amazons lined up. Two of the in particular rushed over and greeted Oliver with warm smiles and a few kisses as well.  
  
“Artemis, Phillipus, it’s good to see you,” Oliver replied.  
  
“As it is you as well,” Artemis said. “Your journey was safe?”  
  
“Yes,” Oliver said. “This is Nora, she wants to study on the island. She’s coming into some really powerful mystical abilities and she would like to learn about them.”  
  
“A pleasure to meet you,” Nora said.  
  
“Likewise,” Artemis said. “And Laurel...it’s good to see you again.”  
  
“Actually, not the Laurel you know,” Black Siren responded as she greeted these Amazons. “I’m from another Earth.”  
  
“Yes, that’s right, Princess Diana mentioned it to us previously,” Phillipus said. “Well, it is a pleasure to meet you as well.”  
  
Black Siren thought it was a pleasure to meet them as well. Much more pleasant than the Amazons from her world, that was for sure. Those eyes locked onto Oliver and sized him up like a particularly juicy slab of beef. Another thing different from her world. Because the Amazons back on Earth-2 would never look at a man.  
  
“Let me know if you need anything,” Nora said.  
  
“It’s fine, go off and explore,” Oliver said. “Artemis and Philipus, would you show Nora the way?”  
  
“It would be our pleasure,” Artemis said.  
  
Nora kissed Oliver goodbye. Artemis did the same and Phillipus followed. Black Siren just smiled and looked over Oliver. She wanted to explore the island.  
  
“Think you can stay out of trouble while I go meet with the Queen?” Oliver asked Black Siren.  
  
A shifty grin pressed over the face of Laurel-2. Oliver just raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Oh, I will,” Laurel-2 said. “Have fun with your meeting.”  
  
Laurel-2 had been very impressed that Oliver attracted some of the fiercest female warriors like a moth to a flame. She watched Oliver slip past them. All of them bow before respect to a man. Something which most certainly would not happen with the Amazons on her Earth.  
  
Any woman who treated a man as a human being with actual problems would be executed for hearsay by those Amazons. She did not know how they got that attitude, but nothing good.  
  
Boy, things were much better on this Earth. Laurel-2 pulled herself out of those thoughts and endeavored to enjoy as much of the island as possible on her journey.

* * *

  
“The problem we’ve been working on is nearly complete.”  
  
Hippolyta took Oliver by the hand. Diana and Donna walked closely behind him with smiles on their face. The two Amazon sisters obviously would compete for Oliver’s attention when they had the change. Right now, Hippolyta showed why she was Queen.  
  
“I’m impressed,” Oliver said. “The gateway will do as it intended.”  
  
“Get you to the island and back to the mainland without a journey,” Hippolyta said. “It’s in an abandoned wing of the Queen Consolidated building. Moira suggested it to me, so no one could stumble upon it by accident.”  
  
“And no one would stumble upon this area of the island by accident either,” Diana chimed in.  
  
“It’s a very private and secluded place,” Donna said. “Only a select few Amazons know about it. Mostly the Royal family and the most trusted advisors.”  
  
All of which Oliver had been sleeping with right now. Oliver could see that this was pretty secure. He trusted Hippolyt a to take every single step to secure the gate and make sure it was here.  
  
“Let me take you through the gate,” Hippolyta said.  
  
She took Oliver by the hand and they stepped through the gate. A small bright pulse of light engulfed their bodies and they appeared at the bottom floor of the building. The only way to access this part of the building had been through a service elevator to the side. Only Moira, Thea, and Oliver had access to the elevator, although obvious they could key anyone in.  
  
“Perfect,” Oliver said.  
  
“And it didn’t set our clothes on fire this time,” Hippolyta said. “That was a flaw in the first version of the gate.”  
  
“Well, you tested it well,” Oliver said.  
  
The two disappeared back to the other side of the gate. Donna and Diana smiled.  
  
“It will make movement back and forth easier,” Diana said. “Although, there’s just something fulfilling about taking the journey from and to the island in a more conventional way.”  
  
Donna responded by snorting. Of course, Diana would say that. Of course the perfect Amazon would say that, she always had to make everyone look over.  
  
“This will allow some of the other women to get some more enhanced training,” Diana said.  
  
“Good, I’m sure they would appreciate it,” Oliver said.  
  
Once Star Labs was secured for Oliver’s full use, he would arrange for another gateway to be created to get the women in Central City to and from the island.  
  
“We have some other things we’ve been working on that we want to show you,” Donna said.  
  
The suggestive smile on Donna’s face indicated that this trio of Amazons had more on their mind than showing Oliver what they had been working on. Still, Oliver humored them. Hippolyta led the way, with Diana and Donna following. Oliver brought up the rear, not a bad position to be given the company he kept.  
  
“I’ve been working forever to forge this bow and create the bottomless quiver!” Donna excitedly told Oliver. “You’ll never run out of arrows as long as you have the willpower to fight.”  
  
“Tell me more.”

* * *

  
Black Siren moved out to the middle of the field. On the other side of the battle field, the Princess of the Amazons stood in front of her. Diana just smiled and Laurel-2 just threw her head back. Always one to shoot for the stars and never pick the easy opponent.  
  
“Let’s do this,” Black Siren said.  
  
“Ready when you are.”  
  
Black Siren wore her choker collar which blocked out her powers. She wanted to test hand to hand with the Amazon Warrior and not use her power. She rushed towards Diana and Diana blocked the punch. Two more had been blocked very effortlessly by the Amazon Princess.  
  
Diana flipped over the Black Siren’s hand. Black Siren gave a primal scream of frustration and snapped off a kick towards Diana. Diana blocked the kick. The second pair of kicks had been thrown very sloppily. Diana grabbed Black Siren and flipped the woman onto her back.  
  
“Up and again!”  
  
Black Siren dove at Diana. Diana expertly took her down. Her inability to get a shot in on Diana stirred some emotions of anger in the Black Siren. Black Siren tried to take Diana down. Diana blocked the attack and twisted Black Siren down to the ground. She pinned Black Siren in an unbreakable headlock and pushed her down onto the ground.  
  
“Your anger is immense,” Diana said. “What’s the cause of it?”  
  
Black Siren managed to break free, only because Diana loosened the grip. Two more punches before Diana knocked Black Siren down onto her back. Diana stood above Black Siren with her foot pressed down onto the woman’s chest. Black Siren flopped around like a fish on dry land.  
  
“It’s my father.”  
  
Diana knew she would have some deep rooted trauma.  
  
“He got killed by a drunk driver. And I can’t blame the asshole who ran him down, but rather the blame’s mine because I was such a brat. He was only on that road that night because of me.”  
  
“You couldn’t know what would have happened.”  
  
“And then, my boyfriend, my Earth’s Oliver, was killed at sea,” Laurel-2 said. “If I had only gone with him on the ship, if I hadn’t been so terrified of being out on the open water at the time, things might have been different. I could have saved him.”  
  
Laurel-2 calmed down and she leisurely threw more punches at Diana. Diana casually deflected them all and Laurel-2 made an attempt not to lose it.  
  
“My life has just been a series of bad choices, one after another. I’m no angel.”  
  
“We all make bad choices,” Diana said. “I’ve made them before.”  
  
“Yeah, you, really?” Laurel-2 asked. “No offense, but you’re perfect.”  
  
“If that’s the worst you can say about me, you’re going to have to try harder,” Diana said. “Inaccurate though. Sit down for a minute. I’ll tell you the story of how I ended up on Lian Yu where I met Oliver. I was young, stupid, irrational, impulsive, wanting to prove myself, and I allowed Circe to manipulate me.”  
  
Black Siren relaxed and sat down as Diana shared her story with another woman.

* * *

  
A bright vortex opened from the skies. A buxom blonde woman with short hair and blue eyes appeared. She wore one piece white suit with a blue cape, gloves, and boots. Her legs had been exposed and she had quite the curvy ass. Of course, those two magnificent assets paled in comparison to the massive chest this woman boasted of. Displayed in the huge cleavage window in the midst of her costume.  
  
“Looks like I picked your trail up.”  
  
Power Girl arrived from Earth-2 and picked up the trail of Black Siren. Zoom might have dropped off of the grid. His second in command loomed so close.  
  
Time to find out and bring her in.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11(5/26/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set First Posted May 26th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **Chapter 11:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Oliver made his rounds around the island, only to come across the scorching hot sight of Donna and Nora pressed lip to lip with each other with a kiss. Their clothes were off and the two lovely women felt each other up. Their hands roamed shamelessly over their sultry bodies. The moans continued to escalate the faster the two lovely ladies kissed each other.  
  
Seconds after enjoying the show, Oliver cleared his throat. Nora pulled away with Donna with a smile.  
  
“Why don’t you join us?”  
  
Oliver did not have to be asked twice. Nora’s magical fingers undid Oliver’s pants and stroked his cock. Donna undid the shirt and the younger Amazon Princess leaned in to kiss Oliver on the abs and the chest which made him smile. The two lovely ladies descended down and began to worship Oliver’s cock and balls very hungrily. Their warm mouths worked their intense magic.  
  
“Damn,” Oliver breathed in. “Get to work.”  
  
Donna just gave Oliver a half of a wicked smile and slid her tongue down his member. It wrapped around his manhood as it pumped down her throat. Nora sucked his balls. The two lovely women pleasured Oliver’s manhood and sucked him intensely. The throbbing length disappeared down Donna’s throat as Nora’s tongue swirled against his balls.  
  
The two gorgeous dark haired young women came back and planted numerous kisses down Oliver’s manhood. The thick prick twitched between their lips as Donna and Nora sucked him very sensually. Their warm eyes locked onto every inch of his member.  
  
Oliver finally shoved his prick down Nora’s throat and used it as a cock socket. He pushed in and out, smacking his balls hard against the point of her chin. Nora happily moaned into Oliver’s thrusting cock as he face-fucked her for a good couple minutes. He pulled out and switched to Donna.  
  
“Your perfect little mouth was made for sucking cock, wasn’t it, Troia?”  
  
Donna bobbed her mouth up and down happily and took as much of Oliver as she could manage. Oliver bunched up her hair in fists and rocked her intensely with multiple thrusts. The gorgeous woman descended and bottomed out on Oliver’s length as it buried further into her mouth. She sucked Oliver, very loudly, and Oliver yanked out of her mouth before he slapped his cock down upon her tongue.  
  
“It’s never going to stop,” Oliver breathed in her ear. “This mouth is going to be used as often as I want it to.”  
  
Donna responded with an eager nod and Oliver buried himself deep down her throat with an intense face-fucking session. At least until Nora dove in when she had the chance. Oliver grabbed both of the heads of these naughty little minxes and alternated between face-fucking them.  
  
The rush of his orgasm neared. The skilled archer reared back and made his shot. Cum fired over the faces of these two sensual Amazons. Oliver pumped blast after blast of seed with Donna and Nora sticking out their tongues to receive the full bounty of Oliver’s orgasm all over their faces.  
  
“Mmm, delicious,” Nora said.  
  
Nora scooped the cum off of Donna’s face. She popped the fingers into her mouth one at the time to suck it. The look of sheer pleasure on Nora’s face when she devoured Oliver’s cum made his cock extend at attention. Nora worked his cock with a magical handjob and made his balls throb.  
  
“I need to ride your cock,” Nora breathed. “Forget about her, that cock’s mine.”  
  
The gorgeous dark haired sorceress mounted Oliver’s throbbing hard prick and gave him a compelling reason to enter her pussy. Nora bit down on her lip and descended all the way down, allowing Oliver to slide into her with ease. Nora rocked up and down to ride him.  
  
A frustrated look appeared on the face of Donna. Not for long, as Oliver pulled her over and jammed his tongue into her wet pussy and made her cry out in pleasure. Oliver’s well-trained tongue worked it’s magic into Donna and made her squirm all over him. She came into Oliver’s mouth as he sucked her juices up.  
  
“Perfect,” Donna breathed.  
  
Oliver turned Donna so she could make out with Nora while Nora rode his cock. The two gorgeous women made a hell of a show with their tongues dancing together in pleasure. Donna grabbed Nora’s hair and pulled her into a steamy kiss as she rocked up and down on Oliver.  
  
Every single inch of Oliver drove deep into Nora’s tight pussy. Nora rose up and descended down onto Oliver’s prick as it filled her body. Oh, she wanted this cock and would ride her man until the cum from his balls buried into her body and seeded her good and well. Nora let out a heavenly scream of pleasure with each descending movement.  
  
“Closer,” Nora moaned.  
  
Nora received a hell of an orgasm. Her pussy tightened and released juices all over Oliver’s cock. She slid back off of him from the sheer force of the orgasm she delivered.  
  
A big smile came on Donna’s face as she leaned forward. Her hot mouth wrapped around Oliver and sucked his cock before she climbed over. She put her mouth on Nora’s pussy and licked her.  
  
Oliver positioned himself directly behind Donna and slid his monster cock deep into her warm pussy. The snug cradle of her pussy clamped down onto Oliver the very instant he entered her from behind. Oliver pushed deeper into Donna from behind.  
  
“You can’t help and squirt all over my cock. Can you?”  
  
Donna shook her head and let out a heavenly moan. Oliver rode her from behind. His giant balls slapped down onto Donna’s firm, juicy thighs. Oliver worked his skillful touches down her body and sent Donna crying over the edge. Her tongue worked into Nora with several measured strokes and made her cum again.  
  
Oliver switched things up. He thrust ten times in quick succession and then ten slow and agonizing. Oliver edged Donna, until she slumped against the bed, breathing heavily and ready for more. Oliver pushed his hands against Donna’s chest and squeezed Donna’s chest to milk her delicious melons.  
  
The touches made Donna lose it completely. She grabbed Nora’s hips and sank down into her body.  
  
Nora closed her eyes. The kinky little Amazon knew all of the places to touch. Which gave Nora a toe curling orgasm which sent her over the edge.  
  
Oliver focused his attention on making Nora explode. The contracting feeling inside of his balls indicated Oliver’s orgasm neared ever so close. He pushed himself forward into Donna and worked into her body. She tightened around Oliver and slowly, but steadily milked on his cock.  
  
One more push and Oliver would have it. The tension in his balls rose and Oliver finally bottomed out into Nora and spilled all of the cum from his balls deep into her body.  
  
Donna received a rush of pleasure as Oliver emptied his bounty into her body. Oliver pumped his batter deep into her body to the point where Donna’s stomach swelled from the sheer mass.  
  
The release, especially inside of such a beautiful Amazon, brought a shadow of a smile over Oliver’s face.  
  
Nora sat up off of the bed and crawled over. The second Oliver extracted from Donna, Nora pounced and licked the heavenly nectar from the Amazon. Oliver grabbed Nora’s head and allowed her to feel his cock grow and stuff the back of her throat.  
  
Not yet done, and Nora grinned through the heavenly blowjob.

* * *

  
Hippolyta mounted Oliver and prepared to ride him like a stallion. The Queen of the Amazons always knew how to make someone feel welcomed on her island and she most certainly made Oliver feel welcome with the warmth of her pussy sliding down onto his cock as she bounced up and down. Hippolyta glazed into Oliver’s eyes, hunger, fire, and desire danced through her body.  
  
“Finally, I have you,” Hippolyta said. “And now with the gateway finished, I may have more opportunities to enjoy you.”  
  
“Looking forward to it,” Oliver said.  
  
Oliver squeezed Hippolyta’s ass while she bounced up and down on his manhood. The Queen of the Amazons rose and descended with each fast push. Oliver filled her body and filled a void in her life which she did not know was there until Oliver met her. Oliver switched his attention to Hippolyta’s breasts and flooded her mind and body with a hell of an orgasm.  
  
The orgasm cascaded through her and Hippolyta drenched Oliver’s cock with her juices. She rode him out, with an intense orgasm. Despite being a more mature woman than her daughters, Hippolyta had their strength and their valor, to ride her man over and over again until every drop of his seed was in her body.  
  
The ways Hippolyta milked Oliver’s prick made it very difficult for him not to bust a nut inside of her perfect body.  
  
Hippolyta decided to switch positions. She heard a slurping sound and wondered which of the Amazons had joined them for this little tryst. It was no mere Amazon, but rather a goddess.  
  
Aphrodite joined the man she had blessed with the ability to attract more women than any man ever could in this universe. She slurpd Oliver’s long cock and her violet eyes shined with lust.  
  
“You taste devine,” Aphrodite said. “Both of you.”  
  
Aphrodite buried her face into Hippolyta’s wet mound and began to eat her out with increased vigor. Oh, the sounds of that tongue just colliding against Hippolyta’s wet slit made Oliver throb intensely. He looked down at Aphrodite. Her thighs were spread, so invitingly, and they beckoned Oliver forward. Oh, damn, he was close, closer than he ever could be right about now.  
  
Oliver grabbed Aphrodite and first tasted her pussy. He sucked the divine nectar out of her and made Aphrodite just scream out in lust the second Oliver’s tongue bottomed out inside of her.  
  
He yanked out of Aphrodite and lined his thick prick up to her warm entrance. Oliver measured and entered the body of his goddess.  
  
“It’s good to see you once again.”  
  
Oliver would ask what the occasion was. However, Aphrodite cradled him so nicely between her warm and velvety walls that Oliver lost all sense of himself. He leaned all the way into Aphrodite and thrust into her body. His fingers moved against the body of the goddess and worked it’s magic.  
  
Hippolyta thought she lost all sense of herself. A goddess was eating her out, while Oliver fucked said goddess. Never in Hippolyta’s most debauched dreams did she expect something like this to happen. Oh, but she went with it, she would have to go with it.  
  
The sounds Aphrodite made were purely magic. Her hot breath tickled Hippolyta’s warm mound and made her just lose it almost completely. She moaned the deeper Oliver pushed into her body. He thrust as fast and as wickedly into her as humanly possible.  
  
Aphrodite knew Oliver would pound her silly and give her the good raw dicking the love goddess deserved. Her hot pot squeezed Oliver’s cock and his throbbing balls hit her. Thanks to her aura, they filled up a little bit more, and he would be able to stuff the Goddess and the Queen full of his potent love juices. Oliver pushed deeper into Aphrodite and made her scream in pleasure.  
  
Now, Oliver had the divine love goddess bent over. Her ass swayed with each thrust. Oliver knew all of the right buttons to push to drive Aphrodite closer and closer to the breaking point. Oliver bottomed out inside of her and pressed himself down onto her warm thighs. Aphrodite cradled Oliver’s cock inside of her body for a good long minute and squeezed it very intensely.  
  
The feeling of Aphrodite just pumping Oliver’s thick prick made a tingle erupt through all three of the lovers. Hippolyta felt it, Aphrodite felt it, and Oliver most certainly felt it. Aphrodite’s walls clenched down onto Oliver and milked him.  
  
“Can’t hold back any longer.”  
  
One thing Oliver learned from his training with Lady Shiva, among many other things, was enhanced stamina. However, Aphrodite tested the stamina. Her silken walls pressed down onto Oliver. Her pussy felt so good, and Oliver could not hold back.  
  
Aphrodite peered back into Oliver’s eyes. Her expression could not be more plain even if she said it outright. She wanted and needed Oliver to pack her pussy full of his cream. Oliver bottomed out in her with another couple of intense thrusts and finally, finally, his balls tingled and sent a flood of cum inside of her.  
  
The Love Goddess milked Oliver’s prick and burst after blast of cum just fired into him. She gave the Amazon Queen one last taste test before she pulled out.  
  
Aphrodite put her fingers around Oliver’s prick and stroked him very hard. His cock throbbed in delight.  
  
“I took the load she helped build up,” Aphrodite said. “But, it looks like you have a little more in the tank.”  
  
Oliver slammed into Hippolyta from behind. Her durable body received a hell of a pounding as Oliver pumped as deep into her as humanly possible. Oh, yes, this felt beyond good. Oliver’s big balls slapped down hard onto Hippolyta’s hips and left the necessary marks upon her.  
  
Hippolyta breathed heavily as Oliver pressed her down onto the bed. His skilled hands worked their magic and milked her breasts while he thrust deep into her. Every inch of Oliver inside of her body just made Hippolyta cry out in pleasure. Hippolyta squeezed Oliver’s thick prick and made the cum slowly churn up through his balls.  
  
It would be an intense ride from start to finish. Oliver sped up a little bit every single minute. He tested his strength and his stamina as he pushed through. Hippolyta let out a shriek of lust as she came about as hard as any woman would. Oliver manipulated her body every step of the way.  
  
Those balls were so thick and so full. Hippolyta thought it was her duty to empty them. She squeezed Oliver’s prick and edged his balls closer and closer to the breaking point. Hippolyta milked Oliver’s prick with several loving caresses before he bottomed out inside of her body.  
  
Oliver lost it, his balls sized up and released their bounty deep into Hippolyta. Oliver bottomed out inside of this Amazon goddess and rode her, rode her until his balls slapped her their hardest. Rode her until Hippolyta pumped and milked Oliver completely dry of every single last drop of seed.  
  
Hippolyta’s fingers slid down on the bed and she collapsed. A delicious sigh of relief followed as Oliver finished off.  
  
Both Aphrodite and Hippolyta had been filled up. Their eyes locked onto Oliver and they prepared to join and worship him. A goddess and a queen frantically worshipped Oliver’s manhood.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow.**


	12. Chapter 12(5/26/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set First Posted On May 26th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Chapter 12:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Power Girl knew she was on a different Earth. She knew she would be running into trouble on this Earth as she arrived. And she knew there would be several changes which were unexpected.  
  
Power Girl hovered over the island of Themyscira. It was beautiful on her Earth as it was here, but it’s beauty was more akin to the poison berries which you should not touch at all. The Amazons were fiercely opposed to men and any woman who lived among men. They were completely fanatical to the point where they made certain political figures look rational and balanced in their views.  
  
The Kryptonian survivor took a cautious step on the island. She had no idea what to expect. Born Kara Zor-L, she adopted the name of Karen Starr while on Earth Two, and in fact worked with the people at Star Labs. After she fled her dying planet, in a pod. Of course, war ravaged it, with the civil war between Zod and Astra, two warring generals, tearing Krypton to shreds.  
  
Backstory aside, Karen slipped onto the island and came face to face with Diana.  
  
“Diana?”  
  
Oh, Karen knew the Princess of the Amazons all too well. Diana, or Fury, as she was known, was the worst and most fanatical towards men. She hunted them for sport in fact, considering them to be little more than animals. And much to Karen’s ever lasting shame as a woman, she was a feminist icon.  
  
“You...who are you?” Diana asked.  
  
Not hostile, not anger, just confusion. Karen’s heart thumped a little bit against her chest. Several more Amazons walked over and Karen dropped to the ground. She could see a floating woman.  
  
“My name is Power Girl,” she said. “I’m a protector of a distance...there’s a man on this island?”  
  
Karen blinked. Not just any man, but quite a man as well. The Kryptonian survivor found herself spell bound at the man who appeared on the island. Such a thing would not happen back on her home Earth. No man would be on the island, unless he was of course strung up in the palace as Diana’s latest trophy.  
  
“Yes, and you’re not from around here,” he said. “I’m Ra’s al Ghul.”  
  
Those words held great meeting for Karen. While she never encountered the League of Assassins, her teammate Helena, mentioned that her father had been recruited quite aggressively with the League in the past.  
  
“Yes, and I’m...my name is….”  
  
“Power Girl, born Kara Zor-L, known in her civilian life as Karen Starr.”  
  
This caused Karen to blink in surprise. She had just had her secret identity outed just like it was nothing. How did this man know about her? How did...he looked familiar? Did he not? Oh, yes Karen could place it right now, he looked like that playboy millionaire who drowned at sea a few years back. What was his name again? Karen could not quite remember.  
  
She spent so much time lost in the young man’s eyes that she barely could recall why she was here? Oh yes, to get a dangerous fugitive. Of course, she was. Of course she was.  
  
“And the reason you’re here is….”  
  
Something told Karen, for a reason which she could not figure out, that he knew. He just wanted Karen to be the one to say it out loud.  
  
“I’m here for Black Siren. She must answer for what she’s done.”  
  
The Amazons all tensed up. And thus Power Girl saw there might be a problem. She had no desire to fight the Amazons. They might be more peaceful than the ones from her homeworld. However, still fierce warriors, and super powers or not, Karen was only one woman. Although one woman with the ability of a tank to cut through her enemies like a hot knife through butter.  
  
“I’m here.”  
  
Black Siren appeared in the flesh right in front of her. She had been dressed casually and locked eyes onto Karen when she moved over.  
  
“The two of you join me up at the temple.”  
  
The sound of the powerful man’s voice left no room for argument. In fact, it put a series of chills down the spine of Power Girl.  
  
A small shadow of a smile flickered on Black Siren’s face. She made sure to make a production of taking Oliver’s arm and almost taunting Power Girl with the fact.  
  
Power Girl frowned, carefully monitoring where the Amazons stood. She followed them very carefully to the temple, ready for anything.

* * *

  
“I’m Ra’s al Ghul, but I’m known as Oliver Queen as well.”  
  
So, that was his name. Karen had it on the tip of her tongue.  
  
“So, what’s the state of my team?” Black Siren asked.  
  
“The explosion killed most of them and wounded others,” Power Girl said. “And unfortunately, there’s one person who is still out there that’s unaccounted for.”  
  
This statement hit Black Siren like a ton of bricks. She slumped forward. If Power Girl could find her way here, Zoom would do so.  
  
“Zoom’s out there,” Black Siren said. “Damn it!”  
  
“A dangerous psychotic speedster, we’re not sure if he’s completely human,” Karen told Oliver.  
  
“Well, that could be the impression he wants to give you,” Oliver said. “Deception and theratics are very powerful agents and could throw many people off.”  
  
Karen thought about his point and conceded it with a nod.  
  
“You’re going to take me back there, you’re going to put a death sentence on my head,” Black Siren warned Power Girl. “I know you want justice, and I regret a lot of the bad choices I’ve made. Any other time, I would agree.”  
  
“You’re not taking her back,” Oliver said. “I’m not putting her in danger.”  
  
“Fine,” Power Girl said. “The rest of the JSA won’t like it, but fine.”  
  
What could Power Girl do? Fight her way against the Amazons and the League? Super powers or not, Power Girl knew she could be brought down by several means. Magic being one of them and there was something mystical about the Amazons which made her a perfect trick.  
  
“Good, I’m glad I won’t have to use that Kryptonite I stole from Zoom,” Black Siren said.  
  
Power Girl blinked. Did Black Siren really have Kryptonite? She would not be surprised.  
  
Black Siren hoped her well orchestrated bluff about the Kryptonite worked in keeping Black Siren more than an arm’s length from her.  
  
“Where’s the satellite?” Power Girl asked. “Where is he operating it?”  
  
“Zoom’s fortress,” Black Siren said. “I wish you the best of luck. The last person who messed with that place ended up paying for it.”  
  
“What’s the satellite do?” Oliver asked.  
  
“I don’t have any specifics,” Black Siren said. “But, it’s nothing good if Zoom is protecting it at all costs. I don’t suppose your master detective has any ideas on how the satellite works, does she?”  
  
Power Girl shook her head. As skilled as Helena was at unraveling mysteries, this had been the one thing which continued to trip her up for as long as Power Girl knew her.  
  
“The good news is, I know it’s not complete,” Black Siren said. “And I know he’s going to come after me for it. I hope when he does, I’ll be ready to deal with him.”  
  
“Tell me everything you know about Zoom, and I’ll figure out a way to stop him,” Oliver said.  
  
“Good luck,” Karen muttered.  
  
She meant that honestly. Zoom could not be stopped by the JSA no matter how hard they tried. They lost a few members to Zoom’s horror.  
  
“I’m done with him, I wanted a clean break,” Black Siren said. “I guess I didn’t get that.”  
  
“You’re still wanted back home,” Power Girl said.  
  
“Well, guess what, we’re not back home and you don’t have any jurisdiction here,” Black Siren commented very casually. “So, you can try and arrest me, even with the Kryptonite. But you’re going to have to fight through Amazons, Assassins, and a very skilled sorceress who doesn’t want me to leave. And you would be putting a death sentence on my head. Would you want to personally hand deliver me to Zoom?”  
  
No, Karen could not. She just did not want Black Siren to roam free either. So many decisions, so little time.  
  
“No,” Power Girl said. “But, I’ll be sticking around to make sure you behave yourself.”  
  
“Oh, he already does that just fine,” Black Siren said. “He keeps me on a short leash. Don’t you, Ollie?”  
  
Oliver just smiled. Despite her initial actions on this earth ,Black Siren kept herself relatively out of trouble. It did help that Oliver had a few good women to keep her in line when he was busy with other things.

* * *

  
As a guest of the island, Karen allowed herself the opportunity to explore. She had most certainly not been welcomed on this island in the past and it was a shame. The Amazons did have a rich culture back home which was tainted by their fanatical man-hating.  
  
Karen moved to the temple of the goddesses. Hera, Athena, Hestia, Artemis, Demeter, and Aphrodite all shined down at her. Karen could have swore, or perhaps it might have been a trick of the light that Aphrodite flashed a little wink to her.  
  
“Beautiful isn’t it?”  
  
Karen turned around. How Oliver snuck up on her, Karen really wanted to know. She chalked it up to being so distracted by the serene beauty of the temple around her.  
  
“Yes he is...yes it is.”  
  
A small red twinge appeared around Karen’s cheeks. She had been lost in Oliver’s gaze. Oliver approached her, a small sile crossing his face.  
  
“Why did you come after her?”  
  
“Well, it all started when she killed one of our members, Wildcat,” Karen said. “He was a good man. Ted was trying to get through to her, trying to give her a sense of purpose. And I guess it worked for a while, but at that time, Zoom had his hooks into Laurel so deep that it almost hurt.”  
  
“Ted got caught in the crossfire, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Oliver said. “Zoom killed him and made sure the blood was on Black Siren’s hands. He wanted to make sure she was dependent on him.”  
  
“How do you know?” Karen asked.  
  
“She told me.”  
  
“And you believed her?”  
  
Oliver backed Karen up closer. His strong musk inflamed Karen’s senses. The buxom blonde Kryptonian swore this handsome archer was going to be the death of her.  
  
“I have no reason to disbelieve her. She’s been honest about the bad choices she made. And I’m going to ensure she makes the right ones from now on. I’m afraid that she can’t ever return back there. Too many bad memories. Too many temptations.”  
  
Karen wetted her lips unconsciously.  
  
“You bring her back, you serve her up to Zoom. And what justice where there be?”  
  
“None,” Karen said. “Oh is it hot in here?”  
  
“That’s the power of the temple,” Oliver said.  
  
Oliver’s face pressed closer to Karen’s. Oh, Rao, Karen wanted to shove her tongue down his throat and then pin him down to the ground. She wanted to ride Oliver until she milked his balls dry.  
  
“You’re very handsome,” Karen said.  
  
Karen finally lost control of herself. Oliver was so close, she had to dive in and kiss the hell out of him. Karen’s rosy red lips met Oliver’s. She pressed her large chest against Oliver’s body. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and pulled Karen in very tight.  
  
“And you’re gorgeous yourself,” Oliver said. “And you’ve been trying to hide the fact you’ve been eye-fucking me all day. But I know. Kryptonian or not, you can’t hide myself. Good try.”  
  
Yes, Oliver had his hands on her chest and Karen screamed for him to play with her breasts. It had been too long since Karen had fun with anyone and now Oliver was going to make all of her most deviant sexual desires come true.  
  
Oliver just smiled. Karen was someone he would have a lot of fun with.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(13, 14, and 15) on June 2nd, 2020.**


	13. Chapter 13(6/2/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on June 2nd, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 13:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The moment Karen showed up looking like that, Oliver had to fuck her. A woman that gorgeous just demanded to be in the collective. Oliver’s fingers worked open the window of her costume and allowed her breasts to roam free. Oliver squeezed them hard and made Karen just rock her body back in excitement.  
  
“That’s it,” Karen breathed. “Touch them. Squeeze them. Make them yours!”  
  
Oliver made them his alright. His skilled hands worked against Karen’s juicy breasts and squeezed them. He left his mark on them with several squeezes and then Oliver slid down Karen’s body. He pulled the crotch of Karen’s costume back and revealed her wet pussy. Oliver slid his fingers deep into her and Karen bucked her hips back with an intense cry as Oliver worked into her.  
  
“Yes,” Karen beathed. “OOH YES!”  
  
Oliver played with Karen’s chest while he pumped his fingers into her. He worked her to an orgasm beyond anything Karen ever felt in her life. The buxom Kryptonian’s entire body thrashed back and forth as Oliver toyed with every single inch of her. Karen squirmed and would cum harder than ever before. Oliver pretty much had her right where he wanted her and Karen just gushed all over the place.  
  
Those thrusting hips came up and exploded all over Oliver’s fingers. Oliver rode out Karen’s orgasm with vigor. He slowly pulled out and left Karen breathing.  
  
Karen undid Oliver’s pants with super fast speed. Oliver’s thick meaty cock made Karen drool. She ran her hands down it to test it and then slid it between her breasts which made Oliver groan. Those supple chest melons wrapped around Oliver and massaged him in the most sensational way. Karen’s lustful gaze locked onto Oliver, as if to tell him that she knew this was what he wanted.  
  
No wasted time. Oliver just pounded away at Karen’s chest and enjoyed the feeling of her large natural tits which slid up and down his pole.  
  
“Your cock is perfect between them,” Karen breathed. “Oh, I think that I can get used to this. Use them!”  
  
Oliver played with her tits while he fucked them. Oh, the tension which built through Oliver’s balls increased the lust he was feeling. The need, the desire, to unload on Karen only increased with each pumping thrust. He tried to hold back, but it was just a folly. Karen’s breasts were too good at coaxing what she needed.  
  
A thrilled scream came out of the mouth of the buxom blonde. Oliver rocked back and unleashed as much cum as possible onto her heest. It fired out like a machine gun, and coated Karen’s tits with everything Oliver had in his balls. Karen slurped his juices up, hunger burned in her eyes from doing so.  
  
“Delicious,” Karen breathed hotly. “I’m always a fan of a good meal.”  
  
Karen stood up completely and took off her uniform the rest of the way. Every inch of her flawless, naked body beckoned for Oliver. Muscular, and beautiful, with large breasts, a tight stomach, an ass to die for, long muscular legs, and a tight pussy, oh Oliver throbbed.  
  
The gorgeous visitor removed Oliver’s clothes the rest of the way. They stood as nature intended. Karen’s hand wrapped around Oliver’s thick organ and she pumped it between her fingers hard. Oliver grunted when he thrusted forward and Karen leaned closer towards her.  
  
“Fuck my brains out, honey,” Karen excitedly whispered.  
  
Oliver spun her around to get a good look at Karen’s ass. The back end might have been overlooked due to how prolific the front end was. Still, it looked pretty nice. Oliver placed his hands on her ass and squeezed it. Oliver enjoyed the feel of Karen’s supple cheeks against his hands and he edged a bit closer towards her. Oh, yes, Oliver was going to penetrate Karen and fuck her brains out if he could help it.  
  
The fingers moved into sweet precision down Karen’s body and made her cry out. The meaty prick slid into her and pushed deep inside of her.  
  
“You’re so hot,” Oliver breathed. “You feel like a furnace.”  
  
“And you still want to fuck me,” Karen moaned. “Don’t you enjoy how tight and wet I feel.”  
  
Oliver could not disagree. She felt amazing. Each wrapping tight motion around his cock made Oliver’s balls ache the further he slid into Karen from behind. Oh, yes, it felt amazing. Oliver thrust a little bit tighter into Karen and made her just cry out with rapid fire thrusts which drove her completely insane with pleasure.  
  
“Enjoy it, love it,” Oliver breathed. “Your pussy is perfect. I can’t have enough of it.”  
  
“Mmm, I know,” Karen breathed. “I know, honey. You shouldn’t hold back. Just ram your big beautiful prick deep inside of me.”  
  
The thrusts sped up. Oliver gave Karen the fucking she wanted and drove her completely insane with lust. Her tightness grabbed Oliver and squeezed her hard. The feeling of her warm pussy just wrapped around him sent Oliver closer and closer to the breaking point. He ended up sliding down against her body, his hands firmly on her hips as he thrust in and out of her wet hole at a rapid fire rate of intensity.  
  
“Yes,” Karen moaned intensely. “Grab those tits. Squeeze them. Own them. Make them yours.”  
  
Oliver thrust a little bit further into Karen’s warm and milking hole. He enjoyed how impressively tight she felt around him. Karen knew how to work him like no tomorrow and Oliver pushed in as deep as possible to ride her to the breaking point. He pressed his hands down and worked her.  
  
Closer, so close. Oliver could feel his muscles tighten and the need to explode into her body was obvious. Oliver wanted to bring Karen to one more orgasm which would turn her knees into jelly.  
  
Karen knew what Oliver was doing and just let her inhibitions run free. Finally, she received the pounding which was long overdue. Karen came all over Oliver’s thrusting cock and in return, his seed spurted deep inside of her body.  
  
She fell down, onto the ground. Karen managed to position herself on her hands and knees while Oliver finished unloading every last drop of cum into her waiting pussy.

* * *

  
“Well, that was hot.”  
  
Black Siren sauntered into the room and licked her lips when she brushed her eyes over Oliver. She looked thirsty and the drink she needed dripped from between Power Girl’s thighs.  
  
Laurel-2 sunk down and spread Karen’s legs to devour her pussy.  
  
Oh, she was bold, Karen thought. And Karen appreciated such boldness. Black Siren slurped and sucked the cum from her body to the point where Karen was shaking all over the place on the ground. That sent an electric heat through every inch of her body.  
  
Oliver exposed Black Siren’s wet pussy for his cock. The skilled assassin and lover leaned in to see if he could get it a little bit wetter. He pushed his tongue deep into Black Siren and made her moan expertly in pleasure. Oh, yes, it felt very good to have Oliver all the way into her pussy and it made her just cry out in intense waves of pleasure.  
  
Karen’s eyes shifted with lust. Oh, the naughty little tongue of the Black Siren pushed deep into her and made her just cry out. The Black Siren knew all of the ways in which to drive Karen completely mad and delirious with pleasure. Those bolts just shot through her body and made Karen’s hips just buck up in excitement. Oh, yes, it felt good, felt good to have her tongue just deep inside of her.  
  
Fuck, Karen thought she was going to die. She watched Oliver’s manhood, with a thirsty expression. It pretty much knocked out the gates of the Black Siren. And damn it, Karen could not wait to watch it shove into Black Siren’s tight pussy and take her for everything she had.  
  
Oliver lined himself up and entered Laurel-2 from behind. Her pussy pretty much gobbled up Oliver’s meat. Oliver steadily controlled the motions. He reached in and cupped Laurel-2’s gorgeous breasts and squeezed them hard. Excitement bristled through her body as Oliver pushed her to the breaking point. Oh, this felt beyond amazing, her tight walls just pushing against his prick and milking it.  
  
So good, so good. Her love canal clamped down onto Oliver and pleasured every inch of his cock as it slipped inside of her tight body. Oliver put his fingers down onto Laurel-2 and thrust hard into her. His balls swung and slapped down onto her wet pussy to drive her completely mad with lust.  
  
“Deeper, Ollie!” Black Siren moaned.  
  
“Keep eating out Power Girl. It’s good to see the two of you have found some common ground.”  
  
Oh, yes, common ground indeed. Black Siren enjoyed the juices along with the aftertaste of Oliver’s cum which had been packed into Power Girl’s tasty pussy. Oliver thrust back and forth inside of her and stretched out her womanhood. Oh, her tightening walls threatened, demanded, wanted to coax every last drop of seed out of Oliver so he could flood her body.  
  
Oliver was not one to be broken easily. He pushed forward and enjoyed Black Siren. He rode her from behind and slapped her ass. The cry echoed and rippled against Power Girl. Power Girl’s knuckles turned white as she grabbed onto the floor and thrust her hips forward.  
  
Finally, Oliver pulled out of Black Siren to give her a moment to catch her breath. Power Girl opened her mouth, lust burning through her eyes. She took Oliver’s prick into her hand and slid it deep down into her throat. A loud pop echoed and Power Girl began to suck on Oliver’s messy, hard cock. Her blue eyes widened and she pushed forward.  
  
Laurel-2 grew impatient with waiting. She crawled over and cupped Oliver’s balls into her hand. She leaned in and began to suck on him very hard. Oh, yes, those loud sounds just made Oliver groan in pleasure as Laurel-2 slid her warm mouth against his balls and sucked him while Karen deep-throated him.  
  
The two came up and licked Oliver’s cock. He alternated between face-fucking both of them. The two beautiful blondes enjoyed Oliver’s pumps. They leaned into the thrusts and made sure to get his manhood deep into their mouths. They alternated between it very well.  
  
“Against the wall, both of you.”  
  
Black Siren and Power Girl rose up and presented themselves for their man. Oliver lined himself up and pushed himself deep into Power Girl from behind. Power Girl’s warm pussy swallowed up Oliver’s cock once again, like she greeted an old friend.  
  
A soft sigh of protest came from Black Siren. This had been replaced with a passionate cry when Oliver slid his fingers all the way into Black Siren and drove her completely insane with the lust she needed to feel. Oliver pumped into her pussy from behind with his fingers.  
  
Karen turned her head to the side and captured Laurel-2’s lips into a kiss. Both of these gorgeous women made out with increased intensity. Oliver pushed himself to the breaking point and thrust a little bit harder into Power Girl. Her tight walls milked him with all of the fury of a juice hungry goddess.  
  
Never would back down, never would allow himself to break under any circumstances. Oliver roamed freely on Karen’s amazing body.  
  
“It’s time for you to lose it, Power Girl.”  
  
A squeeze of those gravity defying tits and Power Girl came hard all over Oliver’s prick. Oliver rode her with several more pumps. Her ass smacked wildly as Oliver pumped deeper and deeper into her tightening canal. Oh, it felt good to feel Oliver’s thick prick just slide deep inside of her body.  
  
“Your turn.”  
  
Oliver pressed his length against Black Siren’s entrance and she wiggled her hips to try and entice. Oliver took the bait and slid into Black Siren from behind. Her warm, snug center wrapped around Oliver as he worked into her from behind. His hands roamed over her body and fluid pushes just drove her completely and lustfully made with pleasure.  
  
Oliver alternated between burying himself into the warm and lustful bodies of Power Girl and Black Siren. An informal competition began to see who was going to get Oliver’s seed. Oliver thrusted back and forth between both of them, to try and test who wanted it more.  
  
Power Girl thought she might be greedy trying to milk another load from Oliver. However, she could not help herself. Oliver’s cock just enticed her so much. She pumped and squeezed.  
  
“So close.”  
  
Black Siren took Oliver’s cock with practiced ease. She touched all over the spots which she knew Oliver enjoyed. And Oliver thrust himself all the way into her body and made her lose it completely. Black Siren clutched against the wall and moaned out loud as Oliver rode her with intensity from behind.  
  
Finally, Oliver broke and lost his nut into Black Siren. He pushed her against the wall and fucked her vigorously. The relentless thrusts made Black Siren moan hard against the pillar Oliver pinned her against as he stretched her out completely.  
  
By the time Oliver was done, Black Siren slumped against the ground. Drool spilled from her mouth and cum spilled from her pussy.  
  
“Well, it’s just the two of us again,” Power Girl said with a big smile.  
  
She crawled over onto her knees and took Oliver into her mouth with anticipation.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl(NEW)**


	14. Chapter 14(6/2/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on June 2nd, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **Chapter 14:**  
 ****  
 **  
**A big smile broke out over Power Girl’s face as Oliver’s Aphrodite based gifts kicked back in. Oliver lowered Karen to her knees and pushed his cock between her rosy lips. Oh, the feeling of those beautiful lips sliding down against him were very alluring to say the least. Oliver pumped himself a little bit deeper into Power Girl’s mouth and rode it.  
  
Karen would have made a quip of Oliver being in the position that so many men would want to be. If, Oliver did not slid his thick prick all the way down her throat and make her moan out in pleasure. Oh, her throat was so full .Feeling Oliver pulse into her mouth while thrusting away got Karen good and wet. Oliver clasped onto the back of Karen’s head and vigorously face-fucked her.  
  
The hot moans Karen delivered made Oliver want to explode prematurely in her mouth. However, Oliver had other plans for her.  
  
“I’m going to take your ass. It’s just demanding to be fucked.”  
  
Karen thought many men fixated on her breasts, and as amazing as they were, her ass did not get enough attention. She moistened at the thought of Oliver taking her ass. A few more thrusts brought Oliver as deep into Karen’s throat as possible and she moaned around his cock as Oliver pumped himself all the way down her throat. He pushed forward and rocked Karen’s tight mouth with multiple thrusts which drove her completely mad.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Those begging moans made Oliver just smile. He leaned into Karen and thrust himself deeper into her mouth. She squeezed and released his cock with multiple fluid pumps. His balls swung and finally Oliver pulled out. No matter how much time Oliver wanted to spend buried in Karen’s mouth, he had a mission.  
  
Oliver pushed up Karen and pressed her down onto the base of the statues of the goddess. Her beautiful ass cheeks spread apart. Oliver moistened Karen’s hole and made her tremble eagerly.  
  
“Stick that in my ass, big boy,” Karen begged him.  
  
Oliver smiled down at her and pushed between Karen’s delicious cheeks. Oh, the feeling of her tight ass just swallowing him up made Oliver groan. He pushed a bit further into Karen and bottomed out inside of her perfect ass from behind. Oh, yes, Oliver speared Karen’s meaty cheeks as he rocked up and down inside of her. His thrusts drove Karen completely mad with pleasure.  
  
Finally, finally, Karen got a cock worth bragging about in her ass. Her entire body rippled with pleasure. Oliver’s hand, the one which did not hold her body into place, roamed freely around her body. He paid attention to every inch of Karen’s body, from her chest, all the way to her ass and all the way down her legs. Oliver pumped his fingers deep into Karen.  
  
The tight warmness of her pussy gobbled up Oliver’s fingers. He rode Karen’s ass in time of fingering her. Karen moaned out loud. Her screams could wake the dead and Oliver went all in ,balls deep inside of Karen’s ass. He slapped down onto her and made her just explode even more.  
  
“Taste how slutty you are for me.”  
  
Oh, Karen did not have to taste herself to know how slutty she was for Oliver’s cock. She did so anyway. Those juices slid all the way into her mouth and she sucked on them very hard. She leaned in and enjoyed every single last drop of those savory juices as they slid deep into her mouth. She moaned and Oliver pushed all the way into her tight ass from behind to ride her aggressively into the wall.  
  
Oliver mounted Karen’s ass and pushed away. Her cheeks bounced with Oliver’s thrusts getting more intense by every single moan. He was so close to bottoming out inside of her, it was amazing. Karen pressed her warm cheeks against Oliver and milked her.  
  
In time, the proper attention had been paid to Karen’s swinging breasts. Oliver groped them and alternated with squeezes.  
  
“Touch them. Squeeze them! Milk them! Make them yours!”  
  
The intense cries came out with Oliver’s ride continuing to escalate. Oh, Oliver had Karen to the breaking point. Her insides tightened and milked around Oliver. He got closer and closer to the end, but he wanted to hold out.  
  
It was just this that felt amazing. Oliver wanted to enjoy Karen’s snug back passage for as much as possible. For as long as possible, Oliver wanted to explore the fruits of what she had to offer. Oliver pumped himself deep into Karen’s tight hole and took her on a hell of a ride to drive her completely insane with pleasure.  
  
“Are you going to finish me with that ass?” Oliver asked. “Or are you going to black out and not enjoy my cum filling your ass?”  
  
“No, I’m going to...I’m going to enjoy it,” Karen managed with a sharp breath.  
  
Oliver bottomed out inside of her from behind. Karen pressed up against the wall and took the full front of Oliver’s thrusts deep into her ass. Oh, Oliver hit her at the right points and drive Karen completely mad with lust. All she had to do was squeeze Oliver just right.  
  
Karen’s ass made an honest attempt to wring the cum from Oliver’s balls. He pushed in deeper and rode her with intensity and fury. His hips moved.  
  
“Close,” Oliver said. “But, I think I have you close to the breaking point now.”  
  
Oliver pressed down into Karen and made her moan. Karen’s tight ass and hot moans proved to be Oliver’s downfall. He bottomed out and spilled his seed deep into her ass. Karen clutched him and milked every single last drop of seed from his balls. They raced into her as Oliver rode her hard from behind.  
  
“Yes,” Karen said with a deep shudder of pleasure. “Amazing.”  
  
“I agree.”

* * *

  
A nude Amazon appeared in all her glory. Oliver should know it would only be a matter of time before Diana showed up in all of her glory. Her gaze fixated on Oliver’s prick as she sauntered over and took the hunk of manhood into her hand as it pulled out of Karen’s pussy.  
  
As much as Diana wanted to take Oliver into all of her holes, she had other plans. Diana spread Karen’s savory cheeks and drove her tongue deep into Karen’s warm hole from behind. The loud pop of Diana’s tongue drank the cum straight from her asshole from behind.  
  
“Lick, keep licking, don’t stop,” Karen said.  
  
Black Siren opened up with a blurry eye and took Diana’s place on her knees in front of Oliver. The Earth-Two meta flashed Diana a look as if to say “you snooze, you lose.” She cupped Oliver’s balls in her hand and sucked Oliver manhood to clean off Power Girl’s juices.  
  
“If you like tasting my ass, I’m sure I can sit on your face, and you’ll have a ball,” Karen breathed in between moans.  
  
Oh, this gorgeous Amazon did the perfect job of sucking the cum out of Karen’s ass. Diana pulled up and propped Karen up. The two women exchanged a kiss with each other. So hot, and so savory. They caught Oliver’s eyes and put on a show for their man.  
  
Oliver grabbed onto Black Siren’s hair and face-fucked her. Her face was already messy, her hair already in disarray. Yet, Black Siren leaned forward and enjoyed more. Karen and Diana moved over and took Oliver’s body. The two gorgeous and well-built women kissed them.  
  
All three of these women had beautiful bodies, primed for kicking ass. Oliver alternated between squeezing the supple breasts of Diana and Karen. Each of these gorgeous vixens kissed up against Oliver and took turns playing with his balls as he pushed himself down Black Siren’s throat.  
  
“On your knees and lick my ass,” Diana said.  
  
Karen got the hint and buried her face between Diana’s ass cheeks. She prepared Diana’s hole for the end.  
  
Oliver grunted. He would love nothing better than to be inside of that delicious Amazon ass again. Feel the perfect muscles just pump around his cock. Oliver rode forward and slapped his balls down completely down onto Laurel-2’s chin. Laurel-2 looked him dead in the eye and encouraged him to cum in her mouth.  
  
Well, no more encouragement needed, and Oliver blew his load into Laurel-2’s mouth. The Black Siren bottomed her throat down onto Oliver and slurped every single last drop of cum out of his balls until she had the meal she wanted.  
  
“Always filling and creamy,” Laurel-2 said.  
  
One more final kiss goodbye, and Laurel-2 rose to her feet. She exchanged a kiss with Diana while Karen rimmed her ass. Diana wrapped her hand around Oliver’s prick and restored it to full hardness with an intense handjob.  
  
“It’s time,” Diana breathed.  
  
Diana bent over and encouraged Laurel-2 to lay back. Black Siren laid back and spread her legs. Diana leaned in and kissed Black Siren’s pussy and edged her tongue inside of her.  
  
“I have to punish you somehow.”  
  
Karen lowered her bubbly ass down onto Black Siren’s face. Oh, the glorious glutes of Power Girl pushed deep against Black Siren’s face. It felt amazing.  
  
Oliver lowered himself into Diana’s well prepared ass. The skilled archer took a journey down a road often traveled. The tight anal canal of the Amazon just grabbed onto him and allowed Oliver to ride forward. His balls slapped down onto Diana’s thick ass from behind as he rocked deep inside of her from behind. The Amazon pressed down onto the ground and Oliver thrust himself deep into her body.  
  
“MMPPH!”  
  
The sounds these three gorgeous women made, made Oliver’s balls ache. He pushed himself a bit deeper into Diana and rode her. Oliver’s eyes shifted between the writhing bodies. Karen had a blast using Black Siren as her face sitting slave. Oliver enjoyed the snug tightness of Diana’s ass, and Diana looked to be enjoying both his cock driven in her ass and the feeling of Black Siren’s pussy.  
  
Oliver pushed Diana up a little bit and rocked himself between her ample ass cheeks. He built up an orgasm, but held back from delivering it. The snug tightness of Diana’s perfect ass brought Oliver closer and closer to the breaking point. Oh, yes, this felt amazing, and Oliver could hardly hold back from blowing his load deep inside of Diana from behind. He pressed down onto her body and rode her to the edge.  
  
He took a break to enjoy the view. And also to finger Power Girl.  
  
Karen writhed up and down on Black Siren’s face. If it was not Oliver’s skilled fingers deep inside of her what did it, Black Siren’s ass munching most certainly did help drive Karen over. She viewed the visual of Oliver poking his cock deep into Diana. Right now, it nestled firmly between her cheeks, just inches away from plowing into her. Oh, she knew, she knew it would only be a matter of time before it slammed into her from behind.  
  
“Oooh,” Karen breathed. “Do it. Finish her.”  
  
Oliver pulled up Diana briefly from Black Siren. His finger slid against Diana’s mouth to allow her to taste.  
  
“She’s a slutty one, isn’t she?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Mmm hmm, she’ll be perfect,” Diana breathed.  
  
Oliver rocked down into her body and switched the position so Diana sat on his lap. He smiled and motioned for Power Girl. Power Girl crawled away.  
  
Black Siren collapsed down onto the bed. Her nipples stuck in the air as cold as ice. She had been torn between relief and disappointment due to the fact Power Girl no longer sat on her face.  
  
The gorgeous Kryptonian plugged the moist cunt of the horny Amazon. Diana rocked herself back and forth numerous times. Oliver pressed his hands on her body and just hit all of the spots. Oliver was a master of driving Diana completely mad with pleasure and he drove himself deep into her ass from behind. Oh, yes, this was feeling perfect. Oliver clamped his hands against Diana and milked her perfect cheeks into his hand.  
  
“Just think, she’ll be able to return the favor from earlier in a minute,” Oliver said. “And suck the cum out of your ass.”  
  
Diana let out a sensual moan. Oliver pressed down onto her. Karen came up from Diana briefly and planted a huge kiss on Oliver. She crawled down and licked Oliver’s cock once over before it slid down onto Oliver’s chest. Karen squeezed Oliver’s balls.  
  
“You’re in for a treat, Princess.”  
  
Oh, Diana was well aware of the treat she was into. She never wanted to stop feeling Oliver’s mighty length just spear her thick cheeks. He pounded in deeply, and rocked Diana back and forth. The loud slurp from Karen’s tongue hitting those endpoints made Diana just rock back.  
  
So close, so close to losing it. Black Siren joined them and crawled to one side to suck Diana’s breasts. Diana found herself overstimulated.  
  
Oliver casually spread Black Siren’s pussy lips and rocked into her. He had all three of these women squirming and about ready to explode. And to be honest, Oliver was about ready to explode as well. The tightness of Diana’s wonderful holes pushed Oliver to the breaking point. So close, but Oliver wanted to enjoy it.  
  
The three orgasms in succession allowed Oliver to soak in the energy. So much more potent in this temple. Diana bounced on his cock and tried to milk it. The reflection of Diana’s face sized up pleasure was almost too much. Oliver’s balls tightened and he shoved himself deep into Diana. He closed in on the orgasm. Just one more push and Oliver would finally lose it.  
  
Diana already lost it and came all over Karen’s face. Karen came over Black Siren’s probing fingers as well and Black Siren licked the juices clean.  
  
It was time for Oliver now. Oliver’s balls tightened and he could feel the orgasm just creeping up. He creamed the inside of Diana’s hole and saturated it with his gift. Oliver grunted and pushed all the way in.  
  
By the time Diana’s perfect anal passageway reliquished Oliver, a hell of a mess had been left behind. The two gorgeous blondes pounced on Oliver. Black Siren and Power Girl licked and sucked his messy cock and showed that Oliver would be back in the game in no time.  
  
“As promised.”  
  
Power Girl sucked Oliver’s cum from Diana’s ass while giving Oliver an impressive footjob. Laurel-2 kissed and sucked on Oliver’s hard nipples and worshipped his muscular body.  
  
Aphrodite’s statue glistened and smirked.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl**


	15. Chapter 15(6/2/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Here's Some Blog Exclusive Smut featuring Oliver, Katya, and Karen: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/06/new-paths-volume-4-chapter-15-xtrablog.html**   
**  
** **Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On June 2nd, 2020.**   
**Chapter 15:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Karen took a deep breath. After the bliss of their encounter wore off, Karen needed to return back to Earth. There was a serious threat they had to deal with. And while the Kryptonian traveler was no longer obsessed with bringing Black Siren back in, they had to face facts.  
  
“Zoom’s still a problem.”  
  
Black Siren extracted her head from Oliver’s shoulder and locked her eyes onto Karen. She somberly nodded. Yes, she couldn't agree more.  
  
“Everyone, no matter how powerful, they have a weakness,” Oliver said. “Zoom’s very powerful, but he must have some kind of flaw we can exploit and bring him down.”  
  
One could hear the defeat in Karen’s sigh when she exhaled. She and Black Siren might not agree on much, but they agreed Zoom was a problem. Black Siren made an honest attempt to kill him, along with the rest of her former teammates before she headed off to this Earth.  
  
“Some of our best and brightest have tried to find a way to do so for a long time,” Karen said. “Of course, there’s just so much of his life that’s clouded in mystery, I have no idea where to begin.”  
  
“Well, that’s a problem,” Diana agreed. “Oliver does have a point, about deception. And that’s the real danger in him, where he keeps threatening you every step of the way with that.”  
  
Karen rocked back, deep in thought. Yes, deception, that was the key to figuring out and potentially unmasking Zoom. Of course, Zoom was on Earth Two and had his own plans.  
  
“Still, do you know anything?” Power Girl asked.  
  
“I told you everything that I know about Zoom and his plans,” Black Siren shortly said. “I wish I knew more. I wish I could stop him. I wish he didn’t keep surviving death. And I really wish you didn’t make this trip to this world in a way, because that gives him a trail.”  
  
“Which might allow us to trap him,” Oliver said.  
  
Karen blinked for a second. A part of her was not surprised Oliver had ideas boiling about in his mind. She really did hope that Oliver knew what to do in a situation like this, because Zoom as not someone to be taken lightly. She had a few bumps and bruises when going up against him. Other members of Karen’s team had not been so lucky to get off as easily.  
  
“You have a plan?” Karen asked.  
  
“I’m working on one,” Oliver said. “Be patient.”  
  
This caused Karen’s lips to flicker into a fraction of a smile. Patience, a word which she grew to loath. No man ascended to the heights that Oliver did without having patience though. So, perhaps, perhaps, there was something in there, some kind of plan, at least that’s what Karen assumed. She would know soon enough.

* * *

  
The first visit to the temple of Lady Shiva had been so long ago. Oliver remembered it well despite it seemingly like a lifetime ago. Fresh off the Queen’s Gambit, with Oliver broken and battered. Oh, yes, he remembered it, every single second of it unfortunately.  
  
Several of the students sparred for each other. One of them, most prominent, was Cassandra. Oliver watched the movements of Shiva’s young daughter. All of them measured, all of them precise. Scary how deadly a woman of this caliber could be when left on her own devices.  
  
“She’s done well despite the circumstances.”  
  
Oliver whipped back to notice Lady Shiva. Shiva motioned for Oliver to follow her. The deadliest woman alive would not call upon Oliver without any news.  
  
“Dusan al Ghul has been captured,” Lady Shiva said. “During your trip to Paradise, Talia, Nyssa, and a group of your most skilled assassins found him. He put up a fight, and he almost killed himself in the process.”  
  
“Is he talking?”  
  
“Arrogant, he believes he has a stake to our position,” Lady Shiva said. “I can assure you though, he’s not worth the time of day. Even Ra’s cast him away in disgust, like a piece of garbage.”  
  
Shiva stripped off her kimono and revealed a skin tight black outfit. Oliver took a blade from a rack and Shiva did so as well. The two circled each other.  
  
“He’s information got me one step closer to tracking down Cain,” Lady Shiva said. “I must ask you to tend to my traitorous ex-lover personally.”  
  
The blade which went in had been expertly blocked by Oliver. The fire in Shiva’s eyes chilled even the calmest man to the bone. Oliver swept her leg across. Shiva dodged the attack and came back up.  
  
“I wouldn’t deprive you of the opportunity, but if you allow it to get away….”  
  
“Then you, or any of the others have the right to finish him yourself,” Shiva said. “My traitorous former student, Ricardo Diaz, has joined up with him, as you know. Dogs, the both of them. They will suffer the consequences.”  
  
Shiva swiped in two more attacks and kept Oliver on his toes. She intended to make sure Oliver stayed very sharp in the battle and Oliver kept a few motions away from Shiva.  
  
“They’re being boxed in, but Diaz always appears to be one step away,” Oliver said. “I’ll get him. Just like Merlyn and Darhk.”  
  
“No doubts in my mind,” Shiva said. “Stifle a man’s resources, and everything falls with it.”  
  
Shiva almost disarmed Oliver. Oliver returned fire and took Shiva down with two fluid motions. Oliver stomped Shiva down to the ground. Despite the feel of her ribs cracking, a big smile crossed over Lady Shiva’s face. To her, these sparring sessions were foreplay.  
  
And also to her, it was essential to keep Oliver sharp for the upcoming battles. The League was always expanding.

* * *

  
“You’re nothing like I imagined you to be.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad that I destroyed all of your expectations.”  
  
It took a while for Emiko to warm up to Oliver. Yet, there was something about him, that made Emiko think twice about where she was going in life.  
  
“My father is not a perfect man and my mother still has a lot to answer for,” Oliver said. “Even long after our parents die, we have to live with the consequences.”  
  
Yes, Emiko lived with the baggage being a bastard child of Robert Queen had to offer. Many of it had been self imposed. Oliver took Emiko into a gym which he used to train. It was an impressive facility, and Emiko realized there was more than a pretty face and a charming smile to her brother.  
  
Not the fact that he was easy on the eyes hurt. Although it did make certain things harder.  
  
“There’s a part of me that hates you,” Emiko said. “If you were a two-dimensional douchebag, life would be so much easier.”  
  
Oliver just chuckled and motioned for Emiko to rush towards him. She moved in ,with a punch. Oliver blocked it and deflected back the attack.  
  
“You shouldn’t hold back with me,” Oliver said.  
  
Oliver grabbed Emiko’s arm and twisted it. Nothing which broke any bones, but it would wake up Emiko for real. She popped back up and cartwheeled out of Oliver’s grip. She hit the landing, very hard and landed on the ground. Emiko finally went in and started to kick and punch Oliver for real.  
  
“Whoever trained you, they’re decent, but there’s certain blinding signs in your defense that are easily exploitable,” Oliver said.  
  
“You weren’t just on an island for five years, were you?” Emiko asked.  
  
Oliver only responded by pinning his sister down onto the ground. The breath rocked out of Emiko was Oliver pressed on top of her.  
  
“You’ve taken our fathers sins and been a better person,” Emiko said a second later. “And now...I should do the same. He hurt me and my mother, I don’t think she’ll ever recover.”  
  
“Your mother is a strong woman,” Oliver said. ‘And you can do. It’s not easy to make tough choices in life. But, I think we can finish amending for Robert Queen’s sins.”  
  
“I don’t think, I know,” Emiko said.  
  
Their lips came an inch apart. A beep brought them back to Earth. Emiko slipped out from underneath Oliver.  
  
“Friend of mine needs my help,’ Emiko said. “You don’t mind if we cut this short.”  
  
“Well, we can always pick it up later,” Oliver said.  
  
Emiko turned around and walked off. Oliver watched her go. He could tell a lot about her body language.  
  
“You know, I can’t believe you had me do this, after the last time I hacked into one of your sister’s phones,” Barbara said. “The guy’s name is Dante. He’s pretty much off of the grid, no records after a certain year. But, his name has popped up a lot of the times, in passing. You just have to do the math. I can’t tell you how deep Emiko is.”  
  
“Thanks, Oracle,” Oliver said. “I know who he is. Or rather, Ruve does.”  
  
The missing piece of the puzzle, and another splinter from the League, although years ago. Oliver already brought HIVE back into the fold and now it was time to bring this other element back into the fold, starting with his sister. He could tell already Emiko had some misgivings with what she was doing.  
  
With the seeds planted in her mind, Oliver could disrupt any plan to threaten his city and net some more valuable resources for the League.

* * *

  
Oliver dodged an attack from Thea. Another one from the side came from Artemis. Rose came from a third side. Oliver dodged all of them and turned their attacks against each other.  
  
“Three on one would be a more even fight, they said?” Artemis asked. “Are you serious?”  
  
“We just coordinate our attacks better.”  
  
Nora snickered as she half-flipped through another book. She knew they were going to give Oliver somewhat of a fight. Thea more so than others. She moved in and dodged Oliver’s attacks. Rose and Artemis went to the back. Oliver crossed their arms and slammed them down onto the ground.  
  
Thea withdrew a bow and fired. The first arrow had been caught and sent to disarm Artemis’s bow. Oliver flipped behind Thea’s back and took the bow out of her hand. Thea dodged the attack and came up short. Her kick had been caught in mid-air and Oliver flipped her down to the ground.  
  
Rose almost wounded Oliver. Oliver blocked the attack and hurled her down onto the ground. Rose bounced up and sent a dagger attack at Oliver. Oliver bent back and avoided the blade from hacking into his arm.  
  
Boom went Rose, and down went Artemis. Oliver stood over both of them and Thea moved in. Oliver took Thea down and pinned her down on the ground.  
  
“And only the second sister I had underneath me today,” Oliver said.  
  
“Oh, did you and Emiko do it?” Thea asked.  
  
“No, but I’m under her skin,” Oliver said. “And in her mind more importantly.”  
  
“Always, the same story isn’t it? Only your more skilled about it.”  
  
Barbara slipped into the room to join them. Oliver motioned for the other girls to clear the area.  
  
“So, Dante’s most certainly in talks with Diaz, although he’s a small time pawn, and Cain’s involved,” Barbara said. “Their communication encryption keeps changing every half hour, and I’ve had to keep one step ahead. Your sister switched phones after she left the meeting. I don’t think she’s on to me, but I do think she’s paranoid about someone listening in.”  
  
“Well, you’re good enough not to leave a trail,” Oliver said. “Good on her.”  
  
“You’re actually happy that she’s making it harder for me to get information?” Barbara asked.  
  
“No, because, Jade’s following her every move, and she’ll fill in the blanks that you can’t,” Oliver said. “You’ve done a good job. Well above your pay.”  
  
“What pay?”  
  
The two laughed about that cheeky comment. Yet, Oliver had plenty to think about coming up soon. With the girls improving their technique, Oliver had an idea what the next step was.

* * *

  
In the sitting area of the mansion, Mei sat waiting for Oliver. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fiercely.  
  
“Long journey?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Yes,” Mei said. “How’s my sister? I understand she’s helping Shiva with the new recruits.”  
  
“Still doing that, although Shado’s helped me with a very important project recently,” Oliver said. “And how is the bookkeeping?”  
  
“Interesting, and unsettling,” Mei replied. “Damien Darhk was a prolific collector. Can you believe he has his hands on several rare tomes which were lost after World War 2?”  
  
Oliver smiled, Darhk would have access to them. He worked as a Nazi advisor during World War 2 and was close enough to the top leaders to pilfer some of their stash. It did not surprise Oliver how Darhk had access.  
  
“We’ll talk about it later, but I can see it’s been a long journey,” Oliver said. “Why don’t I show you to your bed?”  
  
“Lead the way,” Mei said. “I hope your in it.”  
  
Oliver just smiled and lead the way. Oh, if Mei wanted him in her bed today, then Mei shall have him in her bed.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(16, 17, and 18) on June 9th, 2020.**


	16. Chapter 16(6/9/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on June 9th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **  
** **Chapter 16:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Oliver and Mei barely made it to the bed before they went into a full blown and intense makeout session. Mei’s fingers slip up against the back of Oliver’s neck and kissed him very hard. Clothes flew to the ground in a passionate fury as Mei pushed Oliver back onto the bed and casually mounted his hips. She rotated her hips up and down against him, to allow a pleasant feeling to erupt through Oliver’s body.  
  
“I want this,” Mei said.  
  
Mei clasped Oliver’s cock into her hand and teased it with several slow strokes. The differences between Mei and Shado could be obvious. Mei was a bit more subdued, while Shado was all in with what she wanted. Both twins were lovely, and Oliver decided to speed up the process of having some fun with Mei by spreading her legs and jamming his fingers deep inside of her.  
  
A soft cry from Mei occurred. Oliver pulled her bra off and revealed her breasts to the world. Oh, Oliver felt the hunger burn through his body and dove in to suck on Mei’s breasts. Mei screamed at the actions of Oliver’s mouth and his hands. The gorgeous woman bucked her hips back.  
  
Oliver took every inch of her body and made Mei just explode all over the face. Two fingers deep and he kept rocking her back and forth. Mei tightened around him and released her juices in a flood all over Oliver’s hand. Oliver pulled his right hand away from her and pressed up against Mei’s face. Mei licked the juices off of his hand.  
  
“So sexy.”  
  
A pleased smile spread over Mei’s face. Oliver turned her around and bent Mei. His manhood lined up for her and with a thrust after her hips encouragingly swayed to entice him, Oliver impacted her insides. He slid deep inside of her body and made Mei just cry out in pleasure.  
  
Oliver pushed Mei to the side of the bed and thrusted inside of her body. The thrusts were slow and steady, measured very nicely at first. They picked up on Mei's vocal insistence. He pushed deeper into Mei and slapped his bloated balls up against her thighs. Mei twisted and turned and moaned the quicker Oliver rocked into her body.  
  
So close, and Oliver had Mei right where he wanted her to be. He slid into her body and pulled out almost all the way. Oliver lined himself up and slammed deep into Mei. Mei tightened around Oliver and released her juices all over the place. Oliver slapped himself down onto Mei and made her cry out just a little bit more.  
  
“Again.”  
  
Oliver edged Mei through a very impressive orgasm. Her nails dug into the bed and Oliver pulled her back. He kissed the back of Mei’s neck and her ear. He held her and fucked her tight. Mei lost it from Oliver’s intense pounding of her body. Oh, yes, those big balls just hit her at all of the right points and drove Mei completely and blissfully to the edge. She had been pushed to the breaking point. Just a little more and she would be cumming all over the place.  
  
With one more push, Oliver bottomed out inside of Mei and allowed her walls to clamp down onto his manhood. Juices spilled all over the place and Oliver rode the hell out of Mei from behind. He spanked Mei’s tight ass and made her moan out in delight with what he was doing to her.  
  
“I’m not finished with you just yet.”  
  
Oh, Mei knew, and she would not be finished either. Oliver pulled out. Mei showed she had a little bit of fire like Shado. She pounced Oliver and wrapped her arms and legs around him. The two aggressively kissed as Oliver positioned Mei on top of his cock for her to slide up and down. Mei bounced heavily and moaned.  
  
Oliver sent her mind on a journey which it might not recover. Each touch from Oliver showed his true skill set of driving a woman completely beyond the bend with pleasure. Mei rocked back a little bit and soaked Oliver’s cock with her juices. She shook in pleasure.  
  
The sweet scent of Mei’s arousal pressed Oliver forward. He slapped his huge balls down onto her. Mei’s pussy churned around him and slowly, but surely began to milk him. They got closer and closer to the finish.  
  
Oliver wanted to make sure Mei’s pleasure centers had been stimulated to maximum before he finished inside of her. Another orgasm and Oliver felt Mei’s toes curl against his back. Her legs locked into place to keep Oliver closer to her. Oliver thrust into Mei and Mei came down upon him to flood his manhood with her warm juices.  
  
So, good, so big. Mei breathed heavily, not trusting herself to say anything. And even if she did, the last thing Mei wanted to do was to ruin the moment with Oliver. She wanted this. She wanted all of him. Every time those balls struck her on the thigh, they sent another delirious jolt through Mei’s body. Oliver squeezed her nipple and made her just lose it all over him.  
  
“One more time.”  
  
Mei summoned everything she had in her body. She tightened around Oliver and released a flood of juices down. Oliver slid deep into her with ease and made Mei’s stomach bulge. Oh she was so close, so close to losing it. Oliver cupped Mei’s chest and drove her completely and blissfully mad with intense waves of pleasure. Oliver controlled Mei’s body and guided her to another explosive orgasm.  
  
One more pump and it was Oliver’s time. Those hungry walls grabbed Oliver’s length and squeezed him. He pushed down into her with thrusts plenty. He slapped down into Mei and Mei came down onto him.  
  
A final orgasm coaxed out of Mei set the stage for Oliver to finish inside of her. Mei pressed down onto him and the cum flooded inside of her body. The two lovers shared their release. A wet and savory passion increased as Mei milked every single drop.  
  
“You’ve had quite the dry spell, haven’t you?” Oliver asked.  
  
Mei just smiled. And thankfully, it had been taken care of, thanks to Oliver. She kissed him, hungrily, and sunk into a heated embrace in the aftermath.  
  


* * *

  
Business had been done, or about wrapped up. However, Moira could not wait to unwrap her son, and therefore started giving him a handjob when the meeting gave up. She tried to be subtle, but Ruve and Isabel knew what was going on and cast her a look.  
  
“You’re such a slut, you couldn’t wait,” Isabel said.  
  
“Given all of the times you jumped Oliver after a meeting, you shouldn’t have room to talk,” Moira said. “Besides, it’s been a long...hard...day.”  
  
The words long and hard had an extra kick to them. Ruve just smiled and undid her blouse and pulled down her skirt to reveal a nice pair of underwear underneath her business clothes. The kind of underwear a woman only wore when they wanted to be fucked hard. Ruve kissed Oliver on the lips as Moira made quick work of his shirt and pants. Ruve rubbed his chest and Moira went down between her son’s legs to suck on his big cock.  
  
Oliver pulled Isabel over and made her take a deep breath.  
  
“And you’re not wearing any panties,” Oliver whispered. “Naughty minx. Good thing Mom’s mouth is full, because she wouldn’t let you get away with that.”  
  
And speaking of full, Oliver filled up Isabel’s pussy with three fingers. He did the same to Ruve. Both of the gorgeous brunette business women had been fingered hard. While Moira used her skilled mouth to suck on Oliver’s big cock. Oh, it just filled her mouth and made Moira hum so happily. She cupped his balls and pulled Oliver on forward.  
  
Moira realized she had been a bit busy and not been able to attend to her son’s needs. Despite many other women being able to pick up the slack, mother knew best after all. Oliver’s hands were too busy, unfortunately to face fuck her. Isabel grabbed Moira’s head and jammed her down onto Oliver’s cock.  
  
Oliver gave Isabel a warning glance and she was less rough.  
  
“Join her on your knees,” Oliver said. “Both of you.”  
  
Ruve and Isabel complied and the three gorgeous women took turns pleasuring Oliver. They gave him several deep sucks. They were all competitive business women and thus Oliver thought they would compete as thirstily for his cum then the trio would for any business contact. They took their turns in sucking them.  
  
“Jerk off my cock so I can cum on all of your faces,” Oliver hissed at Moira.  
  
Moira complied with her son’s wishes and took his manhood into her hand. She jerked him off in front of the faces of the trifecta of women. Those big balls sized up and left a huge load all over their faces. Ruve, Isabel, and Moira had their faces coated with white spunk which dribbled down their bodies.  
  
Isabel dove in and lustfully, and angrily kissed Moira. She sucked the cum off of Moira’s face and then turned where Ruve offered her the same thing. The three women spent the next few minutes cleaning the cum off of their faces and this made Oliver ready to take them all over again.  
  
“Line up in front of the table,” Oliver said.  
  
Moira, Isabel, and Ruve did as their master told them to. Oliver pulled the panties of the women down and felt their pussies up. They moaned as Oliver went down the line to tease and stroke their tender womanhoods all over. They cried out in lust as Oliver walked back and forth.  
  
“Looks like you want it more, Ruve.”  
  
Oh, Ruve thanked the stars for the blessing. Oliver pushed deep into Ruve and planted her up against the table. His manhood filled her up like no one ever before. Ruve could still not get over the fact that Oliver was so gifted. And he was more than just a big cock. He pleasured her body with so many touches that Ruve had a miniature orgasm.  
  
The fact Ruve had been positioned in the middle of this group of women had just been a coincidence. A coincidence which allowed Oliver to plunge his fingers into Moira and Isabel as they took turns kissing Ruve. Oliver sped up and edged them closer to their orgasms. They twitched all over the place as Oliver pulled out of them.  
  
“So close,” Oliver breathed on their necks.  
  
Ruve twitched a little bit more as Oliver slid the fingers into her mouth. She happily accepted the gift of the orgasms of these two women. As a larger, more powerful gift speared into her body. Oliver worked his length deep into Ruve and rode her to an orgasm.  
  
She came, came hard all over Oliver. Ruve clutched onto the table for dear life. Oliver never once stopped his momentum and never stopped fucking her.  
  
“Isabel.”  
  
Isabel just smiled and opened her mouth wide for Oliver’s cock when he motioned for her to come over. Oliver suck his cock deep into the gorgeous woman’s mouth and gave her the face-fucking she craved. Oliver almost practically slammed his manhood down Isabel’s throat, and if he came, he would be able to easily dump the load down her stomach. But Oliver had plenty more left in the tank than that.  
  
Moira tried hard not to push Isabel to the side and try and jump Oliver herself. After Oliver pulled out of Isabel, he turned her into a wheelbarrow position. Oliver lined up for the former mistress of his late father and plunged all the way into her body. Isabel tightened around Oliver when his full length speared into her from behind. Oh, it felt so good to feel his manhood deep inside of her.  
  
“Lick my mother,” Oliver demanded.  
  
Oliver gave Isabel little choice in the matter, as he lined up the woman for Moira’s pussy. Moira pushed Isabel down onto her cunt and removed the choice as well. Isabel decided to be the best damn pussy eater possible to blow Moira’s mind and make the bitch cum for her a couple more times. Oh, yes, this felt very good. Moira’s walls leaked all over the place as Isabel pumped herself deep into Moira’s wet cunt and made her cry out in pleasure with the steady tongue thrusts into her body.  
  
With Isabel eating away, Oliver rammed into her pussy. He used Isabel as his own personal cock warmer, a pleasant feeling to say the very least. He pushed down into her and allowed Isabel to clutch her walls down onto him and milk Oliver with several fluid thrusts which drove her completely to the edge of madness.  
  
Oh, keep going, it felt so good. Oliver plunged his thick prick all the way into Isabel’s body and allowed her to milk him. So close, but it appeared Oliver was going to break Isabel’s mind with an orgasm first. He followed through with the thrusts and drove Isabel completely into the table to make her cum all over the place.  
  
Moira rocked her head back as Isabel drove her closer to a climax. Isabel bottomed into the pussy of the MILF and came as well. And Oliver added a few fingers into Ruve’s honey pot to make her cum as well.  
  
With Ruve and Isabel out of commision, this allowed Moira to spend some quality time with her son. She crawled onto the table and smiled.  
  
“Let Mommy clean that dirty slut off of you.”  
  
Moira sucked Oliver’s cock up and drank all of Isabel’s cum off of it. She pulled off and finished tonguing Oliver off before she climbed onto him.  
  
“You’re going to cum inside of me,” Moira said. “Resistance is futile.”  
  
“We’ll see.’  
  
Oliver pushed Moira down onto his cock. The gorgeous mature woman bounced up and down on her son’s mighty prick. Moira Queen clamped around Oliver and squeezed him hard. Oliver’s fingers pressed against Moira and squeezed her nipples to make her cry out in increased lust.  
  
“Keep it up.”  
  
Moira bit down on her lip and kept it up alright. She rose and fell with each push to drive her warm thighs down onto Oliver’s balls. Those testicles hit her at all of the right places and sent Moira spiraling over the edge. She hit a peak and lustfully moaned as Oliver entered her body from underneath. She cranked him.  
  
Just a little bit more, and Oliver would bust in her. Moira could feel it. Oliver thrust harder and Moira tried to match Oliver’s thrusts. If anything, this kept Moira in tip-top shape and being with Oliver made her feel much younger than she ever had been in years.  
  
Moira tightened her pussy around Oliver. Oliver pushed his manhood deep inside of her and his balls throbbed with each push into her. Moira clamped her hands around him and let just everything flow free.  
  
After holding back his load for a long time, Oliver let Moira have it. His balls tightened and emptied inside of her. He buried blast after blast of warm seed into Moira’s womb. Moira closed her eyes and pushed down onto Oliver.  
  
Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on the day of the week, Moira had her tubes tied after giving birth to Thea. Given that it was such a risky pregnancy to begin with, Moira thought it would be best not to have any more surprises. Besides, too old to raise another child.  
  
Although not quite old enough for Moira to have her brains by her son. Oliver drained every last drop of cum into Moira and she wrung it down to the last drop.  
  
Ruve and Isabel hovered, cum-hungry and ready to get a piece of Oliver. Moira’s stomach bloated from Oliver injecting her body with cum and she crawled back to allow Ruve and Isabel to lick the plate.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl**


	17. Chapter 17(6/9/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted On June 9th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 17:**  
 ****  
 **  
**A loud thump outside of the door caused Emiko to jump up. She just returned home, and something, someone put her on edge. Emiko drew in a deep breath. Her mother was not home, and something about this entire situation just struck her as being slightly off.  
  
“Mom?”  
  
No answer, and Emiko reflexively dodged, as the coffee table exploded. It sent bits of broken wood all over the place. Emiko pressed herself up against the wall with another heavy breath.  
  
From the closet, it burst open, and a henchman ran out. Emiko dodged the blade before it skewed her. She dodged two more attacks and picked things up with a series of kicks which rocked him down. Another henchman rushed towards Emiko. Emiko blocked the attack, and punched away at the henchmen.  
  
Another one moved from behind the curtain. Only to find an arrow being shot at the curtain and it pinned her against the wall.  
  
Two more dropped on the outside of the hallway. Emiko looked up and half expected to see her brother. However, it was not him, but rather Artemis Crock. Artemis stomped the final henchmen in the room, and dropped them down to the ground.  
  
The two women exchanged a nervous glance.  
  
“What are they doing?” Emiko asked. “What is going on here?”  
  
“We need to leave,” Artemis said. “The people you’re with, you’re a liability for them now.”  
  
Emiko’s eyebrow raised. Artemis took her by the hand and led down into the elevator. It sprung open and two more of them fell down to the ground. Jade stepped out, and ripped the blade out of the neck of the person she just struck down.  
  
“Elevator is a no go,” Jade said. “And going down just puts us in the crossfire for those people. We’re going to have to go up and around, and hope none of them go after.”  
  
“I don’t understand anything that’s going on.”  
  
“Cain’s made the call to kill you,” Jade said. “Or rather, the person working with Cain has made the call to kill you. Now move it!”  
  
Emiko, Jade, and Artemis rushed around. They came face to face with a small group of ninjas. They dressed in monkey masks. Emiko reached into her bag and pulled out a concealed weapon before she stabbed one of them down. Artemis whipped back her arm and fired an arrow at another one of them. Jade snapped the man down to the ground with a huge crunching attack and busted his face down into the ground.  
  
“Monkey ninjas,” Artemis breathed. “Great.”  
  
Emiko really would love to know what was going on, and why all of these people wanted to kill her. Jade and Artemis shielded her from the attack. They were skilled in their actions, but if there was one thing Emiko hated was being weak and vulnerable to anyone. She would never be that way again.  
  
She picked up the quiver and bow of one of the downed ninjas. Not her usual, but it would do. Emiko drew back her bow and plunged the arrow into the ribs of a monkey ninja.  
  
“Make us a door, Artemis!”  
  
Somehow, the really big bang which echoed throughout the room sounded very sweet. Even if it did make Emiko’s ears ring ever so slightly from the impact.  
  
They had to get out of here. Now.

* * *

  
Kazumi returned home, for the long walk through the glades, arms full of groceries. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her from the alleyway and grabbed her arm. Kazumi dropped the produce from her hand and whirled around to fight the attacker. Only the attacker had been pulled off of her.  
  
Two more dropped down and grabbed Kazumi. Ninjas, if one could believe that. Kazumi struggled against their grip and cracked one of them back. The other put a nerve hold on her and slammed to the ground. Two thugs came out and one of them brandished a knife.  
  
A whip of bright light flashed in front of Kazumi’s face. The ninjas dropped down to the ground one at a time. The loud crack of their bones were sickening as some force dropped them down to the ground.  
  
Lady Shiva dropped down to the ground and picked up a rather shaken Kazumi from the ground. She made sure no one else was coming for the woman.  
  
“What is going on?” Kazumi demanded.  
  
“That’s what I’m trying to ascertain,” Shiva said. “Talk. Talk now!”  
  
One could see Shiva meant business. The knife pressed at the man’s throat caused him to twitch down onto the ground. The carving against his vein made him lose his temper.  
  
“Dante wanted it done, Diaz agreed, and Cain was going to go after the daughter, to hedge our bets, and Monkey’s in on this as well.”  
  
Lady Shiva realized that this could only mean one thing. Monkey, as in her disgraced former student, the Silver Monkey had been on on this. She clasped her hand against the goon’s throne and strangled him until he left this world.  
  
“Your daughter has been taken to a safe location,” Shiva said. “And it’s time for you to come with me.”  
  
“They targeted Emiko, why?”  
  
“She’s fallen into some very bad company,” Lady Shiva said. “It’s unfortunate, when you want to do what’s best for your daughter, but some bad people have gotten a hold of them. Those fences have been mended.”  
  
A small group of women appeared. Kazumi tensed up. They looked dangerous. However, her savior did not look worried. On the contrary, a smile broke out over her face.  
  
“Don’t worry, you’re among friends,” Shiva said. “They will get you there.”  
  
Kazumi realized asking more questions would get her nowhere. She stepped over the groceries, mangled and forgotten in the entire attack.  
  
Lady Shiva put Kazumi into the safe hands of Talia and her elite guard. She could think of no one she would find Kazumi more secure with. She needed her facilities in tact if she was going to go after and take down her former sperm doner, David Cain and his allies.  
  
“The mother’s been secure, the daughter’s safe,” Shiva said.  
  
“I’ll meet you halfway,” Oliver said. “We’re getting this done, tonight.”

* * *

  
Oliver had been in the process of taking a few goons done. They all worked for the man known as Dante, and they were pretty skilled. However, Oliver had trained with the very best. He deflected the knife jabs from one of the goons and whipped his hand back. Oliver delivered a crushing uppercut which sent the man flying down onto the ground from a huge impact.  
  
Shiva dropped down and swept the leg out from underneath the goon. Not she had much work to do. Oliver did plenty and Shiva could not be too happy of her student, and former master.  
  
A rough looking man appeared at the door. Oliver and Shiva turned around to show him.  
  
“Do what you want to me, but you’d want to see this.”  
  
The man held up a phone which transmitted live video. The face of Ricardo Diaz appeared on the camera.  
  
“Ra’s al Ghul. The feared Head of the Demon. You know, you’ve been causing a lot of problems with my operations. And you made a lot of enemies. And left a few too many of them left in the wind. But, that’s going to change. Your little League is going to fall and I’m going to rise. I made a deal with the devil himself, and we’re going to make sure this city falls before your very eyes.”  
  
Diaz smiled and the camera panned back to reveal a very familiar face.  
  
“And this reporter has been snooping around, trying to make herself famous,” Diaz said. “Well, they often remember the first casualties of the war.”  
  
Chloe Sullivan had been tied to a chair and struggled to get loose. A knife had been pressed to her mouth by Diaz. His eyes locked onto the two figures, and smiled.  
  
“Shiva, you thought that I was not worthy of your attention anymore,” Diaz said. “You cast me to the side, as an afterthought. Well, your time is done. I’m not afraid of you anymore. You come after me.”  
  
“A man without fear is a foolish man, Diaz,” Shiva said.  
  
A scream from Chloe echoed. Diaz cut the knife into her cheek and stopped short from slicing into her neck.  
  
“Blondie’s alive, but not for long if you don’t find me,” Diaz said. “Find me, and take me and my partner down. Unless, the great Ra’s al Ghul is nothing but deception and theaterics.”  
  
“Oracle, are you getting all that?”  
  
“Yes, warehouse at the pier, that’s where he’s held up,” Barbara said. “Black Canary and White Canary are already on their way there.”  
  
“And I’ll join them.”  
  
Diaz just made it to the top of his list. Chloe had a knack of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but she had been in serious danger. She was not a soldier in this war, just an innocent doing what was right.

* * *

  
Oliver, Laurel, and Sara appeared outside of the room. None of them spoke. They felt a crisp and cool sensation through the air.  
  
“Bravo, Mr. Queen, you’re here.”  
  
A gentleman appeared in the room. He clapped his hands in front of them. Two more pushed Chloe out into the room. The wounds were still fresh on her face and she wore a collar strapped to her neck.  
  
“Dante, I presume,” Oliver said.  
  
“Yes, Mr. Queen,” Dante said. “You’ve been too smart for your own good. I intended to use your sister as a means to destabilize your operations. I’ve been grooming her for some time to take over my operation, but she’s grown fond of you, despite the hatred which burns through her, at being abandoned to a lackluster life.”  
  
“And then, you tried to kill her,” Oliver said. “And now, I’m going to kill you.”  
  
“Kill me, and this collar goes off, destroying the entire building, starting with this pretty little blonde reporter,” Dante said. “The last story in your life will be your obituary. And Ms. Sullivan, it was you looking into things that didn’t concern you that got us to this point. And got you to this point….”  
  
“NOW!”  
  
Laurel and Sara released a Canary Cry each and sent the goons flying. Oliver jumped up and nailed Dante in mid-sentence. While he could not kill Dante as long as man had been hooked to Chloe’s collar, there were ways to make sure Dante wished he was dead.  
  
“Okay, you’re going to need to remove the wires in that order,” Barbara told Sara.  
  
Another figure came down from the ceiling. Silver Monkey, the disgraced student of Lady Shiva. Silver Monkey grabbed Oliver and pulled him off of Dante.  
  
The two fighters went hand to hand briefly. Silver Monkey released smoke bombs onto the ground and scrambled to the ceiling like his name sake. He dropped down and threw a dagger at Oliver. Oliver deflected the attack and blocked another attack.  
  
Black Canary sent a Canary Cry at Silver Monkey and dropped him through a window.  
  
“And twist the third pin on the right,” Barbara said.  
  
The collar popped off. The second it was clear, and disabled, Dante’s eyes widened a fraction of a step. Dante reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of something. Only for Oliver to block the attack and slam him down into the ground. The vial rolled onto the ground and Laurel picked it up.  
  
“The 9th Circle will cause the League to burn,” Dante said.  
  
One death blow to the side of the neck put Dante to sleep for good. There would be others, but with Emiko’s help, the League would take any important assets.  
  
“I would like to thank you for securing my sister’s loyalty.”  
  
“He might have known something about where Diaz and Cain ran off to,” Laurel said.  
  
“No, he wouldn’t have talked.”  
  
Oliver opened up Dante’s mouth to reveal the cyanide fillings. He was going to off himself, if the going got rough.  
  
“Diaz mentioned something about an underground tunnel,” Chloe said. “Thanks for the help.”  
  
Chloe threw her arms around Oliver and kissed him on the lips, for a second. She pulled away and looked a bit flushed.  
  
“I know, now’s not the time,” Chloe said. “So, what do you think is in the vial?”  
  
“Nothing good,” Oliver said. “Shiva, Cain and Diaz might have gone underground.”  
  
“Fitting, for vermin.”

* * *

  
“Dante, was taking out. Silver Monkey was taken out.”  
  
“Monkey was just a pawn.”  
  
David Cain’s clipped statement gave Diaz pause. The two gentlemen walked underneath the ground. Cain would take ahold of the Ninth Circle and deliver a plague to Star City. Diaz and his resources were convenient, for now, but much like Silver Monkey, just a pawn.  
  
“The Demon will fall tonight.”  
  
“He took out Dante, like he did with Damien Darhk,” Diaz said. “And The White Ghost was taken down just a few weeks ago. We should go on the attack and take down his forces.”  
  
“You think like a thug, you’ll always be nothing more than a thug,” Cain said.  
  
Cain and Diaz walked into the tunnel, where a device had been set up. Several tanks full of a glowing red chemical had been wheeled in by scientists in Hazmat suits.  
  
“We will bring this city to its knees first, and the Ra’s al Ghul will fall,” Cain said.  
  
Cain had been working for others for too long. It was time for him to be the Head of the League.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18(6/9/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on June 8th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 18:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Cassandra paced the hallways, as she often did at night when she had a troubled sleep. The return of her father to the city and working with these dangerous people put Cassandra on edge.  
  
“He knew the entire time?”  
  
“I don’t know everything that I knew. Dante was the one who had the order to kill you, and now….”  
  
“I know, I heard the confession. And if he wanted me to take control of the group, I’m going to do it. But, just not in the way he wanted me to.”  
  
The voices of Emiko and Artemis spoke. Cassandra closed her eyes. Something made Cassandra enter a deep thought process. She rubbed the point of her temples.  
  
“Remember, how I told you to greet his man. Walk up to him and remember your training.”  
  
The voice of Cassandra’s father pounded deep into her head. She took a huge breath as the vision of David Cain popped into the back of her mind. A much younger Cassandra, about eight or so years old, walked up. Cassandra could see the memory play out, she had been dressed up in a girl scout uniform by her father.  
  
In a time before she had been sent to live with the Darhks, and became Nora’s companion and dare she say it, friend. Cassandra took in a deep breath. She could not stop the memory of her younger self walking up to the man and driving her hand into his throat to cause blood to spurt out.  
  
“It’s the oldest common language known to man. You will do well to master it. You will understand people far better than any conversation you could have. Words are meaningless compared to direct and violent action.”  
  
On that day, Cassandra could not even ask why her father still spoke. She had been trained from the cradle, before she could barely walk. Even before she had been sent to be Nora’s protector, when most kids were worrying about homework. Cassandra could not read any language, could not write any language, could not speak any language, but she understood plenty. Not from people’s words, but from their actions.  
  
And in those six years she spent with her father, Cassandra learned a lot about his actions. And what he was doing. And suddenly, it struck Cassandra. She knew precisely where her father might have gone.  
  
Cassandra had to go there and stop this. The city was in danger. While Cassandra could not articulate what her father was doing without an elaborate game of charades.  
  
It was a bit tricky to give the people in this room the slip. But Cassandra learned to do it, from the cradle to this point in her life.

* * *

  
Sara, Laurel, Oliver, and Shiva made their way down the tunnel. A small crew of men, from Dante’s men, Diaz’s, and a few of Cain’s ninjas appeared around them.  
  
No words, just actions. They had to get to Cain and Diaz. Nothing else mattered. Shiva plunged a knife into the ribs of one of the attackers to get the first shot.  
  
Six of them went after Oliver at once. Oliver wasted no movement. He went to the right, to the left, and to all sides. Oliver buried his hand into the ribs of one of the attackers and sent him down to the ground. He flipped the goond own onto the ground and grabbed his arm. A dislocating snap shattered the man’s elbow.  
  
Sara kicked off of the wall and came behind the man. He fired a shot at Sara. Sara dodged the shot and repelled him with another couple of attacks.  
  
No Canary Cries in this tunnel. It could bring the entire place down. Laurel dodged a pipe swing and disarmed the man. She released a wooden staff and snapped it against the back of the leg of the attack. One well placed shot to the limb shattered the leg. Laurel jumped down and drove the point of the staff down across the arm to stun the adversary as well. Laurel popped back up and slammed the staff down onto the back of the neck of her enemy to drop him down again.  
  
Sara motioned for the edge of the tunnel and Laurel responded by nodding. A huge rumbling echoed from the other side as more men.  
  
“Get me to Diaz,” Oliver said. “He’s close.”  
  
“And Cain is as well,” Shiva said.  
  
They had their targets, and Sara and Laurel understood what they had to do to clear the path. Gas had been released into the tunnel. Oliver, Sara, Laurel, and Shiva ducked the path and avoided everything which went off. A rumbling echoed throughout the tunnel.  
  
They had to keep this up and don’t stop, no matter what. Oliver snapped the arm of his attacker down onto the ground. He smashed his fist down into the ribs of his enemy and pounded him.  
  
Oliver released an explosive arrow which caused some bricks to fall onto a row of man. It opened up a pathway for Oliver to go down. The contents in the canisters being loaded onto the platforms matched the content in the vial which he liberated from Dante.  
  
Another arrow shot down the tunnel and impaled the chest of the enemy. Oliver got closer, he could particularly smell it.

* * *

  
Ricardo Diaz tapped his watch angrily. He knew his men were supposed to be down the tunnel by now, with the final load of the chemicals. While the machine would still work at this point, he wanted maximum casualty to prove his point.  
  
The two men off to the side dropped to the ground. Arrows pierced to his body.  
  
“You’ve been busy tonight,” Diaz said. “It’s time for you to bow down.”  
  
Diaz pulled out a flamethrower and blasted at Oliver. Uncaring what kind of reaction the flamethrower would have to the chemicals. They bubbled ominously to the side as Diaz tried to roast Oliver.  
  
“Do you get why they call me the Dragon?”  
  
“Because, you’re about to get your wings cut?”  
  
Oliver sent an arrow to knock the weapon in question out of Diaz’s hands. Diaz threw out two knives and Oliver dodged the attack. Diaz rushed at Oliver with a full force and swung his fist. Oliver blocked the attack and engaged Diaz in a hand to hand combat.  
  
“I learned a lot from Lady Shiva...dislocating my finger, it doesn’t bother me.”  
  
Diaz, despite the finger dislocating, pressed on. Happened to him dozens of times. He rocked back and nailed Oliver with a couple of glancing blows to the side of the head. Diaz wrapped a piano wire around Oliver’s neck and tried to strangle him.  
  
“You’re strong, but even the strongest need to breathe,” Diaz said. “Say goodnight, Mr. Queen.”  
  
Oliver elbowed Diaz in the throat and then in the testicles for good measure. Diaz staggered back and Oliver pulled himself back. His eyes glowed with malice as he shoved Diaz against the wall. The man in question cracked against some of the pipes.  
  
Several more punches rocked Diaz and slammed him down to the ground. Diaz scrambled for his flamethrower. Oliver grabbed his arm and stomped it, before he reared it back and shattered every bone in his arm with one hit. Diaz screamed out in agony from his dislocated shoulder.  
  
“Cain, flood the tunnel.”

* * *

  
The sounds of battle echoed through the tunnel. David Cain sat atop of the bomb. He only had to press one button to launch it.  
  
“You’re strong, but even the strongest need to breathe. Say goodnight. Mr. Queen.”  
  
A loud pair of cracks echoed. And even more cracks echoed and Diaz’s screams indicated that this was not going well. Cain put his finger on the edge of the button. It would be suicide, but it would be better than surrendering to the Demon and more importantly, his ex-lover Shiva.  
  
“Cain, flood the tunnel.”  
  
David Cain found himself knocked off of his perch point. Cain dropped down onto the ground and rolled up. The remote slid out of his hand and out of reach.  
  
Cain wondered who dared put their hands on him. He looked up and saw the person in question. His daughter, Cassandra, who dropped down onto the ground.  
  
“Well, you figured out where I was,” Cain said. “And you tried to come to stop me.”  
  
Cassandra jabbed her hand towards Cain’s throat to say hello. Cain blocked the attack and flipped his daughter onto the ground. Cain withdrew a knife and put it at his daughter’s neck.  
  
“Our lessons were never learned completely. You may think you know how to defeat me, but….”  
  
Cassandra wrapped her arms around Cain’s arm and sent him down onto the ground. She nailed him in the eye with an uppercut which caused one of his eyes to swell up.  
  
Cain, with limited vision, rushed around to swing at Cassandra. Cassandra picked up a flare and flashed it in front of Cain’s other eye. She then jumped onto his back and clapped his ears to cause a ringing. She then slammed a fist into Cain’s nose to bust it.  
  
“Clever girl, doing you best to obscure my senses,” Cain breathed in. “So, are you going to kill me?”  
  
“I’m afraid, I can’t allow that.”  
  
Through the blurred vision, the image of Shiva appeared.  
  
“Sandra,” Cain said.  
  
“Because, I’ve waited too long for this. You stole my child from me. And now I’m going to get my payment from you.”  
  
Cain almost had his hand on the remote. Shiva pulled him away and stabbed him right through the chest. Blood spilled all over Shiva’s body as she dropped her former lover down to the ground.  
  
“Daughter,” Shiva said.  
  
Cassandra reluctantly threw her arms around her mother. The sounds of battle echoed even more and Diaz and Oliver crashed through the wall. Oliver put his hands on Diaz’s throat as he reached for the remote control. Diaz’s repeated jabbing of a knife into Oliver’s side had minimal effects.  
  
“No, it was supposed to be beautiful,” Diaz said. “Tonight, I was supposed to show you why you made a mistake.”  
  
“I don’t make mistakes,” Shiva said.  
  
Shiva got one parting kick in Diaz’s face, beneath her boot like he belonged. Oliver grabbed Diaz’s head and twisted it like a bottle cap to shatter his neck. Diaz collapsed down onto the ground, completely dead.  
  
They would still need to disable the bomb, get the chemicals out of here, and figure out what it is. Members of the Ninth Circle were still out there, and until Oliver secured control, with hopefully Emiko’s willing assistance.

* * *

  
Out to sea, the bodies of Diaz, Dante, and Cain burned into embers. It had been common for this to happen, with Oliver burning his enemies. Shiva, Laurel, and Sara all stood to his side. Cassandra stood a bit away from them and watched as her father’s body had been consumed by the flames.  
  
“Done,” Oliver said. “Finished.”  
  
Some of Diaz’s men still were out there, but they were nothing without him. The Ninth Circle was still out there, and Silver Monkey staggered off after his brief battle with Laurel. However, it should not be a problem to find him. Especially when he was seriously injured.  
  
“It was not the revenge I dreamed up for years,” Shiva said. “And now, the League’s pull expands. You may be the most powerful man in the world.”  
  
Yes, this world, Oliver thought with a smile.  
  
“I had an admirable teacher to show me the way,” Oliver said. “But, we can’t waste time on sentiment. We all need to get back. Until the Ninth Circle is completely out of the way...we’ve not truly one.”  
  
Should Oliver completely seduce Emiko to their cause, they were well on their way to victory. Shiva, Laurel, and Sara all nodded. Three very dangerous enemies burned before their very eyes. And they stopped a biological weapon from tearing down their city.  
  
After this was wrapped up, Oliver wondered what the next play could be. Time to move forward after all the resources had been consolidated.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(19, 20, and 21) on June 16th, 2020.**


	19. Chapter 19(6/16/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on June 16th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **Chapter 19:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Oliver found himself face to face with Cassandra. The tight silk robe she wore drew attention her legs and underrated chest, along with a nice tight ass. Cassandra’s eyes locked onto Oliver with hunger dancing in them. She leaned in a bit close and then captured Oliver’s lips with a very intense kiss without another word.  
  
It had been a long time coming, but Cassandra knew precisely what she wanted. She wanted to ram her tongue down Oliver’s throat and enjoy the fruits of a very savory kiss. Oliver locked his hand onto the small of Cassandra’s back and guided it around her body. The two kissed each other, very eagerly. Oliver’s kisses lined down Cassandra’s jaw and he pulled off the robe to reveal her new body.  
  
Cassandra made several soft sounds of pleasure with Oliver putting her on the bed. His kisses covered her breasts and made Cassandra twitch in pleasure. Oliver ran his finger down Cassandra’s body and went down to her wet pussy lips. Oh, Cassandra spread her legs with a small smile on her face and enjoyed as Oliver dove down between her tender pussy lips to eat her out.  
  
Another soft cry echoed throughout the room. Oliver leaned in and munched on her pussy to drive Cassandra completely insane with lust. Oliver knew all of the spots which drove her insane with pleasure.  
  
Lightly, Cassandra tapped on the back of Oliver’s head. Oliver pulled himself away from her pussy. Another kiss from Cassandra as she kissed Oliver long and hard. Her skilled hands removed Oliver’s clothes. Cassandra spent the next few minutes admiring Oliver’s body and tracing patterns down it.  
  
For the longest time, Cassandra’s hands lingered on Oliver’s swollen cock. The gorgeous young woman put her hands down onto Oliver and tugged on his manhood to push it deep in between her skilled hands. Cassandra’s eyes deliciously ran up and down Oliver’s cock to match the pattern of her hands pretty much doing likewise.  
  
Cassandra kissed the tip of Oliver’s prick and slid it down between her silken lips to suck on it, good and hard. Cassandra’s eyes fixated on Oliver and paid close attention to his body reaction. Cassandra’s ability to read people allowed her to give Oliver an extremely amazing blowjob and make him push into her mouth.  
  
“Cass.”  
  
The loud slurp from Cass made Oliver feel like she was trying to drain him. A sexy little succubus. The talented eighteen year old worked her mouth up and down around his cock as she rocked back and forth. It was obvious she wanted this for quite some time, and Cassandra enjoyed tasting Oliver’s length.  
  
“I’m going to cum.”  
  
Cassandra just doubled down on her efforts. She would not allow that little statement to stop her from pleasuring Oliver with her mouth. She went all the way down and sucked Oliver deep into her throat. Oh, a loud suck just pleasured Oliver all over and made his hips buck forward with a constant and never ending motion. Oliver ground his nails against Cassandra’s head and kept rocking up and down into her mouth.  
  
One more push and Oliver’s balls tightened. His orgasm reached its apex and he fired into Cassandra’s mouth. Oliver buried several ropes of seed into the mouth of the gorgeous woman and Cassandra did not waste a drop.  
  
A look of pleasure danced in Cassandra’s eyes as she looked up at Oliver and slowly swallowed the cum. Cassandra smeared her thumb against Oliver’s head to collect more and ate it. She savored every last drop and that made Oliver twitch a whole lot.  
  
Oliver pulled Cassandra on top of him and kissed down her neck and breasts. He thrilled her with each touch. Cassandra clasped top of the back of Oliver’s head and encouraged him to suck on her breasts. Oliver pulled up from her and lined up his thick prick to her virgin entrance. Oh, Cassandra looked him in the eye, lust burning through her eyes.  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
Cassandra nodded and wrapped her hands around Oliver’s head. She rocked back to encourage Oliver.  
  
Oliver popped Cassandra’s cherry and pushed into her opening. Oliver entered some tight, snug pussies in his day. However, Cassandra’s appeared to be the tightest and the most snug he was ever in. She clutched down onto him hard and moaned as she clasped down onto him with an intense milking motion. Cassandra clasped her arms around Oliver and rocked herself up and down on him with several intense and warm pumps. She popped her pussy around him and squeezed him.  
  
The ways Oliver penetrated her filled Cassandra with jubilation. Those tight walls clasped down on Oliver and released his cock from her warm walls. She squeezed and tensed around Oliver to make him throb inside of her body. Cassandra rocked herself a bit further down and plunged down onto Oliver. His manhood drove all the way into her body and stuffed Cassandra something fierce. Cassandra bit on her lip and let a happy cry as she bounced down onto Oliver’s tool while it slid into her body  
  
Those cries cries of lust penetrated through the room. Cassandra’s belly bulge from Oliver’s cock driving deep into her. She wanted his essence pumped inside of her body. Cassandra wrapped her legs tightly, to make sure Oliver did not leave her any time soon. Not that Oliver was going to. That made Cassandra so blissfully happy it hurt. Oliver pushed deeper and deeper into her body until finally, Oliver burst inside of her.  
  
The flood of cum started with a trickle and ended with an explosion. Every single last drop of cum in Oliver’s balls launched into Cassandra’s clutching pussy. She squeezed down and released Oliver to drain his seed into her body. Cassandra locked eyes with Oliver and let out a happy cry when she pounded down onto him. Cassandra’s moans increased when she rode him down into the bed.  
  
Cassandra screamed out in his ear.  
  
Those soft cries sent more of Oliver’s seed spilling into her body and made Cassandra swell up with pride as Oliver pumped his cum into her body. She collapsed down onto his muscular chest, pleased at the feeling.

* * *

  
“It was everything that you ever dreamed of, wasn’t it?”  
  
A naked Lady Shiva appeared at the foot of the bed. Her lips, curled into a smile, locked eyes onto Cassandra. Cassandra pulled off of Oliver’s cock to give her mother some room. Shiva crawled onto the bed and locked her lips onto Oliver to give him a good, loud, long and vigorous suck of his cock. Shiva’s eyes locked onto Oliver and made him jump up into her mouth when she sucked on it.  
  
Cassandra, not wanting to be rude, joined in. Oliver’s balls were swollen once again and they demanded to be sucked. So, Cassandra dove in and wrapped her succulent lips around his balls to suck them.  
  
Oliver enjoyed mother and daughter having fun with his cock. Cass and Shiva licked Oliver’s long rod like it was ice cream, the messy juices from Cass’s multiple orgasms just sloshing off of Oliver’s length. The two glorious women kissed Oliver from the cock, to the head, and then to the balls to suck on them.  
  
Oh, a feeling of lust echoed through Cass when she locked lips with her mother. Something burned inside of her. Cassandra felt a couple of Shiva’s fingers dance against her tender opening and make Cass’s hips buck back and forth. Oh, yes, every turn of her body just twisted some form of lust deep into her.  
  
Shiva pinched Cass’s nipples and sucked them very hard. Oh, yes, Cassandra had been sent over the edge and started to squirt over her mother’s hand when she pushed forward. Shiva drug her nail down into Cassandra’s wet womanhood and prepared it.  
  
She leaned over to eat Oliver’s gift out of Cassandra’s overstuffed hole. Cassandra spread her legs and allowed her mother to dive in. Shiva dove down and pushed her warm tongue down into Cassandra’s smoldering cavern. Oh, the feeling just erupted through her body the second Shiva dove all into her.  
  
The skilled hands of Lady Shiva traveled around Cassandra’s lovely thighs. It made her hips buck up and down with rapid fire pumps. Shiva leaned in and devoured Cassandra’s pussy to drive her completely and blissfully made with waves of pleasure. Shiva folded her tongue in and out of Cassandra’s pussy, slurping her very hard and sending her to a trail of endless lust.  
  
One could not neglect Oliver’s presence. He lined up his cock, throbbing once again and he pushed it all the way into Shiva from behind. Shiva received his cock and clamped down onto him hard. Oliver pushed his hands against Shiva and railed into her behind.  
  
“You’re a slut, eating your daughter out like that.”  
  
Oh, Shiva would disagree. She was just a loving mother and made up for lost time. Of course, with Oliver’s thrusts buried deep inside of her and her mouth full of Cassandra’s pussy, any attempt of a logical and rational argument just flew out the window. Oliver slapped his balls down onto Shiva and made her hips just sting the faster he rammed into her from behind.  
  
“Go ahead and make that slutty pussy cum all over my cock.”  
  
Shiva did so, and made her juices rain down on Oliver. Oh, it felt good, her stomach bulging underneath Oliver’s rapid fire thrusts. He slapped his balls down onto Shiva’s thighs which left their mark and an intense echo. Oliver was all over her and touched it.  
  
“Maybe I should fuck your ass, while your daughter eats you out.”  
  
Oliver did not wait for Shiva’s assessment. He buried his finger into her, wet with Shiva’s juices, and slammed into her ass.  
  
Cassandra’s lips curled up with a smile. She wanted to see this. Lust burned through her young body. All of the emotions, the good ones, which she had not felt prior to tonight burned through her.  
  
Oliver yanked Shiva up to position and spread her tight ass cheeks. His skilled hands parted her ass and edged his cock all the way into her body. Shiva pushed back and Oliver pounded into her entrance. Shiva flashed him a smile.  
  
“Do it!”  
  
Those cries of lust echoed a little bit more prominently when Oliver slid his big cock all the way into Shiva’s rear passage and stretched her out. One could hear Shiva moan from Oliver rocking her back and forth down onto her.  
  
The feeling of Oliver’s cock entering her back passage lit Shiva up with desire. She rose up and dropped down hard from each solid rise and drop. Oliver’s big balls hit her right on the ass and the impact echoed throughout the room.  
  
Oliver broke out into a smile and kept his thrusts at an even tempo. He wanted to make Shiva feel it.  
  
Cassandra dove in and drove her tongue into Shiva’s warm honey pot. Something felt oddly appropriate in returning to the place where she came from. Her little tongue danced back and forth against Shiva’s body and slurped the juices from her. Shiva pumped up and down and grabbed the back of Cassandra’s head. Every single movement brought Shiva’s hips back and forth in an intense fluid motion.  
  
“Keep that up!” Shiva yelled.  
  
The big grin spread over Cassandra’s face as the young woman speared her tongue down into her mother’s delicious pussy. She rocked back and forth, the hunger danced in her eyes. She tasted her mother’s juices and hungered for even more.  
  
Oliver bounced Shiva up and down. Her perfect ass tightened around his cock. Oliver leaned in and grabbed Shiva’s breasts before he squeezed them hard. Shiva rocked herself down and the view of Shiva squirting onto Cassandra’s face just made Oliver throb between her meaty cheeks. Oliver slapped down hard and rocked into her a bit deeper.  
  
“Cass.”  
  
Cassandra rose up and Oliver cupped her face. He kissed her lips and tasted Shiva’s juices. Cassandra moved happily with the tongue deep into her mouth. Oliver’s skilled fingers roamed down her body and penetrated Cassandra’s warm honey pot. The three fingers moved in succession and made Cassandra just rock her hips back with a couple of motions which spilled her juices all over Oliver's hands.  
  
A swipe from Cassandra to Shiva allowed Oliver to have Shiva taste her daughter’s juices. Shiva moaned excitedly with her tongue dancing and dabbing against Oliver’s fingers. He pushed them into her mouth, two and three at a time and rocked Shiva back. Shiva moaned very excitedly from Oliver’s heavy thrusts.  
  
“Almost there.”  
  
Shiva tightened her ass around Oliver and intended to milk every last drop of essence from his balls and into her ass. Oliver rocked her and slammed into her. Cassandra returned to eating Shiva out and Shiva moaned when she pressed her hand down onto the back of Cassandra’s head. Things got even more intense the louder this scene got and Oliver rammed his cock down into her ass to drive Shiva to the brink.  
  
One more push and Oliver would burst. He reared back and spilled his cum into Shiva’s ass. Her tightening ass milked an obscene amount of cum out of Oliver’s balls and into her. Shiva rocked back and let out another passionate cry as Oliver fired rope after rope of seed down into her tight ass from underneath.  
  
The sweet sensation of an orgasm brought a smile onto Oliver’s face. He pushed deep into Shiva.  
  
Finally, Oliver pulled out of Shiva and left her ass dripping.  
  
“Why don’t you clean your mother up?”  
  
Cassandra buried her naughty little tongue in her mother’s gaping asshole and ate the cum out of her. It was the bonding experience which would make their relationship stronger.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain(NEW)**


	20. Chapter 20(6/16/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on June 16th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **Chapter 20:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Shiva might have left but Oliver and Cassandra had some fun. Oliver bent the newest member of his collective over the side of the bed and rammed his cock deep into her pussy. Cassandra let out a happy cry the faster Oliver rammed into her body.  
  
“You can go for a long time.”  
  
Oh, Cassandra could. She squeezed Oliver’s length the way he wanted it. Enough to tease him, to edge him, to milk him, but not for him to cum. At least not until Cassandra reached the peak state of arousal. Which might be soon with all of the ways Oliver pushed down onto her body.  
  
Cassandra collapsed down onto the bed. Oliver held her arms back and pushed deep into Cassandra. His balls ached and they demanded a release. Cass’s latest orgasm closed around Oliver and started to milk his fluids a little bit at a time into her tight body.  
  
Oh, Cassandra just almost collapsed down onto the bed from Oliver just firing his load into her body. Oliver pressed down onto Cass and rode her intensely into the bed. His balls emptied and released a nice fluid into Cassandra.  
  
The moment Oliver pulled out, a naked Nora Darhk appeared between his legs and started to suck his cock. Her gorgeous brunette bobbed up and down on Oliver’s length as she tasted the combination of Oliver and her constant companion. Nora pressed her lips and gave Oliver a very long suck before she pulled off on him.  
  
“Hello, Daddy,’ Nora said with a squeeze of Oliver’s balls. “I’m glad to see you.”  
  
A squeeze of Oliver’s balls and a jump of his cock made Nora pleased to see Oliver was very pleased to see her as well. Nora’s wet lips cradled Oliver’s length and she sucked him.  
  
“Cass, nice to see you as well.”  
  
Nora and Cass kissed, right at the tip of Oliver’s head. The two girls exchanged a very passionate greeting as Oliver slid his manhood between them. Oh, the feeling only increased the more they rocked up and down to tease Oliver’s cock with the most intense friction possible.  
  
Suddenly, Oliver pressed his cock all the way into Nora’s mouth and used her throat as his own personal fuck sleeve. Nora made several happy sounds as Oliver slid his hands against the back of her head and worked deeper into her mouth. Nora’s slutty gaze encouraged Oliver to face fuck her hard.  
  
Cass dove between Nora’s legs and munched on her companion’s cunt. Nora sloshed all over the place and made her juices just explode all over the place. Cass came up with a big smile and kissed Oliver to share Nora’s juices.  
  
She pulled back and motioned for Oliver to come in.  
  
“I believe she wants me to fuck you.”  
  
That statement caused Nora to pull her mouth from Oliver and turn around to spread her legs as if to tell Oliver to get to it. Oliver did and sank himself deep into Nora’s warm pussy from behind. Her wet walls clamped down onto him and pushed down onto Oliver’s length when he thrust away at her.  
  
Oh, yes, this felt amazing, feeling Nora’s snug walls gripped him hard. Cass crawled to the other side and kissed Nora on the lips. Oliver pressed his hand against Cass and teased her. He fingered Cass while Cass made out with Nora. Each pump into Nora sent intense waves through her body and made Nora just lose it completely all over Oliver. Oliver pushed a bit deeper and rocked Nora almost all the way into the bed.  
  
The silent screams, muffled by Cass’s lips on Nora’s mouth told the story. She wanted Oliver to keep pounding away. She most certainly did not want him to stop, no matter what. Oliver thrusted away hard and rode Nora to the edge. Her body swam with pleasure.  
  
A jolt of energy shot from Nora’s hand and hit Cass in the clit. Cass came harder than ever before on the bed. Ah, magical discharge, that could happen way too often, upon arousal. Cass just shook herself down onto the bed and kept squirting all over the place.  
  
Nora focused entirely on the pounding Oliver gave her. His thick balls slapped down onto her thighs and echoed throughout the room. Oliver knew all of the ways to drive both of these women completely and blissfully mad with pleasure. Nora tightened around Oliver and came hard onto him.  
  
“You were hungry when I did it to your mother.”  
  
The surprised sigh of pleasure released through the room the second Oliver buried his tongue into Cassandra’s asshole from behind. Cassandra trembled all over the bed and Oliver munched on her ass. She squirmed a little bit more as Oliver pleasured her asshole.  
  
Finally, Cass was nice and wet, and Oliver was going to take Cass’s virgin asshole. Oliver popped Cass’s anal cherry when he slid into her. He bounced Cass’s body on his lap, her tight and muscular ass squeezing Oliver at all of the right spots. She sighed and Oliver milked her tits to get a loud cry of pleasure.  
  
Nora created a strap-on made of magical energy and lined it up with Cass’s pussy. She reared back and entered Cass. Cass let out a cry.  
  
“Bet you didn’t think both of your holes would be filled,” Oliver said. “But, that’s what’s happening. Do you feel it Cass? Do you like how amazing this feels?”  
  
Cass bobbed her head back and forth as Oliver pushed into her from behind. Oh, yes, it felt amazing to have a cock in both of her holes. Four hands and two sets of lips pleasured her body. Nora and Oliver both knew what she wanted and they drove Cass to complete madness.  
  
Nora could feel the inside of her companion’s tight pussy and wished they had done this a while back. She thrust a little bit deeper and pounded her good friend nice and tight. Nora enjoyed the tingling feeling erupting through her body the closer she got to the orgasm. Oh, yes, she was almost there, she could feel it.  
  
The hard pounding of Cass’s ass caused Oliver’s balls to tighten. He was so close to expelling his juices into her. Nora and Oliver kissed each other to increase the passions while Oliver put all of himself into her. The soft, sensual cries of the mute young woman sandwiched between them drove Nora and Oliver to the brink. What she lacked in words, she made up in action.  
  
The tightening of Oliver’s balls kicked off a chain reaction, which sent his cum firing at a rapid fire rate in Cass’s ass. Oliver went off like an unkinked fire hose and spilled rope after rope of cum deep into Cass from behind. He pushed her to the brink and made her collapse.  
  
“Good, I hope you feel good.”  
  
Oh, Cass grinned. She felt so damn good as well.  
  
Nora crawled all over Oliver after Cass had been nudged to the side. The kinky little sorceress ran her magical fingers down Oliver’s body and teased every inch of his body, until Oliver would take control of her and punish her for being a bad little witch.  
  
Oliver edged his prick into Nora’s opened mouth and choked her out on his cock. It was almost like she tried to suck his soul out through his cock.

* * *

  
The second Oliver returned to the safe house to check on Emiko, he ran into the woman in question.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
Emiko slammed her lips down onto Oliver’s to give him an angry and lustful kiss. Oliver returned the favor and ran his hands down her tight, athletic body. Oliver pulled her tank top over the top of her head and Emiko made quick work of his pants. She ran her hand down his cock.  
  
“We’re really going to do this?” Emiko asked. “We’re really going to be partners?”  
  
Only one response to that and that was Oliver to push his throbbing cock against Emiko’s tight stomach and rub it down her thighs. There was no need for foreplay between the two of them. Emiko was wet and more than ready to go. She spread her thighs and Oliver edged against her opening. Emiko clasped the back of Oliver’s neck and wrapped her legs around his body tight me.  
  
“Fuck me, big brother,” Emiko moaned. “Slam that cock in my bastard daughter pussy and show me my place.”  
  
Oliver lined up for Emiko and rammed his cock into her body. The gorgeous vixen wrapped her legs around Oliver and cried in his ear. She leaned in and rocked back and forth. His balls slapped down onto Emiko’s warm thighs and drove her completely and blissfully mad with pleasure as Oliver rocked into her body from all sides. Oh, yes, Emiko really just hit all of the right buttons on Oliver. She was so tight, so deliciously tight it almost hurt.  
  
He pulled out of Emiko and threw her onto the bed. Oliver climbed on top of Emiko and pinned her down to exert his dominance.  
  
“I think you’ll find our merger to be most fruitful.”  
  
Without another word, Oliver rammed his hard cock into Emiko and made her scream. Emiko wrapped her legs around Oliver as he pushed in and out of her. He rocked her body and stuffed her completely full. Oh, this cock, it was a monster. A real pussy tamer which drove her completely to the brink of pleasure. Those eyes just flooded with pleasure the faster Oliver rocked back and forth into her body.  
  
“F-fuck, fuck you, how could you be so good?”  
  
“Plenty of practice?”  
  
Emiko could sign off on that one. Oliver ended up stuffing her warm cunt so good and so fast that it almost hurt. Her neck rolled back into Oliver’s hands. He had her melted, like butter, underneath his hands. Oliver pressed a finger against Emiko’s nipple and released a pleasurable cry through her body.  
  
“You’re cumming already? Did you think of me every night? When you used your fingers? Think about a taboo relationship with your half brother?”  
  
No hiding from Oliver, not this time. Emiko writhed and sighed. Oliver sucked on her hard little nipples and made the woman just cry out on the bed. She squeezed Olvier’s mighty rod and let the juices just flow out with her explosive orgasm.  
  
Again, Emiko silently begged for him to pound her again. Oliver’s hips pistoned deep into her. Voids in her life, which Emiko never knew existed up to this point, needed to be filled. Oliver rocked into her body and sent her over the edge.  
  
Every time, Oliver pulled from Emiko, he could feel her protests. The desire to be stuffed and fucked with her brother even more.  
  
“I’m your addiction,” Oliver said. “I’m glad to welcome you back into this family, sis. We’ve got some catching up to do.”  
  
“Less talk, more fuck.”  
  
More than happy to oblige, Oliver held Emiko down on the bed and smashed her body. He gave her a bigger cock than she could technically handle, but Emiko’s pride refused to allow her to protest. A little bit of pain gave away a whole lot of pleasure.  
  
Emiko clawed on the shoulder of her brother. The increased, the heavy moans just got even more so. Oliver pumped himself as deep into her body as possible and rode her. Emiko clenched down onto him and came extremely hard. She went off like a busted faucet.  
  
Oliver rode her orgasm out and started work on another one. He gave Emiko no pause. It was almost like he was testing her worth and Emiko would be damned if she had given Oliver anything other than one of the most potent orgasms imaginable. She clenched down onto him and rocked her hips up and down onto him. Oh, fuck, it felt so amazing, Emiko thought she was going to collapse.  
  
His sister’s tight, wet walls grabbed Oliver. It almost craved a taboo load of cum fired directly into her. Oliver twisted Emiko’s nipple hard and got a very vocal reaction. He did it again and again and Emiko screamed out even louder with each turn of her nipple.  
  
Oh, Emiko came hard and launched her juices up against Oliver. Oliver slid into her body and rocked her nice and tight. He edged closer and Emiko could feel it. Emiko doubled down with her pumping of Oliver’s length. Her gaze only entered Oliver’s eyes when he pushed into her from above.  
  
Oliver finally lost it upon Emiko’s next orgasm. He locked eyes with Emiko and the two siblings joined together in a very intense orgasm. The dark haired woman writhed in pleasure as Oliver pushed all the way deep into her body and spilled blast after blast of white hot cum into her body, filling her up completely.  
  
The shared orgasm suspended both siblings.  
  
A long sigh followed as Emiko collapsed down onto the bed. Oliver cupped Emiko’s face and planted several kisses down the line of her jaw. Emiko peered into Oliver’s eyes, intense pleasure just hitting her at all points.  
  
“Welcome back to the family.”  
  
And for the first time, a void had been filled in Emiko’s life. A void she did not know she had until she met Oliver.

* * *

  
**  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen(NEW)**


	21. Chapter 21(6/16/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**A Foursome Set After This Chapter with Artemis, Thea, Emiko, and Oliver.** https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/06/new-paths-volume-4-chapter-21-xtrablog.html  
 **  
** **Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On June 16th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **Chapter 21:**  
 ****

* * *

 **  
**Emiko’s body rocked forward as Oliver thrusted into her from behind. The force that he entered her drove Emiko completely insane with pleasure. Oh, her thighs ached the faster Oliver rocked into her, with rapid fire thrusts just driving deep into her body.  
  
Despite the fact Emiko wanted to succumb to the pleasure, she wanted Oliver’s seed inside of her one more time. She clamped down onto Oliver’s rod and tried to milk it as vigorously as possible. Oliver threw his hips back and forth into Emiko. He smacked down across her thighs and sent an electrified pulse through her body. Oh, yes, Emiko was closer, she could feel it. Only a little bit nearer to the explosion. Emiko clutched onto the side of the bed.  
  
“After you.”  
  
Emiko could not even make a retort about chilvary. Her mind just exploded in pleasure. Oliver bottomed out inside of Emiko and sent splatter after splatter of cum inside of her body. Every time one of those thick ropes spilled into Emiko, she twitched in pleasure.  
  
“Hot.”  
  
At the end of the bed, Thea approached. The other bastard daughter of the family and Oliver’s half sister, via a different parent. Despite them technically not sharing any blood, Emiko still felt a taboo tingle when Thea crouched down and captured her lips with a savory kiss. Oh, yes, that felt very good. Hunger burst through Emiko’s mind from Thea’s very intense makeout session with her.  
  
After the fact, Thea pulled away and turned her attention towards her brother’s cock. It twitched all for Thea and Thea licked her lips to savor the moment. She descended down onto Oliver’s prick and engulfed it all the way down into her mouth with a heavenly and loud suck which echoed throughout the room.  
  
“Join her,” Oliver grunted towards Emiko.  
  
Emiko finally snapped her mind out of it and did join Thea in pleasuring their brother. She cupped Oliver’s balls, which were full despite emptying in her three times, by Emiko’s count earlier. Emiko put her lips on Oliver’s balls and sucked them very intensely. Those wonderful mouths just locked onto Oliver and made him jerk forward into Thea’s mouth.  
  
Thea knew precisely when to stop though. She pinched the base of Oliver’s cock and gave him a nice and savory lick. She turned around and slid his cock into her. The minute the cock slid into her body, Thea leaned in and planted a long and lustful kiss on Emiko. Emiko returned the kiss with glorious pleasure as the two joined each other in this intense and heavy makeout session. It tasted good to feel their mouths upon each other just with their tongues dancing back and forth to gain some kind of momentum.  
  
Oliver pushed deep into Thea and rocked against her. Thea’s juicy ass pushed into Oliver’s hands and Oliver pressed against Thea. Her orgasm already clutched him between two tight walls. Oh, it felt good to be balls deep inside his younger sister, now his youngest sister.  
  
“Fuck her!” Emiko cried out.  
  
Thea’s tongue finally found it’s way into Emiko as she laid back onto the bed, legs spread. Oh, it felt very good. Especially when Thea started to slurp Oliver’s cum out of her pussy. Thea grabbed the back of Emiko’s head and rolled her hips back with several thrusts all over.  
  
“Tight as always.”  
  
Both of his sisters kept themselves in good shape, which made them the perfect fuck in Oliver’s eyes. Oliver moved back and forth like a blur. His balls struck Thea’s thigh with measured motions. She clamped down onto Oliver and released his cock with a couple of hard pumping motions which sent juices all over the place. She came all over him with a fluid pump.  
  
Oliver gently pulled Thea away and climbed on top of Emiko to enter her. Emiko wrapped her legs around Oliver and pulled him deep inside of her body. The two siblings went at it like mad, with Emiko’s burning desire she felt towards her brother.  
  
“No one can pound me like this.”  
  
“I know, right?” Thea asked. “Why don’t you lick my pussy?”  
  
Emiko blinked and smiled. Thea climbed on Emiko’s face. The sweet taste of Thea’s pussy dripped into Emiko’s opened mouth. She slurped down into it as Oliver pounded down into Emiko. Emiko moaned in Thea’s pussy and Thea came all over Emiko’s face.  
  
Oliver kissed the lips of one sister, after another sister came all over her face. Emiko and Oliver touched each other’s bodies as Oliver pinned Emiko down and pounded her all the way into the bed. Her orgasm reached an apex and she came all over Oliver as he bottomed out inside of her.  
  
With Emiko shuddering to a stop on the bed, Thea climbed over. She mounted Oliver the second he pulled out of Emiko and locked eyes with him. No question, Thea was going to ride Oliver into the bed. Her legs wrapped around Oliver and she rocked back and forth down onto him.  
  
“I’m going to make you cum this time,” Thea said.  
  
Oliver just smiled and felt up his sister’s body as the two made out with each other. Thea rode the hell out of Oliver. One of Oliver’s hands slipped from Thea to finger Emiko for about thirty seconds every couple of minutes. Every time that hand returned, Thea could do little more than to suck the juices from Oliver’s fingers.  
  
“I’m getting closer,” Thea breathed. “You’re going to make me cum.”  
  
“Always, and I’m close together.”  
  
The two siblings closed in on their orgasms together. Oh, Oliver just made Thea cum all over the place, exploding all over the bed. Thea’s thighs smacked repeatedly down on Oliver’s balls as she jumped back and forth down onto them. Oliver grabbed her nipples and squeezed them tightly.  
  
Oliver’s turn and Oliver milked this. And speaking of milking, Thea’s wet pussy grabbed onto Oliver and put the squeeze on him. Oliver bottomed out inside of Thea and emptied the contents of his balls into her body. Oh, Thea could just hardly hold herself together. She milked Oliver’s tool with fluid motions as he pumped blast after blast of cum inside of her.  
  
The two came together, three technically, for Oliver bottomed his fingers out on Emiko and edged her past an orgasm. She came on the bed and on Oliver’s hand. She twitched like mad at the finish.  
  
The two sisters locked their eyes onto Oliver and smiled in the aftermath. They kissed Oliver vigorously and took his cock into their hands. They looked like they had another round in them, or more. Emiko and Thea licked their brother’s oozing cock like a tasty ice cream cone.

* * *

  
Thea had to step out for a minute. Emiko had to take a breath. Thankfully, Artemis Crock joined them and Oliver pulled her into a heated embrace to kiss her. Tonight had been a very successful night and while Artemis helped with the clean up on the other end of the city, she just returned in time to celebrate.  
  
“Welcome to the family,” Artemis said to Emiko.  
  
Emiko flashed a smile at her friend. Just to think, it was Artemis who got the ball rolling for this little family reunion. She crawled on top of Emiko and began to vigorously make out with her. Artemis’s hands rolled over every inch of Emiko’s body and sent her hips rolling back in pleasure which drove her completely insane.  
  
Olvier pressed down on both of the women and planted numerous kisses on the back of Artemis’s neck. He spread the legs of the skilled and athletic archer. Two fingers, followed by three, dug inside of her body as Oliver pushed a bit deeper inside of her. His fingers rocked her body and his cock slid up against her thighs, threatening to penetrate her.  
  
With a solid grab on Artemis’s ponytail, Oliver pushed deep into her from behind. The weight of Oliver’s balls smashed down against Artemis’s lovely thighs from behind. She moaned the faster Oliver rocked deep inside of her body with multiple thrusts which drove her completely to the brink of pleasure.  
  
“Oooh, you’re ready to fuck?”  
  
“Always.”  
  
That was the truth, in its most blunt quality. Oliver, like a machine, pushed himself as deep into Artemis as possible. Artemis’s thighs received a heavy pounding from Oliver as he worked into her. His balls smacked her repeatedly, on a loop and drove Artemis completely beyond the brink with pleasure.  
  
Emiko writhed underneath the touches of her good friend. Artemis’s lips latched onto her stiff nipples and sucked them. Each suck brought Emiko to the brink. Oliver fucking Artemis on top of her ,also brought some excitement to Emiko. To a brand new level, which she could barely comprehend. The only thing which mattered as the deep and heavy fucking of Oliver driving himself all the way into Artemis.  
  
Artemis clamped down on Oliver. Each milking motion of her tight walls around Oliver’s throbbing hard prick just made her completely explode with lust. Oliver bottomed out all the way into her and pushed Artemis against the edge of the bed. So good, so hard, so fast with those pushes.  
  
The thrusts rocked Artemis to a state of sexual bliss. Oliver had not given her the best orgasm yet. He pushed all the way in and hammered her body with what seemed to be thousands of touches. They hit Artemis’s pleasure points and sent her all the way over the edge with an orgasm. She clutched down and came all over Oliver as he bottomed out inside of her.  
  
“Let’s give Artemis a break.”  
  
Oliver stood up, with intense speed, and put his cock in front of Emiko’s open mouth. She opened up wide and allowed the length to slide between her lips. Oliver pushed down and allowed the face-fucking begin. He locked onto Emiko’s head and slammed all the way down her throat.  
  
“You like choking on your older brother’s cock, don’t you?”  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Emiko loved it. Artemis moved into place and slid her face between Emiko’s legs and started licking away at her. Emiko bucked her hips up to a certain point. It sent a flood of juices right into Artemis’s mouth and she licked them up with intent.  
  
The next movement brought both women down on their hands and knees. Oliver lined up to thrust deep into Artemis’s body while he pushed his fingers deep into Emiko from behind. Emiko and Artemis turned and ravenously made out with each other.  
  
Oliver could grab Artemis’s hips all day and pin her down to the bed. Even with one hand to explore, with the other inside of Emiko’s cunt, reshaping it, Oliver pushed down into Artemis. Artemis and Emiko moaned in lust the faster Oliver rocked into her.  
  
“Just wait for it.”  
  
An orgasm denial sent Emiko’s legs shaking into place. Oliver slid out of Emiko and lined up his cock before he slammed it into her body from behind. Emiko pressed down onto the bed, which allowed Oliver to grip her hips and thrust, thrust, thrust as deep into her as possible. Oliver’s balls bounced off of Emiko and left their mark on her.  
  
Artemis did not get left alone for too long. Oliver pressed his fingers against her and squeezed Artemis’s nipples hard. Oh, Artemis came all over the place from Oliver’s touch. He had both of them right where he wanted them and where Oliver wanted was for them to cum repeatedly.  
  
“I wonder how long it would be before your minds brand.”  
  
“Emiko’s mind is already broken. Not that I blame her.”  
  
Emiko could not say anything due to the fact that Oliver pushed down into her and rocked her tight body with as many hard thrusts as possible. Oh, yes, she clutched Oliver and released his prick with a fluid motion. Emiko flooded Oliver’s prick the harder he pushed into her from behind. His hips, moving like a blur, stuck Emiko hard and deep with his thrusts which drove her completely mad with pleasure.  
  
“No, I don’t blame her,” Oliver said.  
  
Oliver bottomed out inside of his sister’s tightening box. It clamped around him and tried to milk Oliver for everything he was worth. Oliver pressed down into Emiko with the thrusts only getting deeper. The sweat covered Emiko’s body and she looked sweet enough to eat up.  
  
A little break and Oliver buried himself deep into Artemis. Every inch of her tight trained body just had been open for Oliver to touch and to grope. He pressed himself a bit further into her and rocked Artemis to the breaking point. Oh, this was amazing, to feel her tight pussy grab around him and release in a fluid pump of juices.  
  
At a rapid fire rate, Oliver switched back and forth from one woman to the other. Emiko appeared to be on autopilot, after getting pounded very hard. There was a bit more life in Artemis. Oliver grabbed ahold of her long hair, after it had been pulled from her ponytail and rocked into her body. He reminded Artemis who owned every single inch of her body. Not that she complained about it at all.  
  
Artemis wanted him. She wanted Oliver to spill his seed inside of her. She clutched his cock hard and tried to pump Oliver. Pump his seed directly into her body. Artemis let out a heavenly moan the second Oliver bottomed out inside of her. She twitched like mad and came all over Oliver’s prick with several pulses of energy. Oliver pinned her down and rocked Artemis’s body with the most intense thrusts possible.  
  
“FUCK!” Artemis cried out.  
  
Emiko came as did Artemis. And Oliver followed. His balls churned and fired a heavy load of cum into Artemis. He pinned her down onto the bed and filled her body up with his cum. His balls tightened and released with each push and Oliver could feel it oozing her.  
  
With one more thrust, Artemis fell onto the bed. She was broken, but completely fulfilled.  
  
Emiko scrambled for a spot between Artemis’s legs. The sweet scent of those combined juices summoned Emiko. Emiko licked Artemis’s pussy and made her just ooze all over the place when going down on her.  
  
Oliver hardened once more and pushed against his sister’s warm lips. The meeting of their loins would bring a pleasurable encounter for both Emiko and Oliver. Her warmth gobbled up Oliver as he thrusted deep into her.  
 **The Plot Resumes In their Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(22, 23, and 24) on June 23rd, 2020.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen**


	22. Chapter 22(6/23/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut:** https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/06/new-paths-volume-4-chapter-22-xtrablog.html  
 **  
** **Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on June 23rd, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Chapter 22:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Oliver walked into the room. Chien and Katya followed behind him ,as representatives of the Bratva and the Triad respectfully. Aresia joined them, as Oliver’s bodyguards, and naturally, Talia and Nyssa joined them. Several of Diaz’s former men and women walked up to Oliver. Their eyes fell on Oliver, and this group of dangerous women.  
  
“What you did was very foolish,” Oliver said. “You put your future behind the wrong man.”  
  
“Did you do it?” one of them asked. “Did you really kill Diaz?”  
  
Oliver motioned for Aresia who put up a video. The battle between Oliver and Diaz showed with Oliver murdering Diaz. Then, they filmed Diaz’s body being set on fire. All of them watched as this group of dangerous women and one dangerous man.  
  
“I can sense deception,” Katya said. “One of you is going to try and assassinate my master. I would not think you would do something stupid.”  
  
The Kryptonian whipped out her hand and slammed it to the throat in the man in question. The man fell down to the ground and the others gasped the moment she pulled back. The man struggled for one final breath, but with his throat crushed, he could not move. The Red Daughter’s efficiency had not been disputed.  
  
“She was kind in killing him quickly,” Talia said. “Some of you no doubt have their doubts.”  
  
“We just...we thought that Diaz would…”  
  
“Money? Power?” Oliver asked. “It was all about Diaz and it was all about his insecurities. He could have been something, but he wasted a lot of time on petty matters. I do not do such a thing. You either stand next to me, or….”  
  
Oliver motioned towards the man which Katya pulled back. The man’s throat crushed, and none of them wanted to stop the same fate. One of the women stepped forward.  
  
“We will tell you everything, we will follow you, great one,” she said.  
  
The others nodded in response. Chien just eyed them, as did Talia and Nyssa. They were followers, most of them. Warm disposable bodies who could be thrown out to make up the numbers in a battle against another threat. Few had any ambition other than that. While some might have potential, that would be a matter which would be assessed at another time.  
  
All they could do was wait and see.  
  
“Yes, you will,” Oliver said.  
  
“You’ve learned by this point, that anything that happens in this city, is run by him,” Talia said. “Anyone who goes against him, will fall. Already, at this point, we’ve improved the Starling City Police Department, to make them better equipped at dealing with the lower end gangs, so we can focus on the bigger picture.”  
  
Through funding as Oliver Queen, he managed to help the SSPD. McKenna had been his eyes and ears on the inside, and gave him information on who was trustworthy and who was corrupt. Oliver hoped that he would have less a problem now that Diaz was eliminated.  
  
“And those who try and go up against Ra’s al Ghul will fall,’ Nyssa said.  
  
“Is there anyone who would join the man on the floor?” Aresia asked.  
  
Katya once again looked them over with a malicious grin. Their hands remained visible. They wanted to give her no reason to attack them, to lash out and strike them. They were afraid. Fear was a powerful weapon and one which Katya used to keep the people she ruled back home under line.  
  
“Kneel before Ra’s al Ghul,” Katya said.  
  
They all dropped to their knees before them. The group of women just all smiled and Oliver nod.  
  
“I’m glad we have an understanding. And we should have no problems going forward.”  
  
Oliver inclined his head towards the example Katya made. It was amazing how people fell into line, when their lives had been at stake.

* * *

  
Central City’s newest protectors came up at the right time. Thanks to the new wave of meta-human criminals, a higher class of criminals than they ever dealt with in the past, the Central City Police Department was woefully underprepared to deal with them. Thankfully, the two speedsters had been helping them clean up the city.  
  
If they only knew they were the daughters of one of the CCPD’s best detectives. Still, the press beloved these two like none other and they excitedly followed their exploits.  
  
“Impulse? That’s the name they’re going with?”  
  
Brianna just smirked at Iris’s indignant look. It suited her so very well. Brianna could not help and wrap her arm around Iris and pull her into an embrace.  
  
“To be fair, sis, you do jump into matters sometimes,” Brianna said. “Sometimes it works well, but when it doesn’t….”  
  
Iris shook her head. Impulse, well she could get used to it, Iris guessed. Not her first choice for a name, but whatever. It was just one of those things that happened. They returned to Star Labs after stopping another one of the many meta-criminals they fought.  
  
Of course, it was not just other meta-criminals.  
  
“What would you have named yourself?” Brianna asked.  
  
“Umm, I really haven’t thought about that?” Iris asked. “But, if they were going on names, after that incident the first time out where your costume almost burned away, it’s lucky they wouldn’t call you the Streak.”  
  
Brianna shook her head. She had gotten better.  
  
“Well, I still managed to beat the bad guy,” Brianna said. “That’s all that counts.”  
  
“So, Flash and Impulse? The newest heroes of Central City?”  
  
They almost jumped halfway up in the air. Iris turned to Oliver who stood in the shadows, with half of a smile on his face. Iris walked over to him.  
  
“How do you do that? How do you keep getting the drop on us?”  
  
Brianna could answer her sister for Oliver.  
  
“It’s a ninja thing,” Brianna said. “How have you been?”  
  
“Busy, as the two of you have been,” Oliver said. “I’ve just been in town, finishing up some business. Last week, Caitlin told me about some of your escapades. You’re fast on your feet, but are you two quick with your minds? That could make all of the difference in the world if you go up against someone faster than you.”  
  
Brianna shuddered at the thought. The mysterious figure in yellow which haunted all of Brianna’s deepest darkest nightmares and was a part of her fractured psyche was most certainly faster than her.  
  
“Let’s see what you two can really do,” Oliver said.

* * *

  
Oliver set up a training room for both Brianna and Iris. Iris thought it would be a piece of cake given how quick the two of them.  
  
“You know there’s some kind of catch, right?” Brianna asked. “Because, he’s not going to go in without a plan. He plans everything I’m pretty sure he’s thought about ten steps ahead of us by this point. I just don’t know what.”  
  
“Oh, you just overthink things, Brie.”  
  
“Are you sure it’s not because you don’t underthink things?”  
  
Oliver cleared his throat and got the attention of both Iris and Brianna. The two speedsters wondered what the game was. Oliver did think several steps ahead of them.  
  
“So, what do you want?” Iris asked.  
  
“Attack. As fast as you can.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, really.”  
  
“Alright?”  
  
Brianna took half of a step back and watched Iris go in as fast as she could. Her super fast punch would have taken many people out. Well, not Oliver, because Oliver used Iris’s own momentum against her. He swung her and slammed Iris at an intense speed against the wall. She hit hard and smacked hard into the wall.  
  
Iris pinched her nose to stop the bleeding. Oh, her nose would heal pretty fast, but her pride, not so much.  
  
“Your first lesson is you move too fast, the sudden stop is even harder,” Oliver said. “All it takes is an instant to turn a person’s momentum around on them.”  
  
Brianna zipped to the side and tried to catch Oliver off guard. Oliver blocked her attack and then hit a nerve ending behind Brianna’s leg. That made her topple over, her legs twitching.  
  
“What did you do to her?” Iris asked.  
  
“That’s a secret you learn later,” Oliver said. “But, she’ll regain the feeling in her legs, right about now.”  
  
Brianna still wobbled for a good ten seconds before she regained control. Iris locked her eyes onto Brianna and the two swallowed the lumps in their throat. They were trying to figure out how to best go in and they decided on one last ditch movement.  
  
Iris zipped to the left and Brianna came in for the right. Naturally, Oliver crossed both of their attacks and allowed the lightning bolts to hit each other and the force to knock them out.  
  
Oliver whipped out his bow and fired an arrow. Iris zipped to the right. She stuck her tongue out before the arrow fired back and wrapped Iris up in thick cords and slammed her down. She vibrated through it, but this allowed Oliver to disable Brianna with a similar attack.  
  
“You want to watch your back at all times,” Oliver said. “You thought you ducked the shot. I purposely missed, so you could get hit in the back end.”  
  
The two speedsters regrouped, but they saw Doctor Morgan-Wells wheel up in her wheelchair and lock eyes onto both of them.  
  
“Continue,” Tess said. “This is educational.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s one way of putting it,” Iris said. “If I’m going to be tied up, there better be a bed involved.”  
  
“Maybe later,” Oliver said. “Get up and try again.”

* * *

  
Oliver opened the door of his hotel room and Chloe entered the room.  
  
“Heard you were in Central City,” Chloe said.  
  
“Likewise with you,” Oliver said. “Surprised, you didn’t take a day off to recover from everything.”  
  
“Hey, you can’t take a day off, not in my business,” Chloe said. “You are a day behind, you’re yesterday’s news. And in today’s world of over sensationalized click-bait, you have to be on top of things. I just wish everyone was so prone to move from outrage to outrage at the speed of the Flash, because we lose sight of what’s important.”  
  
Chloe sighed. She hated what modern media had become. She strived to do what she could as independent journalist, but the big dogs always muscled in and tried to snuff out the little guy, because they challenged the narrative which they tried to control.  
  
“So, you were the one that coined that name?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Yeah, thought it was fitting,” Chloe said. “Impulse more so, given she tends to be the one to jump into situations. Wonder what her deal is.”  
  
“Oh, she’s just eager to prove herself,” Oliver said. “And listen ,for the record about Diaz I’m….”  
  
“Don’t say your sorry,” Chloe said. “Because, if I wanted to live a safe life, I would be an accountant, and not a reporter. Or something less dynamic. Besides, it was exciting.”  
  
“I still haven’t thanked you properly about cracking the lid open on the entire Emiko thing,” Oliver said. “Hopefully, that’s the end of family secrets.”  
  
“Here’s hoping,” Chloe said with a smile. “But, it’s exciting. Real journalism I mean, not crappy click-bait or faux social outrage. We’re not too much unlike. It’s just, our weapons are different.”  
  
“Well, you are a brave woman,” Oliver said. “And I’m glad….”  
  
Chloe did the bravest thing she could think of and kissed Oliver. She did not want this moment to be too sappy. And instead of it being too sappy, it got a bit steamy. Oliver’s hands moved underneath Chloe’s skirt and felt up her stocking clad legs and kissed her deeply, more deeply than ever before.  
  
“I want you,” Chloe breathed in Oliver’s ear. “Won’t you take me?”  
  
“If that’s what you want.”  
  
“Oh, dozens of different women can’t be wrong, why should I argue?” Chloe asked with a cheeky smile.  
  
Oliver guided Chloe into his hotel room and locked the door behind her. They helped each other out and now they would enjoy each other in different ways.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23(6/23/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on June 23rd, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 23:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Chloe straddled Oliver’s hips and kissed him. She undid the front of his top and explored his muscular chest with glee dancing in her eyes. Her kisses only increased down his body, with each movement. Chloe’s soft, savory lips pushed down onto Oliver with hunger just burning and blazing through her eyes. Oliver pushed her down and rocked Chloe’s hips down onto him as she kissed and explored every inch of his body she could reach.  
  
Oliver removed Chloe’s clothes, slipping off her skirt, and blouse, leaving her in a lacy pair of bra and panties. Oliver flipped the position and had been on top of Chloe. He wore nothing other than a pair of silken shorts. Oliver smashed his lips against Chloe’s with a very intense and very hungry kiss. Chloe put her hands against the back of his head and they made out intensely. Oh, Chloe wanted Oliver’s lips all over hers with this makeout session. Oliver hit all of the pleasure points and made Chloe just break down into a long and savory sigh in the process.  
  
“Oliver,” Chloe breathed into his mouth.  
  
Oliver planted numerous kisses down her body. Her panties soaked through and clung to her crotch. Oliver slid them off and went down on Chloe to devour her womanhood. She made a loud sound of joy. She cried out in pleasure as Oliver kept lapping up the juices inside of her.  
  
Oh, Chloe was going to lose it big time. Oliver went down on her and drove her completely and blissfully mad. That tongue, that tongue should be registered as a lethal weapon. It had been way too long since Chloe had her pussy eaten like this and she made the most of it. Her hips rocked back and forth as Oliver munched down onto her pussy. Oh, yes, it felt good, so good in fact she almost exploded all over him. The hunger burned through her eyes as Oliver continued to devour her warm womanhood.  
  
“Oliver!” Chloe cried out one more time.  
  
Chloe came all over Oliver’s mouth. Oliver pressed down and loudly lapped up the juices. He gazed down at a quivering Chloe and kissed her body a couple more times. He undid her bra and revealed her perky breasts to the world. Oliver’s hands cupped all over Chloe’s chest and sent an electrified pulse through her body. Chloe shook and quivered all over the bed from what Oliver was doing to her. He ground up against her hot mound and sent her hips just pushing up and down against his crotch with each movement. Chloe thought she would lose it and Oliver guided her to that point with his skilled hands and actions.  
  
“I want you inside me!”  
  
Chloe’s soft cry spoke to Oliver. Oh, that could be arranged. His rock hard cock popped out of his pants and pushed against Chloe’s opening. Chloe closed her eyes and Oliver sunk all the way into her body. His hands rocked down her body and he pushed into her. Chloe rocked her hips up to meet Oliver’s hard thrusts. His balls cracked down onto Chloe’s warm thighs with each push and it drove her completely mad with pleasure.  
  
“YES!” Chloe cried out as Oliver slid deep into her body and stretched her pussy out. “Do it! Take me!”  
  
Oliver thrust a bit faster into Chloe. Their hips moved back and forth Oliver pinning her down and taking her for a long ride. Chloe clamped down onto Oliver and squeezed his cock.  
  
“How pent up are you?”  
  
Chloe’s smoldering eyes looked back up into Olivers.  
  
“Very. Now pound my pussy raw.”  
  
Oliver had no qualms about doing so. He pushed Chloe to the brink ,to the breaking point. He shoved himself deep into her and buried himself as far into her as humanly possible. Oliver rocked Chloe back and forth. If she wanted it good and hard, then Oliver was more than happy to play the part.  
  
Chloe’s mind went on a never ending roller coaster ride. Pleasure just exploded through her. She remembered to get involved in this, not to make Oliver do all of the work. Her tight walls squeezed around Oliver as he pressed down into her. He thrust deeper, faster, and harder, and this rocked Chloe in his arms, into the bed. Chloe and Oliver matched each other motion for motion into the bed.  
  
“Fuck,” Chloe breathed in Oliver’s ear. “Fuck.”  
  
Those moans continued as Oliver slammed up against Chloe. Their loins met together in a passionate dance. Oliver thrust down into Chloe and she thrust back into him. Her tight, warm center clamped down onto Oliver with an attempt to squeeze every last drop of juice out of him. Oh, Oliver pressed himself against her and rocked her body. Chloe looked up into his eyes, hunger glazing through them. There had only been one thought on her mind, dominating every moment of her thoughts.  
  
Oliver could feel it, as he impacted her body with another thrust. Oh, Chloe wanted Oliver to cum inside of her. The tingle in Oliver’s balls increased. Oliver lifted her legs back and marked them with multiple kisses. This was she wanted at this point. For Oliver to take Chloe into his arms and fuck her senselessly into the bed. Oh, Chloe tightened around Oliver and came hard around his thrusting prick.  
  
Chloe clung hard to Oliver’s neck and let out a hungry moan. For she was a cock-hungry woman, addicted to the thrusts of Oliver as they buried faster and deeper into her body. She locked eyes with him and rolled her hips up, faster and deeper. Oliver got closer and she could feel it as well.  
  
First her orgams neared, and Oliver’s did as well. Chloe came first. The sexy reporter squeezed down hard on Oliver’s cock. She milked it for everything it was worth. And then Oliver pumped the contents of his balls into her.  
  
Chloe dripped wet sweat, and felt the exertion of their little encounter. Yet, Oliver did not slow down. He just kept firing cum into her body from above.  
  
By the time she pulled out, Chloe laid back, soaked, but satisfied.

* * *

  
Laurel stepped into the room just moments later. Chloe just barely saw one of Oliver’s earliest wives through the haze of her lust.  
  
What she most certainly heard was Laurel bending down and wrapping her lips around Oliver’s mighty cock to suck it. Laurel’s loud deep throat brought a second wave of life through Chloe. Laurel just went down on Oliver and sucked him extremely hard and deep.  
  
“She tastes lovely,” Laurel said.  
  
“Why don’t you taste more?”  
  
Laurel took a spot between Chloe’s legs and licked her hard. Chloe shuddered when Laurel’s licking continued to escalate. Oh, this made her skin boil and Laurel’s skilled tongue kept working her over. It made her almost lose it completely from Laurel’s pussy eating actions.  
  
Oliver wasted the familiar taste of Laurel. Her sweet pussy gave that one last push to make his cock good and throbbing. Oliver spread Laurel’s legs and pushed on in her tight pussy from behind. Oh, yes, she sucked his cock all the way inside of her warmth.  
  
Oliver grabbed Laurel by the hips and began pounding away at her. His hips moved, constantly and endlessly into her. He struck all of the right parts of her body and hammered on her hips. Laurel cried out with Oliver stretching her pussy with his deep thrusts. He drove himself all the way into her body, with hard and endless motions to drive her completely and utterly blissfully mad with pleasure.  
  
“Yes,” Laurel mewled from Oliver’s touches on her. “Yes!”  
  
Oliver squeezed Laurel’s ass and pushed a little bit deeper into her. His balls slapped down on Laurel and sent her body twitching into overdrive. With a not so subtle reminder she should be eating Chloe out, Laurel dove in so she could enjoy a good feast of female flesh. She slurped Chloe’s pussy and went completely wild at eating her out.  
  
Oh, there was no question about it. Chloe would pass out in a minute of moments if Laurel hit the right spots. Oliver seemed to know that, so he pulled Laurel back and shoved himself all the way into her tight body. He rocked back and forth. Each ride spiked Oliver deep into her and Laurel tightened around him.  
  
“Vibrate your tongue against her.”  
  
“OH GOD!”  
  
Whatever, Laurel did to Chloe, she did not want to stop. The sexy blonde reporter did not want to pass out. Dinah Laurel Lance’s excellent pussy eating made her eyes water and her pussy gush all over the place. She kept bucking her hips back and forth, up and down with constant pleasure.  
  
Oliver hit all of the spots on Laurel to edge her closer to the orgasm. She clamped down and came onto her.  
  
“Sit on Chloe’s face. Let her return the favor.”  
  
While Laurel had been reluctant to lose Oliver from being inside of her, she nodded. The crime fighter scooted into position and draped her thighs over Chloe’s face. She edged down completely and made Chloe get a good taste out of her pussy.  
  
“How do you like that?”  
  
Oh, Chloe could not answer. Laurel only left her enough room just to breath. This toned, juicy thigh flesh made Chloe hungry and burned with lust. It did not help that a pair of skilled fingers dug into her body. With Oliver grinding up against her own thighs, Chloe found herself entering a maelstrom of intense emotions. Chloe bucked her hips back and forth with Oliver taking the plunge into her with good and hard motions.  
  
Oliver bottomed his fingers out into her cunt. Chloe enjoyed it, she enjoyed it a whole lot. She enjoyed Oliver’s fingers all the way into her body and thrusting deep into her. Chloe clutched down onto Oliver and they leaked all over the place to drive her completely mad with lust.  
  
Finally, Oliver lined himself up and thrust deep into Chloe. The impact of his swollen balls hitting Chloe on the thighs rocked her body. Oliver edged into her, with deeper thrusts. Oh, Chloe linked her legs onto Oliver and pulled him all the way into her. This was going to feel amazing.  
  
“She’s so tight,” Oliver said. “You’re going to have to enjoy her sometime.”  
  
“Oh, honey, I’ll get plenty of chances to enjoy her,” Laurel said. “And I’m enjoying her tongue right now. A whole lot!”  
  
Laurel belted out a soft cry from Chloe bottoming out inside of her pussy. Oh, yes, it felt good to feel the reporter’s talented tongue just hitting all of the right spots. Laurel rode and came all over Chloe’s face.  
  
She scooted back to allow Oliver to taste the juices which Laurel left behind. Oliver and Chloe entered a steamy makeout session with Oliver’s hands brushing down on every inch of Chloe’s body. Now the juices had been left all over Chloe’s body, Oliver had been more intense and vigorous with his kissing.  
  
Oliver sped up his thrusts. He did not want to slow down the momentum. If Oliver did, he might lose it. And he only wanted to lose it with this woman in all of the good ways. Chloe tightened down around him and squeezed his manhood between her tight walls.  
  
The archer pushed into Laurel and rocked her tight body with multiple thrusts. Laurel bit down on her lip and showed how control had just been an illusion around Oliver. Oliver manipulated the inside of her body and worked Laurel’s tight core into a fit.  
  
Oliver pulled out of Chloe and slammed into Laurel for a few minutes. He switched the position of his fingers to rock Chloe, while he pounded away at Laurel. His hips moved with a constant blur.  
  
Laurel switched to lying on top of Chloe, which allowed Oliver to fuck both of them in turn. A few strokes from their pussies just rocked them.  
  
“She’s losing it,” Laurel said. “A little more, and she’s going to pass out.”  
  
“Well, let’s make that one count.”  
  
Oh, Chloe could not fight it, no matter how much she wanted to. She would black out in pleasure. Oliver’s thick, savory balls hit all of the right spots on her. Oliver slapped down onto her body. All Chloe could do was hope and fight for his orgasm. It hit her in all of the right spots and drove Chloe mad.  
  
“Cum for him, and fall into a sex-coma,” Laurel said. “You know your pussy belongs to him. Why fight it?”  
  
Why indeed? Chloe’s find faded, blissfully to the orgasm. Oliver rode her hard to the end and made her pussy just clamped down onto him. Chloe edged Oliver as much as she could but lost out.  
  
Laurel slid back and Oliver grabbed her hips. The two lovers joined together in a perfect harmony. Oliver thrust deep into Laurel and made her cry out her sinfully hot song. Oliver pressed down on her lower back and ended up rocking her body something fierce. Laurel let out the most intense cry ever before as Oliver bottomed out inside of her. He knew all of the right spots to touch and to drive Laurel insane with pleasure.  
  
“Cum for me. Once more.”  
  
Oh, Laurel came hard and clamped down onto Oliver’s mighty prick. She squeezed him and waited until Oliver’s balls rested to a stop. He thrust into her and let her have it.  
  
Laurel and Oliver came together. Mostly from the arousal of driving their newest blonde sex pet into a sexual coma. Oliver pressed all the way down into Laurel and rocked her body very tightly with multiple thrusts which drove her to the end of pleasure.  
  
Oliver pulled out of Laurel and rolled her over. Laurel pulled Oliver back on top of them and the two enjoyed each other until Laurel was ready for Oliver to be inside of her again.

  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**   
**  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan(NEW)**


	24. Chapter 24(6/23/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On June 23rd, 2020.**  
 **  
****The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **Chapter 24:**  
 ****

* * *

 **  
**Chloe recovered at the end of the bed. Laurel laid between Oliver’s legs and played with his balls. Another woman joined them, the lovely Ms. Barbara Gordon. Barbara planted numerous hot kisses all over Oliver’s body and went down to kiss his abs. She had been in town, and in the mood, and Oliver was not about to decline such a lovely lady joining him and Laurel with fun.  
  
Laurel and Barbara kissed each other at the tip of Oliver’s manhood. It twitched, just inches away from their mouths. Laurel and Barbara made out with Oliver’s throbbing cock as it edged between their lips. Their eyes shined with lust as they moved into the perfect position and took turns.  
  
Finally, Laurel turned around to show Barbara the load Oliver recently dumped into her body. Barbara licked her lips and scrambled between Laurel’s legs to eat her out. The soft cry echoed through the room.  
  
“Go ahead and fuck my best friend until she can barely stand.”  
  
The moment Barbara spread her legs, she demonstrated what she wanted. Oliver was more than ready to give it to her. He slipped his finger between her warm thighs and slid to Barbara’s dripping hot hole as a warm up. Barbara bucked her hips back into Oliver’s fingers as he turned them around and pushed them into her. Oh, Barbara just breathed out the second Oliver buried his fingers into her body.  
  
He teased Barbara for a good long minute and got her riled up. The moment Barbara had been prepared, Oliver lined himself up and slid deep into her. Barbara clamped her walls around him and allowed Oliver to slide into her body with ease.  
  
Oliver Queen rocked his cock deep into Barbara’s warm body while she munched on Laurel from behind. Oh, she hated just how much she loved Oliver’s swollen testicles slapped down onto her thighs. Oliver manipulated her breasts with skilled hands and rocked back into her. He squeezed Barbara’s chest and drove all the way into her body. Oliver pressed down into her and rocked her.  
  
“You’re feeling it. It’s been too long.”  
  
Well not too long, but long enough. Barbara clamped down onto Oliver and flooded his manhood with her gushing juices. Oliver followed through with multiple hard thrusts which he rocked deep into Barbara from behind. He slapped her ass and made a mark on her delicious looking flesh.  
  
Barbara clamped onto Oliver’s manhood and drenched it with cum. Oliver pulled out of Barbara to give her a break. He stood in front of Laurel and opened her mouth. Laurel licked his cock and savored every last drop of cum Barbara squirted all over Oliver’s manhood. Laurel cupped his balls and rocked back to lick him intensely. Her eyes flashed with lust when working up against him.  
  
“Way too long,” Oliver breathed.  
  
A couple of final sucks left Oliver’s prick twitching just inches away from Laurel’s soft, succulent lips. She leaned in and pleasured Oliver’s manhood with all she could give him. She licked the head and made him push a little bit deeper into her mouth with a couple of thrusts.  
  
“Get it back in her and fuck her brains out.”  
  
Oliver did not need to be told twice. He lined up and slid deep into Barbara. Her insides squirmed against Oliver’s prick and she swallowed his manhood, good and hard. Oliver picked up the pace and thrust deep into Barbara. His balls danced, very near to her thighs.  
  
Barbara found herself sucking on all of Laurel’s juices. Oliver knew precisely all of the right angles to hit to drive her complete nuts. His hands brushed against her hips, chest, legs, and everything he could touch. For a brief second, Oliver extracted Barbara from Laurel’s pussy and pounded her hard. The loud slaps of balls against her thighs got much louder as did Barbara’s screams.  
  
“Cum for me, you naughty little girl.”  
  
Oh, Barbara would be Oliver’s naughty girl any day of the week. She came onto Oliver’s cock and she screamed, almost being put down to the bed.  
  
Laurel gave Barbara a moment to catch her bearings. And also to take Oliver inside of her and enjoy herself with an intense ride. Oliver played with her breasts while she rocked up and down onto him. The delicious sweaty body of Laurel rose and fell onto her.  
  
Barbara got back up and decided to enjoy it. Years ago, she would be mortified at being a witness to Oliver and Laurel banging each other. And now, Barbara pushed her fingers into her and rocked her pussy with several tight thrusts. Oh she could just squirt all over the place. Her nipples hardened and Laurel reached behind to tweak them.  
  
Laurel parked herself between Barbara’s legs and munched on her. The hot redhead computer genius found herself boiling underneath Laurel’s touches.  
  
“Use your tongue to submit her.”  
  
Oh, Laurel was more than happy to take advantage of Oliver’s suggestion. Her tongue bottomed out in Barbara and made her scream.  
  
“Now it’s your turn.”  
  
Laurel’s throat vibrated and hit all of the happy spots in Barbara. Barbara lost it all the way and lost it even more with Oliver having to pound Laurel hard. Oliver grabbed Laurel tight and sank into her. Thrilling her in ways which Barbara never knew she would be thrilled until now. Yet, it was happening. All of it was happening, slowly, but surely. Oliver pushed himself into Laurel and rocked her into another orgasm.  
  
Oh, Oliver pressed himself down onto Laurel and prepared to flood her body one more time. Oliver could not help himself from cumming inside of Laurel and most certainly, Laurel could not help herself for making Oliver cum.  
  
“After you.”  
  
Laurel clamped her walls down onto him and squeezed Oliver’s manhood. Oliver thrust deep into her and made sure Laurel kept Barbara pleased. She did help out a lot and deserved to be rewarded after all. Oliver’s skilled hands locked onto Laurel and he squeezed her breasts a couple more times.  
  
“Oooh, yes.”  
  
That soft cry from Laurel echoed throughout the room. Oliver slapped his balls down onto Laurel’s thighs from behind and drove her completely mad. Her tight pumps drove Oliver completely mad as well. He could feel the muscles inside of him tightening and an orgasm nearing. All he had to do was push into her body and take Laurel for the ride, one more time. He slapped down onto her, with the tingling getting closer to exploding from him.  
  
One more push and Oliver spilled his load into Laurel. He pushed down into her and rocked her pussy with multiple thrusts. Oliver launched heavy amounts of cum inside of Laurel and splattered her insides while Barbara came all over her face.  
  
The aftermath of that orgasm rocked all three of the lovers. Barbara pulled back and laid on top of Laurel to kiss her and also to suck the cum out of her pussy. Another load, this one pretty fresh, all for Barbara to taste.  
  
Oliver laid in wait, ready to pounce and ready to take both of these women on another ride. They laid in wait, ready to go and ready to be pounded.

* * *

  
Laurel might have left just a moment ago, but things were still going down. Barbara kept Oliver occupied by rocking up and down on him. She had been riding him for some time, but she did not want to succumb to defeat. Oliver squeezed her breasts and hips to keep Barbara alert.  
  
“I don’t know how I remain so addicted to you,” Barbara breathed in his ear. “It’s just...some kind of weird paradox.”  
  
“Yes, I’d imagine so,” Oliver said with a finger pressed against Barbara’s nipple.  
  
He squeezed and twisted it to make Barbara leak all over his cock. Her juices rained down onto him the faster Oliver pushed into her body. Barbara’s mind had been completely lost.  
  
“But, you like what I’m doing to you? And you want to cum?”  
  
Barbara did enjoy Oliver more and more. After swearing it was just a one time thing and she would stop at any time, Barbara decided to keep going. She hit all of the right points and Oliver slammed all the way into her with several intense motions. His balls slapped down onto Barbara and rocked her body.  
  
“One more time.”  
  
Those words sent a shiver down Barbara’s spinal cord. Oliver touched her in all of the right places and rocked her to one of the hardest and most intense orgasms she could ever imagine. Oh, she clamped down onto Oliver and let his cock flood with her juices.  
  
Now, it was Oliver’s turn. Oliver bottomed out on Barbara. She felt the burn as Oliver made her do the splits while taking his length inside of her body. Barbara rocked back down and Oliver’s cock lurched out to fire deep into Barbara and splatter her insides with his cum.  
  
Barbara took every last drop of Oliver’s gift into her.  
  
“Mmm!”  
  
“Glad for you to have joined us, Chloe.”  
  
Barbara finished wringing out Oliver’s cock and locked eyes upon the furiously masturbating blonde. Despite being pounded into a hazy state, Barbara thought it would be best to assist Chloe.  
  
The horny redhead climbed on top of Chloe and gave her a long kiss. Barbara swung her legs over Chloe’s face and lowered her pussy down onto Chloe.  
  
Chloe’s mouth watered at the cream pie Oliver left buried inside of Barbara. She would need to get her some of that, so to speak. Chloe drank from Barbara’s dripping pussy, shoving her tongue all the way in to taste her.  
  
The throbbing head knocked on her entrance. Chloe opened the gates wide to let Oliver on in. Oliver pressed his cock deep into Chloe and stretched her pussy hard. Chloe tightened around Oliver’s iron hard pole as it slid all the way into her body and stretched her out.  
  
“Ooooh!” Chloe moaned.  
  
Oliver planted his thick cock deep inside of her and rocked Chloe back and forth. While her moans had been muffled by Barbara’s pussy, he got the gist of what Chloe wanted. And if she wanted to be stuffed and fucked hard, well Oliver was more than happy to give her everything she wanted. He pinned her down and thrust deep into her.  
  
Oh, Chloe’s mind had gone haywire from what Oliver had been doing to her. He knew precisely all of the right buttons to hit and hammer her hard. Oliver’s testicles drug up against her.  
  
“She’s something, isn’t she?” Oliver asked.  
  
Barbara could not say anything due to the fact Chloe’s wicked tongue brought her to the edge. She wordlessly nodded and kept riding Chloe’s mouth just as hard as Oliver rode her pussy. Oh, the thrusts continued with Oliver rocking back and forth against her.  
  
Oliver leaned in and sucked Chloe’s nipples hard. She screamed in Barbara’s pussy and Barbara released all over her face. Oliver teased Barbara’s back entrance.  
  
“Oh, Queen you prick, you know how that makes me feel!”  
  
“Weak and horny?”  
  
Oliver fingered Barbara’s ass, using Chloe’s juices as a lubrication. Barbara rocked back on Oliver’s fingers the second he pushed into her body. Oh, Chloe tightened around him with each motion. And Barbara looked ready to spill on Chloe’s face as well.  
  
The sounds of both of these brilliant women cumming at the same time made Oliver throb. He held back to enjoy Chloe’s attempts to milk him. Oh, she felt so soft and so perfect tightening around him. Oliver planted himself deeper into her and rocked in an attempt to plant his seed deep inside of her.  
  
Barbara got hungrier and hungrier with the sounds Oliver made. Chloe got her second wind and would not relinquish things anytime soon. This made Chloe just tighten herself around Oliver’s prick and squeeze him. Oh, it felt good to be filled up with his throbbing hard cock as it pressed far into her body. She thrust up and met Oliver’s thrusts the faster he rocked into her body.  
  
With another jerk, Barbara slid off of Chloe’s face. And this allowed her dirty talk.  
  
“Keep it up, keep fucking me,” Chloe mewled hotly. “Oooh, don’t you dare stop! Don’t you dare….don’t you dare stop!”  
  
Chloe moaned out with Oliver’s fast fucking driving her to the breaking point. Oh, yes, it felt very good to be stuffed by Olvier’s cock, just driving into her body.  
  
“Bury your cum inside of my body, and use it as your own personal sperm dump!” Chloe yelled. “A tight cunt like mine is only good for one thing.”  
  
“Oh, but it’s very good at that,” Oliver grunted as he followed through with more pumps into Chloe.  
  
The friction both of their bodies shared increased. Oliver dug his hands against Chloe’s warm thighs and pressed down onto her body. Oh, this felt amazing, and Chloe thought she was going to break underneath Oliver’s hands. Oliver thrust deeper and harder against Chloe as their bodies joined each other in this dance of pleasure. Chloe tightened around Oliver and milked his hard prick.  
  
Barbara slid behind Oliver and helped him pound this blonde silly. If someone told Barbara she would help Oliver Queen fuck another woman just a few years ago, she would have suggested a good asylum. Not Arkham, but a place where people actually got better and not worse.  
  
The hands of Barbara cupped Oliver’s balls and teased them. Oh, Oliver flowed through and spiked Chloe’s tight body. Chloe clenched around him and looked into Oliver’s eyes.  
  
“Do it! Let it loose big boy!”  
  
Those big balls slapped down onto Chloe’s tender thighs. Oh, it felt good to feel them bounce off her body. Chloe squeezed Oliver’s manhood and came all over him to allow his cock to pump deeper into her body. Oliver pinned her down by the hips and Barbara ground up against Oliver while she cupped his balls.  
  
One final grunt and Oliver busted a load inside of Chloe. His essence spilled inside of her and rocked her with pump after pump of savory cum. Oh, Oliver could only just hold on and empty his balls deep into Chloe.  
  
More than a meal worth of cum filled Chloe up. Oliver slid his hands down onto Chloe’s body and pulled all the way back from her. He left Chloe twitching and breathing heavily all over the bed from the results of her latest orgasm. Oliver pulled away, with a big smile on her.  
  
“Babs, you know what to do.”  
  
First, Barbara licked Chloe’s mess off of his cock, which had the side effect of getting Oliver hard again. Then she put herself in between Chloe’s legs and devoured Oliver’s batter as it flooded from Chloe.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter(25, 26, and 27) on June 30th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan**


	25. Chapter 25(6/30/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on June 30th, 2020**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 25:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Oliver returned to Starling City and no sooner did he do so, did Emiko jump him. Emiko’s warm savory lips wrapped around Oliver’s cock and her hand cupped his balls. Emiko bobbed up and down with her warm lips edging all the way down his tool and into her mouth.  
  
“You couldn’t get enough of this the first time, could you?”  
  
Emiko shook her head and made a heavenly suction effect around Oliver’s tool. Oliver bottomed himself out in the back of her throat and rocked back and forth. His hips moved with a piston effect in an attempt to fuck her mouth good. Emiko’s hungry eyes stared up at Oliver the faster he buried himself into her mouth.  
  
A knock on the door brought Oliver’s attention to the side. The door opened after Oliver grunted in affirmation. McKenna stepped into the room and seemed not too bothered that another woman was on her knees, servicing Oliver before her.  
  
“This is my sister, Emiko,” Oliver said in between thrusts. “Keep sucking.”  
  
“Sister?” McKenna asked.  
  
“My father had an affair with another woman.”  
  
Oh, that explained everything. Emiko would have said hello, but given her mouth was fairly busy, McKenna did not fault her for not doing so. Oliver motioned for McKenna to come over and join them. She stripped her clothes down and Oliver cupped her bare athletic thigh. His fingers edged up to her warm mound and stroked it to drive McKenna completely to the brink of pleasure.  
  
Oliver made sure most of his attention had been on fucking Emiko’s tight, warm, mouth. Her moist lips wrapped tightly around him and she looked intent in draining his balls. Which Oliver would allow, with the right motion. He plugged Emiko’s throat with his thrusts as she looked up at him with hunger.  
  
McKenna cradled Oliver’s balls and helped edge them to their climax. Oliver picked up the pace and slammed into Emiko’s throat while he fingered McKenna. McKenna squirted all over the place. Oliver spent some time tasting her arousal and enjoying it while he fucked his sister’s mouth. Emiko breathed out in pleasure the quicker Oliver drove himself all the way down her throat.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Oh, those are the sounds which Oliver liked to hear. So pleasant and so loving. Oliver bottomed out in Emiko’s throat and drove her to the breaking point. He rocked Emiko’s throat as fast as possible and drove himself all the way down. His balls tightened and finally, the climax had been reached.  
  
Oliver came directly in his sister’s mouth. Emiko tilted her head back and enjoyed the dose of cum. Several long pumps later and Emiko received the taste which she craved one hundred percent of the way.  
  
Time to say hello to McKenna more properly. Emiko turned towards the Detective and kissed her on the lips hard. McKenna and Emiko shared a fair amount of seed between the two of them. It swirled around in their mouths as they pleasured each other.  
  
Oliver brought Emiko and McKenna against the table and bent them both over. His fingers drove into their tight bodies and worked them up until they were good and ready. The fuel of both of these lovely women entering a makeout session, just brought them in.  
  
“Sorry, Emiko, but I don’t want to be rude to our guest.”  
  
Oh, Emiko, did not mind. Because she knew after Oliver fucked McKenna into a stupor, she would get all of Oliver’s cock and then some more. The cries of lust from McKenna as Oliver buried himself into her tight pussy lit Emiko up. Oh, she envied the detective.  
  
McKenna had not gotten Oliver’s cock in some time, an oversight which she intended to correct. Oliver’s tight grabbing of her hips and deep fucking drove McKenna nuts. He leaned over and pleasured every inch of her tight, athletic body.  
  
Oliver knew what he wanted to do and he wanted to please McKenna. He squeezed her nipples and then pulled away to rub down her tight stomach muscles. Oh, McKenna tightened around him and it felt beyond amazing to feel her wet walls just drive around him with a clamping motion. Oliver thrust a little bit deeper into her and slapped down onto her ass.  
  
Never one to leave another woman out in the cold, Oliver pleasured Emiko as well. His warm fingers delved deep into her tight box from behind. Oh, Emiko had been losing it thanks to Oliver’s ministrations. He drove down into her, bottoming out inside of her pussy with rapid fire thrusts. Emiko cried out for more and Oliver gave her plenty. Two fingers, three fingers, pumped inside of Emiko and rode her to an intense and never ending climax.  
  
Oliver switched to fucking Emiko directly and fingering McKenna. McKenna clamped down to him and the juices just flowed out of her box. Oliver took his time in getting everything he wanted out of her.  
  
“Oh, you’re just hungry for any touch. Well, I hope you enjoy this treat, Emiko.”  
  
Emiko savored every last drop of the detective’s tender juices. She slurped them up, savoring them down to the last bite. Oh, yes, it felt good just burying all of that flavor in her mouth. Emiko’s taste buds tingled the more Oliver pushed into her mouth.  
  
Oliver alternated between both of the women. Fuck one, finger the other, Oliver got this particular dance down to a science.  
  
Eventually, McKenna took control of the situation and mounted Oliver’s cock. The beautiful detective rode the hell out of Oliver. Her olive complexion shined with sweat and she moaned as Oliver sucked on her sensitive nipples. Oliver groped McKenna’s ass to fuck her tighter and send her on a never ending wave of pleasure. Oh, yes, so good, and McKenna could hardly believe this was happening to her.  
  
“You’re going to cum for me again.”  
  
McKenna might break from this, both mentally and physically. But damn it, she would enjoy the ride for as long as it lasted. Oliver pressed all of the buttons to turn her insides into jelly. Oliver slapped his balls onto her and drove her completely to the brink of pleasure.  
  
Oh, she came again and launched her juices all over Oliver.  
  
For a brief moment, after McKenna slid away, Emiko sucked her brother’s cock long and hard. She was careful not to make it go off prematurely, but her smoldering eyes showed Oliver what she wanted. Oliver picked up Emiko and spiked her lithe body down onto his cock.  
  
Emiko dug her nails onto Oliver’s shoulders. Her churning pussy muscles locked onto Oliver’s cock as she looked directly into his eyes with great hunger. Oh so close, yet so far, Emiko was going to drain her brother’s balls and make sure the contents soak every part of her.  
  
“Keep going,” Emiko breathed in her brother’s ear. “I’m not going to stop. Are you?”  
  
“Never,” Oliver remarked with a small smile.  
  
He picked up a steadier pace and slammed himself all the way into Emiko’s tightening pussy. Oh, yes, her walls just squeezed down onto Oliver and made her feel very good. The tingling feeling just erupted through Emiko as she squeezed his cock very hard. She gushed down onto him hard.  
  
And Oliver erupted and emptied his seed into Emiko. The feeling of cumming inside of his sister rocked Oliver’s balls to a very intense conclusion.  
  
The moment the two siblings finished together, Emiko planted a huge and hungry kiss on Oliver. She crawled back and allowed McKenna to dive between her legs to munch the cum out of her snatch.

* * *

  
Emiko might have left, and McKenna and Oliver went through a few more rounds, but they had a guest. Alexandra Danvers stepped in. The look on Lexi’s face indicated she was ready. She waited for Oliver to pull out of McKenna after her latest orgasm and pounced onto his cock.  
  
“Some things never change,” McKenna said with a bright smile.  
  
Lexi flashed McKenna the thumbs up when she drove her mouth all the way down onto Oliver’s tool. Oh, this felt good when it slid into the depths of her throat. McKenna joined Lexi and cradled Oliver’s balls in her hand. The load of cum McKenna worked on might just end up down Lexi’s throat and oh, McKenna was okay with that.  
  
Oliver, naturally, had no problems with these two brilliant and skilled women on their knees and pleasuring his manhood. McKenna sucked his balls and Lexi deepthroated him. She hummed a brilliant little tune while her throat bottomed out on Oliver’s length.  
  
One more push and Oliver pushed deep into Lexi’s mouth to spill his seed. His spurting cock sent it’s flood of glorious juices all the way down Lexi’s throat. Lexi hummed and slurped him.  
  
“Don’t worry, I saved some for you. Just like old times.”  
  
The kiss between McKenna and Lexi resulted in straight fire. McKenna stripped down Lexi’s clothes, until the skilled and athletic women kissed each other. Their bodies just boiled with lust and for a brief second, they forgot Oliver had been in the room.  
  
Oliver only allowed them to do that for a second. He grabbed Lexi’s firm ass and pulled her in close to him. Lexi’s thighs rubbed intensely against Oliver’s prick as he edged into the area between her thighs. Desire, ranged through Oliver’s eyes as he prepared to take the plunge deep into Lexi’s warm and savory pussy.  
  
“Do it, fuck me!”  
  
Those words rang out like a beautiful song. Oliver knew all of the words by this point. He knew every point of Lexi’s body which he would hit the high notes as well. He dragged his fingers.  
  
Any time which Lexi did not have Oliver inside of her was a loss. As a bonus, she kissed McKenna good and hard while Oliver positioned her on the side. Able to slide deep into her tight pussy. Those balls, refilled and ready to go, cradled Lexi’s thighs. Lexi let out a soft cry, content and full of pleasure. Her womanhood, filled up with Oliver’s thrust’s rocked her.  
  
Now, McKenna had been at it for a long time, but her determination made the detective able to keep up. This beautiful bounty hunter pushed her fingers deep into McKenna’s warm pussy and drove all the way inside of her. She trembled, as Lexi knew all of the right touches, even if had a while since Oliver, McKenna, and Lexi went at it in a threesome.  
  
Oh, Oliver smiled at the gorgeous brunette as she sunk deep into McKenna. McKenna’s body writhed with each push of Lexi’s fingers into her and that was musical. And what was even more musical was Lexi’s cries as Oliver bottomed out inside of her. He cupped Lexi’s breasts and ass. Really anything Oliver could get his hands on, he did and pleasured the gorgeous woman all over. Oh, Lexi cried out for more pleasure as Oliver bottomed out inside of her. This slapping of his balls got Lexi’s attention and made her insides just turn into jelly the faster Oliver rocked inside of her body from behind.  
  
“Keep it up,” Lexi moaned out. “OOOH YES!”  
  
Oliver just smiled and pinched Lexi’s nipples very hard. She let out a cry which indicated she was into this one so much, it almost hurt. Oliver pressed down onto her and rocked the inside of her body with multiple hard thrusts. His balls hit Lexi upon the thighs and drove her completely mad with lust.  
  
McKenna watched Oliver bottom out in Lexi with increased glee. She sucked her wet lips and wanted this so badly. She wanted to view Oliver’s endless thrusting deep inside of Lexi’s body. Oh, she tightened around Lexi’s fingers and released a flood onto them.  
  
Lexi bottomed out inside of McKenna just as quickly as Oliver did the same to her. This well practiced dance drove Lexi to the tipping point. Her insides closed down onto Oliver and squeezed him.  
  
For a brief time, Oliver joined Lexi in the torment of McKenna’s body. Both of them had a sadistic amount of pleasure in driving McKenna through the wringer. It drove her completely mad with lust as she squirted all over the place. From Oliver to Lexi, they drove into her body good and hard.  
  
“Cum for me,” Oliver breathed on Lexi’s neck. “Cum for me hard.”  
  
Oh, Lexi did not need to be told twice. The formal invitation for Oliver to have her cum and she was on that. She clamped tightly around him and squirted all over the place. She wanted to earn the same and squeezed Oliver’s prick as hard as possible.  
  
Oliver flipped Lexi over and grabbed her hips before he slid into her body. McKenna laid next to them, almost forgotten, and dripping in sweat.  
  
The screams of a sexually addicted woman edged through the room. Oliver picked up the pace and rocked down into Lexi’s body. Those balls cupped against her and rubbed against Lexi’s thighs. Oh, yes, this was amazing and Oliver could hardly hold back for a second longer. He pleasured Lexi’s body all over and drove her completely to the breaking point of pure sexual release.  
  
“Almost there,” Oliver breathed upon her neck. “Almost there.”  
  
Lexi squeezed Oliver and wanted him to finish inside of her like nothing else. Oh, her insides felt empty without Oliver dumping his load inside of her. Oliver rode her a bit harder and pressed down onto Lexi. Lexi tightened around Oliver and one final squeeze drove Oliver all the way down inside of her. His balls tightened and finally, Oliver was going to give Lexi everything she craved.  
  
Oliver’s muscles tightened left him little choice. He was cumming in Lexi and doing it hard. He bottomed out inside of Lexi and filled her pussy up with cum. He put his hands all over every inch of Lexi’s tight and athletic body as he drove her all the way into the bed.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Oh, this made Lexi just burst out in pleasure. She squeezed Oliver and milked him as he drained his balls into her body.  
  
A furiously masturbating McKenna’s eyes snapped forward. Alert and ready, she locked her eyes onto Lexi when Oliver flipped her over. Her pussy drenched in cum and McKenna could only lick her lips as she edged forward completely. Oh, she had to have some of that and right now.  
  
Lexi’s legs spread and McKenna dove in to devour her womanhood hard. McKenna sunk her nails into the back of Lexi’s head as her hips rotated back and forth in the perfect position for McKenna to tongue the fuck out of.  
  
Oliver smiled, McKenna looked ready for another hard session. It would be a shame to deprive his long-time friend and fuck-buddy what she wanted.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan**


	26. Chapter 26(6/30/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set on June 30th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 26:**  
 ****  
 **  
**The people of Central City had been a bit more comfortable now that their two heroic speedsters showed up. Well, except if you were a criminal and you did not happen to have meta-powers. Their lives had been a bit more difficult when they had to deal with a duo of speedsters who moved at the speed of light.  
  
The quartet of criminals knocked off a high class charity ball and made their way off with the receits.  
  
“I heard on the radio Flash is across town dealing with another one of those Metas.”  
  
“Yeah, what about the other chick? Wasn’t her name Impulse?”  
  
“Same, I think.”  
  
The goons almost made their way to the car, when suddenly, a sheet of ice struck the road. Very peculiar given the fact the weather was extremely warm outside. The goons scrambled back in surprise and one of them pointed a gun, which froze up in his hand.  
  
A woman dressed in blue and grey, with blonde hair and pale skin stepped into the picture. Three more ice picks shot out and disarmed the man. One of them whipped out a chain, only to find it frozen into a block of ice.  
  
“What are you, some kind of meta freak?” one of the goons asked.  
  
The cool burst of wind created by her hand caused the goon to shiver and drop down to the ground. The breath had been completely knocked out of her body and caused his to crumple on the car.  
  
“Fine, you want to take the money, here take it!”  
  
The money flew all over the feet of the mysterious woman who said nothing. She just created ice handcuffs for the other three men. Just as Impulse and Flash came into the picture to see the goons had grabbed. They collected the money and zipped it back inside as Central City’s finest showed up.  
  
“I want to tell your friends that just because Impulse and Flash are dealing with something else, Killer Frost is always in town,” she said. “And she’s always watching.”  
  
“Killer Frost?”  
  
Impulse walked out, eyebrows raised. Killer Frost just broke into a smile when she turned her attention to them.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You know, you might want to suggest a less hostile name than Killer Frost,” Flash said.  
  
“Criminals, are a superstitious and cowardly lot,” Killer Frost said. “Killer Frost will strike fear into their dark heart hearts.”  
  
“You know, I’m pretty sure someone else has that term copyrighted,” Iris remarked a second later.  
  
The trio made their way back to Star Labs, with Killer Frost being taken by the hand by both speedsters and lead away when the CCPD managed to pick up the gang of hoodlums. She turned back into Caitlin, and Brianna and Iris joined her.  
  
“Well that was….”  
  
Brianna’s instincts as a CSI picked up a problem. She rushed to the main lab where the wheelchair of Doctor Morgan-Wells had been empty. There had been small traces, splatters of blood on the ground. A struggle, and a burn mark on the ground next to the wheelchair.  
  
“She’s gone?” Caitlin asked.  
  
“Look!”  
  
Iris noticed the DVD on the table a second before Brianna did. There was a note, scrawled in what Brianna hoped was red ink and not something else entirely. The words “Flash, watch” had been scrawled on the note. Brianna picked up the DVD and put the player on.  
  
The image of the mysterious yellow blur appeared. Those demonic red eyes flashed and sent shivers down Brianna’s spine the second she laid eyes upon her.  
  
“I have Tess Wells-Morgan. And unless you want her to join your mother, you will find me Flash. You have twelve hours.”  
  
The hairs on the back of Brianna’s neck came up. She shook her head, now was not the time to get lost in her past memories. The figure who defined Brianna’s life had been back and not a figment of her imagination this time either.  
  
Time for drastic action. Brianna whipped out her phone and dialed her number.  
  
“Yeah, we’ve got a situation,’ Brianna said. “We’re going to need your help.”

* * *

  
Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, Artemis Crock, and Diana arrived in Central City. They took in the scene next to them with the blood spots and the burns and they watched the DVD which had been left behind.  
  
“Something about this is odd,” Sara said.  
  
“Why did she take Tess?” Oliver asked. “Unless she was doing something that got the blur’s ire.”  
  
This is the person who killed her mother and left the blood on her father’s hands. Brianna clutched her fists. Oliver recognized the warning signs instantly and put a gentle hand on Brianna’s shoulder to steer her back to reality.  
  
“I know you want revenge.”  
  
“Damn right I do!”  
  
Oliver took a deep breath. He exchanged a look with the other women, which included Iris and Caitlin. They could feel the tension in the air.  
  
“You want revenge, but you need to think about this smartly,” Oliver said. “Fortunately, your a pretty smart woman. You shouldn’t let your emotions get in the way of your reason.”  
  
“Right, right, now’s not the time,” Oliver said.  
  
“Did you hear that?” Artemis asked. “Can you amplify the sound?”  
  
“I can,” Caitlin said.  
  
Caitlin punched up the sound and heard a loud rumbling off to the side. It sounded like something, train tracks most likely.  
  
“There’s trees outside of the window.”  
  
Oliver did some quick research and responded with a nod.  
  
“I know where Tess is being kept,” Oliver said. “I’ve got an idea, but your going to have to follow it. Do you trust me?”  
  
“Of course I do!” Brianna yelled. “But, every second we waste….”  
  
“Trust me, it will work,” Oliver said.  
  
Brianna set her jaw and nodded a couple of times. If Oliver knew what he was doing, then she had to go with it. Oliver had never steered her wrong in a situation like this before and this would not be the first time. All of them would need to work together.

* * *

  
Tess Morgan-Wells breathed in and out. The figure in yellow stood in front of Tess and and looked her straight in the eyes. The scientist, to her credit, did not back down. Did not bend or did not break.  
  
“What are you hoping to accomplish?”  
  
“Freedom!” the yellow blur snapped. “Soon we will both be free of the shackles. You thought that you could become something else. But, deep down, you’re just the schemer you always have been. Your hero let you down, just like mine did.”  
  
“No,’ Tess breathed. “No.”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Just who are you?”  
  
“I’m the Flash, only in Reverse. And now, you will be the latest person the Flash failed to rescue.”  
  
The Reverse-Flash began vibrating a hand in Tess’s direction. She tried to stare back into the face of pure terror, despite being scared to death. Still no fear. She watched people she cared about die, and suffer. It was going to end like this, like the trouble.  
  
The Flash zipped in and nailed Reverse-Flash with a well placed strike which sent the other speedster flying.  
  
“Always there just in time,” the Reverse-Flash said. “But, always too late to save the people who truly matter.”  
  
The two beamed at each other, the two lightning bolts ricocheted off of each other.  
  
While the Reverse-Flash was distracted, Tess was untied and taken off by Impulse. Yet, despite being in perfect position to stop this from happening, the Reverse-Flash allowed it to do so. A rattling laugh followed as the Reverse-Flash rocked back and forth.  
  
“Catch me if you can.”  
  
And the race was on.

* * *

  
Brianna Allen pushed her limits as fast as she could. The burn her thighs indicated she was hitting speeds which she had previously not realized possible. Only to just lag behind the Reverse-Flash as she rushed around the corners of Central City as fast as possible.  
  
“Come on. Catch up to me. Do it. Flash!”  
  
Brianna whipped herself around and circled around the block. Reverse-Flash caught her with a blow which knocked her onto the back. The Reverse-Flash’s demonic lightning crackled around that yellow clad demon. Oh, Brianna would be feeling every bit of this one in the morning, but it did not matter. She would pull herself up and keep fighting. Keep running for if she slowed down for a second, the Reverse-Flash would get away.  
  
Not going to happen, not this time. The Reverse-Flash lead Flash through Central City and past the city limits. Brianna got faster, but the Reverse-Flash seemed to be siphoning the energy off of her.  
  
This made Brianna curious. She started to slow down, and stop chasing the Reverse-Flash as quickly. The Reverse-Flash stopped in mid way and came right at Brianna.  
  
Flash and Reverse-Flash collided with each other, with a blast of lightning echoing through them. Oh, it echoed throughout the room when the two collided against each other.  
  
“Maybe I should return to take care of your friends. Maybe that would make you run even faster.”  
  
The Reverse-Flash zipped off as fast as possible. Flash followed at a very impressive, but still slower than her top speed, speed. She did not want to give Reverse-Flash too much juice, if her theory was right and by each passing second, Brianna thought it just might be.  
  
“Fast, but not fast enough.

* * *

  
Caitlin sat at the lab working. A figure grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her up.  
  
“You startled me,” Caitlin said before her eyes shifted. “That wasn’t very smart.”  
  
Reverse-Flash let Killer Frost go to and dodged her blasts of cold air. A lesser speedster might be slowed down by the cold.  
  
“Sorry, Elsa, but the cold never bothered me either.”  
  
A loud crack sent Killer Frost flying down to the ground. She breathed out in agony and Reverse-Flash just stood over her. Hand vibrates back and forth but Killer Frost just looked up into the face of terror without blinking.  
  
“Was that your plan.”  
  
A canister flew out of the corner of Reverse-Flash’s eye and broke open. A paralyzing gas entered the room and caused the dark speedster nerve endings to not work as possible. A fast break down ended up with an arrow right to the knee.  
  
Two Canary Cries at the same time in high frequency sent the Reverse-Flash skidding back. Reverse-Flash turned around and rushed towards Brianna only for Brianna to use the Reverse-Flash’s momentum and send the sadistic speedster careening face first into the wall.  
  
“Whatever speed you're using,” Brianna said. ‘It’s all dried up.”  
  
“No, I can still….”  
  
A magic lasso wrapped around Reverse-Flash. The gas and the arrow had both taken its effect and crippled her enough to allow Wonder Woman’s infamous lasso to keep her at bay.  
  
“Just who are you?” Diana asked.  
  
“My name is Emmanuelle Thawne, but you might know me under a different name,” the speedster said. “Tess Morgan-Wells.”  
  
Unable to hold the time remnant in place, Tess faded from existence. Oliver took off Emmanuelle’s mask and revealed Tess’s face. Yet, it was not the face which the Reverse-Flash was born to.  
  
“Many time lines ago, the Reverse-Flash was Eobard Thawne….”  
  
“What kind of name is Eobard?” Artemis muttered.  
  
“A dumb one?” Killer Frost replied cheekily.  
  
Oliver gave them a warning glance and they both went silent.  
  
“And Barry Allen was the Flash, but many time line shifts, a Flashpoint, a couple of Crises, later, things changed right now,” the Reverse-Flash said. “Our counterparts might still exist somewhere in this multiverse. In fact, there are traces of Eobard still lingering in the negative speed force. That’s how I get my power. He’s influenced many of my less savory actions, but he’s fading, and desperate to claw into my body. Every time I become the Reverse-Flash, there’s a danger...but while I started like him, I’m not like him.”  
  
“Are you trying to tell me that some timeline remnant made you kill my mother and frame my father?” Brianna asked. “I don’t believe you.”  
  
“Believe the lasso, because it makes me tell the horrible truth that I’ve been trying to avoid,” the Reverse-Flash said. “You need to know everything and if you want to lock me away, I will understand. But not before you listen to me, Brianna. You need to know.”  
  
“With the lasso, she can’t lie,” Diana said.  
  
Brianna’s jaw set and she stoically nodded. Iris put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Let me hear it.”  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**


	27. Chapter 30(6/30/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on June 30th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Chapter 27:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Brianna’s scowl deepened the longer she looked at Tess, or Emmanuelle rather. She was not in a good move.  
  
“All stories start at the beginning, with a young girl with big dreams to be like her hero, the Flash, but a disability, a crippling nerve disease. Even the advanced technology of my time had no cure. I studied everything to find a cure, and tapped into some kind of energy. It rippled across the multiverse, some kind of negative speed force. That being created by the man known as Eobard Thawne, but thanks to a paradox, the ripple effects of Flashpoint, and a Crisis, I switched positions in the multiverse with him, as you did with Barry Allen. I made every attempt possible to fix it, but it did not stick. I stopped Savitar from being created, although there are other threats which always loom. Cicada and the Thinker, and Zoom is out there.”  
  
Emmanuelle sighed long and hard. She could feel the hate radiating off of her.  
  
“Believe me, I did attempt to return home, and I decided to return to the point of origin which it started for all of us,” she continued. “That being the night your mother was murdered. Barry changed it, undid it, more ripples. Several different Flashes in the timeline, but I managed to erase the final remnant of Eobard Thawne from this timeline, or so it seemed. His presence infected my mind once I dealt with him and I stood over Nora Allen and all of the resentment I felt, that he felt, burned through me. I plunged right through her chest. I murdered her and I take full responsibility for that.”  
  
She dialed things back, when she realized she had been rambling.  
  
“I did stabilize your daughter, by introducing Oliver into the equation,” she said. “And Eobard disappeared from my mind, until I was able to tap into the Negative Speed Force once again. But he’s always there.”  
  
“So, the Timeline Ghost made you do it?” Brianna asked in a cool, crisp, and quite frankly detached voice.  
  
“Believe me or not, that’s your choice, and that’s your call,” Emmanuelle said. “Because, I’ve done nothing to earn your trust, and if you wish to kill me, you may be doing both of us a favor. Perhaps, Barry should have taken the drastic step before this spiralled out of control and messed up several timelines in the process. But, rest assure, I did my part, annd Nora, your daughter, she will thrive now. I’m confident of that.”  
  
Brianna looked over at the woman who killed her mother. It would be so easy to just do the same. Vibrate her hand through Emmauelle’s heart and rip it out. But, perhaps that was the reason. It was her choice.  
  
“I’ve tried to find the answers, but I couldn’t,” she replied. “So, do it then, Flash. Put me out of my misery. You would be doing the world a favor.”  
  
Oh, Brianna would have liked to, but she could not. Thawne, she looked like less of a dangerous murderer, and more of a pathetic woman, who had been begging for release. Would Brianna give it to her? Perhaps, she should, but perhaps she should rot.  
  
“Take her to the cells,” Brianna said. “I don’t want to look at her right now.”  
  
With that proclamation, Brianna sped off. The breath had been taken out of her. Caitlin and Diana secured the Reverse-Flash and took her to the cell.

* * *

  
In the gym downstairs, Brianna pounded away at a heavy bag. Her fist blistered underneath the impact of the bag. Oliver watched her as the bag shattered underneath dust.  
  
“You’re going to need to slow down,” Oliver told her.  
  
“No, we’re going to get more durable bags.”  
  
Brianna bounced from bag to bag. Rapid fire punches to each of the bag. She slammed her hand into the bag as hard as possible and almost knocked it into the wall.  
  
“She was telling the truth,” Oliver said.  
  
“Yes, but that doesn’t make her any less dangerous,” Brianna said. “I don’t understand. She killed my mother, framed my father. She killed Harrison Wells, and killed Tess Morgan-Wells, stole her body.”  
  
Oliver thought there was a good chance she killed Virgil Swann as well and stole his research. But he did not want to tip any more embers onto the fire than he had to. He could tell Brianna already had been a second away from losing it. She paced back and forth, agitated already. Oliver grabbed Brianna’s shoulders and forced her to sit down. Which a part of Brianna appreciated.  
  
“And yet, she worked tirelessly to protect my...daughter,” Brianna said. “I guess she would have technically been Barry’s daughter, and Iris’s, although she might have been different. I don’t understand. Why Eobard would have allowed her to do that if he made her do all of those other awful things?”  
  
“Unless he had a soft spot for Nora as well,” Oliver suggested.  
  
Given how Emmanuelle painted Eobard as a monster, Brianna could not even begin to figure out how that would happen. She just pinned her fingers against the wall and sighed deeply.  
  
“I feel like I’m getting a headache coming on. Time travel.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Oliver wrapped his arms around Brianna and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
“There’s parts of this which don’t make sense, but given all of the time shifts, I fear that’s why,” Oliver said. “From what she was saying, the old timeline was fragile. Someone must have been messing about it a lot.”  
  
Mmm, Brianna thought Oliver could have a point. She felt, well not better, but a lot more clearer. She needed to go down and eat something and perhaps drink something to kill her nerves. Unfortunately, she could not get drunk any more.

* * *

  
Oliver walked over to the cell where Emmanuelle’s brain was being scanned. There was several black and yellow spots which popped up in her mind. Oliver would send them back to his best minds, to get their assessment on it. Despite the contamination in her brain, she seemed docile. Of course, Oliver knew by now how adept she was at putting on a mask and resolved not to fall for it.  
  
“I need to talk to you about an old colleague of yours.”  
  
“You’re referring to Virgil Swann, aren’t you?” she asked. “Yes, I knew you would ask about that. I wanted his work on the multiverse, but he said that research should not fall into the wrong hands. Perhaps, he was right, but regardless, what was done is done.”  
  
“Do you have the journal?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Yes, although I have not been able to translate it completely,” Emmanuelle said. “I’ll be happy to give it to you and Ms. Danvers, I know you’ve been hunting all over for it. It may hold the key to solve an upcoming storm.”  
  
This particular statement caught Oliver unaward.  
  
“Zoom. If Black Siren and Power Girl crossed this Earth’s barriers, then Zoom will likely do the same. And others might find their way here. He’s coming for Ms. Allen, and any speedster. His evil even unsettles Eobard, and he terrifies me.”  
  
She spoke quite candidly when doing so.  
  
“I can give you the final key to crossing dimensions, if you will let me. But, I know that’s a hard bargain to drive, because you don’t trust me.”  
  
“No more than you trust yourself to do the right thing,” Oliver said.  
  
“My connection to the Negative Speedfore is inert when Brianna does not use her powers,” Emmanuelle said. “And when I’m in this cell, I’m blocked. However, that could turn around in a blink of an eye, if you’re not careful. And if she uses her powers....”  
  
Oliver just responded with a nod.  
  
“We’re going to need your help to beat Zoom,” Oliver said. “And I’m working on a solution to help with your problem.”  
  
“Of course, the great Ra’s al Ghul considers all of the angles and will not squander a single resource,” she replied.  
  
Oliver did not even bother to ask how she knew. Future knowledge could be a great help.

* * *

  
Brianna calmed down just enough to not want to punch a wall or punch Thawne’s head in. The grim expression on Oliver’s face when he came up from the basement just made Brianna realize there had been bad news.  
  
“Zoom will be coming,” Oliver said. “And if Black Siren and Power Girl fear him, then we should be prepared for whatever Zoom is going to have to bring soon. But Emmanuelle, she believes….”  
  
“Oh, she wants to help us now,” Brianna said.  
  
“I know you don’t trust her, and I’m not letting her out of that cage without reason as well,” Oliver said. “I’ve sent a brain scan to my people and they’re already working on something to make sure the Reverse-Flash doesn’t double cross me.”  
  
“It would be a lot easier if you made her your sex slave and add her to your harem,” Brianna said, almost off of the cuff. “But, I suppose whatever plan you have, I’m going to have to trust it. What would you have done if I killed her?”  
  
“You never would have reached that point,” Oliver said. “I’m not going to tell you what you should do or should not do, that’s on you. But I will tell you what I think you stopped short of killing her. She’s the only person who could clear your father’s reputation.”  
  
Brianna’s jaw had been set and she responded with a nod. That was more than it.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Iris stuck her head around through the door. Oliver got a call at this time.  
  
“Ruve?” Oliver asked. “It’s done. Someone’s coming over with it? Great, I’ll see you in a while.”  
  
Oliver stepped out to continue his conversation with Ruve in private. Iris stepped into the room and looked at Brianna.  
  
“So, you used to be a guy, before the timeline changed?” Iris asked.  
  
“Well, no, we just switched spots, and I think Barry is in my place from whatever world I was originally in,” Brianna said. “I think. It really gave me a headache.”  
  
Iris really just smiled. She could feel Brianna’s pain, she really could.  
  
“And our daughter? Where do you think Thawne’s keeping her?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Brianna said. “We have to worry about this sadistic speedster which is coming.”  
  
“Right, bigger picture stuff first, personal stuff later,” Iris said.

* * *

  
Oliver opened the field to the cell and motioned for Emmanuelle to step out. She did, and eyed Oliver over. He had a box and inside of it was a collar, which looked like a glorified choker device.  
  
“This will help with your problem, providing it’s all Eobard,” Oliver said.  
  
He knew it was but Emmanuelle nodded. She curled her blonde hair back, and looked Oliver in the eyes. He put the collar on her, almost like he was fitting a pet. And that thought sent shivers down the spine of the speedsters.  
  
The view screen of her brain scan blinked and all of the black and yellow spots on her brain disappeared. Emmanuelle rubbed the top of her head.  
  
“Well, Emmy, how are you feeling?”  
  
She flushed at the pet name Oliver gave her. She would have hated such a thing normally.  
  
“HIVE’s work is top notch as possible,” Emmy replied. “I wonder if it has any special features other than keeping speed demon echoes at bay.”  
  
“Well, Ruve outdid herself,” Oliver said. “And if we want to work together, we’re going to have to take our partnership to the next level.”  
  
Emmy just smiled and decided to go for it. She kissed Oliver right on the lips. The gorgeous blonde’s hands roamed endlessly on Oliver’s body, who pulled her in and pinned her against the wall outside of her cell. Those kisses continued to escalate and make her body tingle.  
  
“It’s been a while since this body’s felt pleasure,” Emmy breathed. “So, be gentle.”  
  
Well, her voice said gentle, but Emmy’s mind and body language screamed for Oliver to fuck her hard.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter(28, 29, and 30) on July 7th, 2020.**


	28. Chapter 28(7/7/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted On July 7th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 28:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Emmy melted underneath the kiss from Oliver. Those powerful hands just brushed over her thighs and teased her body. Emmy would enjoy her fun with her new lord and savior. Oh, she had to undo Oliver’s top and feel up his body. She needed to feel his crotch just brush against her fingers as his cock grew in her pants.  
  
Despite not using her speed, Emmy was rather quick at getting Oliver out of his pants. His throbbing hard cock stuck high into the air and Emmy dropped to her knees. The speedster leaned in and licked the cock of her new god. Oliver put his hand on the back of her head and eased his manhood closer towards her lips. Emmy opened her mouth up wide and received Oliver’s immense length just jammed all the way down her throat.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Oh, those sounds sounded perfect. Oliver grabbed the back of Emmy’s head and rocked his cock completely down her throat with a good hard thrust. He smacked his balls down against Emmy’s chin when he grabbed her tight and face-fucked her throat. Emmy slurped on him and made a hell of a racket with Oliver’s fluid pumps driving his manhood completely down her throat.  
  
“Keep sucking my cock,” Oliver breathed in her ear. “That’s good...perfect, don’t you dare stop.”  
  
Emmy had no desire to stop. She just kept going, and leaning into the blowjob. She lavished Oliver’s length with her tongue as Oliver pressed down into her mouth. He thrust a bit harder into her mouth and fucked Emmy’s throat good and long. She gasped around Oliver’s length as he drove it all the way down into her mouth. Oliver had her, face-fucking Emmy hard upon his cock.  
  
The moment Emmy tilted back, Oliver pulled her up and extracted his cock from her mouth. He spun Emmy around.  
  
“You’re going to have to earn your place. Fortunately, there’s one way to do it.”  
  
Off went Emmy’s panties and Oliver lined up his manhood for her warm pussy. He leaned in and slammed his big prick all the way into her body. Oh, Emmy’s tightening walls squeezed onto him and pumped Oliver’s cock as he edged into her. He took her top off and squeezed Emmy’s breasts hard. His fingers rolled over her nipples and made Emmy just cry out in lust from Oliver pumping all the way inside of her.  
  
“Fuck me good,” Emmy mewled underneath Oliver’s thrusting.  
  
Those big balls smacked Emmy upon the thigh and drove her completely and blissfully mad with pleasure. Oliver had her body and introduced sensations to her mind which she did not feel for a long time. Oliver buried himself deep inside of her body and pushed inside of her to make her clamp down.  
  
Oh, her pussy felt so good, so perfect. Oliver grabbed onto Emmy’s thick ass and speared into her body. He rocked her into the wall and made the speedster just gush all over him.  
  
“This is what you need?” Oliver breathed on her neck. “A good firm hand to keep you at bay.”  
  
Oh, Emmy agreed so very much. Oliver’s good firm hands worked their magic all over her body. Her ass, her chest, all of them could be squeezed. And now, Oliver pushed deep inside of her and rocked her body.  
  
Oliver pulled out and left her gushing on the wall. The archer spun the speedster down, and slammed deep into her tight hole from above. Oh those eyes shined brightly with lust as Oliver rocked back and pounded Emmy something silly into the wall. She grabbed onto him and practically cried into his ear.  
  
Her breasts bounced from each movement. Oliver squeezed her nipples. They were sensitive and Emmy wrapped her legs around Oliver to encourage him. Her arms wrapped around Oliver’s neck. Emmy’s tight cunt squeezed Oliver’s thick rod as he pushed all the way inside of her.  
  
The long wait for a very intense orgasm had been over. Emmy’s toes practically curled as Oliver bottomed out inside of her body, and rocked her to a very intense orgasm. She tightened around Oliver and Oliver slammed down into her. His balls cracked against her thighs and made her shake.  
  
It had to be his turn soon, right? Oh, not nearly. Oliver speed up and Emmy was careful not to go too wild in matching his thrusts.  
  
The silken walls wrapped around Oliver. They tugged on his cock and made an argument for Oliver spilling his load inside of Emmy. Oh, perhaps soon, but not yet. Oliver lightly brushed Emmy’s nipple which stuck up. He sucked on it good and Emmy put her hands on the back of Oliver’s head to guide him in.  
  
“Mmmm, that’s the perfect spot.”  
  
Now, she had been completely purged of the demons of her mind, Emmy could focus on other pursuits. Namely, getting her newly unaffected brains fucked out. There was still devious parts of her, but not utterly murderous. Oliver put his fingers down on her thigh and stroked Emmy’s tender flesh. Oliver bottomed out inside of her even more.  
  
Oliver closed in on the final explosion. As much as Oliver craved release, he did want to enjoy this gorgeous blonde speedster for as long as he could. Oliver picked up the pace more steadily and drove himself down into her. Emmy tightened around Oliver and squeezed him, very hard.  
  
“Almost there,” Emmy cooed in Oliver’s ear. “Paint my insides, please.”  
  
Another grunt, and Oliver intended to sign his handiwork on Emmy’s insides. Her walls pumped him with more urgently. A flare of energy erupted through her body and Oliver gripped her nipple to squeeze it hard. Emmy’s hips shot back and slammed against Oliver when he rocked her hard.  
  
“Almost there,” Oliver said.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Emmy wrapped her legs around Oliver and pumped up his organ. They were almost to the edge. She could feel it. And she knew Oliver could feel it.  
  
The mind of Emmanuelle Thawne shattered from the orgasm Oliver gave her. Oliver bottomed out inside of her body and came hard inside of her. Oliver spilled every single last drop of cum inside of Emmy and rocked her completely with his seed as it spilled inside of her.  
  
Oh, Emmy dripped hot from the cum inside of her. She collapsed down onto the ground and looked lovingly at Oliver as he pulled his wet cock out of her.  
  
They had another guest

* * *

  
“I was only half-joking. But, I should have figured.”  
  
Brianna dropped down to her knees in front of Oliver and took his cock deep into her mouth. She tasted Thawne’s juices all over Oliver’s prick. Oliver guided her mouth down his length. The brunette speedster gave Emmy the eye as she slumped against the wall, a puddle of cum dripping down her leg.  
  
“Go ahead. You know you want to.”  
  
Oh, Brianna most certainly did want to. She crawled into position between Emmy’s thighs and spread them good and deep. The cum dripping down them just enticed her and made Brianna lick her lips, unable to help herself. She pressed down, mouth first against Emmy’s lips and sucked the cum out.  
  
Oh, this made Emmy do a silent fangirl moment. Despite all of what they had been through, having the Flash eat her out was a dream of hers. Emmy placed her hands on the back of Brianna’s head and guided her tongue all the way inside of her.  
  
Oh, Brianna munched on Thawne’s pussy good. The sounds the speedster made, oh Brianna had her right where she wanted this woman. Half in anger, half in lust, Brianna licked Emmy all over. Emmy put her hands on the back of Brianna’s head and guided her further between her thighs.  
  
Oliver lined himself up for Brianna. He pulled down her pants and revealed Brianna’s wet pussy. It was ready for Oliver to plunge inside and take her. Oliver cupped her ass and edged a bit deeper inside of her. Brianna’s warm pussy just clamped down onto him.  
  
Those tight walls pressed down onto Oliver, and Brianna squeezed him hard. Oh, Oliver was still a bit tender from the fuck-session with Emmy. And now another speedster fixed to drain the cum from Oliver’s balls. He picked up the pace and slid his fingers against Brianna’s ass.  
  
Oh, he had to spank to ass, with each rocking thrust. Oliver drove deep inside of Brianna and guided her face against Emmy’s folds.  
  
“Eat me!” Emmy yelled. “Oooh, eat me!”  
  
A spark of lightning erupted through the room and made Emmy’s nipples stand up on hand. She watched, with blinding lust, as Oliver thrust deep into Brianna. Despite Emmy just receiving the pounding of her life, the desire for more and the hunger for everything reached her. Oh, it would never be enough.  
  
“I bet you would like to sit on her face.”  
  
Brianna would like that a whole lot in fact. Emmy had been laid on the ground and Brianna lowered herself down onto Emmy’s face to sit on it. She swallowed Oliver’s prick into her mouth for a bonus. Brianna cupped and squeezed Oliver’s balls as she leisurely blew him.  
  
The warm, toned thighs of Brianna Allen moved in. Emmy could barely gasp for air as Brianna sat on her face. And to hear Brianna’s oral skills being put to the test, well it just made her pussy drip even more. The speedster from the future gushed all over the place.  
  
“She’s going to flood the lab if she isn’t careful,” Oliver groaned.  
  
Brianna just smiled and massaged Oliver’s balls while she sucked his cock. She wanted that load into her mouth and would stop at nothing to do it. Oliver gripped Brianna’s head to use her mouth as a pussy. A loud slurp echoed through the room as Oliver pounded her tight mouth harder and harder.  
  
“And speaking of floods.”  
  
An internal cheer session went off in Brianna’s mind. Oliver bottomed out in her throat and spilled his cum by the buckets full down Brianna’s throat. Brianna clenched Oliver’s balls and squeezed them hard as burst after burst of savory seed just fired into her mouth.  
  
So good right now. Brianna thought the amount of cum Oliver packed into her mouth was droolworthy. She needed to drink Oliver’s seed down to the last drop.  
  
Brianna pulled up to reveal Emmy’s soaked face. She climbed on top of the speedster and made out with Emmy. She forced the cum into Emmy’s mouth who swallowed it.  
  
Oliver put his fingers against Emmy’s warm pussy and Brianna’s and worked into them. Both of these women were primed for a heavy fucking right about now. Oliver edged his prick closer to Emmy’s warm pussy and then teased Brianna’s. He alternated back and forth, and had plenty of options of what hole he would stuff.  
  
A scream of delight came from Brianna as Oliver bottomed out inside of her body. His hands touched her body and made her cry out with intensity. Oliver knew all the right spots.  
  
Oh, Emmy had been thirsty. As hot it was, for her master to fuck her hero, Emmy wanted that big cock all the way inside of her body. Those thick balls spanked down onto Emmy’s wet thighs and made her just cry out in pleasure. Oh, yes, it felt very good to be fucked hard.  
  
Brianna relished the look of her hunger in Emmy’s eyes. Despite them coming to a temporary truce, there was still a bit of tension between the two. It would not take just one sex session to smooth everything over. No matter how good of a pussy eater Emmy was.”  
  
“I can never make up for everything I’ve done,” Emmy breathed out.  
  
“No, but we can start tonight,” Oliver said.  
  
Brianna would agree, if she had not been on the cusp of the mother of all orgasms and such had troubles articulating what she meant. Oh, every clamp down felt very good. Oliver pressed down into Brianna and worked her wet hole until the point where she exploded all over the place.  
  
“Everything begins with a small step,” Oliver commented.  
  
Brianna clamped down onto Oliver and came all over the place. Unfortunately, Oliver left her, only to line up with Emmy. Oliver’s fingers touched Emmy’s tender womanhood before he eased into her. While he kept stroking Brianna and giving her long vigorous kisses.  
  
The position allowed Oliver to switch from one woman to the next. They vigorously hugged his length and each of them showed their determination to pump Oliver’s seed out into them. Oliver grunted and bottomed out inside of Brianna with a couple more pumps. He rocked her body extremely hard with multiple thrusts.  
  
And then some more for Emmy. Oliver got closer and closer to the edge, but pulled out.  
  
“Brie needs her share.”  
  
“Yes, of course,” Emmy said. “Enjoy the cream pie.”  
  
Brianna climbed onto Oliver and rode him while looking into his eyes. She wanted to ride every single drop out of him. Oliver bottomed her out and squeezed her breasts and her ass. Brianna rocked back and forth and tensed around him.  
  
Oh, she wanted Oliver to cum. The two felt the energy pulse around them the second Oliver launched his seed all the way into her body. Oh, yes, it felt perfect. Oliver grabbed Brianna’s hips and pumped her body full of his cum.  
  
Brianna vibrated against Oliver’s lap and tickled his balls which milked a huge load into her. Brianna tilted back as it drained out of her before Oliver was finished.  
  
Oliver gave Brianna a couple of small kisses and allowed her to crawl back. Emmy zeroed in on Brianna and dove down onto her to enjoy her pussy. Several loud pops later and she was devouring Brianna’s sweet juices like no tomorrow.  
  
Calculation, Oliver waited for the right moment.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne)(NEW)**


	29. Chapter 29(7/7/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set On July 7th, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 29:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Emmy found her way into the bed, with her legs spread. Caitlin pushed her tongue deep into Emmy and licked Oliver’s latest cream pie out of her body.  
  
Iris kissed Oliver’s chest while Brianna stroked his abs. The two girls worked in perfect harmony as they edged further and further down Oliver’s body. Their lips brushed up against his manhood which stuck straight up in the air for them to lick and suck. Oh, it felt very good to feel Iris and Brianna just double teaming him.  
  
With a succulent slurp, Iris took Oliver’s length into her mouth. She bobbed up and down, eyes just rocking back and forth. Oliver took a hold of her head and bottomed out in Iris’s mouth. Brianna casually licked his balls while Caitlin fingered her from the side while eating them.  
  
Each of them women were riled up in their own way and Oliver knew precisely how to rile them up a little bit more. He grabbed Iris’s hair and bottomed out into her throat. She made a racket when taking Oliver deep into her throat with each thrust. She made the blowjob pop nice and loudly.  
  
Eventually, Oliver decided to take more than Iris’s throat. He spinned the chocolate-skinned speedster around and edged his finger against her wet, dripping core. Iris clenched around him and let out a heavenly moan as Oliver edged his finger into her. He rocked back and forth to make Iris just buck her hips back. It felt amazing for Oliver to drive his finger all the way inside of her body.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Iris moaned out. “Give it to me! Now!”  
  
Oliver just broke out into a smile while he bottomed out his thrusts inside of Iris. Iris closed down onto him and allowed Oliver’s finger to dip all the way inside of her. Oh, this felt amazing, feeling Oliver just push all of Iris’s buttons and drive her completely insane with lust. Oliver wiggled his finger inside of her and made Iris just clutch down onto him with the most aggressive moan.  
  
Then Oliver pulled his finger out, lined up his cock, and shoved it deep into Iris. Iris clutched Oliver’s manhood tight.  
  
Brianna bent over and Oliver’s fingers quickly delved into her, dancing back and forth. The friction edged through her body and Brianna’s juices rained down all over the place. Oh, yes, it felt very good for Oliver to drive his fingers all the way into Brianna with such fluid and rapid fire motions.  
  
“So, the cold didn’t bother you?”  
  
Caitlin, now in full Killer Frost mode, created a phallus made completely of ice. She climbed over Emmy’s thighs and parted it. The Reverse-Flash writhed underneath Killer Frost as she lined up for the intrusion. Oh, almost there. So close, yet so far, to drive into her body. Oh, yes, it felt good to have this ice cock jammed all the way into her body, pressing down onto her hips.  
  
“Caitlin!” Emmy moaned.  
  
Those sounds, combined with those stiff nipples were music to Caitlin’s ears. Caitlin edged her fingers against Emmy’s nipple’s and squeezed them.  
  
Oliver bottomed out inside of Iris with a loud clap on her ass. The view of Iris’s cheeks jiggling with each thrust was beyond nice. Oliver picked up the pace just a little bit, slamming deep into Iris and making her tighten around him. Oh, her walls felt amazing hugging his length and releasing it with fluid pumps.  
  
He decided to give Iris a bit of a break and slide all the way into Brianna. Brianna moaned as Oliver grabbed her dark locks and pulled her back to bottom out in this gorgeous woman. The loud slap of balls against Brianna’s thighs rocked her to a series of intense moans.  
  
Oliver poured on what he was doing and left Brianna no quarter. She came hard around Oliver as well. Oliver teased every inch of her body and drove her completely beyond mad.  
  
The cycle continued with Oliver alternating between Brianna and Iris. He thrust into them deeply as these two craved his cum more and more. Oliver alternated between every woman and made their tight walls just clamp down onto him as they milked his prick.  
  
Caitlin closed her eyes and enjoyed this. She always thought Tess, Emmy, whoever, was pretty hot. Now Caitlin had the scientist/speedster at her mercy and moaning loudly, it lit a fire underneath her frosty exterior. Those skilled fingers rocked up and down against Emmy’s nipples and made them as hard as rocks for Caitlin to suck.  
  
“I’m making you melt,” Emmy said.  
  
Oh, that matter of fact statement could not be more true. Emmy’s wet walls wrapped around Caitlin did make her melt. Oh, Caitlin dipped herself all the way into Emmy until she came and Emmy did with an explosive finish.  
  
Oliver moved over with a speed which would make a speedster blush. He pulled Caitlin onto his lap and spread her legs. She wrapped her gorgeous legs around him and did not intend to let go.  
  
“Fuck my brains out.”  
  
“Would be a long job.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Oliver pressed himself down onto Caitlin and made her moan the second Oliver bottomed out inside of her body. The intense and pleasurable motions only increased with Oliver going into her. She rode him and Caitlin wrapped her legs around Oliver.  
  
Emmy twitched on the bed. Iris and Brianna found her and they tormented her body with many long and savory kisses. Oh, their insatiable hunger just sent Emmy over the edge with pleasure.  
  
None of them were more insatiable than Caitlin Snow who continued to ride Oliver like it was her job. Those big fat balls slapped up against Caitlin’s thighs with each rise and each fall. Oliver cupped her breast and made Caitlin just launch into a loud and vigorous series of moans.  
  
“Keep it up,” Caitlin moaned in Oliver’s ear.  
  
Oh, Oliver held her tight and fucked Caitlin deep. He had no intention of stopping until she was a twitching mess. He turned her and bent Caitlin over, mostly so she could finger-bang both Iris and Brianna. The brilliant brunette had only been more than happy to oblige as she rocked her fingers back and forth into both of the women on the bed. Oh, they cried out loud with increased lust.  
  
Oliver could feel Caitlin’s tightness wrap around him. She seemed intent to earn a cream pie and Oliver was very intent to give it to her. Oliver pushed into her warm box and allowed it to clamp down onto him with more fluid motions. Oh, he grabbed her chest and pumped back into her.  
  
“Almost there,” Oliver groaned. “Getting closer? Do you think that you can?”  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
Caitlin flexed her walls around Oliver to show him she had what it took. Oliver believed her, one hundred percent. He pumped all the way into Caitlin with the most fluid motions possible. Caitlin grabbed him and milked him harder. Those balls got closer and closer to bursting.  
  
Oh, Caitlin tried not to falter at the finish line. Oliver grabbed her chest and then her ass with each motion. He knew all the ways to drive Caitlin beyond mad with pleasure. He bottomed out inside of her with fury as he clutched her and he clenched hard inside of her.  
  
Finally, Oliver lost it inside of Caitlin. Her pussy sucked his cum out just as efficiently as her body could draw body heat from another person. Oliver launched load after load of cum into Caitlin’s pussy and drove her back into the bed. He finished pumping his load inside of her and enjoyed the sweet cradle of Caitlin’s pussy as she wrapped around him and pumped him dry.  
  
The moment Oliver left Caitlin, Iris stopped him. She gave Oliver’s twitching cock a kiss and then turned around to savor the fruits of Oliver’s release. Iris bottomed her tongue out into Caitlin and made her moan.  
  
Brianna and Emmy scrambled into position. Their tongues dipped onto Oliver’s manhood and licked him very hard in the process.  
  
“It’s nice to see the two of you have found some common ground.”  
  
No comment, no response, just two sex starved women enjoying licking Oliver’s length. Oh, fair enough. Emmy and Brianna competed to see who could lick Oliver the best. And Oliver won as their warm wet tongues zipped down his length to make him good and hard.  
  
A look of mischief glinted in Brianna’s eyes. Brianna pushed down into Iris’s ass at the speed of life and tongue-fucked her adoptive sister’s ass with hunger. She pushed down into Iris and she screamed as Iris finishing licking Caitlin’s pussy.  
  
Caitlin turned around to return the favor. Oh, Iris had been double stuffed by Killer Frost and the Flash. Two tongues just drove into their bodies.  
  
Emmy slipped around and bent against the side of the bed. With her legs enticingly spread, Oliver really had no choice but to dive in. He put the tip of his cock up against her warm entrance and drove into her. Oh, Emmy’s tight cunt once again welcomed him in.  
  
“Oh, train my pussy to react to nothing but your big, fat Alpha cock!” Emmy moaned. “Oh, this was….I’m not even angry any more. This is perfect...control my body. Make it yours!”  
  
Oliver picked up the pace on Emmy and thrust as deep into her as possible. Oh, this felt good, her anal walls gripped Oliver and rocked him back and forth. He bottomed out inside of Emmy from the other side and thrust all the way into her ass to drive her down into the bed. The bed springs rocked from what Oliver was doing and Emmy had been driven completely mad with more pulses of lust.  
  
“Keep it up!” She cried. “OOOH YES!”  
  
The reaction Emmy gave when Oliver slid his wet finger against her rectum told the entire story.  
  
“I know what you want, you dirty girl.”  
  
Emmy bit down on her lip and wiggled her ass. Oliver switched from one hole to the other. He lightly teased her ass and then reared back to slam all the way inside of it.  
  
Stars flashed against the Reverse-Flash’s eye sockets the moment Oliver bottomed out inside of her.  
  
Oliver bottomed out in her ass. Oh, to say this felt amazing, it would be not giving Emmy enough credit. She tightened around Oliver hard and she squeezed him good with her ass just flexing around and releasing him good. The glorious friction of her tight ass made it.  
  
Brianna only sped up her finger banging on Iris’s ass while Oliver bottomed out in Thawne’s. Her ass just rocked very nicely. The blonde speedster’s hair was in disarray when Oliver plowed her. This made Brianna hot and thankfully Caitlin was there to offer a hand.  
  
Caitlin fingered both Brianna and Iris. After all, it was her job as their doctor to make sure they remained healthy and sexual health was just a part of anything. She rocked back and forth to drive them completely mad. The two speedsters rode Caitlin’s hands and Caitlin created ice dildos with their moisture.  
  
She jammed them up Iris and Brianna and made them cry out.  
  
“Oooh, how does it feel so good?” Iris yelled.  
  
“Because, you can’t help yourself.”  
  
Speaking of not helping herself, Emmy could not help herself either. The cum showered the bed and later Oliver’s fingers. Oliver collected a dose of it on the palm of his hand and shoved it in Emmy’s face who casually licked the juices up with vigor dancing through her eyes. Oh, yes, that was the proper taste. She slurped every last drop of juice up from Oliver and moaned out.  
  
“Closer.”  
  
Once again, Emmy readied herself for Oliver’s release. This time, he would empty it out in a different hole, and oh boy, Emmy could not wait. Oliver rocked his prick deep into her ass, with each sliding movement. Each thrust drove Emmy completely beyond madness with pleasure. Oliver had her hips and jammed down into her body to spear her tight ass with each fluid motion.  
  
“Almost there,” Oliver breathed on her neck. “Get ready to cum for me.”  
  
Emmy came hard around Oliver. Her juices just flood all over the place as Oliver bottomed himself out in her body. His balls slapped her thighs very aggressively as he rocked her extremely hard. She almost had it, right where she wanted it. Oliver ran his hands all over her body and sent Emmy into a wave of pleasure before Oliver reached his end.  
  
Oliver spilled his cum into Emmy’s ass. Each tightening thrust drove Emmy into the bed. Oliver slapped down onto her. The endless spurts of seed rocked Emmy with countless orgasms per second and eventually dropped her onto the bed in a drooling stupor.  
  
Brianna, Iris, and Caitlin all raced to be the one to lick Oliver’s manhood. They eventually established a pattern where they would take turns and clean Oliver’s manhood.  
  
Until the moment Oliver would line them up and fuck all their holes silly. Then fill it with his seed over and over again.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne)**


	30. Chapter 30(7/7/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On July 7th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 30:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Mentally, Emmy had been more stable as she ever had been. Sore, but stable. The collar on her neck would be an interesting talking point, but Oliver assured her she could make it transparent or make it look like a necklace.  
  
Right now, Emmy took a couple of steps down towards the basement. She kept looking over her shoulder with each step of the way. Despite Oliver having given her this second chance to make a better life, she still had a few worries to deal with.  
  
Emmy pressed her hand on the secret panel and slipped inside. She hoped no one followed her.  
  
“Gideon, how is our guest?”  
  
“Stable, more so than ever before. Her place in the timeline is settling. Although, there is still an eight point seven chance of wraiths detecting her through the timeline. Which would amplify depending on how the upcoming battle with Zoom would go.”  
  
“Yes,” Emmy said. “That is a problem.”  
  
Emmy brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face. Her blue eyes shined as she walked over to the cell where here guest had been hanging out.  
  
“Nora?”  
  
“I’m still here. How much longer?”  
  
“Just a few more days, a week or two at most,” Emmy said. “Zoom is coming.”  
  
“I can help.”  
  
Emmy smiled, knowing what Nora was going through. She was trapped in a cage, unable to be free and Emmy felt for the little runner one hundred percent of the way. Until Emmy reclaimed her speed, she felt many of the same feelings. And hell right now, she felt a lot of the same feelings as well.  
  
“I know you can help,” Emmy said. “But, there’s too much of a risk. You’re stabilized, but we still don’t completely wrong. There’s a chance the wraiths are after neither of us. And until Zoom is defeated, we won’t know for sure.”  
  
“Please tell me I’m not going to be in here for too much longer. Totally going crazy in here.”  
  
Emmy just gave a shadow of a smile. In these circumstances, she might have been driven completely mad as well. She put her hand on the edge of the wall on the other side.  
  
“I know you hate to hear this as much as I hate to say this, but you’re going to have patience. It’s going to work out, I promise you.”  
  
Emmy was amazed Nora trusted her, and to be honest, it would have been justice if Brianna had killed her. Emmy still had to solve a solution to absolve Barry’s father, which would work. Thankfully, with the resources of the League of Assassins due to her relationship with Oliver, that might be a lot easier.  
  
“Stay strong, Little Runner. Just a little more.”  
  
The hairs prickled on the back of Emmy’s neck. The approaching Zoom loomed closer in the rear view mirror and she could hardly wait.

* * *

  
“Well since you’re buying.”  
  
Brianna took a towering stack of pancakes, and Iris did the same. They had a bit of time to unpack everything. Oliver leaned back on the chair and drank his coffee slowly. They practically devoured the pancakes in a way which Oliver thought they could choke, well they would if they were not speedsters.  
  
“So, Thawne….do you think she’ll keep her word?” Brianna asked.  
  
“Yes, when things are settled down, we’ll find a way to clear your father’s name,” Oliver said. “But, there’s something else looming near, as she warned us.”  
  
Brianna took another bite. She reached over to snatch some from Iris’s plate, which Iris did not approve of.  
  
“Hey, hands off these, are mine,” Iris said with a playful swat on Brianna’s hand.  
  
“Ladies,” Oliver said when he cleared his throat.  
  
Brianna just smiled and ordered a second helping of pancakes. Given Oliver was paying, he could afford the bill. Not that Brianna was using him as an endless ATM to fund her eating habits, oh not at the slightest. But he did help her out.  
  
“I admit, I’m still a bit...I got the feeling there are some things she’s not telling us,” Brianna said. “And about Nora, why can’t we see her?”  
  
“Bringing her out in the open will endanger her from the time wraiths until the time line is stabilized,” Oliver said. “You know this.”  
  
“And Thawne, she’s looking over her shoulder every day,” Iris chimed in with another small bite of her food. “That must suck.”  
  
“One way to put it,” Brianna said. “Thawne, both of them, they did mess with the time stream. I’m guessing my mother was not supposed to die.”  
  
“Well, you’re technically not supposed to be here on this Earth,” Iris said. “But, here you are, and I’m really glad that you’re here.”  
  
“We all are,” Oliver said.  
  
A whole lot to unpack and Brianna just avoided it by unpacking the pancakes into her mouth. Then again, even before the speed powers thing, Brianna always buried her troubles in food. She realized that the pancakes were in there.  
  
“Just because you can eat them fast, doesn’t mean you still can’t savor the taste,” Iris said. “You got to relax, and I’m pretty sure you can still choke.”  
  
“Yes, Mom, I got it,” Brianna said with a cheeky grin.  
  
Oliver just smiled at the two. He drifted to Swann’s research and Emmy actually being the one to have it. He would have to inform Lexi about this, when she returned from her latest mission. She mentioned it was something about a CIA agent that went rogue.  
  
Brianna delved into her third helping of pancakes while Iris finally went to her second. Iris licked the maple syrup from her fingers while she grinned knowingly at Oliver.

* * *

  
Karen set up a command station to talk with her teammates back on Earth-Two.  
  
“So, how are things over on your end, Shayera?”  
  
“We’re making progress,” Shayera commented. “At least as much as we’ve ever been. Several of the metas have been captured on Black Siren’s intel.”  
  
Black Siren stood in the back of Karen’s loft and pounded on the bag.  
  
“She could become a part of the JSA if she keeps it up,” another voice joked in the background.  
  
Black Siren just smiled, oh she would not be so certain about that. Just because she hated Zoom and everything he did, it did not mean she was not going to exchange recipes with the good guys, at least not yet. She rocked the bag with a few more punches.  
  
“Well, she’s been a good help, Courtney,” Karen replied with a smile. “Good to hear you. How’s school?”  
  
“Really, that’s the important thing right now, with all of the metas?” Courtney asked. “Anyway, one of my classmates has been missing for a week. And she’s an important one. Jesse Wells.”  
  
“You mean the daughter of Harrison Wells, the man who runs Star Labs?” Karen asked.  
  
“One and the same.”  
  
Black Siren tensed up at that name. Oh, did Zoom, no Zoom could not have, could he? Black Siren slammed her hand into the bag a couple more times and tried not to betray the fact she had a sudden concern about this bit of news that the JSA just delivered.  
  
“Helena’s on the trail,” Courtney said. “Oh, I’m sorry, Batwoman, because she would not approve of us using real names. Really needs to get laid.”  
  
Black Siren just smiled at Courtney’s blunt assessment on the Bat. Oh, she knew a guy, but for now, the stars would not line up. Maybe in the distant future, maybe not.  
  
“Jesse’s abduction could be connected to Zoom.”  
  
“Because it is. Wells is the one who caused Zoom to have his powers.”  
  
This casual information drop from Black Siren made Power Girl’s jaw set and she nodded. Oh, they had one problem.  
  
“Keep in touch,” Power Girl said. “I’m staying here because there’s a chance Zoom could have agents sent here.”  
  
A good thing Batwoman was not here, because Helena would be on her again about trusting Black Siren. For someone whose mother was a reformed thief, she tested to be oddly pragmatic about people changing.  
  
“We’ve just got a distress signal!” Shayera called. “We got to go, talk to you later.”

* * *

  
Several of the younger girls were in the process of training. Nora Darhk wanted to learn a bit more on how to defend herself beyond her magic and Cassandra led her through an exercise. Artemis, Rose, and Thea trained alongside of Nyssa and Shiva. Talia and Emiko trained with each other, with their attacks bouncing off of each other.  
  
“You’ve had some good teachers,” Talia said. “But, there’s a couple of obvious blind spots in your defense.”  
  
Emiko found herself flat on the back from Talia’s overhead throw. Oh, the wind had been knocked completely out of her. She struggled to rise up from the ground.  
  
“You’re learn how to turn that one round,” Oliver said. “Maybe.”  
  
“Oh, I intend to be the best,” Emiko said. “How was Central City?”  
  
“Eventful,’ Oliver replied. “Sara, Diana, and Laurel took down some of your former associates, who thought they could flee this city.”  
  
Emiko stoically nodded. No room for disloyalty, and Emiko found herself behind what her brother was doing. This city had been in a wrecked state, partially due to the mistakes of their late father. Yet, they were finally returning back to normal and not a moment too soon.  
  
“Those who remain will be the best and the most loyal,” Emiko said.  
  
“And the parts of the League which fractured will be rejoined with them one more time,” Talia said. “Other than a few small gangs, you have control of most of Star City.”  
  
Oliver nodded. Obviously, it would be a pipe dream to control every petty criminal with ambition, although Oliver was keeping tabs on anyone who would threaten the League’s plans.  
  
“My late father, he would have written off this city as a lost cause, but through time and patience, you have given many people a second opportunity,” Talia said.  
  
“And that’s why my brother is worthy of leading the League through the future,” Emiko said. “We have further business to discuss, what Talia and I have been working on.”  
  
“We’ve taken a trip through the Glades, and we have more troubled young men and women who have raw potential, but could use structure,” Talia said. “With your consent, we would like to further observe them and see if they would be worthy to be recruited into the League.”  
  
“You have my permission to go forward with that plan,” Oliver said.  
  
Emiko smiled. If those troubled youths had structure, they might not fall into bad habits. And would not let trash like the Count rise up to take advantage of their frustration by offering their blissful release.

* * *

  
At one time, the demonic figure had been known as Hunter Zolomon. Over time though, he turned into something much greater, something much more feared. Zoom made everyone quiver in their boots at the mere mention of his name.  
  
He created a false speedster to give them hope. Despair was so much sweeter after hope had been torn away.  
  
“Finally.”  
  
Zoom located the means of which Black Siren had escaped and his fingers vibrated against the breach. The JSA would not reach him in time, not with what he was going to do.  
  
The traitor would suffer. She only fueled Zoom’s rage and gave him more motivation. All will bow before him, as he rule this speedforce like a god.  
  
Zoom popped through the portal on the other end with a huge crackle. He made it to an Earth which was different to his own. Zoom took in the atmosphere around him.  
  
“I know you’re here, traitor.”  
  
The energy crackled around Zoom as he tilted his head from one side to the other. Zoom settled back into position.  
  
“Speedster...speedsters! Yes, there are more of you here. But, that will not matter for I will be the strongest. You will be weak, pathetic, and only Zoom will stand above all.”  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(31, 32, and 33) on July 14th, 2020.**


	31. Chapter 31(7/14/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on July 14th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter 31:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“And this feature induces a pleasant vibration feature which brings the woman to their knees.”  
  
Ruve pressed a button on the remote controlling the collar which Emmy wore. She brought the naked blonde speedster to her knees. Emmy moaned and Ruve’s skilled fingers worked their magic against Emmy’s core. She just brought the most pleasurable manner.  
  
Oliver went behind Ruve and spread her legs. A soft cry echoed from the woman as Oliver ground up against her. First with his pants on and then with his pants dropped down to the ground. Oliver sucked and licked the side of Ruve’s neck to drive her completely and blissfully mad with pleasure. Oliver’s love bites covered her neck and made Ruve almost collapse to the ground.  
  
“Remember, I don’t need a collar to keep you in line.”  
  
Ruve’s willing pussy lips spread and Oliver lined himself up for her center. Her reared back and slid all the way into her body to stuff his mighty prick all the way inside of her. Ruve tightened around Oliver’s pole and let out a very hungry gasp as she squeezed it. Oliver rolled his fingers deep against Ruve’s back and pulled her in to plant just as many kisses as he could down her shoulder and the side of her neck.  
  
Emmy’s body vibrated. The sounds of Ruve moaning stimulated her even more than the collar did. Oliver bent her down and Ruve’s tongue brushed up against Emmy’s entrance just briefly. Then, Oliver pushed his fingers deep inside of her while he rocked away at Ruve to drive her completely wild.  
  
Ruve saw stars, no question about it. Her body had been rocked, completely and utterly with every thrust on Oliver’s part. Those two large balls slapped down onto her thighs and left their mark on Ruve. Ruve broke out into a soft sigh the second Oliver picked up the pace inside of her. Oliver hit all of the right spots to induce pleasure in her and kept going all the way in for even more.  
  
“Just like that, you’re cumming for me again.”  
  
Oliver bottomed out inside of her his lover and took her to the edge. Ruve clamped all the way down onto him and milked Oliver to release her juices in a very solid flood around Oliver’s prick as he bottomed out in her body. Oliver planted several long kisses down the side of Ruve’s neck and drove her completely wild.  
  
The minute Oliver pulled out of Ruve, Emmy dove onto him with deft speed and took Oliver’s prick all the way into her mouth. Oliver latched his hands onto her. She bobbed her head up and down to deep throat Oliver about as fast as could be allowed. Mmm, it felt very good to swallow this huge prick down her throat and take Oliver all the way to the depths. She slurped him a couple more times, and enjoyed Oliver’s pulsing length just buried down her throat.  
  
“Perfect,” Oliver breathed as he threaded his fingers through Emmy’s hair and shoved a bit deeper into the back of her throat. “All the way.”  
  
Emmy gasped around his prick and took him. He pulled out, with the collar’s features still driving her wild. It made her feel sensitive to the touch, something which Oliver took complete advantage of as he cupped Emmy’s nipples and squeezed them as hard as possible. Her hips rotated up and down as Oliver edged into her body from underneath. Oh, Emmy could feel the pleasant push of Oliver’s fingers just dancing up against her body. She leaned in, thrusting and bringing Oliver’s fingers down into her warm pussy. She clutched and tightened around him with everything she had, just shaking like a mad woman when Oliver bottomed out in her.  
  
“I’m going to fuck your brains out,” Oliver breathed on her neck.  
  
“Mmmm!” Emmy breathed.  
  
Her legs spread, anticipating his entrance into her. Oliver did not waste any time, fulfilling the itch she had. Oliver lined up and slammed his thick cock deep into her warm hole. Emmy hooked her legs around Oliver’s hips and ensured he would not stray far from her with multiple thrusts driving her wild.  
  
Ruve climbed atop of Emmy’s opened mouth and allowed her tongue to work it’s magic. Ruve rocked back and forth to moan in delight.  
  
“How did I ever live without this?”  
  
A few skilled strokes from Oliver made Ruve weak in the knees with further pleasure. She could hear Oliver slide into the speedster with every snap. Despite her true idenity, Emmy wore the beautiful face and body of Tess Morgan-Wells, a gorgeous woman who deserved a good hard fucking.  
  
“OOOH!”  
  
Those loud screams echoed with Oliver’s huge cock plunging deep into Emmy’s greedy pussy. She swallowed every inch of it, with Oliver’s fingers just driving into her. She pumped him tight and Oliver held her by the hips to slam into her with repeated thrusts.  
  
Now, Oliver climbed from behind Ruve and plunged into her prepared hole.  
  
“You didn’t think I was done with you yet, were you?”  
  
Ruve shook her head. Oliver grabbed her hips and prepared with the good, tight fucking of this woman. Oh, yes, her walls just closed around Oliver with each thrust and he took her further down into the bed. Ruve whipped back and Oliver drove into her with harder and more vigorous thrusts than before.  
  
This dance continued for some time. Oliver alternated between plunging into the cunts of these gorgeous women. A few thrusts in Ruve, a few thrusts in Tess. Their tight bodies swallowed every last inch of Oliver’s manhood, and made sure he got a hell of a workout. Oliver worked them over as well. He tugged on their nipples good and hard and made them just explode all over the bed.  
  
“So close,” Oliver breathed. “Can you feel that?”  
  
Emmy felt it more than anyone else. Oliver balanced the blonde speedster on his lap and she rocked herself up and down. She rode Oliver’s pulsing prick, like it would cure everything that ailed her. It slid deep into her body and pressed Emmy against his pumping rod hard.  
  
“You’re going to cum for me, you dirty girl.”  
  
Oh, Emmy agreed and could feel the cum churning up Oliver’s balls. He was going to join her in this intense orgasm as well. Oliver thrust faster, harder, deeper, and made Emmy just shake all over the place. Oliver’s fingers just grabbed Emmy’s nipples and milked Emmy extremely hard. Emmy closed down onto him and released her juices all over the place.  
  
Finally, Oliver followed through and injected his warm seed into the gorgeous blonde woman. Emmy grabbed his neck and spiked down onto him. The pleasant sensations vibrated on her body and Oliver pumped every last drop of cum into her body. He spurted his cream pie into the woman in question.  
  
Emmy crawled back on the bed, with one heaving breath leaving her body. A smiling Ruve crawled over between her legs and clicked.  
  
Oliver, and his fast recharge, joined them by taking the plunge into Ruve. No need to leave her out without a load of her own.

* * *

  
Sara, wearing a white robe, and Jade, wearing a green one, waited for Oliver in the bedroom. The two gorgeous warriors dropped their robes to reveal lingerie of the same color underneath it, with transparent bras, thong panties, stockings, and garter belts. Every inch of their toned bodies had been revealed to Oliver and every inch of his had been revealed to them.  
  
“Glad to see you can join us,” Sara said.  
  
Sara dove in with a hell of a kiss, to drive her tongue into Oliver’s mouth. Jade’s skilled hands moved down his chest and abs to rub his body down. It did not take too long before these two gorgeous women dipped to their knees. Their mouths and tongues rubbed up against Oliver’s body all over. His throbbing hard cock stuck up in the air with Sara’s warm lips sliding over it. Jade went down to capture Oliver’s balls into her mouth and suck them very hard.  
  
“And the two of you are still the death of me.”  
  
Faux innocent smiles spread over the face of Sara and Jade, when they escalated their worship of Oliver. They came up to a certain point and licked Oliver’s cock and balls, to make him throb all over. Sara and Jade pushed their tongues over his cock and his balls where he groaned in pleasure.  
  
“Mmm,” Sara breathed on Oliver’s thick cock. “Mmmph!”  
  
Sara deep-throated Oliver. The pleasant vibrations which casaded from the back of her throat sent pleasure down Oliver’s prick. Oliver grabbed Sara’s head and pushed down her throat with a series of hard thrusts. Sara rocked herself up and down with pleasant cries as Oliver throat-fucked her.  
  
Jade cupped Oliver’s balls in her hand and sucked them hard. Oliver’s bloated testicles slid into Jade’s mouth with each savory suck. Oh, yes, it felt good, beyond good in fact. Jade and Sara pleasured Oliver until the warm juices churned from his balls.  
  
Sara pulled Oliver out of her mouth and jerked his cock in front of Jade’s face. Oliver grunted as he pumped his seed into Sara’s hand and all over Jade’s face. Sara licked his trickling cock with glee as some of the cum pumped all over her tongue.  
  
With a skilled hand, Sara pushed Jade down onto the bed and planted her lips down onto Oliver with a very intense kiss. Oh, those lips smashed down hard onto Jade. The skilled assassin opened her mouth for Sara’s able tongue to plunge all the way into her. Their bodies rubbed together with Sara’s intense actions bringing a lustful feeling all through Sara. Their kisses only increased through volume and length as Jade pumped her tongue further down into Sara’s mouth and Sara returned.  
  
Oliver relieved both of the vixens of their panties. The tip of his cock brushed up against Sara’s snug little slit. She pushed back and Oliver rolled his hands over Sara’s hips with the most skilled of motions. Oh, she breathed out and Oliver pumped his big cock all the way into Sara from behind. Her hips rocked back and Oliver plunged all the way into her from behind. She let out a soft cry as Oliver drove deep into her body. Sara closed ranks down onto him and pumped Oliver’s thrusting cock between her warm pussy lips.  
  
Jade writhed underneath Sara. Sara sucked on Jade’s standing nipples and made her cry out.  
  
“I’ll get to you in a second.”  
  
Oh, Jade could hardly wait and held Oliver to her promise. Sara’s moans vibrated against Jade’s body. Tingles spread from Jade’s toes and all through her body. Oh, it felt so good, so very good. Oliver pushed all the way into Sara and made her scream. Each of those screams excited Jade more than she ever knew.  
  
“Sara, it’s time.”  
  
Oh, Sara did not want to let it go, but at the same time, Oliver gave her one of the more convincing arguments with what she should cum. Oliver repeatedly pumped himself into her. His balls swung back and forth and slapped down onto Sara’s thighs to build some heavy momentum. Oliver picked up the pace and rode Sara’s latest orgasm out to the edge. She came all over Oliver.  
  
Sara found herself pinned down between the toned bodies of Jade and Oliver. Jade nudged Sara up off of her and climbed onto Oliver’s lap. She leaned in and planted numerous kisses down Oliver’s head and neck while rubbing up against him.  
  
“I hope you’re ready to ride, stud,” Jade breathed in his ear.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
Jade rubbed Oliver’s twitching prick against her leg and smiled. Oh, yes, rock-hard and ready to ride, just like Jade liked it. Jade pushed her warm pussy down onto Oliver and allowed him to enter her all the way. Every inch of Oliver’s mighty rod just slammed deep into her and made Jade shake in lust. She clamped her nails down onto Oliver’s neck and rocked a little bit deeper into him. His balls slapped up and met Jade’s thighs. Oh, each pumping motion just drove Jade further and further to the edge.  
  
“Grab me, and fuck me hard,” Jade said with obvious urgency in her voice.  
  
Oliver grabbed onto Jade and bounced her upon his cock. Each time his balls hit her, he sent a rippling effect through Jade which rocked her body. Jade knew her limits and would happily help Oliver break them. All she wanted was his cock inside of her, deep, fucking her hard. Oh, was that too much to ask? Jade did not think so.  
  
The speeding thrusts echoed as Jade rocked herself up and down. Sara, for now, seemed inclined to lay back and watch the show. Her fingers pressed against her warm mound and Sara pumped them inside. Her entire body flushed as Oliver drove into Jade.  
  
“Turn around. Hands and knees. Ass in the air.  
  
Sara obeyed Oliver’s actions and prepared herself for the inevitable. Oliver spanked Sara’s firm ass every time he dropped Jade onto his cock.  
  
“Spank me like the bad bitch I’ve been!”  
  
The pumps of Jade’s pussy wrapped tight around Oliver’s monster prick. Oh, he felt so good, driving himself all the way into Jade’s quim. Jade showed her intensity in the bedroom matched that on the field. Oliver picked up the pace and pumped his fingers around her nipples to drive Jade to the edge.  
  
“Almost there.”  
  
Oh, Jade would reach that peak before Oliver did. She clamped down onto Oliver and released her juices all over the place. Oliver grabbed her hips and plowed Jade down onto his cock, deep and fast. Oh, yes, it felt very good to feel Oliver just go all the way inside of her with these deep and hard thrusts.  
  
“OOOH, YES!”  
  
Jade flooded Oliver’s prick with her juices. Every time she contracted around him, she could feel him pulse inside of her. Jade bit down on her lip and slammed herself all the way down onto Oliver.  
  
With one final thrust, Oliver dumped the contents of his balls into Jade’s tightening pussy. Oh, it felt good to feel his seed just spill inside of her. Jade’s nails dug against Oliver’s neck as she rocked up and down and made sure his cum spilled into her body.  
  
Sweet release brought a smile to Oliver’s face. Jade collapsed down onto him, heavily breathing, but very content in the process of being fucked hard.  
  
Sara wiggled her tongue with a smile and climbed closer. Oliver’s cock sprang into the air after he pulled it completely out of Jade. Sara pushed her husband onto the bed to mount him cowgirl style and mounted for the ride.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne)**


	32. Chapter 32(7/15/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set On July 14th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 32:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Oliver made his way to the office, and the second he walked around the corner, Aresia grabbed his hand and pulled him into the office. The look of lust in the eyes of the blonde woman showed him.  
  
“Hello, Master, I have a surprise for you.”  
  
The surprise was not that surprising. It was Artemis, one of Aresia’s fellow Amazons, gagged and bound on Oliver’s desk. A dildo had been shoved in her pussy and obvious Aresia had done some work on her by the looks of things. Before Oliver could react, Aresia already had his pants unbuttoned and his cock out. And seconds later, she was sucking it. Her bright blue eyes looked up at Oliver as her mouth slowly, but surely bobbed around his length.  
  
“I’m glad to see that you’re here,” Oliver breathed. “And that’s an interesting surprise...I’ll get to you in a minute, Artemis.”  
  
Artemis could only hear the sounds of Aresia’s masterful blowjob as she had been turned around. A jealous twinge erupted through the woman’s body. She would like nothing better than to join Aresia on her knees to pleasure Oliver. But, that seemed impossible right at the moment.  
  
The oral sex Aresia gave Oliver was loud and messy as usual. The moment Aresia pulled up, she guided Oliver to a chair and stripped him out of the rest of his clothes. She gave him what amounted to a lapdance.  
  
“Sara and Alexandra took me to the clubs so I can get it down just right,” Aresia said. “You know, for research purposes.”  
  
Oh, yes, research purposes, that was what that was being called these days. Aresia ground her ass against Oliver’s prick and nestled it between her cheeks very briefly. At least until Oliver grabbed Aresia’s hips and sunk the Amazon down onto his cock. He made her bounce, in the hot seat on the chair.  
  
“You fill me up so good,” Aresia said.  
  
She thought most men, other than Oliver, were kind of pathetic, but he had been a welcomed change. Oliver just pushed all the way into Aresia’s body and made her cry out in pleasure. Those fingers just pulled down on Aresia’s nipples and made her cry out in blissful, never ending pleasure.  
  
“It would be greedy to leave Artemis out of this.”  
  
Aresia bit down on her lip. The orgasm pushed her to the breaking point and made her cum all over Oliver’s pussy destroyer. Oliver grabbed her breasts hard and kissed the back of her neck. Oliver rocked her up and down.  
  
“Oh, I think she’s more than ready to get fucked.”  
  
Oliver pulled all the way out of Aresia and left her panting at her orgasm. He leaned over and pulled the dildo from Artemis. He handed it to Aresia who slurped the juices off of it slowly.  
  
“Not as good as you, but it will do. Fuck her hard, master.”  
  
Oliver edged his prick against Artemis’s entrance. Mentally, the Amazon screamed, thanking Hera as Oliver’s mighty rod just plowed inside of her body. He grabbed her hips and sunk into her with multiple deep thrusts, each of them more vigorous than the last.  
  
Oh, Oliver’s mighty cock just rocked her body and sent Artemis to a one way trip to pleasure land. She saw stars the second Oliver plunged into her body. Oh, yes, yes, so amazing, and Artemis’s greedy pussy just gobbled up Oliver’s length with every thrust into her tight body. Her quim folded in and rocked up against her.  
  
“You must be pent up,” Oliver groaned.  
  
“Pent up and ready to unload,” Aresia commented.  
  
Three fingers from Aresia slid against her entrance. Her warm lips locked onto her probing fingers. Aresia rolled her shoulders back and left out a solid moan.  
  
A wicked idea went through Aresia’s mind. She positioned herself, legs spread and ready to take Artemis’s tongue. Off went the gag and only a brief gasp of pleasure before Aresia grabbed Artemis’s hair. Aresia slammed Artemis face down onto her pussy with a loud popping sound.  
  
Oh, Oliver’s balls throbbed at the sounds Aresia made. The slutty blonde Amazon really knew how to get his loins aching. And the gorgeous redhead which Oliver pumped himself into felt amazing in her own right. Oliver pressed down into her body and slammed into her. His balls felt like they had reached the point of near release, but not yet. Oliver slowed down his motions and his breathing.  
  
Savor the feeling of her amazing Amazon Pussy wrapped around his hard cock. Artemis’s toned thighs and back became the canvas with which Oliver explored. It made her cry out for more and pump his cock as Oliver moved his hips up against her with a sudden and solid blur.  
  
“Yes, fuck her brains out, and then I can ride you all night long.”  
  
Artemis showed she still had some tricks left in her. And the student had something to learn from the teacher. Aresia’s hips bucked up to meet Artemis’s warm tongue. Oh, yes, it felt beyond good, just driving down into her body. Artemis pressed her fingers against the back of Aresia’s head and let out a soft cry, of increased, enhanced lust which burned through every fiber of her body.  
  
“All night long,” a breathing Aresia continued.  
  
Oliver heard her the first time and savored how tight Artemis felt. Artemis looked intent to squeeze Oliver’s prick and milk every single last drop of cum out of his balls. A noble endeavor, but Oliver controlled the dance. He positioned Artemis so he could massage her tits while fucking her.  
  
“I bet you can’t wait to be filled.”  
  
Oh, Aresia could not wait to see that. She would suck every last drop of Oliver’s seed out of Artemis’s tight cunt. Oh, it felt good to feel Oliver just pressed into her so hard and fuking her so deep. Aresia put her thumb into her mouth and suggestively sucked on it while she pumped her pussy. Oh, she imagined Oliver’s cock in her mouth, after it went off in Artemis and the kinky blonde Amazon treated her thumb like that.  
  
Oliver picked up a steadier pace and rocked Aretemis’s warm body. Her walls milked Oliver’s prick on all sides and Oliver pushed himself to the edge. He was almost there, so close, he could feel her close in around on him. Artemis and her tight walls grabbed ahold of Oliver and sucked him deep inside. Oliver pushed a bit harder, and rocked her body with intensity. He slapped his hands down and made Artemis just churn herself around his cock.  
  
“Cumming,” Oliver groaned.  
  
Oliver pushed his thick prick all the way inside of her body and flooded Artemis. Artemis clamped down onto him and allowed him to ride out her orgasm and she milked his own. Every last pump of seed just fired at a rapid fire place until it rested inside of Artemis’s body.  
  
A soft groan followed. Oliver finished up inside of her and pulled away from Aresia. His cock dripped good and hard with her juices.  
  
And Aresia, pressed her face onto her man’s crotch to inhale Oliver’s musk. The second Aresia braced herself, she deep-throated Oliver as hard as possible to drink every last drop of warm juices off of him she could manage.  
  
Oh, Oliver threaded his hands against Aresia’s head and gave her the mouth-fucking she asked for.

* * *

  
The rope tied around Diana as Oliver ran his hands up against her body. Talia leaned in to cup Oliver’s balls and make him rock all the way inside of her. Despite a long and intense session with both Aresia and Artemis, Oliver just had been getting warmed up.  
  
Talia just smiled and gave Diana a long kiss. Oliver’s length ground up against her thighs and pushed up against the bound Amazon.  
  
“How is this making you feel?” Oliver asked.  
  
The dark-haired assassin released the mouth of the Amazon who offered her very frank appraisal of the situation.  
  
“Horny, I’m empty without you.”  
  
“We better do something.”  
  
Talia teased Diana’s gushing slit with a few finger pumps. The Amazon closed her eyes and rocked back and forth on Talia’s fingers. She had been driven completely mad with pleasure by Talia and it did not help Oliver teasing her. While holding onto the rope and just letting Diana’s inhibitions fly out the window. Oliver edged his hand against her thigh and ground his head against her opening.  
  
“To be fair, I didn’t need the rope to tell you that.”  
  
Oh, Diana would have to agree, no doubt about it. Oliver’s massive rod dug against her opening and brought Diana down onto his throbbing cock. Oh, Diana could feel it, inside of her. Her pussy thirsted for contact and Oliver was more than happy to give it to her. He edged his grip against Diana’s chest and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Easy as that,” Oliver breathed in Diana’s ear.  
  
Oh, Diana would have to agree. The tightening pussy wrapped itself around Oliver and pumped him. All while Talia’s talented hands worked her from other angles. And boy did the assassin know some angles to work Diana from. Diana thought her insides were going to be set ablaze with passion.  
  
Talia knew what she was doing and knew of all of the ways to make a woman squirm in pleasure. Oh, it felt very good to explore Diana’s gorgeous frame. Her nipples stood up to be sucked and Talia did so.  
  
A small brush against her made Talia’s hips buck up. Oliver now edged his fingers into her and Talia pumped forward with a hot moan erupting from her throat. Oliver’s skilled fingers weaved their magic into Talia, just as skillfully as they would strung a bow.  
  
Talia’s hips rocked back and forth. Diana took advantage of the opening and took Talia’s bare breasts into her mouth. Diana suucked on them loud and hard.  
  
Heaven was the only way Talia could describe those feelings. Oliver and Diana both pleasured her. While Oliver returned to grabbing Diana’s hips and rocking her up and down. Diana pumped Oliver’s prick between her warm pussy lips and milked him vigorously.  
  
Oliver pushed himself all the way into Talia and allowed her tightening pussy to squeeze against his fingers. Oliver had Talia just moaning and writhing all over the place. He knew all of the ways to drive a woman insane. All of the points which brought her pleasure.  
  
Both Diana and Talia closed in on their climax. To have one of these women cum, was a treat. To feel both of them cum, well it was beyond amazing. Their walls tightened around Oliver and released their pussy juices in a very intense flood all over Oliver’s fingers and cock. Oh, yes, they could feel it, the pleasure cascaded through their bodies. Talia and Diana felt a throbbing feeling through their nipples as well.  
  
Oliver pulled out of Diana and lowered Talia to her knees. His cock slapped her across the face, hard. Talia leaned in and sucked every last drop of Diana’s juices off. While Oliver edged his fingers deep into Diana and made her moan in pleasure. Diana’s walls tightened around him and she moaned with Oliver’s intense pushes into her.  
  
Keep cumming ,don’t stop. That was the mantra which just flooded Diana’s mind. Oliver’s cock might have been out of her pussy, and into another woman’s mouth, but that did not stop the lust from building up inside of Diana.  
  
Talia released Oliver’s prick and mounted it on the chair. While Diana sat to the side, Talia lowered herself down onto Oliver’s mighty rod. She left out a loud scream of triumph as Oliver pushed into her body. Those two throbbing balls hit Talia at all of the right points as she rose and lowered onto him. Her insides pumped Oliver quite vigorously as she went for a hell of a ride.  
  
Keep cumming, don’t stop. That scream of lust echoed through Talia. Talia tightened around Oliver and Oliver tightened his grip around her with a huge rock inside of her body. His swollen balls hit Talia on her thighs hard, and vigorously pounded the woman.  
  
“Oooh!”  
  
Diana rocked back. Oliver pinched her clit in the right place and sent Diana spurting all over the place. The Amazon Princess just rocked up against Diana’s warm body and she flooded all over the place. Oh, yes, it felt so good to have Oliver’s masterful hands work her over.  
  
The two gorgeous women took turns bouncing on Oliver’s cock. Oliver lavished their bodies with pleasure. They were generous in the fact they shared Oliver with each other. Neither greedier than the other. Of course, they still wanted their fair share of cum and pumped Oliver’s length deep inside of her.  
  
“I’m going to explode for you, beloved,” Talia breathed in.  
  
Talia closed her legs around Oliver and rocked his cock with a steady series of pumps. Oh, yes, Oliver pushed down into her body and made Talia just explode all over him.  
  
Diana, slightly bent over the edge of the seat they were on, waited for Oliver to enter her. Diana did not have to wait too long as Oliver grabbed her hips and pushed deep into her body.  
  
Oh, the cum began to churn up through his balls, the faster Oliver pushed into her from all sides. Oh, yes, Diana felt amazing wrapped around him with tightening motions. Oliver picked up the steadier pace and rocked her body intensely with everything he had.  
  
Oliver had to hold back and feel these women cum. He bent over both Diana and Talia. Their fingers brushed against the ground. Oliver held onto the lasso wrapped around Diana for added leverage. The sway of her breasts added a greater visual than before. Oliver rocked further into her.  
  
Talia received more of the same. Her hungry pussy clamped down onto Oliver and began to milk him. Oh, every inch of Oliver’s cock pulsed inside of her body. Oliver rocked back and forth.  
  
“Brace yourselves. You’re going to cum one more time and I’ll choose who to dump my load into.”  
  
Oliver pulled out and fingered them vigorously. Talia and Diana tried to exercise some self control to outlast the other. Diana, even with the disadvantage of the lasso, won out through her Amazon stamina. Talia collapsed onto the floor and breathed heavily.  
  
“Better luck next time.”  
  
Oliver grabbed Diana and made her submit to his hard thrusts. The Amazon tightened around his prick the faster he rocked inside of her. His balls ached and slapped up against Diana the faster he drove into her from behind. Oh, yes, amazing, to put things bluntly.  
  
Oh, the cum churning up his balls made Diana just lose it completely. He slapped down onto her thighs and rocked inside of her body. His cock, nearing explosion, buried deeper into her. One more pump and Oliver unleashed his seed inside the sexy Amazon warrior.  
  
Diana once again bounced upon Oliver as he filled her body up with his cum. His huge load spilled into the body of Diana and made her stomach expand as a result.  
  
Oliver pulled out with a smile. With both Talia and Diana at his feet, messy and wrecked, Oliver could say this little encounter was a successful one. The grins on their face told Oliver they would have to agree.  
  
Onto more in the future.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne)**


	33. Chapter 33(7/14/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Some blog exclusive smut featuring Oliver with Power Girl and Wonder Woman in a threesome. Check it out here. https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/07/new-paths-volume-4-chapter-33-xtrablog.html**  
 **  
** **Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on July 14th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 33:**  
 ****  
 **  
**A hideous creature echoed out with a mighty roar. He slammed Flash down onto the ground. The impact sent her flying down to the ground, with a sickening impact. Every single bone in her body had been rattled from the impact of this creature taking her down to the ground.  
  
“Okay, Tiny, let’s try that one again!” Flash yelled.  
  
“My name is King Shark and you will bow before me, speedster!”  
  
Oh, King Shark, that was a very appropriate name somehow. Flash struggled to her feet, the breath almost knocked out of Brianna’s body. She had been scooped off of the ground and shaken like a rag doll. Flash struggled to break out of the attack, but there was nothing. She was thrown off to the side, the breath almost knocked out of her body from the impact of her being smashed down.  
  
“Hang, on, I’m coming.”  
  
Iris’s latest shots did nothing other than to anger the monster. It dropped the grip of Brianna, only to rush towards Iris at surprising speed. Iris just dodged the attack and King Shark smashed through a series of crates. It roared in anger and turned around to go after Iris.  
  
The two speedsters zipped around the giant meta. All they accomplished were two flies zipping back and forth against the creature’s body. King Shark caught Flash in mid-air, with the punch almost hitting it.  
  
Oh, the breath was almost hideous. Fish breath, although that would be a small hope for Flash with what King Shark’s diet was. As she struggled, King Shark prepared to lower Flash down into his mouth.  
  
“Now, it’s your turn to perish!” King Shark rorared.  
  
A loud roar echoed and Diana appeared, her lasso wrapped around the jaw of King Shark. King Shark struggled out of the attack and whipped back to catch Diana off guard. Diana flipped to her feet and motioned for the heavens above her.  
  
Power Girl dropped down from the skies and lowered the boom onto King Shark. King Shark appeared to have seen red and resembled a bull more than a shark. Power Girl rocked King Shark with a huge uppercut punch and Diana rocked King Shark with a huge kick.  
  
The loud cracks echoed around King Shark. Flash whipped around and nailed King Shark with an uppercut punch which dropped the creature down onto the ground. The sizzling efforts brought them down.  
  
“Okay, net result, one captive criminal,” Brianna said.  
  
Oh, Iris just groaned. Regardless, of Brianna’s bad joke, they had captured one creature.  
  
“I wouldn’t celebrate just yet. There’s still a lot of work to be done.”  
  
The figures of Black Siren and the Hood exiting the shadows painted a very grim open for what they were going to have to deal with sooner rather than later.

* * *

  
“I’m going to tell you one thing, you’re far from over.”  
  
Black Siren returned with the speedsters, Diana, and Karen to Star Labs. King Shark had been captured and contained until he could be brought to more permanent accommodations. Black Siren hoped to have never seen him ever again, but that hope was dashed the moment he showed up.  
  
“We stopped him,” Flash said.  
  
“You did,” Black Siren agreed. “And there’s going to be more on the way. So I wouldn’t breathe too easily.”  
  
“It’s Zoom,” Iris said.  
  
Black Siren nodded, glad that one of the speedsters managed to cotton on to the fact there’s a dire situation just staring them in the fact. Which was not going to stop for anything.  
  
“And he’s coming, for me and for Power Girl, and if he catches a hint of speedster around, he’s coming for you,” Black Siren said.  
  
Iris and Brianna stared towards Power Girl, perhaps in some vain attempt to get a second opinion. The superheroine responded with a very grim nod and this resulted in Brianna throwing her hands up with a sigh. Well, if Zoom was coming.  
  
“This meta was just a way to gauge what you’re capable of,” Oliver said.  
  
“Do you have a way to defeat him?” Brianna asked. “Please tell me that in all of your training, you have a way to defeat Zoom. Please, tell me that….”  
  
“I’m working on it,” Oliver said. “Keep your head down and keep your eyes open. I’ll be back.”  
  
Oliver stepped out, with Black Siren, Power Girl, and Wonder Woman following close behind. Brianna’s eyes averted to one side, towards their caged meta-human. Iris reached over and placed a gentle hand on her sister’s to get her steered back into the conversation.  
  
“I know that look,” Iris said. “And we’re going to stop Zoom. Doctor Wells-Morgan, she’s working on something….I know, I know, but she’s the best hope we have.”  
  
Oliver had her in line, which is why Brianna did not worry about Thawne. What worried Brianna most of all was something that worried Thawne. That one was almost too unsettling to think about, and it caused chills to erupt down her spine.  
  
“I just….I just need to take a walk,” Brianna said. “Clear my head.”  
  
“I’ll come with you,” Iris said. “We shouldn’t go out alone.”

* * *

  
Zoom stood out in the open. He was not surprised that King Shark was unsuccessful. Although, he had his orders to bring the speedsters back to him alive if he was. But, Zoom had little surprise about the lack of the capabilities of that particular partner.  
  
Suddenly a rattling echoed which diverted Zoom’s complete and full attention over to one side. Zoom came face to face with a mysterious speedster in yellow. Fast, and Zoom could taste it.  
  
“You’re not the Flash,” Zoom said.  
  
“No, merely the reverse. And this ends now, Zoom.”  
  
The two zipped together, with Zoom’s hand smashing down into the speedster. Oh, he was a quick one, Emmy would have to give him that. She dodged a blast of dark lightning and came back up. She moved around to try and stick her hand through the speedster’s chest to end this all. Zoom blocked the hand and with one crushing blow, shattered every single bone in it.  
  
“You’ve never fought anything like me. And I scare you. As I should.”  
  
The Reverse-Flash groaned and Zoom grabbed her by the throat. She fired as many punches and Zoom smashed the Reverse-Flash to the ground.  
  
Zoom’s fingers sparked to light. Speed, she would need more of it. So much more of it, it would hurt. The Reverse-Flash struggled underneath the grip, but struggle as she might, Zoom had the upper hand.  
  
Two more blurs rocked into Zoom from either side. Those blurs knocked her off. Flash and Impulse, if the newspaper reports were correct. Zoom readied themselves for the battle.  
  
Zoom flipped Impulse down onto the ground with one finger. Impulse stuck a landing and almost had her legs crumple out from underneath her. Zoom’s fingers whipped back and sent Impulse down onto the ground with one more hit.  
  
Now, it was the Flash and oh, her speed would be the sweetest of them all. The two figures circled each other and Zoom caught Flash with an uppercut to the point of the ribs. Flash returned back and almost used Zoom’s momentum against him. Zoom blocked the attack and reversed the reversal to send Brianna into the wall.  
  
Zoom’s skilled motions moved over and caught Flash in the back.  
  
Everything just hit Flash hard like a ton of bricks. Her back cracked and her spine felt like it contracted. Zoom bombarded her with a force of a car hitting a brick wall at three hundred miles per hour, with the whiplash sending her backwards.  
  
“And now, this is your end, Flash,” Zoom growled. “Your speed is mine.”  
  
An arrow came from the ground and caught Zoom in the back of the knee. Zoom almost laughed off these pitiful efforts until nano-bots flooded his body from the wound which had been created. That made Zoom’s body vibrate at an uncontrollable speed.  
  
Seconds before the Black Siren’s scream could finish him off, Zoom’s fumbling hand opened a portal and he disappeared.  
  
“Flash, oh my god!”  
  
Iris’s screams alerted them something was not right. Brianna was not moving although her breathing was shallow.  
  
“I can’t...feel anything.”

* * *

  
Caitlin bit down on her lip nervously and consulted her clipboard. A recovering Emmy sat by the side of her hero/enemy/protege, really their relationship had gotten complicated with so many time line alterations. Iris clasped Brianna’s hand and looked on the verse of losing her mind.  
  
“Her healing factor should have worked by now.”  
  
“The dark matter which powered Zoom must have slowed it down,” Emmy said.  
  
“Yes, these readings are all off,” Caitlin said.  
  
Black Siren rocked back and forth. She supposed it was a good thing that Zoom did not take Flash’s speed, although he was still out there. Their little trick to use the speedsters as bait to bring Zoom out in the open and infect him with nano-bots which would corrupt his speed, it almost worked. But they only had one shot about that.  
  
“He’s out there still,” Black Siren said.  
  
“I know,” Oliver said. “And Brianna will be easy pickings for him, unless we find a way to heal her.”  
  
The problem was, as Caitlin and Emmy found out through the tests they ran, that Brianna was healing at a fraction of her normal capabilities. She would be dead from her injuries, if she was not a speedster.  
  
“There’s only one thing on Earth which might jumpstart her healing factor.”  
  
Emmy’s eyebrows raised and she understood Oliver’s meaning, very plainly and extremely clearly.  
  
“You refer to the Lazarus Pit?”  
  
“Yes,” Oliver said. “Of course, I have no idea what will happen when a speedster gets thrown in a Lazarus Pit. It’s never been done before.”  
  
“It’s unprecedented territory,” Emmy said. “The pits are so closely guarded. Of course in my timeline….such a thing never was able to happen. So much has changed.”  
  
So much has changed. Oliver turned to Iris.  
  
“There are risks….”  
  
“We don’t have any options,” Iris said.  
  
“Yes...do it,” Brianna said.  
  
Oh, it hurt for her to breath right now. It felt like someone had taken a bunch of white hot knives and began to jab them in the side of her throat.  
  
“I’ll prepare for the transportation to the Pit in Nanda Parbat,” Oliver said. “Send word back they need to get it ready.”

* * *

  
Iris found the chanting in the temple to be kind of eerie. Her gaze followed Brianna’s descent into the pit. Caitlin, Black Siren, Oliver, and Emmy all stood by. Iris more anxiously. Nyssa and several skilled members of the League stood by as well.  
  
Caitlin closed her eyes and she went into Killer Frost mode. Just in case something happened. Right now, the speedster had been slowly lowered into the pit. The Lazarus Waters bubbled underneath her as Brianna went into the pit.  
  
“They’re restoring her to full health,” Oliver said. “Madness is only inevitable.”  
  
“My father was proof of that,” Nyssa said. “But my father used that Pit more times than anyone should have and the echoes of everyone who ever dipped in the Lazarus Waters, they reside in that pit……”  
  
From the depths, Brianna Allen rose and she landed on the ground with a solid pop. The waters cascaded off of her body and Brianna’s wild eyes whipped around. One could almost see the terror which flashed through them.  
  
“NO!” Brianna yelled. “GET AWAY! DON’T RUN TOWARDS THE ANTI-MATTER!”  
  
Brianna whipped around and her body started to vibrate at super speed. Killer Frost shot icicle blasts directly at her, only Brianna dodged those attacks and ran around in circles, almost literally. This loud thumping echoed throughout the room as Killer Frost made a movement towards her.  
  
A blast of lightning erupted and shocked Brianna back into place. It snapped her back her mind.  
  
In the shadows, a dark-haired woman with a light brown skin-tone approached. She dressed in a black tank top and tight black pants. A very attractive woman appeared with a smile.  
  
“Nora?” Brianna asked.  
  
“Yeah, um, Mom, it’s me,” Nora said. “Hey.”  
  
“You freed yourself?” Emmy asked.  
  
“Well, you left me a way out in case of an emergency,” Nora said. “And Emmanuelle, Zoom runs a bigger risk of destroying us all, than any time paradox, so I’m here now.”  
  
“You are,” Emmy said. “And you’re right. We’re going to need all of the hands we can get. I’ll collect the other one.”  
  
“Other one?” Oliver asked.  
  
“You mean...oooh, that’s right, no spoilers,” Nora said. “Totally unschway. Things are different. Oliver Queen is now my Dad, he’s Ra’s al Ghul, I have two moms, and I guess in this timeline Oliver never met F….”  
  
Emmy put a finger up to Nora’s lips and Nora realized she almost blurted out something she should not. With her mind caught up with her mouth, she watched as Emmy disappeared.  
  
“So, nice to meet you all?”  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter(34, 35, and 36) On July 21st, 2020.**


	34. Chapter 34(7/21/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on July 21st, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Chapter 34.**  
 ****  
 **  
**Upon her trip to Earth-Two, Reverse-Flash had a guest. Black Siren walked up behind her several steps. Despite the fact Black Siren seemed a bit anxious when dealing with Zoom or returning to this place, Reverse-Flash could commend the woman for going out and facing her fears, as great as they were.  
  
“Are you ready to do this?” Reverse-Flash asked. “Once, we go there, there’s no stopping. We either take Zoom down or. We fall.”  
  
Black Siren responded with a crisp nod. Oh, she knew everything that was on the line, believe her. She would not be afraid, not now, and never again. The guards which lead up to the stairs leading to Zoom’s mountainside retreat looked the other way. Black Siren smiled and released a Siren Scream to send them off of the cliff.  
  
Reverse-Flash zipped to the entrance, with Black Siren in hand.  
  
“5-4-9-5-4,” Black Siren told her.  
  
The numbers had been punched in. The long pause which Black Siren hoped the codes had not changed passed when the door opened up. Zoom must have been confident enough that no one was going to be able to go up the mountain.  
  
“More company,” Black Siren said.  
  
Two more guards, easily dispatched. Black Siren jumped over the head of one of the guards and rocked him with a huge stomp down to the ground of the head. Reverse-Flash whipped the guard’s radio out of his hand before he could call for backup.  
  
Black Siren delivered one staff shot. They moved further up towards the prisoners. Some of them, were metas who refused to join up for Zoom. Obviously kept alive, because Zoom still thought he had some use out of them, demented as it might seem.  
  
“Who are you looking for?” Black Siren asked.  
  
“Jesse Chambers Wells,” Reverse-Flash responded.  
  
“Oh, she’s up through here,” Black Siren responded a second later. “This way.”  
  
They reached the cell of the prisoner which Reverse-Flash and Black Siren wanted to search out for. Jesse Chambers Wells, the daughter of this Earth’s version of Harrison Wells. Oh, the memories Emmy’s host body had of the man were bittersweet, with what a Negative Speedforce version of Emmy had to do to survive.  
  
“What do you want from me?” Jesse demanded.  
  
“Relax, kid,” Black Siren said. “You remember me, right?”  
  
Jesse backed off into the cell. Oh, she obviously recognized Black Siren. She worked for Zoom and no one who worked with Zoom could be trusted. Which was why Jesse had been shaken completely when Black Siren released her from the cell.  
  
“She’s a meta, she must be, otherwise Zoom would have had her killed,” Black Siren said.  
  
“Oh, she’s more than that,” Reverse-Flash said. “I can’t wait for her to come into her powers.”  
  
“What do you...what are you….argh!”  
  
A syringe stabbed into Jesse’s shoulder. Everything swirled around her as her body went into a seizure. Emmy grabbed Jesse’s hand and pulled her into a vortex which left Black Siren standing alone.  
  
For all of three seconds. Reverse-Flash came out, now with a wide-eyed Jesse. The three exchanged smiles and now it was time to go.

* * *

  
Brianna’s Lazarus Pit buzz ended. She eyed a very nervous looking Nora and Iris. Oliver disappeared into the shadows.  
  
“Trust me, he does that a lot,’ Brianna said.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Iris asked.  
  
“Much better than I was,” Brianna said.  
  
“Not for long.”  
  
Zoom appeared next to them. Flash, Impulse, and XS stood, rigid, and ready to fight him. The speedster laughed when he looked at the latest speedster.  
  
“Three for the price of one!” Zoom cackled. “I’ll take you all down and then your friend in yellow, she’s next.”  
  
Flash’s speed had increased since going through the Lazarus Pit. Would she have enough in the tank to defeat Zoom? Only one way to find out as she bombarded Zoom with everything she had. Super fast punches, kicks, and maneuvers just took him down.  
  
XS rushed towards Zoom from behind. Zoom dodged the attack from XS and grabbed her by the throat. She vibrated through the man’s grasp and dodged a blast of lightning fro Zoom.  
  
“I will crush each and every one of you and….”  
  
Killer Frost bombarded Zoom from behind with a concentrated blast of ice. Zoom dropped to his knees and vibrated through the ground where they stood to avoid being frozen to death.  
  
Zoom popped up and grabbed Killer Frost by the throat. Killer Frost broke free out of the attack when she stabbed Zoom. he healed, but this put him into position for Impulse and Flash to hit him high and hit him low. The crackle of energy echoed throughout the room when he dropped down to the ground.  
  
“You’re not going to defeat me!” Zoom growled. “You can’t stop me! You can’t stop me!”  
  
Impulse, Flash, and XS ran as fast as they could. The vortex knocked Zoom off guard. Zoom flew back to the ground and caught an arrow which had been sent at him.  
  
“Nice try,” Zoom said as he broke the arrow in his hand. “I would not be fooled by the same attack twice.”  
  
“I’m counting on it,” Oliver said.  
  
Black Siren hit him with the Siren Scream as fast as she could. Zoom pushed through the scream and grabbed Black Siren by the throat and sent her crashing down into the nearby wall.  
  
“Traitors die!”  
  
The zip of another speedster knocked Zoom off to the side. Zoom turned around and came face to face. He recognized those eyes immediately.  
  
“Well, Ms. Wells, you are far more valuable now. I might not even need your father. Once I’m done thrashing your enemies, I’ll leave you last, so you can slowly watch him die…..”  
  
Oliver impaled Zoom from behind with a sword to drop the sadistic speedster to his knees mid-monologue.  
  
“Free lesson before you die,” Oliver said. “Never stand still during a fight.”

* * *

  
Zoom’s body vibrated. The wound in his chest slowly healed over. Nora zipped over and caught Zoom to the back of the head. Reverse-Flash turned up, to fight alongside Flash, Impulse, XS, and Jesse Quick. They fought through with the attacks to knock him down.  
  
“None of you understand,” Zoom growled. “I am the superior speedster.”  
  
“Yeah, and you just won’t shut up about it,” Brianna said.  
  
“Once I heal….”  
  
Reverse-Flash hyper punched the wound in Zoom’s chest and made it larger to slow momentum. Dark energy leaked out of Zoom. The nano-bots inside Zoom were merely deactivated, but not removed. This could bode well for Thawne’s plans. She mentally hatched an idea.  
  
“We need to break his connection to the speed force.”  
  
“Should be easy,” Jesse said. “Right?”  
  
“Um, yes and no?” Nora asked, unsure.  
  
“Follow my lead.”  
  
Zoom howled like agony. Everything pretty much stopped in the room for the Hood, Black Siren, and Killer Frost. A loud crackle of every erupted through the area as the speestes zipped all over the place. Zoom’s grows only increased in frequency and they grew more angry than ever before.  
  
“You can’t hope to stop me!” Zoom yelled out.  
  
Impulse, Flash, Reverse-Flash, Jesse Quick, and XS nailed him so hard his body could not take the hit. The speedforce ripped into Zoom and sent cascades of energy out of him. Zoom howled in misery as he had been sent through the speed force.  
  
“Question, where is that speed going?”  
  
“To the first person who doesn’t have speed which it seeks,” Reverse-Flash said. “Everyone brace yourself.”  
  
The speed force zipped out. With Black Siren and Killer Frost already swimming with dark matter, it ignored them. The speed locked onto Oliver.  
  
Zoom reached, despite his decaying body, to reclaim the speed. Like a thirsty man in the desert, Zoom tried to grab onto the mirage.  
  
Only for Oliver’s eyes to whip open and be pulled into the speed vortex. Oliver finished Zoom with a death blow and caught the sadistic speedster in the neck. Everything Oliver could hit him with made Zoom crumble into dust, which faded to nothing.

* * *

  
A painful stab through Oliver’s chest sent him rattling. He could see everything. Every possibility which caused even a well-trained mind like Oliver’s to falter in the process.  
  
“No, you won’t die on me,” Nora said.  
  
Nora grabbed Oliver and pulled him into the speed force.  
  
“I can’t say….rather I won’t say how much I knew you before now,” Nora said. “I doubt we said more than a dozen sentences to each other before the change. But, I want you to know, I’m feeling this connection. And it’s not because I know if I lose you, I’ll lose myself to the time wraiths. They will rip me in half for being here. There’s still a few years before I’m born, but...I can see it in my mind, great things are happening.”  
  
Nora took a deep breath.  
  
“And I’m rambling,” Nora said.  
  
“It’s okay, you get it from your mother.”  
  
Nora grabbed Oliver’s hand.  
  
“You helped Mom and...Mom, you helped them stabilize the connection they had to the speed force,” Nora said. “You remember that?”  
  
“A few months ago, how could I forget?” Oliver asked.  
  
“So, I need you to breathe, okay? Just breathe and do the same thing you did for them? I mean, you are Ra’s al Ghul. You are the avatar of Aphrodite. You beat Malcolm Merlyn, Damien Darhk, you beat...other people that I can’t tell you because that would create even more paradoxes.”  
  
Oliver took in a deep breath.  
  
“So, do I have access to the speed force now?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Yes,” Nora said. “But, you’re now more dangerous than ever before. You can move faster and you can think ten times faster. You will rule the League of Assassins for a thousand years. Even in the 31st century…..”  
  
Oliver silenced his daughter with a kiss on the lips. She had been surprised, but quite pleased. This motion allowed them both to calm themselves down. Nora shook underneath Oliver’s touch.  
  
“Sorry, we shouldn’t have done that,” Nora said.  
  
“Mother, sisters, what’s the harm of a daughter here and there?” Oliver asked. “Besides, you’re a grown woman, you make your own choices. And I’m only your father to fix a hole in the timeline.”  
  
“Well, you’re good at filling holes,” Nora said.  
  
Nora’s eyes widened when she realized what she said. Oliver just smiled.  
  
“Got a hold of yourself?” Nora asked. “Are you ready to return home?”  
  
“Yes,” Oliver said. “Yes.”

* * *

  
Every single speedster in the time stream had been shot out. They felt a rush through their bodies which only accelerated when they returned.  
  
“Is it over?” Black Siren asked.  
  
“Yes, Zoom’s gone,” Oliver said. “We took his abilities. I have them now.”  
  
“Oh, you...you just casually drop that, and expect me not to react?” Black Siren asked. “I’ll tell Power Girl. She’ll be disappointed she missed out on the final defeat.”  
  
“That was something else,” Jesse commented.  
  
“It sure was,” Oliver said.  
  
“You’re Oliver Queen,” Jesse said.  
  
“I am,” Oliver said.  
  
“And you’re Ra’s al Ghul in this world. I heard XS talking about it.”  
  
“I am,” Oliver replied a moment later.  
  
“Mmm,” Jesse answered a moment later. “Well, I felt the connection you had to so many women in there. You’ve got quite the insatiable appetite, don’t you, Mr. Queen.”  
  
Jesse’s new found speed powers sparked her appetite as well. She ran a finger down Oliver’s chest and leaned in closer to him.  
  
“Well, wouldn’t you like to know?” Oliver asked her. “Perhaps we can discuss that in private. Just you and I.”  
  
“Oh, I’d like that,” Jesse answered.  
  
“I’d like to get to know you a bit more immediately, Ms. Wells.”  
  
Jesse leaned in and kissed Oliver on the lips. It was a bit nervous and tepid. Thankfully, Oliver grabbed her and showed her what a true kiss truly was. He grabbed Jesse around the waist and the two disappeared into a blur of light so they could know each other a bit better.  
  
“That escalated quickly,” Brianna said.  
  
“It’s Oliver,” Iris said.  
  
“He hasn’t found a pair of female legs he wouldn’t try and get between yet,” Killer Frost replied. “And succeed. Which we’re all grateful for.”  
  
Nods cycled around the room all around.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35(7/21/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set First Posted on July 21st, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 35:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Oh, Jesse could not help herself in succumbing to Oliver’s touch. This new found power Oliver had over her, well it was intoxicating. His hands skillfully maneuvered around her body. First with clothes, and then he stripped Jesse naked to explore every nook and cranny of her young, athletic body. Jesse squirmed from Oliver’s fingers delving deep into her and pushing her down.  
  
“Just relax,” Oliver commented. “You’ll enjoy this. Trust me.”  
  
Jesse let out a sharp breath and Oliver pushed his tongue deep into the gorgeous brunette. The brainy girl writhed underneath the bed. She had been so happy to finally be out of that cell, that anything was better. And this, even while standing alone, would be amazing. Oliver ate her out and sent Jesse’s body on a pleasure ride. Oh, it felt good and Jesse could barely hold herself together. She was going to have to cum.  
  
Oliver topped off Jesse’s body with a very intense orgasm. She shook all over the place from the explosion. Oliver pulled out of Jesse and looked at her body. Her face had been plastered in a look of lust. Oliver slid his hand up between her legs and played with her folds again. Sopping wet and horny, Jesse bucked her hips up. Her nipples stuck up and Oliver sucked on them as well to pleasure her.  
  
Finally, Oliver’s impressive cock slid out of his pants. Jesse looked at it, wide eyes.  
  
“You can do more than look at it.”  
  
Jesse eagerly nodded and came up. She dragged her tongue against Oliver’s length and tasted every inch of the veiny organ. She did more than taste as Oliver grabbed onto her hair and shoved himself deep into her mouth. Oh, the feeling of this mighty fuck stick just buried into the back of her mouth rocked Jesse. Oliver pumped himself into her mouth and caused Jesse to gush all over the bed.  
  
After Oliver thrusted many times into Jesse and made her drool, he yanked his cock out of her mouth. The wet, throbbing organ slapped against Jesse’s face and Jesse grinned at him. She turned around onto her hands and knees and presented her ass for Oliver’s consumption. Oliver grabbed Jesse’s ass from behind and dug his cock against her smoldering hot entrance. Jesse let out a cry.  
  
“Do it! I need you!”  
  
Oh, Oliver knew, he could feel it. He could feel Jesse’s folds want to invite him inside. Oliver reared back and shoved his throbbing cock into her.  
  
“You’re inside me!”  
  
Oh, this had been the first time Jesse had been taken by someone. Those skilled hands made her think that much like with everything else, Jesse overachieved in life. Oliver’s talented hands worked their efforts on her and drove himself deeper into Jesse.  
  
“Yes, I am. And you enjoy this. You enjoy everything that I’m doing to you, don’t you?”  
  
Jesse closed around Oliver’s manhood. Oh, he just touched all of the spots which needed to be touched. Each thrust brought Jesse further to the edge of her pleasure. She wanted it, needed it.  
  
Like the giving man he was, Oliver gave it to Jesse. He latched onto her body and pushed the new speedster. Why should she not be rewarded with the small role she played in stopping Zoom tonight? Oliver threaded his fingers against Jesse’s nipples and drove her completely and blissfully mad with lust.  
  
“Enjoy this,” Oliver breathed in her ear. “Cum for me, Jesse. Cum for me, hard.”  
  
Jesse clutched Oliver’s organ and came hard for him once more. He had her right where he wanted her and like jelly, Jesse melted underneath Oliver. He thrust faster into her body and drove her completely mad with lust. Oliver had her and he was not letting up on this one, not in the slightest.  
  
And again, Jesse Wells came. The intense waves of lust just bombarded every inch of her body. Oliver slid his hands against her and made Jesse squirm in delight. Her walls closed down onto Oliver, squeezed and released him hard. His balls slapped her as amazingly as he could as he pushed deeper and faster into her from behind. Oh, Jesse could just barely hold herself together with how hard Oliver was fucking her. Good, tight, and fast, that was the name of the game and one which Oliver won with Jesse’s body.  
  
Jesse milked Oliver’s organ. It had been a challenge to retain his control inside of this wonderful pussy.  
  
“Why did you stop?”  
  
“I want to see your eyes the next time you cum.”  
  
Oliver mounted Jesse on his lap. She sank down onto him. Her warm box stretched against Oliver’s organ as she rocked up and down. Oh, it felt good. Jesse’s legs just closed around Oliver and made him just smile. He ran a finger down the side of Jesse’s leg and made her shudder with each rise and each drop. Oh, Jesse could feel it and Oliver was only too willing to give her everything she wanted and so much more.  
  
“One more time,” Oliver said. “Scream for me.”  
  
Jesse screamed and vibrated her pussy down onto Oliver’s invading rod. He thrust as fast into her as possible and drove Jesse blissfully mad. Oliver cupped her breasts. The way he toyed with them made Jesse just lose it completely. She was so close to losing her mind.  
  
One more clutch and Oliver sped up. Their thrusts became a blur with each other. Jesse’s nails dragged into Oliver’s shoulder. She moaned loudly. Oliver thrust into her and went into the clutching motion of her pussy. Oh, Jesse was so close to squeezing Oliver. He just had to, a little bit more. Oliver rocked forward and sent his cum flooding Jesse in an intense rush.  
  
Jesse closed down onto him and Oliver flooded the inside of her body. The moment they came together, Jesse broke out into a radiant smile that could shine the entire room. She clasped Oliver and bounced herself silly in a fit of endless pleasure.  
  
Oh, she pulled away from Oliver, with a deep, heavenly sigh. Jesse collapsed down onto the bed and Oliver climbed behind her. He leaned on in, and slid his fingers down Jesse’s body to give her the pleasure she so desperately demanded.

* * *

  
Emmy appeared in a flash at the bed as Oliver pulled out of Jesse, who laid face down. He had fucked her brains out for a third time and even a speedster needed a break. Thankfully, Emmy was more than giving. She clasped Oliver’s prick into her hand and slid it deep into her mouth.  
  
“Oh, you just love tasting the juices of another woman that I fucked?”  
  
For a moment, Emmy bobbed her head up and down on Oliver’s length and declined to answer the question. After Oliver extracted himself from her mouth, she looked up to him.  
  
“Each of them are marks of your power.”  
  
The Reverse-Flash turned around, a sultry smile on her face. Oliver had been powerful before and now he had the ability to fuck her even more aggressively. One might argue there was such a thing as too much power. However, Emmy brushed those arguments aside.  
  
So long as she was getting fucked and good, Emmy had been very happy. Oliver slid his length against her warm slit and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
Emmy decided to spread Jesse’s legs and push deep inside of her body. The tongue deep inside of her made Jesse just break out into a soft cry. The cries grew from soft to loud the faster Emmy’s naughty little tongue vibrated in Jesse’s body. Jesse pumped her pussy into Emmy’s face and it burned with desire.  
  
Oh, the loud sounds of lust echoed throughout the room. Never more prominently when Oliver grabbed Emmy’s hips and slid all the way into her body. She closed ranks down onto him and squeezed his member. Oliver groaned when he pushed deep into her body from behind.  
  
“OHHH! MMMM!”  
  
Those fractured statements echoed from Jesse’s body. This speedster, her savior, licked Jesse’s folds and pushed her tongue deep into Jesse in ways which drove her completely mad with pleasure. Oliver appeared to have pounded this speedster deep into her pussy as well.  
  
Jesse clutched the end of the bed and vibrated. Oh, the inside of her body had been set on fire.  
  
“Time for both of you to cum.”  
  
A small flicker of Oliver attacked Jesse’s sensitive clit and put her body over the edge with pleasure. Oh, she had just, this seemed almost unfair all of the things which Oliver had done to her. And yet, she kept coming back for more.  
  
Both of these women came for Oliver. Emmy harder and more vigorously than one could imagine. Her walls clamped tightly around her man and milked him good. Oliver pounded away to drive Emmy completely and blissfully mad with pleasure. Oh, it felt very good and very hot that Emmy was getting a cock like this inside of her tight body.  
  
Finally, Oliver pulled out and Jesse rolled over. She came face to face with a woman who looked like her deceased mother. There had to be some kind of explanation that Jesse would figure out when her mind was less fucked. In the meantime, Jesse just had to breathe hard and Emmy’s skilled fingers just coaxed against her body.  
  
“Cum for me, my budding little speedster,” Emmy breathed. “I want to feel your juicy little cunt gush for me.”  
  
Jesse gushed alright. She gushed hard. Her hips pushed up and met Emmy’s rapid fire thrusts. Oh, no matter how many times Emmy buried those fingers into her, Jesse could feel the pleasure build inside of her. Her walls tightened and she came, harder than ever before.  
  
Both speedsters laid on top of each other in a scissoring motion. Emmy’s skilled hands pushed against Jesse’s perky breasts and ran down to her flat stomach. Every inch of this woman had felt amazing and Emmy intended to explore them all night long to make her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Ahhh!” Emmy moaned. “That’s what I’ve been talking about.”  
  
Jesse thrust her hips up to meet Emmy’s grinding up against her. And Oliver, Oliver was right against her virgin asshole, getting it good and wet with oil slicked on her finger. Oliver pushed against her, while Jesse’s ass reacted to the large invader entering inside of it.  
  
“You have a nice ass,” Oliver groaned. “It would be a shame to let it go to waste.”  
  
Oliver was an ass man, no question about it. Some would argue he was just an ass, man, but that was beside the point. Oliver’s hands grabbed around Jesse’s hips as he pushed into her with ever tightening motions. His balls swung, bloated and ready to unload at the slightest prompting.  
  
Emmy’s breasts pushed into Jesse’s mouth and she sucked them. Oh, she seemed at home sucking those breasts, and Emmy could only imagine the taboo reasons why. Jesse’s vibrant eyes stared up at Emmy.  
  
The hungry visual of the Reverse-Flash grew even more so when Oliver plunged his mighty rod up into Jesse’s ass and pushed her to the breaking point. Oh, every time Oliver slid into her, it felt very good. Oliver’s balls hit Emmy at certain points and made her just cry out even more vigorously with each pump.  
  
Finally, Oliver pulled out of Jesse to give him a break. In a flash, he slammed deep into Emmy’s ass. The Reverse-Flash groaned, as Ra’s al Ghul pushed into her ass from behind. Oh, that was a sentence that many people in the old timeline would do a double take at, Ra’s al Ghul fucking the Reverse-Flash in the ass.  
  
Oh, Emmy’s tight ass just pressed up against Oliver’s length. He was getting close, she could feel it. But not too close he could not finger-fuck both of these women to break their scissor motion.  
  
Jesse finally lost it and dove down between the Reverse-Flash’s delicious thighs. Oh, Jesse had a buffet of lust as she delved tongue first into the Reverse-Flash. Emmy pushed her hands up against the back of Jesse’s head and Jesse responded with vigorous tongue motions into her.  
  
“Closer,” Oliver said.  
  
Oh, yes, Emmy experienced the tightening of Oliver’s balls. She knew how close he was and wanted to bring that out of him. Her anal walls clutched around Oliver and prepared to milk him. Jesse’s inexperienced, but quite eager, tongue vibrating inside of her pussy sent another wave of pleasure. Oliver grabbed her breasts and pushed into Emmy to bottom out into her ass.  
  
So many sensations, shared between the three of them. Emmy tightened around Oliver and moaned. Oh, it felt very good and Oliver’s balls just tightened around him. He was so close, he could feel it. Oliver’s balls tightened the faster he pushed into Emmy.  
  
“Cum in my ass, lover.”  
  
Oliver let all caution to the wind and just blew his load into Emmy’s tightening ass cheeks. Emmy clapped down onto Oliver as he filled her ass with blast after blast of warm cum.  
  
The release had been felt by all three of them. Jesse collapsed between Emmy’s thighs and still sucked out the orgasm fro her pussy.  
  
The end came with Jesse and Emmy just breathing in pleasure. Oh, Oliver pulled out of Emmy’s ass and toppled her over on the bed. Her ass bubbled with cum and looked amazing when well fucked.  
  
Oliver spent a moment reflecting on his new position. Although not for long, as there was always an eager woman just a step away.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick(NEW)**


	36. Chapter 36(7/21/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on July 21st, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter 36:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Nora West-Allen-Queen certainly was a mouthful, given the new reality. And speaking of a mouthful, Nora descended to her knees and took her new father’s cock deep into her mouth. Oh, she just moaned when Oliver pressed his thick cock all the way down her throat and made Nora just moan out as Oliver pumped his cock into her throat.  
  
“That’s it, baby girl, suck Daddy’s cock!”  
  
The power which Oliver held over Nora made her feel electric. His hands threaded through the back of Nora’s head and pumped aggressively down into her mouth. Oh, Nora’s hands moved to grab those big fat balls. So much greed erupted through her mind as Oliver grabbed her by the hair and pushed down her throat. He repeatedly slammed his length into her mouth.  
  
Keep it up, don’t stop, Nora mentally chanted. Oliver rearranged the inside of her throat with rapid fire thrusts. Oh, Nora could feel it. Oliver was about ready to dump his seed down her throat. Nora leaned in and pressed her nose down onto Oliver’s pelvis as he thrust in a little bit deeper.  
  
Oliver erupted inside of Nora’s perfect mouth. Oh, it felt good to fill Nora’s mouth up with cum and she sucked it down. She savored every single flavor and Oliver savored every last moment of Nora’s lips sliding down his prick and injecting his warm, tasty cream completely down her throat.  
  
“Mmmm,” Nora moaned with lust in her eyes.  
  
She licked Oliver and got up. Both father and daughter entered a naked embrace. Oliver pushed Nora down onto the bed and spread her legs. His thick cock, already hard once again, pushed up against her entrance.  
  
It was Nora’s first time with someone and she was glad to share it with someone who knew what he was doing. Oliver teased her nipples and made Nora’s entire body just bubble with pleasure. Oh, Oliver ground up against her as Nora’s legs hooked around him. Her eyes shined with so much lust and she called for Oliver to take her.  
  
Oliver took her with a huge thrust. The moment Oliver pushed inside of Nora’s tight cunt, it felt like magic. Their bodies merged together as one.  
  
“Does that feel good?” Oliver breathed.  
  
“It feels perfect,” Nora breathed in his ear. “Keep touching me like that. It makes me warm up so good!”  
  
Oliver pushed himself into Nora’s smoldering hot depths and took her into the bed. Oh, his balls slapped down hard upon her thighs and made their mark upon Nora. Nora locked her legs around him and ensured Oliver would be deeper inside of her than before.  
  
The skilled fingers worked Nora over. Nora arched herself back and breathed heavily. Oliver pumped his way inside of her with Oliver’s thick prick driving into her body. Nora traced patterns on Oliver’s chest and shoulder and moaned the faster he rocked deep inside of her.  
  
“So close,” Nora breathed. “You’re making me feel like I’m so alive.”  
  
Oliver pulled Nora up. Nora’s entire mind just went wild as Oliver balanced her legs on his shoulders. This gave Oliver the leverage to fuck Nora harder and faster. His hips slammed down into the gorgeous speedster as she rose and fell. Her pussy tightened around Oliver and squeezed his manhood so hard. Oliver pressed down and rocked into her body to make her just cum once again.  
  
Oh, Nora would keep doing this. Oliver had her, right where he wanted her. He would not relent and Nora did not want him to. She just wanted Oliver to bury himself inside of her and take control. Take everything from her. Oh, Nora trembled as her hips shot up to meet Oliver’s thrusts. She clenched his organ tight.  
  
“One more time,” Oliver breathed.  
  
Nora vibrated ever so slightly around Oliver. Her legs pressed down against Oliver the faster he drove into her body. Oh, Nora thought, she was going to mentally crash from what Oliver was doing. Oliver picked up the pace and rocked Nora’s body completely and utterly with as many thrust as he could manage.  
  
Her next orgasm had been just as powerful as all of the other ones before it. Oliver pushed into her and rocked Nora like a machine. She could take it and wanted it.  
  
Oliver enjoyed kissing Nora’s caramel colored skin while he pounded her eager and receptive body. The sounds she made underneath Oliver made it hard not to unleash. But, he wanted Nora to thirst for it.  
  
“You can cum at any time, Daddy,” Nora breathed in his ear.  
  
“When I’m ready, honey.”  
  
Oliver’s big balls hit Nora on the thighs and she pushed up off of the bed. Oh, the tight and endless friction of this deep fuck just drove Nora beyond the bend. She saw stars flash behind her eyes. Oh, this was so good. Nora never thought anything would feel as good as this. Running might only be second best than this. Oliver held Nora in his arms and folded her up so he could pound her good and tight.  
  
Nora’s entire body just ended up on fire with what happened. Oh, the pleasure just danced through her as Oliver rocked her. He was so close, Oliver was so close. And Nora was so close as well. They joined each other in the perfect dance.  
  
The orgasm to end all orgasms rocked Nora. Nora thought she felt pleasure. Oh, she did earlier, but nothing like this. Oliver rose up and crashed down into her body to take Nora on an endless pleasure ride. Oh it felt amazing and Oliver just enjoyed Nora’s tight body just close down onto him. Each milking thrust brought Oliver closer to his release.  
  
He finally bottomed out and filled Nora up with his cum. A gut busting amount of seed spilled into her body. Oliver grabbed her tight and fucked Nora deep. She came hard three more times before Oliver finally settled down.  
  
Oliver collapsed on his daughter’s chest and sucked on her generous tits. Nora put her hands on Oliver’s head.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Daddy loves you too, Nora.”

* * *

  
The two newest members of Oliver’s growing collective laid on top of the man of the hour. Jesse and Nora rained kisses down Oliver’s body. The two speedsters leaned in and kissed each other. Their warm savory lips just brushed over each other when they enjoyed the heavenly makeout session. Their lips pressed hard against each other.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
Jesse and Nora turned around. The contrasting skin-tones of these two women made Oliver just smile. He crawled over to both of them and put his hand on Nora’s warm thigh. Oliver stroked it and then came between Jesse’s legs to stroke her as well. Oliver leaned in to kiss both of these vixens hard.  
  
They leaned into their kisses with Oliver and their kisses to each other. Oliver dragged his impressive organ down between their thighs and made Jesse and Nora just lose it completely. Oliver closed in on them and pulled their bodies deep into them. Oh, Oliver just pushed his hands down onto them and made them cry out in pleasure. Oliver slid against their bodies, dragging his cock into her.  
  
Nora pulled back and allowed Oliver to enter Jesse from behind. Nora just monopolized a good couple of hours with her father fucking her in every position. Now it was Jesse’s turn. Jesse moaned as Oliver entered her and Nora kissed her fellow speedster on the lips. The two enjoyed each other.  
  
Not as much as Oliver enjoyed his cock pushing into Jesse’s tight cunt. Oh, she squeezed around him, so tight. Her walls, almost like silk, pressed up against Oliver’s length. He edged himself into her and rocked Jesse’s body with multiple hard thrusts. He leaned into her and pushed to the breaking point inside of her. It felt good to feel her grab onto him and squeeze Oliver very tightly.  
  
Oliver made sure Nora did not get too left out in the cold. He drove his fingers deep into her warm pussy and made her walls just shoot out to grab him. Nora just broke out into a soft cry as Oliver pressed down into her body. His fingers edged into her from behind.  
  
Oh, the thrusts drove Oliver deeper into Nora and Jesse at the same time. Oliver finished his thrusts inside of Jesse and switched to push into Nora. Jesse did not get left too empty handed. Oliver stroked her warm lips.  
  
Oh, Nora could not help and be greedy with her father’s cock all the way inside of her body. She sucked it in and allowed her warm walls to close around Oliver. Oliver brushed his hands against Nora’s ass and drove her completely insane with pleasure.  
  
“That’s it,” Oliver breathed.  
  
He switched from speedster to speedster. Rapid fire thrusts dragged the night along. Oliver bent Nora over the edge of the headboard and grabbed her hips before he fucked her. He did the same to Jesse. Jesse’s young pussy, eager to suck in more of Oliver’s divinely powered seed, wrapped around him. Oh, Oliver could not help but pound them aggressively on both sides.  
  
Oliver’s hips became a blur as he fucked both of these gorgeous women. He picked up a steadier pace and pushed into them. He switched from one to the other and never let go.  
  
“Ooooh!”  
  
Jesse threw herself back and allowed Oliver to slide all the way inside of her. Her hungry pussy clamped down on Oliver and made sure his rod received the worship it deserved. Jesse’s body, swimming with sweat, had been pounded by Oliver in pretty much every way possible.  
  
The moment Oliver pulled out of Jesse, Nora decided to take his cock in her mouth and sucke it. The sexy look in Nora’s eyes when she deep-throated him made Oliver almost bust a load inside of her mouth. He held back at the last second and tried not to lose it completely in Nora’s mouth, no matter how good her ministrations felt upon him.  
  
“You are a wicked little girl,” Oliver groaned.  
  
Nora just smiled. She learned it well, from the new memories which formed. Oh, she could feel Oliver all the way into her mouth.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
Nora pulled away from Oliver. Her bubbly ass bounced and Oliver smacked it a couple of times. Those delicious cheeks jiggled and Nora gave Oliver the most sultry look possible. If daring him to spank her again. Oliver did it and then he drug his meat between Nora’s buns.  
  
Oh, Nora closed her eyes and whimpered. Oliver grabbed her by the hair and pulled Nora up completely.  
  
“Tell me what you want, baby girl?”  
  
“I want your cock in my ass!”  
  
Nora’s cries echoed. Jesse crawled over and Oliver motioned for Jesse to prepare Nora. Jesse dove between Nora’s ass cheeks. One could get lost in there and Jesse enjoyed eating Nora’s ass. She got it nice and wet with loud sounds. Oliver fingered both Nora and Jesse and brought them to orgasms.  
  
With Oliver about as hard as he could ever be without bursting, he lined up. Oliver sat Nora on his lap, like a father about ready to read his daughter a bed time story. Only, this story would end with a much more erotic climax. Oliver’s mighty meat spear pushed into Nora’s snug back entrance. Oliver grabbed ahold of Nora’s ass for leverage and groped her cheeks before he pushed into her.  
  
“Bad girl! Daddy’s going to have to punish you for that one!”  
  
“Oh, Daddy, don’t spank me! I’ll cum so hard if you do!”  
  
Oliver pushed deep into Nora’s tight ass from behind and slapped her hard. Oh, it felt very good. Nora’s bit down on the sheet as Oliver grabbed onto her tight and pummeled her ass for everything it was worth. Oh, she moved deeper inside of her harder and faster.  
  
“You’re going to cum for me, baby girl,” Oliver breathed. “How do you like that?”  
  
Oh, Nora just clutched onto the bed and let out a heavenly moan as Oliver bottomed himself out in her ass. He took her to the breaking point with Oliver’s cock buried deep into Nora’s ass from behind. While Jesse sucked on Nora’s breasts. Not that Oliver blamed Jesse for zeroing in because Nora had quite the succulent set of knockers.  
  
All of her body dripped of sin. A prize creation which Oliver just needed to explore and worship. Oliver nibbled the tender flesh on Nora’s lovely shoulders and neck. Nora moaned and Oliver bottomed himself completely out in her ass from behind. Oh, Oliver just thrust as deep into her ass as soon as possible and made Nora just cry out in pleasure. She wanted him and Oliver wanted to give her everything.  
  
“It’s only fair that I enjoyed your ass, that you get to enjoy something in return.”  
  
Oh, feeling her father’s mighty rod just drive deep into her ass was its own reward. Still, Nora was not going to turn down a prize. Of course, words failed her. Mostly because Jesse motorboated her tits just as intensely as Olvier fucked her in the ass.  
  
Jesse’s soft, lithe fingers groped Oliver’s balls, and tested to see they were full of his thick and savory batter. Her hand grabbed the base and pushed him as deep into Nora as possible. Nora cried out. Her nipples were rock hard and Jesse sucked on them.  
  
“Nora!” Oliver groaned.  
  
Oliver followed things up by bottoming out in Nora’s ass. Oh, yes, it felt good to feel every last drop of his cum just spill into Nora from behind. Nora just closed her eyes and took Oliver’s repeated thrusts as far into her ass as they could go. Olvier hung on until he finished up inside of Nora. She grabbed and wrung him out to the last drop.  
  
The afterglow made Nora just smile. Oh, the cream pie which leaked from her ass was an erotic dream.  
  
“Thanks for that.”  
  
“Anytime.”  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues in the next chapter as Part of a Three Chapter Set(37, 38, and 39) on July 28th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS)(NEW)**


	37. Chapter 37(7/28/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on July 28th, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 37)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Brianna and Iris joined Nora, Jesse, and Oliver. Emmy recovered from her little nap and now Oliver had been surrounded by an orgy of lovely female speedster flesh. His fingers danced against the wet pussies of the two newest occupants. Brianna and Iris leaned into him and kissed his body while Jesse and Nora took turns licking his cock. Emmy topped off the fun by sucking on his balls.  
  
“Turn around,” Oliver whispered to Iris.  
  
Iris flashed Oliver a saucy little smile and did what he said. She turned around and showcased her thick ass to him. Oliver grabbed onto Iris and moved with a refreshed amount of speed. Oliver’s fingers drove down onto Iris’s body and made her cry out in lust. Oliver knew he had her right where he wanted her.  
  
Brianna captured Nora’s lips with a kiss at the end of the bed, while Jesse moved in to dart her tongue between Brianna’s legs. Emmy did the same to Nora, her tongue driving into her.  
  
Iris screamed and whipped back the very second Oliver drove all the way into her. His balls slapped down onto her thighs and Iris sang a tune of lust the very second Oliver entered her body from behind. Iris clamped down onto him and Oliver, with skilled motions, grabbed onto her nipple and tugged onto it hard.  
  
“Deeper,” Iris moaned as Oliver plunged into her.  
  
Happy to oblige. Oliver picked up the pace and Iris’s silken walls grabbed onto his long tool with each thrust. Oh, he could feel Iris about ready to melt underneath his thrusts. Oliver picked up the pace and buried himself as deep into Iris’s body as humanly possible and drove her completely wild with pleasure.  
  
Iris came and hard. Her walls clenched Oliver and milked his prick. Time pretty much stood still as Oliver jammed himself into Iris.  
  
He pulled out and Nora zipped over to cup Oliver’s balls in her hand and squeeze them. Iris collapsed on the bed for Jesse and Emmy to lay on top of her and suck her breasts. These sounds made Oliver’s cock jump up. Brianna leaned in and pressed her silky red lips down onto Oliver’s prick and ease a little bit deeper down onto them.  
  
“Go ahead. Suck it.”  
  
Oh, Brianna was already a step ahead. She swallowed Oliver’s throbbing hard meat pole. The fact it dripped wet with Iris’s juices just made it so much sweet. Iris moaned the deeper Oliver pushed down into her mouth. A loud sound echoed as Oliver’s two swollen testicles slapped down onto Brianna’s chin. He grabbed her hair and pumped deep into Iris’s mouth, good and hard.  
  
Nora ran her hand down Brianna’s body. Brianna could feel a tightening inside of her with Nora’s fingers easing up against her clit. Oh, it felt like she had been on fire and Nora knew all of the ways to stroke the flames.  
  
Jesse and Emmy scissored each other at the end of the bed. They waited for their turn to get a piece of Oliver one more time. Oh, the more they worked against each other, the greater the pulses of heat which fired through them had went.  
  
“Time for you to ride, Ms. Allen.”  
  
Brianna finally relinquished Oliver’s cock and eyed him with a smile. She watched as Oliver laid back. Despite the fact Brianna would now be on top, there was a small part of her who realized she would never completely be in control. Oh, Brianna just pushed onto Oliver and every inch of his massive pole spiked inside of her body.  
  
From either side of Oliver and Brianna, Iris and Nora leaned into each other and kissed very aggressively. Oliver pushed his fingers deep inside of the pussies of the two gorgeous women. Their skin shined in various states of sweat and arousal as Oliver pushed himself and his fingers deep into their tight young bodies. They let out moans which echoed against the room.  
  
Jesse just leaned in and sucked Emmy’s nipples while their pussies ground together at super speed. Emmy’s skilled hands moved in and cupped Jesse’s ass. What added to this little encounter was Nora reaching back and pushing her fingers all the way into Jesse’s ass and driving her completely mad with a blissful amount of lust. Oh, this felt very good and Jesse could hardly stop herself from gushing all over the place.  
  
“Simple as that.”  
  
In a blink of an eye, Emmy had Jesse bent over. She ate Nora’s ass while Emmy plunged a strap-on deep into Jesse’s body. She pulled her on in as the sounds of flesh echoed.  
  
Iris leaned in and Oliver sucked on her breasts. Iris’s skilled fingers moved around and caught Brianna’s nipples between her hands. She squeezed her tightly and a loud moan escalated throughout the room.  
  
Oh, Brianna’s insides had to be reshaped by Oliver. She tightened around him and the juices flooded down on Oliver’s prick. He thrust harder and Brianna came down deeper. She reached that apex, that moment of a great climax before she came all over Oliver’s throbbing cock.  
  
The pumps drove Brianna down. Oliver sensed Brianna’s breathing. She had blown herself up in her zeal to ride him. Unfortunate, but it happened. Oliver pinched Brianna’s nipples and made her cry out for more.  
  
“Looks like my sister’s eyes are hungrier than her cunt,” Iris said.  
  
Brianna had no idea what amount of sense that made. All she knew was she collapsed down onto Oliver and heavily, heavily breathed. Oliver cupped her breasts and sucked them one more time.  
  
Oliver’s dripping cock pulled out for Nora to suck on it. She relished the taste of the juices of another one of her parents. Oliver grabbed the face of his lovely adult daughter and face-fucked her extremely hard. Oh, yes, Oliver had Nora just breathing extremely hard as Oliver rammed down her throat with his cock.  
  
He pulled out and Nora and Iris scissored themselves, with Oliver’s cock trapped between their pussies. Oh, their juices stained Oliver up and down as they rubbed their heavenly bodies against him. A dazed Brianna added to the fun while she sucked on Oliver’s prick.  
  
“Mr. Queen, I need your assistance.”  
  
Emmy opened up Jesse’s dripping asshole wide and Oliver, not one to back down, came on in and slid himself deep into Jesse from behind. Jesse screamed out in pleasure the instant which Oliver drove into her from behind.  
  
“OOOH!”  
  
Oliver and Emmy pinned Jesse’s body between them and double stuffed the speedster’s body. To say she had been losing it, would be the understatement to end all understatements. Oliver’s handily groped the flesh of these two lovely women as he picked up the pace between the two of them.  
  
“So, are you getting off on this because you find me attractive?” Emmy asked. “Or is it because I remind me of your late mother? And you have some unresolved issues there.”  
  
Oh, this made a flood of lust just emit from Jesse’s body. She would never admit it, but the fact that Emmanuelle Thawne wore the face of her deceased mother got Jesse hotter than hell. Although it was something she could not hash out due to the lust just burning through her body.  
  
Brianna’s head whipped back as the tongues of both Nora and Iris plunged deep into her. They touched her, at every single angle.  
  
Oliver found himself right at home in the ass of Jesse. A speedster had certain reserves that most women would not have. Which allowed Oliver ample opportunity to plunge deep into Jesse’s ample ass. His balls ached, but Oliver held back the release which was coming.  
  
“You’re going to explode. Oh, it’s always the brainy ones isn’t it?”  
  
Jesse gushed all over Emmy’s thighs. After this orgasm, Oliver and Emmy gave Jesse a break. This allowed Oliver to put himself in position to lick Emmy’s thighs of Jesse’s juices. While Iris and Nora joined from the other side and licked his cock. And Brianna dove between the legs of both her adoptive sister and future daughter and munched her pussy out extremely hard.  
  
Oliver thought about one way to make this better. He lined up the five lady speedsters. Iris, Brianna, Nora, Emmy, and Jesse all slumped at the edge of the bed. Their pussies were primed and ready for Oliver.  
  
Oh, he had his pick, and could fuck all of them one at a time. Take them all into what Emmy referred to as Flash Time and drive them all. Oliver started with Emmy first, as she had not gotten much action in this little session.  
  
“Finally!”  
  
The Reverse-Flash’s intense cry of triumph echoed through the room the second Oliver filled her up from behind. A foot of throbbing hard length hit her in all the ways. Oliver’s hands constantly explored Emmy’s body and made her just melt underneath his thrusts.  
  
Oh, Oliver just pushed himself, further into her. Her walls tightened around him. Emmy thought about having that cum spill into her body. She wanted every single last drop of Oliver’s potent seed, and it was not like his balls could not make more. Even without the new speedster powers, Oliver’s refill times were amazing.  
  
Oliver thrust deeper into Emmy and she made a convincing argument. Her pussy milked him and Oliver returned fire by grabbing her hair tightly. No words were needed as Oliver plowed her like the whore she always wanted to be.  
  
From Emmy, came Brianna. Brianna swallowed up Oliver’s cock deep inside of her and screamed with pleasure. Oh, she looked a bit too smug for Oliver’s liking.  
  
“Careful. Don’t gloat before you have the victory.”  
  
“I...I’m not. But, I want your cum.”  
  
Good response, with Oliver just slamming all the way inside of her body. Brianna swallowed Oliver’s thick cock the faster he pushed into her. He rocked deeper and deeper inside of her body. Brianna’s warm juices collected on Oliver’s prick when he jammed it down into her.  
  
Oh, the speedster, just melted underneath Oliver’s touch. Oliver knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to drive Brianna past the borderline into an intense wave of pleasure. Oh, yes, this felt good, amazing as a matter of fact. Oliver picked up the pace and drove deeper inside of her.  
  
“OOOH!” Brianna cried out in pleasure. “OOOH!”  
  
Those sounds echoed very sweetly. Oliver pushed himself to the breaking point and slapped his balls down onto Brianna’s tender thighs. He worked all the way into her, with deep, powerful thrusts which drove himself all the way into Brianna’s tight body. He had her and hammered Brianna good and hard. She moaned out excitedly as Oliver pushed all the way inside of her.  
  
“Cum for me, one more time.”  
  
Brianna clutched the edge of the bed and let out her lustful cry. Oliver bottomed out inside of her and pulled out upon the end of her orgasm.  
  
Nora, oh lovely Nora. Oliver grabbed her hips and pushed all the way into her. Nora gasped and moaned in pleasure. Finally, she got some more one on one time with the cock which she grew addicted to. No drug in history paled to the addiction. Oliver pressed down into Nora and rocked her body.  
  
“Daddy’s little cum slut wants her treat, right?”  
  
“Mmm, fill me up!”  
  
Oh, Nora clutched Oliver’s pole and moaned the deeper he filled her. This was amazing, amazing to be filled by him. She pushed down onto the bed as Oliver sent sparks through Nora’s body. Her entire pussy sang with pleasure from every time Oliver drove inside of her. He had her bent over the bed and thrusted away at her.  
  
Nora clutched Oliver tight and made a good convincing argument to get his seed. Oliver almost had been happy to oblige, but he held back just a tiny bit. Oliver’s fingers grabbed Nora and squeezed her nipples in make her cry out.  
  
“So close.”  
  
Oh, Nora could not help herself by cumming all over the place.  
  
Oliver filled up Jesse the second he felt Nora’s orgasm. Jesse’s cunt, still a bit tender from the pounding Emmy gave her, ached. But, she happily received the pounding of pleasure. Oliver’s skilled fingers manipulated every inch of Jesse and made her cry out just a little bit more. Oliver had her and there was no way she was escaping this time. Oliver had her pinned down on the bed.  
  
“F-fuck,” Jesse moaned out. “That’s perfect.”  
  
“I know it is, baby,” Oliver said. “Cum for me one more time.”  
  
Oliver savored the sensation of Jesse’s tight walls hugging down onto him. He hit her with all of the force necessary to make her cum all over the place.  
  
Jesse held out for as long as possible. However, she still recovered from the double stuffing. Jesse’s body’s betrayal only was inevitable. She milked Oliver’s tool.  
  
Right across the room to Iris and her tight pussy. Iris flashed Oliver a dirty smile.  
  
“Guess, it’s down to me to get that,” Iris said.  
  
“We’ll see.”  
  
Oliver entered Iris. Iris greedily swallowed him. Her nice thick ass bounced and her supple breasts fit into the palm of Oliver’s hand quite well. Oliver grabbed onto every inch of Iris and pulled her into him tight. He kissed the back of Iris’s neck as he rocked into her.  
  
Oh, Iris, felt like she had been training for a marathon with Oliver. Every rise and every fall of this roller coaster ride he took her on drove Iris blissfully mad with lust. Her insides ached and demanded as much attention from Oliver as he could give her. Oliver bottomed out in Iris and pushed her to the breaking point.  
  
Oh, damn, it felt good to feel Iris’s tight cunt wrapped around him. Oliver could feel even his stamina breaking. He kept on top of Iris and thrust as fast into her as possible. His balls slapped down onto Iris.  
  
Iris breathed out and she came close. Something sparked her.  
  
Oliver zipped down the line of all of the women. Iris, Jesse, Nora, Brianna, and Emmy. They all got super fast thrusts with Oliver’s massive prick driving all the way into their bodies. They all attempted to swallow his cum, quite greedily. Oliver pulled back and intended to push them to the breaking point.  
  
Finally, Oliver let loose and spurted his backed load into them. Oliver was able to inject a fair amount into their bodies and leave them thrashed. While Oliver also gave them the biggest, most prolific orgasms to boot.  
  
They all saw white and had been filled up with just as much of the collar. Brianna, Iris, Nora, Emmy, and Jesse all agreed on one thing. This had been a very productive orgy.  
  
Five speedsters laid on the bed, panting heavily, and dripping with his cum. Oh, Oliver thought he had accomplished much today with this little session.  
  
Now, Oliver took the nearest speedster, Brianna, into his arms and kissed her several times on the back of the neck to spark something else in her.  
  
Oh, they might just have a little bit left in them after all.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS)**


	38. Chapter 38(7/28/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Some blog exclusive smut with Oliver, Emmy Thawne, Ruve Darhk, and Power Girl: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/07/new-paths-volume-4-chapter-38-xtrablog.html**  
 **  
** **Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on July 28th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Chapter 38)**  
 ****  
 **  
**When all the fun and games were done, Oliver returned to STAR Labs for Caitlin and Emmy to run some tests on him. Karen joined the two of them and looked at Oliver. She could hardly believe Zoom had finally reached his end. Karen had her misgivings about the transfer of Zoom’s powers through which she relayed to the women next to her.  
  
“Are you certain this isn’t going to cause any difficulties?” Karen asked. “Those powers corrupted Zoom…..”  
  
“Zoom was already a disturbed man,” Emmy replied candidly. “His need for speed corrupted him even more. Oliver is more balanced in himself. His training with the League and other considerations, which he may share with you, allows him to be more balanced.”  
  
“And he’s making some good time,” Caitlin said. “Some very good time.”  
  
Although, Caitlin could only begin to guess how deadly an assassin with speed force powers might be. Oh, the thought of it just made Caitlin glad Oliver was on her side. She would very much hate to be his enemy. Especially when Oliver took out several moving targets in a blink of an eye with knives that he flung.  
  
More than just arrows. More than just arrows, although he could shoot them as well.  
  
“Caitlin, your readings?” Emmy asked.  
  
Caitlin remembered they were testing Oliver. Karen laughed at the look on Caitlin’s face when she had been called out on her day dreaming.  
  
“Well, um, let’s see,” Caitlin replied. “He’s going pretty far. His heart rate is perfect. There’s no degradation on his muscles and joints, and thanks to certain other unknown qualities….”  
  
“I’ll tell you everything that you want to know.”  
  
Caitlin shivered when Oliver had stood behind her. His hands moved onto her shoulders. Caitlin closed her eyes.  
  
“Overall, you’re the pinnacle of perfection...and of health,” Caitlin said. “I want to run some further tests down the road, once the new powers had a chance to settle. It won’t take long, maybe a couple of hours, but…”  
  
“You do what you need to do, Doctor Snow,” Oliver responded. “I’ll be glad to offer you a helping hand in any way that I can.”  
  
Emmy and Karen exchanged a smile at Caitlin. To be fair, Oliver did have a similar effect on them, although they were a bit more capable of hiding their emotions from Oliver. Of course, Oliver might have still picked up on it.  
  
“We just have a couple more things to do,” Emmy said. “And then I’ll send you on your way.”  
  
“Heading back to Earth-Two soon?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Trying to get rid of me?” Karen asked cheekily. “Actually, not yet. Zoom brought Killer Shark over. There might be a couple more metas he brought over, which I need to round up.”  
  
“If you need any help….”  
  
“I’ll give you a call,” Karen said. “Black Siren’s helping me out. She might join the JSA. Pushing my luck I know, but it’s good to have her on my side and not against me.”  
  
Oh, Oliver would have to agree one hundred percent. He stepped back to perform more tests and it would be back to Star City. Hopefully for a longer time this time, although Oliver thought this entire trip came out very nicely.

* * *

  
Emiko, joined by Thea and Oliver, walked out to a warehouse out in the midst of Star City. Sara, Nyssa, and Laurel circled around from the other side, with Diana and Aresia filling out the group from their own end.  
  
“Our father owned this warehouse,” Oliver said.  
  
“And your mother sold it,” Emiko said. “Although, she was happy to unload it for some reason. You’re going to have to ask her why.”  
  
Oliver would have to, the next time he talked to Moira. The figures, dressed in black hunched down in the middle of the room from the upper level they stood on. Oliver did a head count. About fourteen of them, and a fifteenth just stood outside of the room.  
  
“I’ve shaken down one of my old colleagues,” Emiko said. “They’re storing a chemical weapon here. It’s experimental, but they intend to test it on this city.”  
  
“Not on my watch,” Oliver said.  
  
“Not on any of our watches,’ Thea said.  
  
“Let’s do this.”  
  
Laurel dropped down from the shadows and took out two of the goons nearest to her before they had a chance to react. Nyssa caught another one in the ribs. Aresia nailed one of them.  
  
The goon squad had been cut in half before they realized what was going on. One of them picked up a huge cannon which had a lot of fire power. Oliver severed his tendons with a well placed shot and made him drop the cannon. Oliver dodged several bullets and then caught one of the men in the spine.  
  
“Traitor!” one of them yelled at Emiko..  
  
This was the last words he spoke when an arrow had been put into the man’s chest. Another man held up a remote control and several drones flew out of another room and fired upon them.  
  
Sara and Laurel knocked them out of the sky with duel canary cries as Oliver nailed the man with the remote so hard every single bone in his body cracked. The force of the impact did not kill him, but it was an attack which made Oliver wish he did.  
  
“Diana!”  
  
Diana wrapped her lasso around the man. Oliver leaned down towards him.  
  
“You’re going to tell me about this weapon,” Oliver said. “And anything else you’ve got stored.”  
  
“This is the only canister we have,” the man breathed heavily. “After she betrayed us, we pooled our resources, and got together. We had to take back this city. We’re not going to surrender to the League.”  
  
“No,” Nyssa said. “You’re going to die before it.”  
  
Oliver could see the fear in the man’s eyes, as he realized his fate. It was time for him to cough up all of the information. Then he would be granted the release of death.

* * *

  
“We may have what we need to travel to other worlds.”  
  
Ruve’s statement caused Oliver to raise his eyebrow. Karen and Emmy joined them and cracked smiles at the look etched on Oliver’s face.  
  
“You may? Or you have?”  
  
“She’s being pessimistic,” Emmy replied. “We do have a way to travel to other worlds. Although, it hasn’t been properly tested.”  
  
“And it’s not completely built,” Ruve said.  
  
“I helped them out a little bit,” Karen said. “Mostly because once I’m wrapped up here, I need a way back home. My portal is completely out of juice, and it burns out very easily. I had to really rig it to make the jump to begin with.”  
  
Karen feverishly worked out a way to get herself, Black Siren, and maybe Jesse back home. She hoped, at the very least it would work.  
  
“Yes, and between that, HIVE’s work, and Virgil Swann’s notes, we’ve been able to create a working transmat portal which would be able to transport someone from one Earth to the other,” Emmy said. “There’s two problems. One, it needs energy and two, it needs to be portable.”  
  
“I’m certain the three of you could solve both problems,” Oliver said. “So, what Earth?”  
  
“Well, Not Earth-Two,” Karen said. “No offense, it’s my home and I love it, but it’s overrun by way too many problems.”  
  
Oliver could tell Karen had wanted to go home, but at the same time, did not want to go home. Yet, Oliver felt that in the end, Karen would go back and her problems back home.  
  
“Well, you’ll make the choice you need to sooner or later,” Oliver said.  
  
“I will.”  
  
“Actually, I have a suggestion.”  
  
Oliver turned his attention to Emmy, who smiled at him.  
  
“I heard Earth Thirty-Eight is a nice place to visit. Very pleasant.”  
  
“Oh, you know something, don’t you?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Well, I won’t deny there’s something there that you might be interested in,” Emmy said. “Or rather someone. But, that’s your journey to explore.”  
  
Now, Oliver’s curiosity piqued to a new level. Just who could interest Oliver on that Earth. Emmy’s lips were sealed. While Oliver might be able to get it out of her in due time, half of the fun was the journey. He stayed for a short bit and assisted Emmy, Ruve, and Karen.  
  
Although the portability problem and the power problem still were two things they had yet to solve.

* * *

  
Laurel dodged a couple of Oliver’s attacks. Oliver held back on his new speed based powers, although they would give Laurel quite the challenge to see how they adapted.  
  
“Don’t know why you have those powers,” Laurel said.  
  
“Well, I only intend to pull them out when they’re needed,” Oliver said. “It’s useful to have a few surprises up your sleeve.”  
  
Oliver was pretty damn quick without them. Laurel dodged Oliver’s attack and the two toppled down onto the ground. Oliver spun Laurel around and took her down to her knees. Laurel popped back up.  
  
“And now, we’re to the point where you’re going to visit different worlds,” Laurel said. “Expand the League, and steal their women as well.”  
  
Oliver allowed Laurel to take him down only so he could reverse the position. He straddled on top of Laurel and pinned her to the ground.  
  
“Well, Power Girl, Black Siren, and Jesse were just a taster of some of the other women out there,” Oliver responded. “But, I shouldn’t forget whose generous spirit started this all.”  
  
“No, I shouldn’t,” Laurel said. “I wonder where we would be if we didn’t go on that Yacht.”  
  
“No time to worry about what ifs. Especially in a world full of possibilities with “now what?”  
  
Oh, Laurel would have to agree. Oliver had her right where he needed her to be.  
  
“The chemical weapon has been taken out and the last few rogue agents of the Ninth Circle have been eliminated,” Laurel said. “Although, Emiko’s double checking a couple of things ,now would be the time for you to travel from Earth to Earth.”  
  
True, that loose end had been wrapped up. Other than a few small time operations which Oliver had a close eye on, Star City had been the safest it has ever been. While crime could not be completely abolished, without removing the free will of every single person on Earth, taking out the prime offenders worked well in making sure people walked the streets safe at night.  
  
“Yes, no time like the present,” Oliver said. “While I’m here though.”  
  
Oliver leaned down and kissed Laurel. His hands ran up her body and made her cry out in lust. Oliver kissed, nibbled, and sucked the side of Laurel’s neck before he let her up.  
  
Only for Laurel to jump into his arms so Oliver could kiss her again. Laurel would get a first hand account on how fast and skilled Oliver’s fingers were. But, damn it, could Laurel be fast as well. Their clothes slightly got rumbled. Not that it mattered because they would be scattered across the ground.  
  
“Your play, Ms. Lance.”  
  
“Don’t mind if I do.”  
  
Laurel believed things would be steamy in a hurry. She thought she heard someone moving around downstairs, but perhaps if it was one of their lovely women, they could join Oliver and Laurel in a minute.  
  
For now, they enjoyed this moment.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39(7/28/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On July 28th, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 39:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Laurel dropped to her knees, her tongue edging up against Oliver’s cock as it slid as deep into her mouth as possible. She made quite the racket as Oliver pushed himself deep into her mouth. Oliver rubbed the top of Laurel’s scalp and rocked a little bit deeper inside. She made a few more moans as Oliver rocked her mouth back and forth, edging deeper and faster down her throat.  
  
The door opened up. Ruve entered the room, about ready to clarify a couple of things with Oliver. However, they could wait. The sight of Laurel on her knees with her feverish worship of Oliver caught Ruve off guard. Oliver grabbed Ruve and pulled her into the room, with a very intense kiss which rocked her loins.  
  
The skirt flipped up and Oliver pushed his fingers down between Ruve’s legs to seek out her panty covered crotch. Ruve gasped out loud as Oliver’s skilled fingers worked their magic, manipulating her hot, wet core. Ruve ground up against him, with her nipples sticking out from the other side of her shirt.  
  
Laurel bobbed her mouth up and down to take as much of Oliver deep inside of her. She pulled up instantly and brushed a hand down Oliver’s cock. She pressed her warm lips down onto Oliver’s tip, with a cradling kiss, and licked him one more time. She cupped Oliver’s balls for good measure and pulled away from him, greedingly locking her eyes down onto him with a big smile.  
  
“I’ll get to you in a minute,” Laurel breathed all over Oliver’s cock. “Hello, Ruve.”  
  
Laurel unbuttoned Ruve’s top and revealed her nice supple breasts. Which Laurel squeezed and made Ruve just breath out in pleasure. Laurel’s kisses only increased as Ruve’s body shook and squirmed.  
  
Ruve laid back on the workout bench, legs spread. The older woman’s pussy, primed and ready to be eaten out, received a huge slurp as Ruve’s hips jumped up all of the way.  
  
“And I’ll get to you right now.”  
  
Oliver ate Laurel out to make her entire body to swim with pleasure. No matter how many times Oliver drove his skilled tongue deep inside of her, Laurel’s toes would always curl up in delight. Every push, every shove, every stroke of Oliver’s skilled tongue just sent a blast of pleasure through Laurel’s mind which only increased.  
  
The moment Oliver got Laurel good and wet, he lined himself up for her pussy and entered her from behind. Oliver’s sizable length just pushed past Laurel’s warm lips and deep into her. Her gushing, tight cunt grabbed onto Oliver. He groaned the second he pushed into her from behind. Oh, yes, the feel of her tight pussy gripping him made Oliver’s balls ache with desire. He pushed back and drove all the way into her with an intense motion. He rocked Laurel with two thrusts, followed by a third.  
  
Ruve threw her head back and moaned just as loudly. Laurel touched all of the spots which made her lose it completely.  
  
“Fuck her!” Ruve yelled out.  
  
Oh, Oliver did not need much coaching. Although he was happy for Ruve’s passion and energy to fill the room, just as deeply as Oliver’s prick filled Laurel up. Multiple tight thrusts drove deep into Laurel and filled her up. The intensity of the coupling increased the faster Oliver drove into her. Laurel shifted back and allowed Oliver to drive his finger into Ruve, to feel how nice, warm, and snug her pussy felt.  
  
“Don’t scream.”  
  
Oliver stuffed Ruve’s wet panties in Laurel’s mouth for a makeshift gag. The gorgeous brunette underneath them did all of the screaming as her hips just pushed up off of the bed. Oliver drove his fingers deep into her and bottomed out into her wet, and willing cunt.  
  
Oh, Ruve rippled up off of the bed and screamed for Oliver. She came hard just for his fingers.  
  
Oliver slid away from Laurel and she crawled off of Ruve. This allowed Oliver to get on and to mount the gorgeous older woman. Ruve’s eyes shined bright with lust as Oliver climbed on top of her.  
  
“I’m going to take you now. I know how much you want it.”  
  
Oliver slid his wet fingers against Ruve’s lips. She sucked it down. Those eyes shined. The squirming MILF wanted this and Oliver pushed the tip of his tool against Ruve’s warm box. Ruve grabbed his hips with her stocking clad legs. The encouragement in her eyes and voice fueled Oliver on. He lined up and drove into her.  
  
The thrusts were slow, and measured at first. It was almost as if Oliver tormented Ruve with several steadily measured thrusts. They sped up over time and made Ruve just let out her cries of lust. She dug those fingers deep into Oliver’s back and let out a very prominent moan as he thrust into her. Oh, Ruve could feel it, go deep inside of her. The might thrusts drove Ruve to the breaking point and made her cry out in lust.  
  
Then he sped up, and slammed down into her body. Ruve tightened around Oliver and allowed his juices to spill around his thrusting cock.  
  
Laurel, still gagged with Ruve’s moist panties, climbed on Ruve’s face, and allowed the woman’s skilled tongue to push into her. Oliver slid his finger against Laurel’s backside to tease her and drive her completely mad.  
  
Both of these women reached their peak. Ruve tugged on Oliver’s length while he pushed down inside of her. The speed of which he grabbed and fucked her sent the older woman on an intense roller coaster ride.  
  
“Just as easy as that.”  
  
Oliver lightly brushed a spot against the back of Ruve’s leg. This set off a chain of events which made her body shake and quiver underneath Oliver. While her tongue rocked deep inside of Laurel and released a shower of juices over her lovely face.  
  
Laurel gasped and slid down. Oliver cupped Ruve’s face and made out with her very aggressively. His balls slapped down against the apex of her thigh and made her jerk up just a little bit more. She clutched and released Oliver with a huge moan escalating throughout the room.  
  
“Almost there,” Oliver grunted.  
  
Oh, Ruve knew it would not come easily. She wrapped her legs tighter around Oliver and pulled his head onto her breasts. Oliver sucked on Ruve’s breasts and pushed down into her body. His bloated balls slapped Ruve a couple times over before he edged closer and closer to the breaking point.  
  
One more thrust and Oliver broke. He exploded and sent his cum just spilling inside of her body. Ruve tightened around him and milked every single last drop of cum out of his balls into her body. She pressed down onto the bed and enjoyed the sensation of the cum spilling inside of her.  
  
The two came up and Laurel dove between Ruve’s legs. She ate her husband’s load out of the snatch of one of his pets. Their pets, Laurel mentally corrected. Oh, this was a perfect pastime for them both.

* * *

  
Oliver came across Sara, with her legs spread and lying on her stomach. The Black Siren’s face just edged between her ass cheeks and then slid effortlessly into their pussy.  
  
“Hello, honey,” Sara breathed. “Just doing some bonding with my alternate universe sister….care to join us?”  
  
Oliver smiled. As if there was any other answer other than affirmation. Well, other than a third woman who grabbed his waist from behind and helped him out of his pants. Several kisses followed by the strokes down Oliver’s body before the woman in question reached his crotch.  
  
“Room for one more in this little party?”  
  
The lovely Ms. Donna Troy, the younger Amazon Princess, popped in. She had been naked, oiled up, and eager for some fun. After Oliver turned around, he kissed Donna on the lips. Oliver’s hand cupped Donna’s chest and ran a hand down through her crotch. His hand wrapped around the dark curls and he teased her by poking his prick against Donna’s sopping hot folds.  
  
“What do you think, Princess?”  
  
Oh, Donna happily enjoyed her invitation. Oliver palmed her delicious tits and pulled her closer towards him. The meeting of Oliver’s cock and Donna’s warm pussy sent sparks throughout the room. Oh, yes, Donna felt like she had been lit ablaze with so much pleasure. She wrapped her legs tightly around Oliver and pushed down onto her.  
  
The Black Siren finished eating out Sara from behind. Laurel-2 wanted to have a piece of Oliver. Sara, however, had other ideas. She kissed Black Siren’s warm lips and sucked on them. Black Siren put her hand against the back of the White Canary’s head and the two women joined each other. Their hot pussy lips rubbed together in one hot and heavy scissoring motion. With Sara’s hands skillfully grabbing Black Siren’s nipples and pulling on them aggressively.  
  
“Oh, fuck me hard!” Donna moaned.  
  
Oliver grabbed onto Donna and pulled her all the way down onto him. The Amazon looked stunning when she rode Oliver’s cock. Donna turned from a hot-tempered teenager into a fiery young woman and Oliver reaped the benefits. He grabbed the tits of the bouncing Princess and made her moan out loud. Oh, yes, every little thrust deep inside of her made Donna’s insides just be set ablaze with fire.  
  
“Fuck me,” Donna moaned. “Oooh, that’s the spot right there.”  
  
Oliver intended to drive himself deep into Donna’s depths. The gorgeous woman could feel her insides just smoldering hot and the orgasm reached its apex. She gripped Oliver as tight as possible, with her legs and her arms. She thrust down onto him and took her warm hot box all the way down. Oh, yes, it felt amazing to feel Oliver all the way inside of her.  
  
Donna gushed and came all over Oliver. She slid off, breathing heavily.  
  
Laurel-2 and Sara pounced, like hungry lionesses, on top of Oliver. Those two throbbing balls stuck into their mouths as they sucked on them. The two devious blondes took their turns in licking Oliver’s length of all of Donna’s juices. They sucked it down like it was ice cream and looked damn good at doing so.  
  
“Now, it’s my turn,” Black Siren said.  
  
“Well, you are older,” Sara conceded.  
  
Oliver pulled Black Siren onto his lap and pinched her pierced nipple. Black Siren moaned as Oliver slid himself closer to her warm cunt. Oh, his throbbing hard cock moved along her pussy and edged a bit closer into her. Oliver would plunge into her depths in a matter of moments and drive her completely and blissfully mad with pleasure. Oliver rocked her down onto him and made her pussy muscles almost swallow him as Oliver drove her completely down onto him.  
  
Oliver entered her and made Laurel-2 just cry out in pleasure. Oliver pushed her down and rocked himself as deep into the body of the Black Siren.  
  
The skilled warrior pushed Black Siren into position and edged his hands against her. Oliver pushed his hands against Black Siren’s body and drove all the way inside of her. He pushed deep into her and rocked her body. Black Siren moaned the faster Oliver buried himself deeper into her warm and accommodating depths.  
  
Sara sucked the delicious oily tits of Donna. She enjoyed Diana many times, and her younger sister, well Sara now enjoyed her. And also enjoyed Oliver’s fingers teasing Sara’s depths. As if to tell Sara she was next. And Oliver could not wait.  
  
Laurel-2 felt Oliver’s fingers press into the choker on her neck, which muted her cry. She moaned heavily despite that. Oliver’s hands brushed against her lips. The juices of both Sara and Donna dripped from it and Laurel-2 enjoyed the sucking.  
  
“How could you still be so good?”  
  
“I’ve been very blessed,” Oliver said.  
  
Oh, that much was for sure, Laurel-2 thought in blistering lust. Oliver’s hands moved down her body and tormented every inch of her as he thrust deeper into her. He had her, right where he needed her to be. Her insides tightened and Oliver followed through with as much pumping into her as possible.  
  
“Just let it all loose.”  
  
With the choker, no risk of bringing the house down. Oliver grabbed her hair and pulled back onto it, to thrust a little bit deeper into Laurel-2. His balls slapped her thighs and made her just groan in pleasure. Oliver had her rocking and sliding against him.  
  
The shift brought Laurel-2 on her hands and knees. Oliver pounded the Black Siren doggy style while he pushed fingers deep into Sara and Donna. The Amazon warrior and the skilled assassin entered a game of tongue tennis. Sara won out, just barely, dominating Donna’s mouth. However, Donna’s eagerness pressed forward just as hard as Oliver thrust into Black Siren.  
  
Black Siren squeezed Oliver’s length as hard as possible and she came all over his prick. Oh, it was glorious, the release of which she felt. One more push and Oliver made Black Siren cum for him again. She pumped her juices down against his manhood as Oliver slapped down onto her quite vigorously.  
  
Donna and Sara scooted over to join Oliver and suck his hard prick. Their tongues danced against Oliver’s length as Donna and Sara sucked his prick and licked the evidence of Black Siren’s orgasm off of it. Oliver thrust back up and drove his prick against their skilled and moist lips.  
  
“My turn,” Sara breathed.  
  
Sara slid up to Oliver and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed herself down onto him. Oliver grabbed her chest and sunk Sara down onto him. She rocked back, with her eyes widened in pleasure.  
  
The two lovers worked into their usual tempo. It was a dance that both could do while blind-folded and half-asleep, they were so intune with each other’s bodies. Oliver cupped Sara’s breasts and then moved around to squeeze her supple ass cheeks to drive her completely wild.  
  
Donna did not leave empty handed. She found Laurel-2’s wet slit as enticing as ever. Donna pushed her warm tongue all the way into Laurel-2’s body and made her hips just push up into place. Oh, yes, Donna slurped her and made Black Siren’s inhibitions go haywire. The meta human grabbed the Amazon’s head and pushed her all the way down.  
  
Sara wrapped her legs tightly around Oliver and made herself go wild on Oliver’s cock.  
  
“Those are getting pretty full, beloved,” Sara breathed in his ear. “How about I relieve you of your burden?”  
  
“Oh, if anyone has more experience than doing so,” Oliver breathed.  
  
Sara slid her walls down and milked Oliver’s cock with increased vigor. Oh, she went blissfully mad with pleasure as Oliver put his hands on her lower back and lowered Sara all the way down onto him. Sara rode him with increased intensity and rocked herself down onto him.  
  
“I do, honey, I really do,” Sara moaned out. “Yes, grab me tight and fuck my brains out. That’s what I want from you.”  
  
Oliver picked up the pace and pumped himself into Sara. Sara tightened around Oliver and milked his engorged prick several times. Oh, it felt good, amazing, to feel Sara’s wet walls around him and pumping him very hard. She milked him for everything she had and rode him to the breaking point.  
  
Sara’s orgasm hit first and Oliver’s followed soon after. He grabbed Sara and pushed her before each burst of cum rocked inside of her body. Oliver leaned in and fingered Black Siren and Donna to a finish as well, before he finished along with Sara.  
  
The end came with Oliver’s cum soaked hands resting on Sara’s face. She licked them as she pumped the last bit of seed out of Oliver’s balls and into her body.  
  
“Perfect,” Sara breathed.  
  
Oliver thought so as well. No rest for the wicked. Laurel-2 and Donna rose up, more than willing to play. And Sara was still in the mood as well. The three women licked Oliver’s dripping cock like ice cream and made sure to make it hard and throbbing in no time flat.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(40, 41, and 42) on August 4th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS)**


	40. Chapter 40(8/4/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on August 4th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 40:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Five extremely beautiful and very dangerous women laid in weight, dressed in lingerie. Talia, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Cassandra, and Rose all waited on the edge of a very large bed. Nyssa beckoned Oliver forward and planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
“You’ve achieved much over the last couple of weeks,” Nyssa said. “And your next step will cement your legacy to other worlds.”  
  
Rose and Talia already had Oliver out of his pants and they were on his knees sucking his cock. Shiva ran her fingers down Oliver’s back and Cassandra joined her mother. The kisses only increased down Oliver’s neck and chest. Shiva and Cassandra moved all over Oliver.  
  
Nyssa meanwhile broke into a smile and planted numerous kisses down Oliver’s chest and abs. Each one made Oliver push up into the mouths of his lovely partners. Rose edged her warm lips down onto Oliver and gave him a long suck. Her eyes shined bright in the moonlight.  
  
Talia’s tongue brushed against Oliver’s swollen testicles. She sucked them extremely loudly.  
  
Oliver reached rounds, hands a blur. He grabbed as much supple female flesh as possible. He fingered Cassandra, Shiva, and Nyssa all in rapid fire succession.  
  
The five women descended down onto their knees. Rose, Talia, Nyssa, Cassandra, and Shiva all knew what was coming next. Oliver’s throbbing cock pointed out to their mouths.  
  
He first grabbed Talia’s hair and stuffed his prick all the way down her throat. Oh, Talia moaned very loudly as Oliver rocked back and forth into her mouth. About fifty or so thrusts later, Talia slid back onto her knees and breathed heavily. Her lips puffy, and jaw sore, along with her pussy dripping on the ground.  
  
Oliver moved into position to Rose. Rose’s mouth was like a hoover and she sucked his cock before he could thrust in completely. Oliver grabbed her and pumped his prick deep into the back of Rose’s throat. Rose moaned very aggressively and made a hell of a sound.  
  
Nyssa came down the line next and she took Oliver’s prick down her throat. Oh, Nyssa cupped Oliver’s balls and squeezed them hard to enjoy them. Oliver pushed his prick down into the throat of the beautiful woman and rocked her back and forth to drive her completely mad with pleasure.  
  
Next came Cassandra. Cassandra matched Oliver’s motions and bobbed her tight little mouth forward. Cass’s lips pushed around Oliver with a hot vacuum seal motion. Oh, Oliver took pretty much every bit of care possible not to blow into Cassandra’s mouth.  
  
The next mouth tested Oliver even more. Like mother, like daughter, Oliver pushed all the way into Lady Shiva’s mouth. She deep-throated onto Oliver and Oliver pushed deep into her mouth with a few hard thrusts. Oh, yes, Oliver had her right where he wanted her and fucked her mouth vigorously.  
  
“Good. Line up, and bend over the edge of the bed.”  
  
Shiva, Talia, Nyssa, Cassandra, and Rose all stood. Their bodies felt ablaze with pleasure. Oliver ran his hands down their bodies and enjoyed their fine forms. Oliver stopped at Cassandra and could feel the silent woman wanted this. Cassandra gave him a steamy gaze.  
  
Oliver lined himself up with Cassandra and pushed as deep into her body as possible. She swallowed his cock with her pussy. Oh, it felt good to feel Cassandra tighten around him just like that.  
  
Cassandra’s body writhed on the bed. Oliver had been on top of her. The growing moans of the other women filled Cassandra’s ears. The skilled woman could hear it. Consciously, or perhaps, unconsciously, Oliver sent sparks against their clits. This inflamed their lust to a new level and Cassandra’s as well.  
  
Oliver pushed his hands against her back and sent a hot feeling all the way through Cass’s tight body. Oh, it felt very perfect to have Oliver’s cock drive deep into her body and sent Cassandra over the edge. Her toes curled and Oliver grabbed her hips and then pushed into her. She pumped all the way into Oliver.  
  
The next oldest girl down the list had been next.  
  
“Shit!” Rose yelled.  
  
Oliver bottomed out into Rose’s warm and snug little cavern. Oh, yes, Rose’s tight walls just milked Oliver. He held his fingers against both Talia and Nyssa on either side and teased them. Before he slid his juice soaked fingers into Rose’s mouth.  
  
“Drink it. You know you want to, you little slut.”  
  
Rose Wilson was a little slut alright and very hungry for Oliver’s cock. Her body, trained so hard for battle, had been battered completely. Oliver rocked down into her body and made Rose just cry out in pleasure the faster he rocked her. He grabbed her nipples.  
  
Oliver grunted and as much as he wanted to spend all day just rearranging Rose’s cunt with his throbbing prick, he had other plans. Oliver did ride out the orgasm which built in her. Mutually beneficial for both as he thrust as deep into her as possible.  
  
“Hello, Nyssa.”  
  
“Take me, beloved.”  
  
Nyssa spread her legs good and hard. Oliver took her ample breast in his hand and squeezed down onto him. The cries of his gorgeous lover echoed throughout the room. Oliver lined up, closer to entering Nyssa and he pushed all the way down into her. He once again teased Talia and this time Shiva with his fingers.  
  
He would get to the two oldest women, who aged better than the finest wine, momentarily. For now, Oliver slapped his thick balls against Nyssa and hugged her body tightly from behind. He enjoyed feeling every rise and every peak of Nyssa while he pushed into her.  
  
Nyssa threw her head back and lost it completely. Oliver had her at the brink and knew every single way to drive her completely wild with lust. Oliver slammed his throbbing hard balls against Nyssa’s thighs and rocked back into her to make her cry out for more.  
  
Oliver bottomed out inside of Nyssa, and made her cry out even more. Her tight pussy wrapped around him. Oliver rode her orgasm out to its natural conclusion. Nyssa’s tight silky strokes would mean the end for a lesser man. Oliver speed fucked Nyssa into a blissfully drooling state.  
  
He pulled away from Nyssa. From one sister to the other. Oliver lined up and grabbed Nyssa’s hips from behind before he pulled the gorgeous vixen in. He dug his nails against Talia’s shapely backside and pushed up against her from behind. The tip of his cock slid against her warm, moist opening.  
  
“That’s it, release yourself to me,” Oliver breathed in Talia’s ear.  
  
Oliver bottomed his cock into Talia and took it all the way into her tight, gripping cunt. Oh, she felt amazing wrapped around Oliver. Oliver pulled almost out of her and thrust as deep as possible into Talia from behind. The loud slap of Oliver’s balls just cracked up against Talia’s warm thighs. He drove her completely and utterly mad with pleasure as he rocked inside of her.  
  
“Cum for me.”  
  
Oliver picked up the pace and rocked inside of Talia. He made her cum for her hard. Talia moaned and Oliver released her. Nyssa and Talia held onto each other, both of them moaning.  
  
“I remember when we first started training.”  
  
Oliver slapped his hands against Lady Shiva’s tight backside and pulled her in.  
  
“I remember, and how you thought you could dominate me. And you did. But the tables have turned, haven’t they?”  
  
Shiva closed her eyes. A tiny little pleasure bolt rocked her body. Oliver pressed his hands up against Shiva and ground up against her as efficiently as possible. Her hot clit ached and Oliver pushed up against her as deep as possible. Her warm pussy lips threatened to swallow Oliver’s prick the second he edged against her. Oh, yes, more than ready and more than willing to fuck Shiva to oblivion. She could feel it, feel Oliver’s enhanced prick dig against her warm opening and rock Shiva a little bit more.  
  
“I have you right where I want you now,” Oliver groaned. “You’re going to cum for me, aren’t you?”  
  
Shiva let out a cry. Oliver manipulated her body like a puppet on a string and drove her completely wild. He pushed down against her and dug his cock into her. Her warm folds enveloped Oliver as he pushed a bit deeper inside her. He rocked Shiva and made her mind just react to so much pleasure.  
  
“Get on top of me,” Oliver said. “I want to see the lust in your eyes when you ride me.”  
  
Lady Shiva mounted her master and sank down onto his cock. Oliver put Shiva on top and knew full well just because she was on top, did not mean Shiva. Shiva surrendered herself willingly to the powerful man. She had built Oliver up for this moment a long time ago and now he was more powerful than even Shiva could dream of.  
  
Oliver channeled an intense form through Shiva’s breasts. Energy rocked through every bit of her body and she sank down, with a hot moan just escalating through her body. Shiva pressed down onto him and moaned as Oliver pressed down into her and filled her up completely.  
  
“Oliver!” Shiva moaned.  
  
Nyssa kissed Cassandra and Talia did likewise to Rose. The two older assassins scissor-fucked the pussies of the two younger ones while Shiva rode Oliver in the middle.  
  
“Once she collapses, I hope one of you is ready to pick up the slack.”  
  
Oliver drove Shiva down onto his pole. Shiva saw white as she shook all over the place. Oliver lined her up and pumped his way into her body and caused her belly to bulge deeply as he entered her.  
  
Talia climbed on top of Oliver and sank onto his cock. Oliver sat up and sucked on the supple chests of one of his former trainers. The student has more than a few lessons to teach her.  
  
Oliver picked up the pace and teased Rose from afar. Eventually he let go of Rose and allowed Cassandra and Nyssa to take turns munching on Rose’s pussy. Their tight supple asses fueled Oliver’s lust as he built up momentum. He rocked deeper and faster into Talia and she moaned out.  
  
“So close, beloved.”  
  
“But, not for me.”  
  
Oliver’s balls ached, but he wanted to enjoy all of the women bouncing on his cock. Talia hit her limit and collapsed on Oliver. Oliver gave her a slight kiss and pushed her off.  
  
Nyssa took her sister’s place. A second wind and a renewed vigor, Nyssa drove down onto Oliver. His prick filled her body and sent the lust swimming through it. Oliver clutched Nyssa’s breasts and squeezed them. Nyssa moaned hotly as Oliver rocked her up and down on his cock.  
  
“Deeper!” Nyssa moaned.  
  
Oh, Oliver would fill Nyssa good and deep alright. His hands grabbed Nyssa and pushed into her. He pummeled her, fast and deep with his cock. Those two balls struck Nyssa at all of the right points and made her clamp down hard onto him. Nyssa closed ranks on Oliver and squeezed the hell out of his cock. Oliver picked up a steadier pace, and rocked her to an intense orgasm.  
  
“So close,” Nyssa moaned out. “Almost there!”  
  
Oliver pinched Nyssa’s nipples and got her rocking on his prick. The deeper Oliver went, the more Nyssa clutched him. She wanted this and Oliver was more than happy to indulge Nyssa.  
  
Nyssa’s warm box hugged Oliver’s length. She tried, in vein perhaps, to milk every single last drop out of it. Oliver pushed into Nyssa and rocked her a couple times over. He got her to scream out loud as Oliver rocked her body with the ultimate climax.  
  
A deep breath came from Nyssa, as Oliver nudged her off. Rose picked up the slack.  
  
“Sure, you can handle this?” Oliver asked.  
  
“You have to be worn down, speed-stamina or not,’ Rose said.  
  
Rose’s bravado impressed Oliver. He grabbed the second youngest of the women here and drove Rose down onto his prick. Rose Wilson cried out in pleasure. The Daughter of Deathstroke gave Oliver some deadly strokes of her own. Each movement calculated to break Oliver and drain his balls.  
  
Oh, Rose closed her pussy walls around Oliver and groaned heavily. Oliver had her, right where he wanted her. He picked up the pace and slammed deep into Rose. Rose clutched tight onto Oliver and released her juices in a very vigorous flood all the way down onto his cock. That made Oliver clasp her hard and push all the way down onto her. His balls ached, but nevertheless Oliver finished.  
  
“You want to cum, big boy?” Rose asked. “You want to empty that thick juicy cum in my young teen cunt? It’s all yours.”  
  
Oliver pushed down into Rose and made her just cry out in pleasure. Oliver stuffed her body with multiple tight thrusts which rocked her body good and hard. Rose milked Oliver’s prick and cried out in pleasure the faster she drove down onto him.  
  
So close, yet so far. Rose collapsed on Oliver and joined the other three women on the bed, panting after Oliver pounded them.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Cassandra grinned and gave Oliver the thumbs up. She climbed onto Oliver. Her wet pussy rubbed against Oliver’s cock and she mounted him. Cass’s eyes dilated with lust as she drove down onto Oliver. His prick stuffed into her tight body and excited every inch of her.  
  
The tightest, youngest, snuggest pussy of them all might just prove to be Oliver’s downfall. In fact, it looked very likely. The snug walls wrapped around Oliver and the cum churned against his balls. Oliver pressed against the riding young woman as Cass’s tight pussy milked him.  
  
It was funny how Cass would finish the job her mother started. And did Cass just give a bleary eyed Shiva a smile? Oliver never did know, because Cassandra aggressively made out with him as she rode him. Oh, she rocked down onto Oliver and groaned the faster she held into him.  
  
“Almost there,” Oliver said. “But, I’m not going to be able to call for reinforcements, either?”  
  
Cass shook her head and reached underneath Oliver to cup his balls. She rocked back and forth to get Oliver going. She looked into her eyes and said more with the lust dripping from her eyes than any word could. Cassandra milked Oliver and glared straight into his eyes.  
  
Her body language told Oliver to cum. And Oliver did cum and blast Cassandra’s insides full of seed. Their hips moved together as Cassandra wrung Oliver out with each drop of cum.  
  
She collapsed onto Oliver. Cassandra pressed her lips against Oliver’s with a big smile and she nibbled the side of the man’s lips as their tongues brushed together.  
  
The lovely group of women which Oliver fucked into various states stirred. And so did Oliver’s cock. Time for another round or ten, Oliver figured.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS)**


	41. Chapter 41(8/4/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set on August 4th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 41:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Oliver and Diana joined up with Brianna at Star Labs. In the past month or so, Emmy, Ruve, and Karen had been working tirelessly over the means to transport them to different Earths. They arrived at the lab, where Emmy just smiled and presented them with three devices which resembled watches.  
  
“Here’s what you have to do,” Emmy told them. “These devices are powered by speed force energy. While any speedster could do, Brianna would be the strongest. And if she powers them fully, and once powered fully, they will remain strong for twenty jumps, at the minimum. A stronger model will be developed in time, I’m sure.”  
  
“Right, so are you saying I’m more in sync with the watches?” Brianna asked.  
  
“Yes,” Emmy said.  
  
“What do I do?” Brianna asked.  
  
“Put them on and start running,” Emmy said. “Once fully powered, the watches will all sync together. You’ll know when they’re fully powered and when they’re fully synced.”  
  
“Ready for this?” Brianna asked.  
  
“Yes,” Oliver replied.  
  
“Absolutely,” Diana said.  
  
The Amazon could not help but think she had entered some brave new world of adventure. She was positively giddy with excitement. She joined Oliver and Brianna in putting on the watches. When Brianna started to run, she could feel a tingle, as did Oliver.  
  
The sparks picked up with each cycle. Brianna cycled around and went after and faster. Until the watches were fully charged and synced together as one. A glowing shield appeared around them, and if Oliver had to make his guess, anyone who tried to take them off would have a bit of a nasty shock.  
  
“Let’s get ready,” Oliver told them.  
  
“Right, we’re ready, born ready,” Brianna said.  
  
“Earth 38 here we come.”  
  
The watches pressed in and a vortex opened in space in time. The trio entered the vortex and appeared with a huge flash of light which emitted around them.

* * *

  
The second Oliver, Brianna, and Diana dropped down to the ground, they came across some armored guards.  
  
“Halt!”  
  
Oliver knew these guards meant business. And also their armor, it looked Greek in origin. This raised an eyebrow on Diana. Diana dodged the spear with expert ability and came back up to snap the guard down.  
  
While Diana took down two of the guards, Oliver took down three. One of them aimed a blade at Oliver. Oliver spun around and took him out with viciousness. Brianna disabled the armor of the guards who tried to attack her. They all had been surprised.  
  
“Where are we?” Diana asked.  
  
Oliver did not answer right away. One of the larger guards had some kind of gauntlet which emitted a huge amount of energy. Oliver avoided the blasts of energy and came back with multiple punches on the man. He found the power source and short circuited it to send the big man crashing down to the ground with a sadistic impact.  
  
“We’re supposed to be in National City,” Oliver said.  
  
One arrow knocked another goon from his perch. Another one disabled a third goon before he could fire.  
  
“We must have jumped in the middle of something.”  
  
Flash, she cycled around the goons and created a vortex which shot them all up into the air. The goons staggered back to the ground and fell down.  
  
“Something like that, maybe?”  
  
Brianna was the first to notice it, although Oliver did notice it a moment later as he took down another one of those gauntleted goons. Diana’s eyes flickered completely towards the sky.  
  
“Hera!”  
  
Above their heads was a large flying fortress. It hovered right over the top of National City, to allow anyone who stood upon it to look down as the gods of before did on Olympus. A loud crackle echoed and another small group of guards rushed into battle.  
  
Business as usual for the trinity of Oliver, Brianna, and Diana.  
  
“We are the children of Zeus, and we will destroy you for our father!”  
  
Oliver walloped one of the guards in the face. The children of Zeus, well this got completely out of hand very quick. Oliver grabbed the arm of his enemy and whipped it down completely onto the ground with a solid impact. The goon groaned as he rolled over onto the ground.  
  
“Children of Zeus?”  
  
Diana avoided the attack and lassoed one of them around the arm. The Amazon Princess snapped the goon’s arm down onto the ground and twisted it with a huge crack. She had been trying to wrap her mind around this one. Yes, Zeus had quite a few bastard children, some of them with issues far greater than Diana dared to even piece together. However, something about this just seemed rotten.  
  
From the sky, a guard on a jet pack sent a shockwave of energy at a flying blonde woman. She wore a blue and red costume, blue with a yellow shield and a red “S”. A tattered red cape fluttered in the wind and her red skirt flapped in the wind.  
  
And she was falling fast. Diana quickly jumped into the sky and in an impressive move, caught the woman in her arms, and kicked her out of the air.  
  
Oliver wiped out several of the guards before breaking a sweat. A pulse of energy caught the rest of the guards, at least the ones that Oliver did not drop. They disappeared and reappeared at the Fortress.  
  
“We have to get her to safety,” Diana said.

* * *

  
The goons might have left them, but this flying fortress hovered in the sky of National City like a progressively bad omen. Oliver, Brianna, and Diana took the mysterious young woman into the nearest shelter they could find. Which grew less of a mystery, when they caught a glimpse of her face properly.  
  
A younger version of Katya and Karen. Brianna’s watch hissed and a detailed biography appeared of the woman, straight from Gideon.  
  
“Her name is Kara Zor-El, she is the protector known as Supergirl,” Brianna said. “Which you already known. Very much less troubled than Red Daughter, and very much less….developed then Power Girl.”  
  
Diana just smiled. Kara started to stir and groan. The first thing she saw was Diana’s face.  
  
“Diana?” Kara groaned. “Your armor, it looks different.”  
  
“That’s because I’m not the Diana you know, I’m from a different Earth,” Diana said. “Myself, the Hood, and the Flash, we’re travelers.”  
  
“So, the Hood’s male on your Earth, that’s interesting,” Kara murmured. “Don’t know anything about Flash. You’re new, I’m guessing you're some kind of speedster, and not someone who stands in an alleyway in a trench coat.”  
  
Oliver and Diana very nearly broke their looks of stoic indifference, as Brianna looked very amused by the entire situation.  
  
“Yeah, speedster, and not the other thing.”  
  
“So, good to see you Diana, well another you,” Kara said. “I know Diana rather well.”  
  
“Please tell me she’s not a raging man-hater on this Earth,” Diana said. “Because, I would hate for another version of me to be the most stereotypical representation of an Amazon.”  
  
“No, you’re great...although you’re currently on a journey to rescue the souls of your sisters from an evil sorcerer,” Kara said. “Haven’t seen you in a couple of months, I hope everything is alright.”  
  
“Well, if she’s anything like Diana, she’ll succeed and make that sorcerer regret everything he’s done,” Oliver said. “So, what’s the deal about the sky fortress?”  
  
Kara mentally recovered and decided to jump into the explanation.  
  
“His name is Maxillion Zeus, and yes, his real last name is Zeus. It’s really fed into his delusions that he’s the reincarnation of the god. And given the fact I met the real thing before, Maxie someone is able to be more of a self-important douchebag than the original Zeus. Which I didn’t think was possible.”  
  
“It’s hard to believe,” Diana dryly said. “Continue.”  
  
“Right,” Kara continued. “Anyway, Zeus got humiliated in Gotham City and sent to Arkham Asylum. He was let out and he moved to National City, where he was normal for a while. Until something happened to cause him to lash out and he tried the same scheme. With technology he stole from several people. He’s kidnapped...a friend of mine, and he’s now in this Sky Fortress, looming over all of National City.”  
  
“We’ll help get your friend back,” Oliver said. “All we need is a plan.”  
  
“Yeah, well he thinks she’s the reincarnation of Hera, so who knows what Zeus is going to do to her to make her wake up inside,” Kara said fretfully. “Please tell me….”  
  
“Working on it,” Oliver said. “But, you’re going to have to follow my lead.”  
  
Kara nodded. Her lead had gotten blasted out of the sky and nearly plumet to her doom. The red solar energy which bombarded her from the Fortress had apparently been from one of Lex’s old projects, and with Lex up the river, Maxie Zeus took control of it.

* * *

  
“You mean to tell me, that traitor of an Amazon and two companions humiliated the sons of Zeus!”  
  
A man with an impressive greying beard and hair boomed out in the loudest voice. Two goons, cowering at his presence, mostly because of the large cackling staff in his hand, slumped up against the wall.  
  
“They will all suffer for their heresy,” Zeus said. “With my beloved wife by my side, we will rule over. The humans will bow down before me or they will crumble to the ground!”  
  
“You are more insane than my brother.”  
  
Zeus turned over to the lovely Ms. Lena Luthor.  
  
“You are confused, my wife, and you are trapped in this mortal vessel like I was,” Zeus said. “Back in Gotham City, the dreaded Hades did me a favor, because he allowed me to seek you out and find you. And now I have you, Hera and you will join me.”  
  
“I will never.”  
  
“You are confused, but don’t worry, I’ve prepared the means to wake you up inside,” Zeus said. “I will bombard your body with enough energy charges to force the divine presence out of you.”  
  
“And what if you’re wrong, boss?” a particularly dim guard asked.  
  
Zeus electrocuted the man to death with his lightning rod.  
  
“ZEUS IS NEVER WRONG!” Zeus bellowed out loud.  
  
Lena realized this process would kill her. Supergirl had been right after her, but they had a few of Lex’s old toys, so she figured this could very well slow her down, if not stop her cold.  
  
“The modern world has grown soft and weak, and quite pathetic,” Zeus ranted. “An act of power is needed to set everything right. And National City will be the epicenter of this act of power, when I burn it to the ground in ashes.”  
  
Zeus snapped his fingers and the two guards lead Lena off to the chamber to bring out the goddess. Whatever drug he injected into Lena made her still weak and unable to knock her out.

* * *

  
One second, a guard checked his right. The next second, the guard got an arrow right between the shoulder blades which dropped him down.  
  
Brianna and Oliver sped past the guards while Kara and Diana engaged them in battle. Kara could not help, and be impressed by Diana’s movements.  
  
“Try to not gawk as much, Supergirl,” Diana said.  
  
“Right,” Kara said.  
  
Three of the guards moved towards the duo of women. But, suddenly, one of the guards stabbed the other two violently in the back and took them down to the ground. Kara tensed up for a second, but Diana held her arm back.  
  
The guard removed her helmet and revealed an Earth-38 version of Sara Lance, who looked at Diana with a smile.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Kara asked.  
  
“Well, I lead Ms. Luthor’s security,” Sara said. “So, I have to make sure she is returned back home safely. Same reason you’re here, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Kara said.  
  
“Hey, Diana,” Sara said. “Back from your mission. Like the new armor.”  
  
Oh, Diana had no time to explain to this Sara that she was from a different Earth. There was an explosion which went on. The Hood and the Flash cleared the entrance and they were able to beam up to the sky fortress to engage the big man himself.  
  
Who knew what they would find inside of there.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42(8/4/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set First Posted on August 4th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 42:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Zeus stood before his people, in the main room. The Fortress siphoned off enough energy which would level National City in one fell shot. Zeus turned to the few remaining Sons of Zeus who had not been guarding the Fortress. They all bowed before their father.  
  
“There are non-believers, who think a figure worthy of worship, is some blonde harlot who fell from the heavens. But, I can assure you, the world of mortals will understand that only I will rule them. And Supergirl will suffer a similar fat of that of Icarus.”  
  
“Sorry to cut the evil villain monologue short….”  
  
The Flash rushed in and took down the guards with a fluid series of attacks. One of them almost nailed her with a shot from the gauntlet. Brianna dodged around and flipped over the goon, before she slammed him down to the ground. Another rapid fire series of punches rocked the goon and sent him flying.  
  
Zeus’s eyebrow raised and he sent a blast of lighting towards Brianna. Brianna had been slammed down to the ground.  
  
“There’s no one who dares stand up to Zeus.”  
  
Brianna charged herself and sent a blast of lightning back at Zeus. A shield of energy wrapped around Zeus and rendered Flash’s attacks to be someone unimpressive. She took a deep breath when she dropped down to the ground.  
  
“He’s got that weapon, we won’t be able to get near him,” Brianna said.  
  
“I know what it is,” Oliver said. “It’s a weapon that HIVE had. If you can distract him, I can get it away from him.”  
  
“Right, I’ll do my best.”  
  
Flash jumped into the battle once more. Zeus super charged his lightning rod and it erupted against the ground. Whether or not he hit any of his downed goons, Zeus obviously had no concern for them. All he cared about was the Flash and taking them down completely.  
  
“Come on, you’re really Zeus?” Flash asked. “You really think you can hit me with that thing.”  
  
Zeus blasted Flash several more times, or rather tried to. Flash out sped the lightning.  
  
“For a god, you have a lot of grey hair. Surely, the all powerful Zeus could stop the nasty effects of aging.”  
  
“You will pay for your insolence!” Zeus bellowed.  
  
Oliver stopped and heard someone in the next room. An increased heart beat and a lightning rod powered up. Kara mentioned her friend and unless Oliver had been completely off the mark, said friend had been about ready to be killed in Zeus’s mad attempt to bring a goddess out of her.

* * *

  
Lena watched everything flash before her in an instant. Well, she was going to die like this. So much for that.  
  
A blur shot in front of her and took the bolt of lighting. The surprised scientists had been shocked when the figure in the hood overloaded the machine. Along with taking down the four guards and the two scientists with well placed punches to the heart which shot down all of their bodily functions in one fell hit.  
  
The lightning made Oliver tingle and supercharged his body. Several more guards rushed into the room. And they had been taken down by a sonic attack.  
  
Sara stepped into the room, although not the Sara Oliver knew. She stopped short and stared at Oliver for a long few seconds.  
  
“Go stop Zeus, I’ll ask questions about this later,” Sara said. “Don’t worry, Lena’s safe with me.”  
  
“Right,” Oliver said.  
  
Oliver sped into the next room just as Zeus had taken Brianna to her knees. An uppercut punch broke through Zeus’s shield and Oliver said.  
  
“You dare put your hands on the great Zeu….argh!”  
  
Oliver stabbed Maxie Zeus as hard as possible and drew blood from him. The two remaining guards, stepped back in shock only for Sara-38 to violently take them down with a vicious attack.  
  
“For a god, you bleed,” Oliver said. “A lot!”  
  
Zeus collapsed to the ground, dead from his injuries. The spear in his hand overloaded and shot a bolt of energy which Oliver had to yank Sara out of the way from.  
  
Unfortunately, the bolt hit one of the controls and sent Zeus’s little Sky Fortress out of the sky.  
  
“Supergirl, and Wonder Woman, please tell me you have this!” Oliver yelled.  
  
Sara, Lena, Brianna, and Oliver departed to the nearest escape pod while they left Zeus and his legions of guards, most of them dead, to go down with the ship.

* * *

  
Supergirl dove underneath the Fortress. It was like a mountain which would slam down into the city. Zeus’s attempts to destroy National City, his demented prophecy, it would be revealed. But, only if Kara stopped it from happening and she would not allow Zeus to destroy her home.  
  
“Help me steer it!” Diana yelled.  
  
A small explosion and Kara found herself staggered. The power cells, made entirely of Kryptonian, spilled radiation almost directly into Kara’s face. Kara drug her nails into the side and despite the Kryptonian flooding her body, the needs of many outweighed her comfort level.  
  
The fortress broke in half, with the Kryptonite shrads almost impaling Kara. She avoided it just narrowly as she deposited the Fortress in the ocean.  
  
A weakened Kara collapsed on the pile of rubble. She breathed heavily, with each painful jab going through her body. Oh the Kryptonite was a killer for her.  
  
A pair of strong hands pulled her out of the water and pulled Kara back to shore and away from the Kryptonite. A vortex opened up and the pieces were sent to a dead Earth where they would not be able to harm Kara or any other Kryptonian.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Delirious and dazed, Kara collapsed in the Hood’s arms but not before she planted a very light kiss on his lips. That was all she could manage.  
  
Diana returned, along with Lena, Sara, and Brianna. Oliver carried Kara away from the fortress. Things could have gone much worse.

* * *

  
After Lena had gotten a clean bill of health, she turned to Sara, who had offered to escort her back home. She stopped and faced the young man who had literally taken a bolt of lightning for her.  
  
“I’m in your debt,” Lena said. “And you’re not from around here, are you?”  
  
“No, I’m not,” Oliver said. “It’s….”  
  
“You can tell me later, once everything’s calmed down,” Lena said. “But, if you need anything while you’re here, anything at all, I’ll be happy to help you.”  
  
Without another word, Lena threw her arms around Oliver and kissed him on the lips. With more energy than Supergirl did. She turned to Supergirl and gave her a knowing smile before she moved off with Sara.  
  
The DEO arrived, and Oliver just smiled. In came Alexandra Danvers of this Earth, Earth-38. She stopped short and Kara motioned for her to come over. The two spoke to each other, in an undertone. If Oliver had to guess, and perhaps he was wrong, perhaps he was right, the two of them are sisters.  
  
“So, you’re the one who saved her,” Alex said. “Thank you...she’s...a treasure.”  
  
Kara just smiled, and tried to look modest. Oliver looked at her and winked and Kara took a deep breath.  
  
“I know she is,” Oliver said.  
  
It was very hard for Kara to keep her ego in check here. The last thing she wanted to develop on top of everything else was a super ego.  
  
“If you...I’d like to see you back at the DEO for some questions,” Alex said. “Because, obviously, you’re not from around here.”  
  
“Well, that’s an interesting story, Ms. Danvers,” Oliver said.  
  
Alex had been gobsmacked about how this mysterious man knew her name. He, the alternate Wonder Woman, and the Speedster were travelers of some sort. But why were they here? Alex wanted to know. Whether or not, she would get any answers, Alex had no clue.  
  
“We’ll be honored to answer anything, with reason,” Oliver said. “We’ll come back with both you and your sister.”  
  
Alex and Kara looked very gobsmacked. And Lena just had a quizzical look on her face, happening to overhear the Hood’s statement. Although, for some reason, Sara-38 did not get too surprised.  
  
Conversations which would have to happen later, Sara figured out. Something happened before Sara continued that line of thought.  
  
She received a phone call. With a casual wave, Sara excused herself. The woman who called her was not one to keep waiting. And likely, the news of Zeus’s rampage on National City had spread outside of the city by now.  
  
“Hey,” Sara said. “Yeah, Liv, I’m fine. Talk to you soon, providing you don’t drop off the face of the Earth again.”  
  
Oliver knew he should not pry. However, his interest had been grabbed very carefully. He wondered about a couple of things about this Earth.  
  
Emmy suggested this Earth for a reason, and well, Oliver knew she had her reasons for a lot. Time to see what they could learn about this alternate Earth. While some faces were the same, others were different. And Oliver looked forward to uncovering every inch of this planet and most importantly, the many lovely women on it.  
  
Alex meanwhile stared at Oliver Queen. There was something about this man which made Alex want to keep him close by for observation purposes. One look at Kara’s eyes indicated she had been quite taken by him, and Oliver seemed like the type of man who would take as many women into his bed as possible.  
  
Oh, Alex had to respect someone who took charge, man or woman. She had to so many times after all.  
  
“We’ll be happy to answer any questions you have,” Oliver said.  
  
“I might have a few,” Alex said. “But, let’s get….Supergirl checked out….”  
  
“Of course,” Oliver said. “And I’m sure you have more than enough to clean up here.”  
  
Oh, that was putting it mildly. At least they found a good chunk of Lex Luthor’s secret anti-Superman weapons. They had been shoved into Zeus’s fortress.

* * *

  
“So, this has already been an adventure,” Brianna summarized. “Why do I have a feeling things are just beginning?”  
  
“Very likely the case,” Diana answered. “So, what do you think?”  
  
“This will be another journey,” Oliver said.  
  
“And you’ve already gotten off to a nice start,” Brianna said.  
  
Diana snorted, understatement to end all understatements really.  
  
Already, he had made quite the impression a few of the locals, including some alternate versions of women Oliver already had in his collective. He moved past Brianna and Diana to check on Kara. Who sat up in the bed and looked at Oliver with a bright smile.  
  
“Feeling better?” Oliver asked.  
  
Oh, Kara shook her head. Alex finally gave her a clean bill of health, although she insisted Kara would rest here for the evening. Zeus must have stolen half of Lex’s secret stash, and not just the Kryptonite.  
  
“I’m coherent enough to know that kiss I gave you was crap,” Kara said. “So….”  
  
“Oliver, Oliver Queen.”  
  
This caused Kara to raise her eyebrow.  
  
“Hmmm, interesting,” Kara murmured to herself. “Guess you knew who I was from the start. Along with the fact Alex and I are sisters.”  
  
“I’m good at picking up body language and non-verbal cues,” Oliver said.  
  
Oh, the looks on the faces of Katya and Lexi when Oliver told them they were actually sisters on this alternate Earth would be glorious. He got much internal enjoyment at the thought.  
  
“Well, that’s interesting,” Kara said. “Thank you….I’m just….thank you….”  
  
Oliver silenced Kara with a kiss. Which Kara returned. This kiss was far better than the first one. Which Oliver would not hold against Kara because she had been poisoned. And since Kara wore nothing but a hospital gown, this allowed Oliver’s hands to freely explore Kara’s firm flesh. Kara’s legs were lovely and judging by the sound she made, she enjoyed Oliver’s exploration of them.  
  
“What if I hurt you?” Kara urgently asked.  
  
“Oh, I’ve slept with two Kryptonians before, much more developed in strength than you are,” Oliver said. “You’ll be fine.”  
  
He did appreciate Kara’s concern. That was just the type of person she was. Oliver deepened the kiss and Kara grew in confidence the more she explored Oliver’s muscular frame.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(43, 44, and 45) on August 11th 2020.**


	43. Chapter 43(8/11/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on August 11th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 43:**  
 ****  
 **  
**The liplock Oliver pressed over Kara’s lips made her practically melt in his arms. Oh, every time Oliver touched Kara, it drove her closer and closer to the brink of pleasure. His hands moved underneath her hospital gown to tease her body and make Kara tremble with each movement underneath it.  
  
Her brilliant blue eyes locked onto Oliver with endless lust. Oliver pinned her down and spread Kara’s legs. He kissed up and down Kara’s body. While he edged closer to Kara’s warm pussy lips, she tingled with desire. Oliver spread her legs and drove all the way down into her body to drive Kara completely nuts.  
  
Kara mentally cheered the second Oliver drove his tongue deep into her hot quim. Her hands cupped the back of Oliver’s head as he ate her out in a way which Kara never thought possible. She felt an insane amount of tingles erupt down her spine from each movement. Oliver delved in all of the way as Kara moaned in joy.  
  
“Yes. Keep that up! Don’t you stop! Don’t you stop!”  
  
Oh, Oliver had no intention of stopping his munching of Kara’s warm pussy. He savored every bit of her tasty cunt down to the last drop. Kara dragged her nails down the back of Oliver’s head and moaned wordlessly as Oliver plunged his skilled tongue all the way down into her body.  
  
She squirted all over the place. Kara was a hell of a squirter and Oliver was proud to bring this quality out of her. He lapped up the juices from her pussy and munched on her until the point where Kara thrashed aggressively all over the bed. Oliver placed his fingers down onto Kara’s thighs and ground upon them to send electricity through her body.  
  
The moment he popped up, Kara dove at Oliver with an intense kiss. Kara’s roaming hands cupped Oliver through his pants and squeezed him. The bulge which threatened to rip its way out of Oliver’s pants looked very promising. Kara’s thumb rubbed up and down against his pants to edge against Oliver’s prick which rocked back. Kara very nearly had Oliver all the way out of his pants.  
  
Now, Oliver’s length popped out. Kara, in awe, locked her eyes up and down it. She leaned in and licked Oliver’s head before she edged all the way down. Several pulsing inches of Oliver’s meat shoved up against Kara’s warm lips and made her moan in delight.  
  
“You’re a keeper,” Oliver breathed.  
  
Kara’s eagerness of pleasing Oliver sent him thrusting forward down her warm throat. Every push drove Oliver further into her depths and locked his fingers against the back of Kara’s head. Those super fast thrusts worked her mouth like a pussy and drove Kara to further waves of pleasure. She inhaled him, humming all of the way.  
  
A hand disappeared between Kara’s legs as she rubbed herself. The heat building between her loins made Kara want Oliver to take her right now. Kara cupped Oliver’s balls and pushed all the way down onto his length. A loud moan echoed as Oliver rocked Kara’s mouth with multiple thrusts. She breathed in hungrily as Oliver fed her a steady diet of his cock, which continued to thrust deep into her mouth.  
  
“Mmmph!” Kara moaned out.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
Oliver pulled out and Kara fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily. Oliver pushed his tongue against her nether lips and licked her. Kara shivered and Oliver brought himself against her body a couple more times, to electrify the Girl of Steel even further.  
  
The archer climbed on top of Kara and ground his hard length against her mound. Oh, Kara just lost it completely. Her hips bucked up. Oliver grabbed her thighs and pushed himself all the way against her warm entrance. Kara received a hell of a push down as Oliver rammed his thick cock all the way into her juicy cunt from above. Oliver slapped his balls down into Kara who clawed at the side of Oliver’s shoulders.  
  
“More!” Kara mewled. “Deeper! Pound me hard!”  
  
Oliver sped up with his thrusts and fed the pussy of the eager Kryptonian beneath him. Every thrust drove Kara further and further to the edge. She tightened up around him and released Oliver’s length with several fluid motions. Oh, Oliver had her squirming underneath him. His fingers edged against her nipples and squeezed them.  
  
For some reason, that Kara’s fog lusted mind could not process, Oliver had her at his mercy. Her pussy swallowed Oliver’s length with several steady thrusts. Kara bucked her hips up and wrapped herself tightly around Oliver to meet multiple thrusts. She let out a hungry moan the faster Oliver drove down into her warm body. Oliver had her and now Kara was pretty much at the mercy of the handsome young man.  
  
“Faster,” Kara groaned in Oliver’s ear. “Faster.”  
  
Oliver sped up his thrusts and edged Kara to another mind-rattling orgasm. The Girl of Steel thrust her hips up off of the bed and met Oliver’s intense thrusts. Their hips became a blur and matched each other with controlled frequency. Oliver pushed a bit deeper into Kara and impaled his cock all the way into her body.  
  
“Mmmph!” Kara moaned. “Mmmph!”  
  
Oliver pinned Kara down and thrust into her harder. Every time Oliver entered her, Kara’s pussy oozed in delight. He sped up his motions and edged closer and closer to the breaking point. Oliver slapped his balls down upon Kara’s thighs and made her just thrust up to meet him. The heat which emitted from her body was so intense, it pretty much hurt. Oliver grabbed Kara and picked up the pace.  
  
Kara’s mind had been taken on an emotional roller coaster ride. Oliver held her down and explored her legs. The massages and the kisses down them blew Kara’s mind. She was so close, this made her more subdued that Kryptonite. Oliver shoved all the way into Kara and pounded the hell out of her pussy with multiple thrusts.  
  
Almost there, and Kara came again. Her tight pussy walls massaged Oliver’s cock. He picked up the pace and rocked back and forth into the Girl of Steel. Kara’s snug little walls tightened and released Oliver. His balls churned with desire the faster he drove down into Kara’s warm, snug little box. Kara clawed his back and moaned in his ear.  
  
One more thrust, and Oliver could feel his loins tighten. The two of them came together. Oliver launched blast after blast of warm seed into Kara’s body. Kara clutched down on Oliver and milked him of every last drop of seed. She stared Oliver straight in the eye as he did so as well.  
  
Oliver collapsed down onto Kara upon his release. A big smile as he made Kara shudder underneath him.  
  
“Again?” Kara asked.

* * *

  
A couple more rounds later and Oliver had Kara pinned down on the bed. He grabbed her hips and pounded into her tight cunt doggy style. Oliver’s balls slapped down onto Kara as she really felt the burn of Oliver’s movements deep into her. He memorized all of the spots on her body which regulated pleasure and the fact anyone could walk into this room right now and see Oliver fucking Kara senseless made her hotter than hell.  
  
She came at the thought of it.  
  
Oliver grunted and pumped another load of batter into Kara’s all too willing body. Her pussy had been drenched repeatedly with his seed. A great deal of it almost dried upon Kara’s thighs after it drained out.  
  
A warm tongue replaced Oliver’s cock. A blurry eyed Kara looked over her shoulder, and saw Diana replaced Oliver. She greedily sucked the seed which Oliver just fired into Kara out of her. Oh, damn, Kara thought her entire world was just spinning around from what Diana was doing to her. So much heat erupted through her loins from the Amazon Princess and her hungry actions.  
  
“Hello, Kara,” Diana said.  
  
Kara could not respond, on the account that Diana had her really excited. The Amazon pressed down in all of the right ways and inflamed Kara’s clit something fierce. Kara’s eyes just expanded and her pupils dilated. Oh, it felt very good to feel Diana’s skilled fingers manipulating her in every single way possible. Kara let out a very intense breath and Diana worked her body something fierce, with her skilled fingers maneuvering up and down Kara’s warm clit in every single way possible.  
  
Oliver spread Diana’s legs and drove his cock into her willing body. From a Kryptonian to an Amazon, not a bad night for Oliver. Oliver grabbed onto Diana’s hips and pushed into her from behind.  
  
“Make her drip,” Oliver breathed.  
  
Diana obeyed her master’s order and drove her tongue deep into the mewling Girl of Steel. Kara melted like butter in Diana’s hand or rather butter underneath her tongue. The writhing continued.  
  
Maybe it was a different Diana than Kara was used to, but this was still great enough for her to get a lot of enjoyment out of this. Diana slurped on Kara’s warm pussy and drove her completely to the brink of pleasure. Every movement, every dip of her tongue, it sent Kara’s mind flying over the edge of endless pleasure.  
  
“Rao yes!” Kara cried out.  
  
Diana aimed to please and aimed her tongue inside of Kara to repeatedly please her.  
  
One could not forget about Oliver. He picked up a steadier pace and pounded Diana aggressively. His hands moved with reckless abandon all over Diana’s body. Oliver cupped her chest and drove all the way inside of her from behind. Oh, yes, it felt very good to drive deep into Diana and make her cum all over the place.  
  
“Don’t stop,” Oliver breathed. “Cum for me.”  
  
Diana clutched Oliver’s cock and milked it vigorously. She wanted a load, but Oliver was not willing to give it up that easily. He pushed deep into Diana’s pussy from behind and rocked her up and down.  
  
“Want a taste of her sweet Amazon juices?”  
  
In a blink of an eye, Oliver zipped in front of Kara. Kara’s eyes widened the second Oliver hovered up against her. His throbbing cock brushed against Kara’s lips and edged all the way up against her mouth. Kara grabbed his balls and squeezed them as she edged Oliver all the way into her mouth.  
  
Oh, Diana tasted so sweet. Kara bobbed her mouth up and down on Oliver very hungrily to taste every last drop of the Amazon. Oliver put his hand on the back of her golden blonde hair and rocked into her mouth with many tight thrusts to really fuck it.  
  
Kara let out an intense cry as Oliver drove himself deep into her throat. She moaned, increased hunger driving her beyond the pale with pleasure. Oliver picked up the pace and smashed Kara’s mouth until she swallowed his cock with hunger. Oliver leaned in to face-fuck Kara more vigorously than ever before.  
  
Finally, Oliver pulled away and turned Diana towards Kara’s mouth.  
  
“Prepare her ass.”  
  
It took Kara a second to realize what Oliver meant. She realized what he meant and dove in between the Amazon’s meaty cheeks, her tongue ablazing. Kara moaned when she drove deeper into Diana and got her ass just prepared.  
  
Oliver cupped Diana’s cheeks and set her up on his cock. The skilled assassin buried his immense length all the way into Diana’s tight little ass. Diana moaned the very second Oliver drove her down onto him. The Amazon’s eyes shifted in pleasure with Oliver rocking her up and down with repeated motions.  
  
“Claim my ass.”  
  
“Yes, it’s mine,” Oliver said. “Kara, don’t neglect her pussy. You know how good it tastes when you licked it off of my cock earlier.”  
  
Oh, Kara knew it and she dove in between Diana’s legs to munch on her pussy. Oh, it felt so good to taste the Amazon. Kara also cupped Oliver’s balls in her hand. It was amazing how much they filled up. Almost as if Oliver did not dump them into Kara’s body several times this evening.  
  
“You love this my Amazon. My touch, my scent, my cock buried in your ass. I don’t need a lasso to get these truths from you.”  
  
Most certainly, Diana loved when Oliver milked her breasts, which he was doing right now. Diana rocked back and forth to drive down onto Oliver’s length. She pressed all the way down onto Oliver and inhaled his thick prick with her intensely hot ass. Oliver picked up the pace and drove all the way down into her body to make Diana moane very aggressively. Oliver slapped his balls down onto her and sent Diana crying over the edge with pleasure.  
  
Kara licked, licked her hard. That tongue danced against Diana’s scorching hot slit and caused waves of pleasure to erupt through her body. Oh, Kara just grabbed onto Diana’s thighs and munched on her.  
  
A blink of an eye, and Oliver was behind Kara. He drove three fingers into Kara and super sped her to a very intense orgasm. The Girl of Steel could barely hold herself together. She came, at least twice before Oliver returned to his place underneath Diana.  
  
Oliver slid his fingers into Diana’s mouth. Diana greedily sucked Kara’s juices off of them. Her hunger only increased with each intense bounce. Oliver rocked her up and down and repeatedly drove Diana mad with pleasure. He had her and he was not letting her go.  
  
“Cum for me.”  
  
Kara happily helped Diana on. Diana squirted all over Kara’s face. Oliver motioned for Kara to hover up over the bed which she did. Oliver and Kara made out while they played with Diana’s breasts. Diana, the meat of a sandwich, accepted her new place in life.  
  
The super skilled hands of Supergirl worked their magic. She moved down Diana’s back and pleasured her once more, sucking the juices from her pussy.  
  
Oliver grabbed Diana’s hips tightly and filled her ass. Nothing lasts forever. The tightening of his balls followed as Oliver followed through with multiple thrusts. He lined himself up for Diana and drove all the way into her from this position. Diana clutched his cock in her ass and tightened around him. Oh, yes, it felt good and Oliver buried himself all the way into her before finally losing it.  
  
A burst of cum shot into Diana’s ass and filled her bowels with Oliver’s cum. Oliver rocked back and forth into her body. Oliver finished blasting into Diana and settled her down to a tepid series of motions.  
  
Oliver smiled and finished. He motioned for Kara to go over to eat the cum out of Diana’s ass. Kara was over in a blink of an eye to suck the cum out of Diana’s succulent ass.  
  
She did such a good job that Oliver rewarded her with another mind-blowing orgasm. Judging by the looks of expressions on the faces of both of these women, they were just warming up.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers(New)**


	44. Chapter 44(8/11/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on August 11th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **Chapter 44:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Time froze for everyone other than Oliver. A naked Brianna Allen slid on Oliver’s lap and she kissed him very eagerly. Oliver grabbed her hips and pushed Brianna up against him. While Diana and Kara remained frozen, just outside of time, Brianna and Oliver entered the center. She pushed down onto Oliver and groaned when his cock ground up against her tight pussy.  
  
“So how long have you been outside waiting for your move?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Long enough,” Brianna gasped. “I want you to take me.”  
  
Oliver’s skilled fingers worked their way over Brianna’s tender thigh and made her gasp out in pleasure. He pushed his cock deep against Brianna’s wet slit and edged against her. She ground up against him and looked straight into Oliver’s eyes.  
  
And take her Oliver did. Nice and hard, as Oliver impaled Brianna down onto him. Her breasts bounced. Oliver cupped said breasts in his hands and squeezed them. He pinched Brianna’s nipples and made her moan out aggressively as Oliver bounced her up and down on his prick.  
  
The skilled speedster took her lover’s thick prick all the way into her body. Oliver’s hands manipulated patterns down Brianna’s body which drove her completely nuts. Oliver pushed into her and made Brianna scream every time Oliver entered her body.  
  
Brianna wrapped her legs around Oliver’s waist and moaned when she rose and lowered onto him with every motion. Her thighs slapped down onto Oliver and hit him in all of the right places. Oliver cupped Brianna’s nipples and made her cry out in intense lust.  
  
“Deeper,” Brianna moaned in his ear. “Please.”  
  
Oliver smiled and obliged Brianna. He pushed all the way into her body and went deeper inside of her. Her tight inner muscles clamped down onto Oliver and released him. The two lovers moved together at super speed. They hit each other hard, matching the other stroke for stroke. Oliver pushed Brianna down and made her moan extremely aggressively. Oliver put his hands on Brianna’s lower back and spiked her down onto his cock.  
  
She was so close to losing it. Oliver had Brianna right at the edge to make her cum. She clutched down onto Oliver and released her juices all over Oliver’s meaty prick. She squirted all over Oliver’s cock and moaned very aggressively as she pushed all the way down onto him.  
  
Brianna almost collapsed in Oliver’s arms and kissed him intensely. She had a hell of an orgasm and wanted another one. Unfortunately, she and Oliver returned to the real time.  
  
“Well, Ms. Allen, it appears you stole some time with our man,” Diana said.  
  
The moment Diana pried Brianna off of Oliver, Kara dove in with a hungry gaze in her blue eyes. Oliver grabbed Kara and pulled her into one of the most intense kisses. Oh, she wanted Oliver and wanted him bad. The fresh taste of juices down onto Oliver’s prick made Kara excited.  
  
Brianna groaned as Diana’s delicious Amazon cunt rubbed up against her. The heat just erupted through Brianna’s body and caused a tingle to erupt through her body. Diana touched Brianna and kissed her nipples to lead to excitement through her body.  
  
The two broke their motions and joined Kara right in front of Oliver. The two brunettes scrambled over, eagerness locked into their eyes. They took Oliver’s length between there three mouths and sucked on it very hard. They licked up and down Oliver’s length like ice cream. Their mouths moved and they were sloppy as hell.  
  
“The three of you, you’re going to be a handful for me,” Oliver groaned.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Diana pressed her warm lips against the edge of Oliver’s length and nuzzled up against the base of his cock. Oliver had not figured out speed mirages just yet, and to be fair, he did not know whether or not he wanted to use them for sex. Seemed a bit too impersonal, but maybe later.  
  
Kara and Brianna sucked Oliver’s balls quite succulently. Their eyes locked onto Oliver as the two enjoyed his throbbing hard balls.  
  
The trio of lovely women met with a triple kiss and took turns pleasuring Oliver’s length. Oh, things got hot and heavy between the three of them as they worshipped their man. They wanted to taste Oliver’s cum one more time.  
  
“Too much? Maybe not today.”  
  
Oliver grabbed Diana and vigorously face-fucked her while Kara and Brianna, using their lighting fast speed, worshipped every last inch of Oliver’s body. Oh, the Amazon just rocking her mouth down onto his cock as Oliver pushed into her, was almost too much for any man to withstand. Oliver grabbed Diana’s head and pressed her all the way down upon his length, making her inhale it good and hard.  
  
Oh, it felt so fucking good, Diana mewled to herself. She slurped Oliver good and hard, to enjoy the pleasure of a huge cock buried all the way down her throat. Oliver ground his nails into the top of the head of the gorgeous Amazon and rocked down her throat with increased thrusts. She moaned and mewled as Oliver bottomed his prick in her throat.  
  
Oliver enjoyed the throats of these women, but it was time to enjoy much more. Oliver lined them up on the bed.  
  
“We have some unfinished business, don’t we, Ms. Allen?”  
  
That strong voice from Oliver sent tremors down Brianna’s spine. Oliver grabbed her hips and rocked into her body, tightly with multiple thrusts. Oh, fuck, Oliver’s mighty prick just slammed into her body tightly and drove her completely mad with pleasure as Oliver thrust into her.  
  
Oliver buried his fingers deep into the willing pussies of both Kara and Diana as he leaned them forward on the bed. He thrust deeper into them and drove their bodies completely mad with lust. Oliver pressed back and forth and drove them harder down into them.  
  
“Mmmm, that feels so good!” Diana moaned as she allowed Oliver’s touch to just overwhelm her.  
  
“Yes, keep that up!” Kara cried out.  
  
Oliver had no intention of stopping. He followed through with the orgasms on both of the other women. Diana tightened around him, as did Kara. They came all over the place.  
  
Briana moved her head from side to side and alternated between kissing both of the women. The loud sounds echoed from Brianna’s intense makeout sessions with both the Kryptonian and the Amazon.  
  
“Just think, a Kryptonian, an Amazon, and a Speedster, all ready to come because of me.”  
  
Oliver picked up the pace inside of Brianna and pushed her to the breaking point. Their hips turned into a blur as Oliver rocked her good and tight. Brianna let out a cry out of pleasure as Oliver pushed her body to the edge and then a couple steps beyond.  
  
Brianna saw stars as Oliver made her finish. Oh, every inch of her, had been just lit on fire. Oliver speared himself deep into her body and took Brianna to the breaking point.  
  
“You’re next, Diana. Sorry, Kara.  
  
“That’s fine. Save the best for last.”  
  
Diana gave Kara a mock scowl and Kara just responded by sticking out her tongue. Oliver dragged Diana over, so she was in the perfect position. Oliver put his engorged prick right at Diana’s entrance to stuff her. The Amazon’s smoldering pussy lips called for Oliver. Oliver grabbed her hips and shoved his prick all the way into her body from one side and stretched out her pussy for him.  
  
Oliver turned Diana onto her side, so he entered the perfect position to slide his fingers into Kara. And Briana ran a finger down Kara’s back for good pleasure. Brianna brushed a skilled finger against Kara’s backside and made her whimper in desire.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll get there in a minute,” Oliver said.  
  
Oh, Kara’s entire mood just shifted into that of endless pleasure. Oliver would get there in a moment and she could hardly wait for him to get there. Oliver’s fingers skillfully manipulated every inch of Kara’s body and drove her completely and blissfully to the edge with increased pleasure. Oliver palmed his hands over Kara’s nipples and milked them to drive her completely insane with pleasure. Oliver picked up the pace and drove his digits deeper into Kara. she cried out and Oliver had her right where he wanted her.  
  
Then there was Diana, getting vigorously pounded by Oliver. Those big balls, which seeded Diana so many times before, slapped up against her body. Oliver pressed his fingers up against Diana’s chest and squeezed her supple melons. His hands darted back and forth between Kara and Diana.  
  
Brianna skillfully manipulated her tongue into Kara. Her snug little ass just pushed up and Brianna drove her tongue into it again to make Kara scream out in pleasure. Brianna’s tongue darted all over the place at super speed and sent Kara completely beyond the edge with pleasure.  
  
“OOOH!”  
  
That cry echoed through Kara’s body. She leaned in and licked Kara’s tight hole, getting it good and ready.  
  
Oh, despite the approaching joy of fucking Kara in her tight little ass, Oliver could not neglect Diana. He could never neglect the gorgeous Amazon. Oliver pushed into her and rocked himself up against her with tightening thrusts. Her cunt grabbed Oliver’s pole and squeezed it hard with a great milking motion. Oh, Oliver followed through and stroked Diana’s clit to drive her completely insane with pleasure.  
  
“Almost there,” Oliver breathed on Diana’s neck.  
  
Oliver had been all over her body and it made Diana tingle. She clutched down onto Oliver and milked his organ with a fluid motion. She came all over the place, hard and several times.  
  
Yet, at the end, Diana knew Oliver’s big load would only go one place.  
  
“Kara.”  
  
Kara smiled, and with a little smirk, she climbed onto Oliver’s mouth. There were little moments like this, where Oliver realized despite Kara’s different nature, she was Katya’s doppleganger. He pulled the Girl of Steel onto his lap and ground his thick cock against her opening.  
  
“Do you want it? Do you want me to fuck you in the ass?”  
  
“YES!”  
  
Brianna pushed her fingers deep into Diana and made her cry out in pleasure. The Amazon’s smoldering body writhed underneath the Speedster’s touch.  
  
They both stopped what they were doing to watch the beauty of Oliver disappearing between Kara’s juicy ass cheeks. Oliver pressed in and rocked Kara forward. Kara let out an intense moan as Oliver rocked himself into her body. He was all the way inside of her.  
  
Kara could feel Oliver pop her anal cherry and it was quite an exciting experience that almost flared up Kara’s heat vision. Thankfully, she managed to keep it in control. Oliver’s fingers drove down completely when he slammed all the way into her body from beneath.  
  
The Girl of Steel rippled back and forth. Every time Oliver drove down into her, it made Kara just explode with excitement. He had his cock deep into her ass and he kept pouring on the pleasure. Kara bounced up and down on Oliver, her juicy cheeks more prominent.  
  
“You’re going to squirt all over the place because of this,” Oliver said. “You must really like this, don’t you?”  
  
Oliver stroked Kara’s clit and made her do just that. She squirted into the opened mouths of Diana and Brianna. The two slurped up Kara’s juices while they scissor fucked each other. This was so hot it made Kara cum over again.  
  
The skilled hands of Oliver Queen all over her body did not hurt things either. Oliver put his fingers onto Kara’s nipples and tugged on them. She rocked down hard and allowed Oliver to bottom out inside of her.  
  
“You feel so good,” Oliver groaned. “I’m getting so close.”  
  
The clap of Kara’s juicy cheeks down onto Oliver’s prick just made him edge closer and closer to the breaking point. His fingers skillfully worked her and made Kara rock back and forth. She impaled her heavenly cheeks down onto Oliver’s length and pushed herself further and further to the breaking point. Oliver had her, all he had to do was make her cum and hard all over him.  
  
“Closer,” Oliver breathed in Kara’s ear. “You’re getting closer.”  
  
“Mmmm!” Kara moaned in delight as Oliver just shoved himself deep into her ass. “Are you?”  
  
Oliver spanked Kara and thrust deep into her ass. The harder he pumped Kara, the more her ass just pushed around him. He was so close to bursting inside of Kara. So close in burying rope after rope of cum into that wonderful ass. Oliver leaned into her and pushed her to the breaking point. His balls tightened and Oliver drew closer and closer to the breaking point.  
  
Something broke and Oliver sent his cum deep into Kara’s ass from behind. He leaned in and thrust faster into her ass to explode and bury his cum deep into her anal passageway.  
  
Kara shuddered all over him and came down. The cream dripped from her ass. Oliver topped her off with another orgasm.  
  
Oliver skillfully manipulated her body and kissed Kara. He went in, good and hot and prepared her for another round.  
  
Brianna and Diana kissed Oliver and Kara and honed in on their share of the action.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson, Black Siren, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Power Girl, Cassandra Cain, Emiko Queen, Chloe Sullivan, Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), Jesse Quick, Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), Kara Danvers**


	45. Chapter 45(8/11/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on August 11th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Chapter 45:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Oliver wrapped up things with Kara and most certainly, with giving his statements to the rest of the DEO overall. He was about ready to go off, when he came across two people. The Sara Lance of Earth-38 and Lena Luthor. Lena smiled at him.  
  
“I would like to thank you for the rescue again,” Lena said. “And….if it isn’t any trouble, I would like to ask you for a meeting before you leave.”  
  
“It’s not a problem,” Oliver said. “And sure.”  
  
Lena just smiled. Oliver could see her casually checking him out. Sara-38 was a bit more blatant in the fact.  
  
“It’s just that I never had a chance to catch your name,” Lena said. “And I always like to know who I should thank before I go on for life.”  
  
“Oliver, Oliver Queen,” he responded. “By the way, do I exist in this world?”  
  
“Well, kind of yes, and kind of no.”  
  
Kara, now changed back into her Supergirl attire, appeared right in front of them. Lena just nodded as she appeared. Kara held a newspaper in her hand and handed it to Oliver.  
  
Oliver took the newspaper and read it with interest. It described Olivia Queen’s communication satellite. A picture of an extremely attractive brunette woman with a buxom figure could be seen on the paper. Oliver found that extremely interesting to be perfectly honest.  
  
“Well, I’m sticking around for a while,” Oliver said. “We’ll set up a meeting though.”  
  
“I have a few questions,” Lena said. “My curiosity gets the better of me, but I have my share of blind spots towards the obvious.”  
  
And with that, Lena’s eyes locked onto Kara. Oliver took this as his cue to give the two women some space.  
  
“I should have told you.”  
  
“And I should have figured it out on my own. It was obvious, but I didn’t want to put the pieces together.”  
  
Oliver really hoped his unintentional outing of Kara did not damage any friendship they had. Well, if push came to shove, Oliver could get the two to bond over common interests. Lena did seem interested in him none the less and Kara was very interested him none the less.  
  
And speaking of interested, oh, Oliver was very interested in this Olivia Queen. And also getting to know about version of one of his lovely wives from a different Earth. Judging by the fact Sara sized him up like a prime cut of meat, the feeling had been more than mutual.

* * *

  
“I’m glad you made it.”  
  
Laurel threw her arms around Oliver the moment she crossed the portal and grinned ear to ear. She had made the trip. While Oliver was away, Tess, Karen, and Ruve managed to refine the technology even more.  
  
“You’ve made some new friends here, I take it,” Laurel said.  
  
“Well, let me tell you about it.”  
  
The two went for a walk in the penthouse that Lena put Oliver up in. He intended to pay her back, although Lena insisted this was payment for saving her from being electrocuted by a mad man who had a god complex. So all things were even, in their own ways.  
  
“My sister’s here, not sure if I’m here, but I could be,” Laurel said. “And are you here? Could another you be a problem?”  
  
“Well, look for yourself.”  
  
Oliver passed the newspaper which Kara handed him, which described Olivia Queen. Laurel looked over the paper with equal parts interest and amusement. She started to grin from ear to ear before she dropped it down onto the table right beside Oliver. She wrapped her arms around Oliver and scooted into his lap.  
  
“You’ve fucked your sisters and your mother,” Laurel said. “You know, you could take the oh so constructive advice people have given you before and you now go and fuck yourself.”  
  
Oliver just cracked a smile. He heard that one more than a few times over the years. Never thought it would be possible to do it with an attractive counterpart of himself. Oliver tightened his grip around Laurel’s arms.  
  
“I’ve got a few things I want to do on this Earth,” Oliver said. “And I sense that I’m here for a reason.”  
  
“Well, you’ve done many great things,” Laurel said. “You’ve brought the League back to it’s former greatness and pretty much cleaned up our city. Which you set out to do all of those years ago.”  
  
It seemed like a long way from those humble beginnings and now Oliver pulled Laurel closer to him. He lightly nibbled on the side of the ear of the gorgeous blonde as she gasped from his touch. Oliver put his hands on her shoulders and edged her closer towards him.  
  
“It would be a real pity if we didn’t take full advantage of this luxurious penthouse,” Oliver told Laurel.  
  
“And it’s my duty as your wife to help you test out the bed.”  
  
The two locked lips with another intense, impressive kiss. They moaned into each other’s mouths, with Oliver’s hand locked on the back of Laurel’s head as the two engaged in a steamy, intense little makeout session which just rocked the bodies of both of them.  
  
The fun would just begin.

* * *

  
“Thank you for coming.”  
  
Oliver walked into the room with Lena Luthor. She led the way and Oliver admired a woman who would take charge like that in the business world. Of course, from Oliver’s experience, women who took charge in the day to day tended to sing in a different tune in the bedroom.  
  
It should be interesting to see whether or not this old idea played out completely. Lena stopped and motioned for another attractive woman to show up in the office.  
  
“This is Samantha Arias, she’s been a great help over the years, and she’s at your disposal to help you as well, Mr. Queen,” Lena remarked. “Sam, this is Oliver Queen.”  
  
“A pleasure to meet you,” Oliver said. “If Lena trust you with such a role of prestige, then you must be a woman who is as smart as you are beautiful, Ms. Arias.”  
  
Sam just lit up with a smile and flushed as Oliver kissed the top of her hand. Shivers blew down her spine as Oliver pulled her a little bit closer towards him.  
  
“Thank you for the compliment,” Sam said. “And call me Sam.”  
  
“Well, Sam, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Oliver said. “I hope I get to know you a bit better.”  
  
A warm feeling erupted through the pit of Sam’s stomach, as Oliver held her in close for a second and allowed her to leave. Lena’s mouth just twitched in a smile.  
  
“Mr. Queen is a visitor from an alternate version of our Earth. Speaking of which, do I exist on your Earth in any form or fashion, Mr. Queen?”  
  
“You...well you’re not going to like this,” Oliver said. “You murdered your family on Thanksgiving one year and ended up committed to an insane asylum.”  
  
Lena nodded grimly. The Luthors on her Earth had some very tense holiday gatherings and it was a family saying you had to keep your eye on whoever was carving the turkey, for they had a knife on their hand.  
  
“I don’t know what became of you after that day, other than you were committed,” Oliver said. ‘I really wish I had more information.”  
  
“And obviously less people I could trust,” Lena said. “Or count on to support me. But...thank you for sharing that uncomfortable detail. I was the one who asked, and I take full responsibility for doing so. The truth is uncomfortable sometimes.”  
  
Lena stared out at the window. A different choice in life and she could have taken the same grisly path as the other Lena. Once again, Lena had been very fortunate.  
  
“Ms. Luthor? Lena?”  
  
Sam placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder. Lena jolted out of her thoughts and sighed deeply.  
  
“Just thinking about you, Sam, Sara, and now Kara, I guess, good friends of mine, who I like having have my back, so to speak,” Lena said. “But, we’re here for business, and not personal entanglements now.”  
  
Lena motioned for them all to sit down and they did, around a little conference table in her office.  
  
“Your interdimensional travel can open up the door for communication, both in this world and other galaxies,” Lena said. “Infinite possibilities upon infinite Earths. While I admit some worlds might be less desirable than others, there is an opportunity.”  
  
“There is an opportunity,” Oliver said. “But, I believe your work could offer many benefits already, with the knowledge I bring to your work.”  
  
“Mmm, an interesting proposal, Mr. Queen. Tell me more.”

* * *

  
Upon the several Earths in the multiverse, the most isolated had been Earth-X. An alteration in history allowed the Nazis to win World War II by getting nuclear bomb technology and other advanced weaponry beyond anything the world had ever seen. Everyone fell to them, the United Kingdom, all of Europe, the Soviet Union, and even their former allies in the Axis were obliterated in their path when they were no longer needed by the Reich. Japan was virtually wiped out, as they refused to surrender and fought to the death, leaving their entire country a wasteland.  
  
Even the vaunted United States perished, as Nazi air ships attacked the land and secured large parts of the country, along with the rest of North America and annexed it into their empire. Pockets of resistance throughout the world fought back, and they had their share of handicaps, namely the Austrian Madman who controlled the Reich for several decades. But, they managed to succeed despite him until he finally fell many years back.  
  
History had been written by the victors and the might of the Nazis would be supreme. These were not boogeymen invoked to win an Internet argument over ideology. For no, they were fierce and extremely dangerous. They controlled any and all communication and anyone who had opposed them had been struck down.  
  
Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth-X stood, awaiting a meeting with another one of her. Some called her Siren-X, but she preferred the name, Deathbird, because her crime. She had been joined by Kara Zor-El of Earth-X, known as Overgirl. They had fiercely competed over the same man, the leader of the Reich, Oliver Queen. Kara won and Laurel gracefully conceded to defeat, for the good of the Reich. However, should Kara perish, then she would be there to assist Oliver in any way they can.  
  
Speaking of which, Oliver Queen sat, hooked to a breathing apparatus which showcased his labored breathing. He injected a chemical into his body which stopped the man. A large, brutish man, with dark hair and a beard showed up before him. Vandal Savage, the advisor of the Reich for many years. Oliver was at least more willing to listen to advice more than the Reich’s initial leader was.  
  
“We’ve found what we were searching for,” Vandal Savage. “Donors for the afflictions of both yourself and Overgirl, a perfect match for both.”  
  
“Finally,” Oliver-X breathed.  
  
“Rest,” Overgirl said. “You need to recover. They cannot see you weak.”  
  
“Nor you,” Oliver-X said. “I trust you will be discreet about this.”  
  
“I’m loyal to you,” Laurel-X said with a smile. “Anyone who opposes you, they’ve suffered before I granted them death’s sweet release.”  
  
Oliver-X stood, despite every inch of his body racked with misery. Each breath felt like fire admitted through his lungs. The device allowed him to breath enough to live, but not breath with comfort.  
  
“The breach which opened on Earth-38 gave us enough data,” Savage said. “Strange assures us this will work, once we have the donors.”  
  
A big smile crossed over the face. Oliver Queen in the future thought he could banish Vandal Savage to the oblivion of the multiverse. Thanks to a riff opened, Savage managed to appear on this alternate Earth and assist the Nazis in building up their empire.  
  
He had been building over the decades an army and weapons he would need to strike back. And strike back Vandal Savage would in the worst way possible.  
  
Revenge would be delicious.  
 **To Be Continued in the Fifth and Final Volume on September 1st, 2020.**


End file.
